Forbidden Love Is The Best Kind Of Love
by lilcmpunkfan
Summary: April Mendez is a girl who comes from a wealthy family. What happens when she falls in love with a certain tattooed green eyed groundskeeper, will her family approve or will they try to tear true love apart?
1. AJ The Black Sheep

Author's Note: I know that AJ is from New Jersey, but in my story she is from Montana. Punk is still from Chicago. AJ is 18 and Punk is 21.

Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or the superstars that I use in the story. Even though I wish I owned Punk.

* * *

Forbidden Love Is The Best Kind Of Love

April Mendez aka AJ as she liked to be called, came from a wealthy family that lived in the beautiful countryside of Montana. However, she wasn't your average rich girl, AJ was completely different. While the other girls went shopping and went out to parties, AJ was busy reading comic books, playing video games, or most importantly hiding from the rest of her family. Compared to them, AJ was considered the black sheep of the family. She didn't like being rich. In fact she hated it. She wanted to be like everyone else and not be treated differently. Her family however, loved every minute of it, especially her brother and mother.

AJ's brother Mike or the Miz as he liked to be called, was your typical rich kid. He was the one who went out to all the popular parties, had all the friends, and treated everyone that wasn't rich like they were a piece of trash. AJ hated when he did that, but the one thing that AJ hated the most, was the fact that he had both their parents wrapped around his finger. Whatever he wanted their parents gave him, but when AJ wanted something, they wouldn't give it to, especially her mother.

AJ's mother Elizabeth was like all the other rich women that AJ knew. She was out all the time shopping and spending her money on things that she didn't even need. It drove AJ crazy. Not only that, but it seemed like Elizabeth and Mike loved to make AJ's life a living hell. They were always trying to set her up with men that she didn't like or trying to get her do things that she didn't want to do. She wished that they would stop, but they never did. She just wished her dad was around more to stop it.

AJ's father Robert Mendez was one of the wealthiest men in Montana and own one of the most successful corporations in the world and that meant that he was always gone and had been gone ever since AJ could remember. She could only recall a handful of times when her father would be home, but she knew that he loved her regardless. Sure they had their good times and their bad times, but he would always try and stick up for her when he could and when she needed him the most, he was almost always there for her.

However, today was one of those days where she needed him there, but he was off in California leaving her to fend for herself against her mother. You see for the past year, her mother had been pressuring AJ to find a man and get married, but AJ always refused. She didn't want to be like her mother who had come from a family where getting married at the age of 18 was normal. AJ didn't want that. Not only that, but AJ wasn't sure if she would ever fall in love or get married. However that would all change when a certain tattooed green eyed groundskeepers would walk into her life and change it forever.

* * *

So should i go on with the story or not? Please review and let me know!  
And Punk will be in the next chapter


	2. A Friendly Talk

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I'll try to update up to three chapters a day depending on how many reviews I get.**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own the WWE or the superstars in this story. **

Chapter 2- A Friendly Talk

When AJ got up that morning she dreading going downstairs. She didn't want to face her brother and mother, after the fight they had last night about her hair, how she dressed and her lack of a love life. And AJ knew that if she went downstairs it could possibly turn into another fight. As AJ sat there wishing for a way out of her tormented world, she heard something hit her window and got up to investigate.

As she approached her window, she saw the grounds crew outside working and it made her smile. They were they only ones that she really got along with and the only ones that she could really talk to, everyone else just ignored her. But there was one guy in particular that she really got along with and sometimes they would talk for hours on end. He was the only one that she could trust and confide in. AJ was quickly brought out of her thoughts when another rock hit her window. Opening it, she looked down and saw that special guy.

"Hey you! Good Morning!" AJ said cheerfully.

"Hey AJ, good morning to you too. How are you this fine morning?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm good, just dreading going downstairs."

"Ah another fight last?"

"Ya it's like they don't want me to be happy and for me to be me. I don't know what they want from me," AJ said in a sad tone.

He just shook his head and said, "AJ how many times do I have to tell you, who gives a fuck what they think. They're not you AJ. Don't listen to a word that they say. You deserve to be happy and you deserve to be you."

AJ didn't know what it was about him, but he always made her feel better no matter what the situation was. She was just glad that he was her friend and that he cared about her when nobody else did.

"Remember never give up and never give in."

"Thanks John," AJ said, "You always know what to say to a girl." A small giggle escaped her lips. "I bet you get all the girls talking like that."

John laughed and said "Ya well I don't want to brag or anything, but…"

"Shut up," AJ playfully interrupted.

"You asked, anyways look I have to go. We got a new guy coming in and I have to show him around and stuff," said John.

"Alright, that's cool. Good luck with that."

"Thanks and good luck to you to dealing with your family and all," John said as he turned and left.

"Thanks," AJ said quietly as she closed her window. "Luck is something that I definitely need right now."

**Did I full anyone in the beginning? And who is this new guy that John was talking about? And we know how this certain someone feels about luck. **

**Hope you guys like it. Please review and give me any suggestions that you have for this story. Thanks. **


	3. Meeting Del Rio

**Author's Note: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. I might not get to update a lot today, because I am going to go to the Uproar Festival and see Chris Jericho and Fozzy rock out.**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own the WWE or the superstars that I use in my story.**

Chapter 3- Meeting Del Rio

After gathering up enough courage, AJ got dressed and went downstairs to meet her fate.

"Hey mom," AJ said trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Oh AJ, I'm glad you're up. I want you to meet somebody." AJ's mom got up and moved out of the way. "AJ this is Alberto Del Rio. I met him at the local country club. Alberto this is my daughter AJ."

Alberto got up and walked over to AJ. "Hola Senorita. My name is Alberto Del Rio." He takes her hand and kisses it. "You're even more beautiful than your mother described."

"Umm nice to meet you Alberto and thank you," AJ said in an almost whisper voice. She wasn't too fond of Del Rio. From his appearance she could tell that he came from a lot of money as he was dress in the most expensive and latest style of clothing. AJ also noticed that to the left of Del Rio was another man dressed in a suite. Never seeing this man before, she assumed that he was Del Rio's servant or something. Another thing that AJ hated. She didn't see the need for other people doing things for her when she could do them herself.

All this time while AJ with thinking, Del Rio kept on talking and AJ decided to put a stop to it. "I'm sorry Alberto, but Mom do you think I could talk to you in the kitchen for a minute."

"Sure sweetheart. Alberto we'll be just a minute," her mom said in a polite voice and proceeded to follow AJ into the kitchen. "AJ what it? That was very rude, interrupting Alberto like that."

AJ threw her arms up in the air. "Mom how many times have I told you, stop trying to set me up. I don't want to get married and follow your stupid tradition."

AJ's mom got angry. "Stupid! Stupid! It's not stupid April, its tradition!"

"Ya tradition. Meaning that its old mom. I mean come on mom its 2012, not 1930. Why can't you let me be me?" AJ was near her breaking point.

"I'm trying to do what is best for you April," her mother answered back.

"I get that mom, but stop it, cause I don't want it." AJ turned around to leave, "And for the last time its AJ."

AJ ran as fast as she could to the one place that made her feel safe, her horse stable.

Meanwhile….

"Hey you must be the new guy. I'm John, the head of the grounds crew." John extended his hand out.

"Yeah I'm Phil, but most people call me Punk," he shook John's hand.

"Punk huh, that's an interesting name. Well come on we have a lot to get done and go over, so let's get started."

**So how did you guys like it? Keep in mind that Del Rio will play a major role in this story. But most importantly Punk has arrived, but can he save AJ from her tormented world? **

**P.S. here's a little tease for the next chapter, it's titled the first encounter.**


	4. The First Encounter

**Author's Note: Once again thanks for all the reviews. The concert was awesome and Fozzy killed it on stage. One of my dreams came true when I got to meet and hang out with Chris Jericho for a little bit. He is so nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE and the superstars that I use in my story.**

Chapter 3- The First Encounter

"So Punk, what brings you all the way out here to Montana," John asked trying to get to know his new crew member.

"Ah... I just had to get away. Too much of the city life for me," Punk replied.

"The city huh? Where are you from?"

"Chicago. Born and raised," Punk said with pride. "And you?"

"Good ole Boston Mass. and Chicago that's cool. So what did you do out there?' John asked.

"Umm you know a little of this and a little of that." Punk said hesitantly.

"That's cool I guess. Anyways this is the stable area and…" John was cut off by the sound of crying that was coming from the back of the stable area. "Hey whose there?" John asked as he approached the back of the stable. That's when he saw AJ crying while being curled up against her horse Harley. "AJ? AJ, what's wrong are you okay?"

"Its…it's my mom. She tried to set me up again with some rich guy she met at some stupid country club. Why can't see leave me alone John?" Why, why?!" AJ threw herself into John's arms.

"It's okay AJ, just let it out," John said while patting her back. "Your mom is just an annoying little bitch who is used to getting her way all the damn time. Don't listen to her. Everything is going to be ok," John said while trying to calm her down.

"Uh…. I think I should go. I'll wait for you outside John," Punk said not wanting to intrude.

John and AJ quickly broke apart. "Oh Punk! Sorry man, I forgot that you were there. Umm Punk I like to introduce AJ. AJ this is the new guy Punk that I was telling you about," John said.

"H… hi. I'm umm April."

"Hi, I…I'm Phil."

**So here is chapter 4. Sorry it's short. I'm so tired from last night. Anyways how did you guys like it. **

**Recap: So AJ and Punk sort of met and why was Punk so cautious when he was talking to John? Will AJ and Punk get along or not? "Will Del Rio make another appearance? Tune in to the next chapter to see what happens.**

**Please review!**


	5. Somebody's Got A Crush

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I just want to say thank you for the all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars that I use in my story.**

**Chapter 6- Somebody's Got a Crush**

"H… hi. I'm umm April," AJ stuttered. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand out, while taking a real good look at the man.

At first glance she was so taken back by him. He stood around 6'2" and looked like he weighed 218 lbs. AJ also noticed that both his arms were tattooed and she could tell that he worked out by the way that his tight shirt showed off his well-toned body and by the way that his arms bulged out of his tight t-shirt. He had his head shaved and a scraggly beard, but the only thing that had her blown away was his eyes. He had these green olive colored eyes that just captivated her. She felt herself just drift away in them. She didn't want to blink in fear of him going away. Not to mention that he had a lip ring that she so desperately wanted to feel against her lips. She had never felt this way before and it scared her.

"Hi, I…I'm Phil," Punk managed to choke out before taking her hand in his and placing a delicate kiss on it. "And it's a pleasure to meet you."

Punk couldn't believe his eyes. There standing in front of him was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had the most beautiful color of skin tone that made her glow and beautiful long brown hair that wrapped around gorgeous face. Not only that, but she had these eyes that seemed to capture his soul. They made him catch his breath in such a way that he had to remind himself to breathe. He felt as if he could get lost in them for hours. What scared him the most was that he just wanted to take her in his arms and hold her tight. It was something that he had never felt before and it scared him.

They both just stood there staring into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity to them, but John however, decided to put a stop to it. "Hey guys, I'm glad you guys met and all, but me and Punk have to get back to work."

AJ and Punk broke their gaze. "Oh sorry John," AJ laughed. "I'll let you guys get back to work. Phil it was a pleasure to meet you," she said with a megawatt smile.

"It was good to meet you to April. I hope that we see each other again," Punk said with a smug smile. "I'll just wait for you outside," he said to John as he was leaving.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," he replied. He waited for Punk to leave before making his way over towards AJ. "April huh?" he said with a smile. "What happened to AJ, I thought you hated that name?"

"What?" AJ replied. "I was just being polite that's all."

John just laughed. "I'm sure you were."

"What? What are you laughing at?" AJ said.

Still laughing John replied, "Nothing, nothing. It just that…."

"It's just what?"

John walked past AJ to leave, but stopped and turned to say, "I think somebody has a crush." And just like that he left leaving AJ blushing and himself amused.

**So there you have it. AJ and Punk finally met. I had to shorten the description of Punk, because I can go on and on about him. I love him !**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked it. Please review, leave a comment, give me any suggestions. Anything. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	6. The Aftermath

**Author's Note: Hey guys from this point forward I'm thinking about going back and forth between AJ's POV and Punk's POV in a chapter. Let me know how you like or if you don't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars the story.**

**Chapter 6- The Aftermath**

**AJ POV**

The next day AJ woke up feeling way better than she did yesterday. After meeting Punk yesterday, she seemed to have a certain skip in her step. She couldn't get Punk off her mind. He was way different than all the other guys that she had met. There was something about him and she was determined to figure out what is was.

**Punk POV**

When Punk got up that morning, he was feeling a whole lot better after his meeting with AJ yesterday. He wasn't as grouchy as he normally was. Punk knew that she was the reason why. He couldn't get her off his mind. Not only that, but for the first time in a while, Punk was actually excited to go to work. He had to get to know AJ more. He just had to...

**AJ POV**

Wanting to see if Punk was at work yet, AJ quickly got ready and made her way downstairs.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" her brother Mike asked. "You're usually all mopey and shit."

"Shut up Mike and no I'm. And for your information I'm just having a good day that's all," AJ said. She was determined to make sure that Mike wouldn't ruin her day.

"Whatever. So you do know we have a party to go to on Saturday right?" Mike asked her.

"What? What party?" Nobody told her about a party.

"That Del Rio guy is throwing a party and he invited us, especially you."

"Like hell I'm going. I hate parties and I don't like that Del Rio guy." AJ said. She was starting to get mad.

Mike got up and followed her into the kitchen. "Yes you are going. Besides I want to go and if I go then you go, "he informed her.

"Who says I have to go?" There was no way in hell she was going to a party, especially Del Rio's.

"Mom that's who. She thinks that spending time with Del Rio will be good for you."

"Oh my God!" AJ cried. "Why can't she just drop it already? I already told her that I don't like Del Rio and that I don't want to hang out with him. I swear she is so annoying!"

"Don't you dare say that about mom. She is just doing what is best for you." Mike said coming to his mother's defense. "She treats you like a princess."

"Like hell she does. All she does is try to ruin my life!" AJ yelled.

Mike had heard enough. He raised his hand and smacked AJ across her face. "I told you not to talk about her like that and you're going to that party and you're going to like it." He walked past her, but not before whispering in her ear, "Or else."

AJ just stood there in disbelief. Mike had never hit her before until now. Sure he was a jerk most of the time, but this. This was definitely a new low…

**Punk POV**

Punk had already been at work for quite some time now and he hadn't seen AJ anywhere. According to John, she was always wondering around and hanging out with the grounds crew, but today it seems like no one had seen her.

_Where are you?_ Punk thought.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a voice. "Hey Punk, earth to Punk. Punk!"

"Wha…what?" Punk said coming back to reality.

"I said hey man"

"Oh hey Kofi. Sorry man, what's up?" he said shaking Kofi's hand.

Kofi and Punk had been friends for years. They went all the way back to when Kofi was in Chicago. In fact, Kofi was the one that got Punk the interview and job with John, so Punk owed him a lot.

"Not much man. Just got done fixing some stupid fountain," Kofi told Punk.

"That's cool. Hey listen have you seen April running around anywhere?" Punk asked, hoping that Kofi and seen her.

"Who?" Kofi asked.

"April. You know about this tall with long brown hair, always skipping."

"Oh you mean AJ. Nope I haven't seen her all day. Come to think of it, no one has seen her. That's pretty weird. Why? Why do you ask?" Kofi was interested in knowing why Punk was so interested in AJ.

"It's nothing really. I just met her yesterday and John said that she was always running around here." Punk said trying to cover up the truth.

"Sure man. That's it," Kofi said realizing that something was going on.

"What man? That's the true I swear," Punk tried to say with an innocent tone.

"I'm not saying nothing man," Kofi had a smile on his face. "Look I gotta go. Just be careful okay? AJ's family is a little crazy."

"I still don't know what you are talking about, but alright man. I'll talk to you later." Punk gave Kofi a bro hug and made his way towards the stables.

As soon as he walked in, there she was and still beautiful as he remembered. This was his chance to get to know her better and he couldn't wait. "Hey April, nice to see you again. How are….what the hell is that?!"

**Wow I guess there meeting affected AJ and Punk in a big way. Plus Mike is a jerk. Can't believe that he did that to AJ and Kofi knows that something is up with Punk. Will Punk listen to Kofi's warning or not?**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Not How I Pictured It

**Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for all the support. I appreciate it a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars that I use in my story.**

**Chapter 7- Not How I Pictured It**

"How are….What the hell is that!"

AJ jumped at the sound of his voice. "It's nothing," AJ mumbled as she tried to hide her face from him. "Can you just leave me alone, please."

Punk knew that there was something going on with AJ. He could tell that she was hurting and it broke his heart. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms and never let go. He felt like he wanted to protect her forever.

"April I'm not leaving. Something is wrong. Please just look at me." Punk walked over to her and sat down beside her. He took her chin into his hand and whispered, "Please."

AJ was surprised how she reacted towards this man. Instead of yelling at him and telling him to leave, she easily melted away when he took her chin into his hand.

When Punk turned AJ's face towards him, it confirmed his suspicions. There on AJ's right cheek was a mark that looked like a handprint. Punk could feel the rage rising inside of him.

"April? Who did this to you?" Punk asked her.

"Nobody," AJ insisted.

"April please, tell me who did this. Please."

The look on Punk's face made AJ's heart stop. He looked like it hurt him to see her in pain and from the way he looked at her and from the way that he spoke to her, AJ knew and felt like she could trust him.

"It was my brother Mike," she cried out and threw herself into Punk's arms.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't cry April, please. Everything is going to be okay." Punk did his best to try and calm AJ down, but deep down inside him, a fire was starting to burn.

No man should ever put his hands on a woman. Never. That was the one thing that pissed Punk off the most. Men who did that weren't men, they were pathetic little boys. If Punk ever saw her brother, he would make sure to make him feel how AJ was feeling right now.

"_I wanted to get to know her a little bit better"_ Punk said to himself, "_but this was not how I pictured it."_

**So there you have it another chapter in Forbidden Love. What did you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know. I want to know if you guys are enjoying it or not. I have a lot of chapters done, but I won't post them unless I get more reviews. Thanks!**


	8. Punk's Nightmare

**Author's Note: Thanks everybody for the reviews and support. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in the story.**

**Chapter 8- Punk's Nightmare**

After a few minutes of rocking AJ back and forth, and whispering "It's going to be okay," into her ear, AJ stopped crying.

"You feeling better now," Punk asked her softly.

"Yes thank you. I'm so embarrassed," AJ blushed.

"Don't be April. It's alright," Punk smiled at her.

"I know but it's still embarrassing," she laughed. "Why did you come down here in the first place if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was coming down here to work when I saw you sitting here crying," he told her. "Do you always come down here?"

"Yes," she replied. "This is like my home away from home. I love coming down here and spending time with my horse."

Punk froze and said, "Horse?"

"Yes my horse. Do you like horses?" AJ asked him.

"Ahh…there umm…you know alright," he stated while rubbing his shaved head. _Horses, why did it have to be horses_?

"Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine. Why?"

"It's just that you're acting strange and…..wait a minute." A smile grew on her face.

"What?" He prayed that she didn't figure it out.

"You're afraid of horses, aren't you?

"N…no…no I'm not," he stuttered.

"Hah I knew you were afraid of horses," AJ started to laugh.

"I'm not afraid of them. It's just that ahh…I don't like them that's all," Punk defended himself.

An idea was developing inside AJ's head. "So if I were to open this pen and let out my horse, it would be okay." AJ started to open the pen slowly.

"Stop!" Punk cried as he out his hand out to stop her. "Okay, Okay fine. I'll admit it. I'm afraid of horses. There just creepy."

AJ laughed and said, "No their not. Their gentle loving creatures. Look come here."

"No it's okay. I'm fine right here." Punk made sure his feet were firmly planted on the ground.

AJ went and grabbed his hand and brought him over. When her hand grabbed his, Punk instantly felt some sort of spark coming from her touch.

"Look," she took his hand and placed it on the horse. "See she's nice and gentle." AJ did her best to convince him that the horse wasn't going to kill him.

Punk just stared at her as she continued to talk. He didn't know what it was, but he definitely felt like there was something between them.

**How cute is Punk. He is afraid of horses.**

**Please review and let me know if you liked it or not! I post the next chapter after a get a few reviews.**


	9. Getting to Know You Better

**Author's Notes: Once again thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in the story.**

**Chapter 9-Getting to Know You Better**

"So," Punk said taking his hand back. "What's this guy's name?" motioning towards the horse.

"Her name is Harley," AJ stated.

Punk cocked his head to the side, "Harley? Isn't that a boy's name?"

"Not if she's named after Harley Quinn," AJ said proudly.

Punk stopped in his tracks. "Harley Quinn? You know who Harley Quinn is?"

"Of course I do. I'm only the biggest comic book nerd in the world."

Punk laughed and said, "No you're not."

"Yes I am," AJ said putting her hands on her hips.

"No you're not."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine then," AJ had given up. "If I'm not the biggest comic book nerd, then who is?"

"I am." Punk had a big smile on his face. "I'm the biggest comic book nerd in the world."

"You read comic books?" AJ asked him. Her crush on him may have gotten bigger.

"Yep, I read one every day," Punk said with pride.

"Me too," AJ was getting excited. "OK name your favorite superhero on three. Ready one, two, three…"

"Batman," they both said in unison.

"That's awesome!" they both said again.

"I'm getting to like you more Miss April."

"And I'm getting to like you more to Mr. Phil."

**Well they both admitted that they like each other in a playful way. Will they figure out that, that's how they really feel about each other? Only time will tell.**

**Please review I just finished an awesome chapter that you guys will love. It is two chapters away. If I get a lot of reviews on this chapter, I'll post another chapter today and if I get reviews on that chapter, I'll post the awesome chapter either today or tomorrow. Thanks!**


	10. The Perfect Couple

**Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for all the reviews and support. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars that I use in this story.**

**Chapter 10- The Perfect Couple**

The next day, AJ went in search of Punk and found him sitting on a brick wall talking to John and another groundskeeper named Rey. After their talk yesterday, AJ was excited to see and talk to him again.

Sneaking up behind him, she covered his eyes with her hands, "Guess who?"

Punk jumped a little before saying, "Umm…I don't know. Kofi?"

AJ laughed, "No silly, it's me."

Punk turned around and smiled at AJ. "Hey April, how are you this fine day?"

"I'm great and you?" she said while giving him a big hug.

"I'm doing great too and that's good," he said trying to get the hug to last much longer.

John and Rey watched the young couples embrace.

After an extremely long hug, AJ and Punk finally broke apart, but Punk kept his arm around AJ's waist. "I just wanted to thank you for the help yesterday," AJ said.

"Anything for you princess," Punk gave her a big smile and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just glad that you're feeling better.

AJ's heart skipped a beat when he kissed her head and called her princess. She hoped this spark between them would go into something much bigger, but only time would tell.

"What happened yesterday?" John asked wondering why the two were so close all of a sudden.

A sad look came over AJ and Punk decided to speak first, so that AJ wouldn't relive what had actually happened. "I just found AJ looking a little sad yesterday, so I kept her company and talked to her for a little bit." He looked down and smiled at her.

Looking up at him, AJ smiled and said, "Ya and we found out that we actually have a lot in common."

Rey chimed in and said, "Oh ya like what?"

"Well…" AJ started out. "We like the same movies, video games, comic books, and a bunch of other things."

"Wow," Rey said. "You do have a lot of things in common. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you two would make the perfect couple."

A blush rose on both AJ and Punk's faces. "Well we do have some differences," AJ retorted.

"Like what?" John said with a little bit of attitude.

"I like coke," AJ stated.

"And I like Pepsi," Punk replied. "I prefer DC comics."

"And I like Marvel."

"She's afraid of spiders…"

"Hey," AJ interrupted. "I'm not afraid of spider."

Punk laughed, "Yes you are. Did you forget what happened when we were leaving the stables yesterday?"

"What happened?" Rey asked.

"We were walking out of the stables yesterday when April saw a spider and she was like 'Kill it, Kill it," Punk said in a high pitched tone while throwing his hands up mocking AJ.

"I was not and by the way Phillip how's your fear of horses coming along?" AJ answered back.

"Horses?" Rey said. "You're afraid of horses?"

"No. No I'm not. There just creepy," Punk said trying to defend himself. "I'm really not."

AJ just laughed and said, "Oh I'm sure you are Punky." She gave him another hug.

"Punky?" John and Rey both said.

"What's up with that?" John asked.

Punk and AJ broke apart. "Oh nothing, it's just a nickname I came up for him yesterday"

"Ya and it's not you for guys to repeat," Punk told them. Truthfully, he was happy that she came up with a nickname for him. It made him feel like she really cared for him and liked him

AJ, Punk and Rey seemed like they were all having a good time talking, but John wasn't as amused.

Folding his arms John said, "So let me guess this straight, instead of doing your job and working, you were off fooling around with AJ. I could write you up for this you know."

"What's you problem John?" AJ said annoyed.

"Ya man just chill." Rey told him.

"Besides Boss Man, I was working while I was talking to AJ. She talked while I worked."

"Whatever, I'm out of here. Just make sure that guys do your jobs," John said while storming off.

"What was that all about?" Punk asked.

"I don't know man. That was really weird," Rey said. "Anyways, I better get back to work. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Ok bye," AJ gave Rey a hug.

"See ya man," Punk gave a handshake, before watching Rey leave.

"Let's go for a walk," AJ said.

"Sure why not. I'm still on break," Punk said with a smile.

The couple both walked off without realizing that they were holding hands. It just felt natural.

**AJ and Punk are getting a lot closer and what the hell is up with John?**

**Please review and let me know what you think and I'll try to post the next chapter called Family Talk and it has a surprise ending. Thanks!**


	11. Family Talk

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the support and the reviews. You guys are awesome! In this chapter I mention Punk's family. The references that I make a complete false and made up. They are not true.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**Chapter 11- Family Talk**

"So where are we going?" Punk asked AJ still holding her hand.

"To one of my other favorite places here," she answered him. After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination. "This is it."

"Wow," Punk said. "It's beautiful."

They were standing on a beautiful hill that overlooked the Montana landscape. You could see hill after grassy hill rolling in the distance and off towards the east, there was a river that rolled past a tiny cabin.

"Hey that's where I live," Punk told AJ pointing to the tiny cabin.

"Wow, you live really close to me," AJ said. "Do you live by yourself?"

"Yep all alone just me," Punk sat down on the grass.

"Oh, do you have any family out here?" AJ asked him while taking a seat next to him.

"Nope, their all back in Chicago." A sad look came upon his face.

"I bet you miss them."

"Yes I do, but only from time to time."

"Tell me about them."

"What?"

"Tell me about your family."

Punk rubbed the back of his neck. "There's not much to tell. I have two great little sisters, whom I love to death. A wonderful mother who works hard to provide for her family and a dad."

"Oh," AJ said.

"What?" Punk noticed something in her voice.

"Nothing, it's just that you described your family your sisters and your mother, but…"

"But what?" Punk asked her.

"When you described your dad, you just said dad."

A hint of anger showed on Punk's face, "Ya so?"

"Well," AJ said. "It's just that it makes me feel that something is wrong. With your dad and all."

"Look can we not talk about that please," Punk said sounding annoyed.

"Sorry," AJ said in a soft voice.

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes when Punk spoke up. "He's an asshole."

"What?" AJ said. He had said it so quietly that AJ had barely heard him.

"I said my dad is an asshole," he said a little louder.

"Phil we don't have to talk about this. It's okay," AJ told him.

"No it's okay," Punk turned to look at her and took her hand in his. "I feel like I can trust you. Can I? Can I trust you AJ?"

AJ returned his gaze, "Yes you can Phil. You can trust me, because I completely trust you."

Punk smiled and her before taking a deep breath, "My dad was never around when I was growing up. He was always working, but when he did come home, all he did was eat, drink, smoke, and sleep. It became so familiar to me, that after a while I thought that it was normal. You know that all dads were like him. It wasn't until I got older that I figured out just how big of an asshole he really was."

"Why? What happened?" AJ asked him rubbing the back of his hand.

"He was using all of our money to buy his beer and smokes. My mother worked so fuckin hard to provide for us and my dad goes and fuckin spends it like it was nothing. I remember nights were we would go hungry, because we didn't have any money for food and he didn't even seem to care. God I hate him so much and I'm afraid that I'll end up just like him," Punk started to shake.

AJ took his face into her hands and said, "You're not like him Phil. You're not."

"And how do you know?" he asked her.

"Because from what I can tell and by the way that you cared for me yesterday, that you are a nice loving person Phil. You're nothing like your father," AJ smiled at him.

"I don't know. Thanks for listening, I was afraid that you would judge me or say something," Punk said honestly.

"I could never judge you Phil. I understand completely."

"You do?"

"Yes I do. I have family issues just like you."

"Ya how?"

"Well just like you, my dad was never around much when I was growing up, because he was always working. I can count on one hand the number of times that I saw him at home. But when he was home, we acted like a real family. God I miss that," AJ sadly said.

"What happened?" Punk asked her.

"My dad's business blew up and that caused him to work all over the world. My brother then became a spoiled little brat and my mom became the world's biggest bitch who is determined to ruin my life."

"What is she trying to do?"

"Her family has this stupid tradition where as soon as the girls turn 18, they get married and have kids. My mom has been trying to get me to get married for the past year now and it sucks."

"So your 18?" Punk asked her.

"Ya unfortunately and you?" AJ said.

"I'm 21and that's alright, I just see age as a number," Punk smiled at her. "And I'm sorry for what's been happening to you. That sucks."

"Ya I know. I just wish that they could see me for me you know?"

"Ya I do. Hopefully things will get better for you."

"I hope so," AJ said while starting to tear up.

"Come here," Punk wrapped his arms around AJ.

"Thanks," she said leaning into his embrace and staring up at him.

"No problem, anytime," Punk said looking down at her.

They both stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes. Punk couldn't believe how beautiful AJ was and AJ couldn't believe how handsome Punk was. All he wanted to do was kiss and all she wanted to do was kiss him. And before they both knew it, their lips were moving slowly towards one another, while Punk tightened his grip around AJ's waist.

"Phil."

"April."

Their lips were just about to touch when…..

**Cliffhanger. I bet you guys hate me right now. **

**Please review to see what happens next. Thanks!**


	12. Interrupted

**Author's Notes: Thank you guys for all the support and reviews. I would have liked to have gotten a little bit more reviews, but its okay. So here is the next chapter. It's kind of short because it is a filer chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**Chapter 12- Interrupted **

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice broke AJ and Punk apart.

AJ looked up to see who it was, "John? What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter. Punk I thought I told you to get to work and do your job. You know the one that I hired you for, I didn't hire you to go off and fuck around with AJ," John yelled at Punk.

"Dude chill, I'm still on my break and what the hell is your problem?" Punk yelled back at John. He was annoyed that John broke up his almost kiss with AJ.

"What's my problem? My problem is that worker isn't doing his job. Now you have 30 seconds to get up and get to work, or I'll find someone else who will," John threatened Punk.

Even though it went against every fiber of his being, Punk knew he had to obey John, because if he didn't he wouldn't get to see AJ again. He just shook his head in disgust, "Fine, AJ thanks for the talk. I guess Rey was right after all."

"Right about what?" AJ asked Punk.

"We do have a lot in common. You know, with our dads and all," he told her.

"Ya I guess we do," AJ smiled up at him. Punk smiled back and left.

AJ then turned to John and said, "What the hell is your problem John? You never act like that when I hang out with the other guys." She was furious with him.

"That's because they are working when you're hanging out with them. And what up you hanging out with Punk all of a sudden?"

"We're just friends. He was there for me when I needed to talk to someone, because you certainly weren't there."

"Just stay away from him. I can tell he is no good," John told her.

This just made AJ angrier, "First off John, never tell me what to do, because you are not my mother, father, or brother. And secondly, I will spend time with whomever I choose." AJ gave John a murderous look and walked away leaving John a little stunned. She had never talked to him like that before and he didn't like it.

**Damn they were so close to kissing. Next chapter is about Del Rio's party. What will happen?**

**Please review to find out. Thanks!**


	13. Getting Ready

Author`s Notes: Thank you for all the reviews and support. Here's another filer chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.

Chapter 13- Getting Ready

The next day...

When AJ woke up the next day, she woke up to mix emotions. One part of her was on cloud nine, because Punk had almost kissed her. That had to be some sort of sign that he liked her just as much as she liked him. The other part of her was still pissed, because of what John did. She still couldnt believe how badly he reacted to the whole situation when he found her and Punk together. He never acted like that when she was with him and his friends.

"What is wrong with him," AJ thought.

As she laid there in bed thinking back at what had happened yesterday, her mother came rushing into her room. "April, what are you still doing in bed? Get up we have a lot to get done today." Elizabeth said as she started to raid AJ's closet.

AJ pulled the covers over her face, "Mom, what's going on? What do we have to get done?"

"Have you forgotten? That is just like you. Tonight is Del Rio's party and we have to get you ready."

AJ just rolled her eyes, "Mom...how many times do I have to tell you, I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO THAT PARTY AND I DO NOT LIKE ALBERTO DEL RIO!"

"Don't raise you voice at me young lady, I am your mother," Elizabeth sternly told AJ.

"You don't act like it, AJ said to herself.

Elizabeth heard her say something, "What was that?"

"Nothing," AJ told her.

"Anyways, you are going Aprl and that's final. I already told Alberto that you would be going and that you can't wait to see him again."

"You did what?!" AJ couldn't believe that her mom would tell Del Rio that.

"You heard me. Now hurry up and get ready April," her mother said before leaving the room. AJ watched her leave before turning her head into her pillow and letting out a scream. This was going to be a long day.

Later that day...

AJ stared at herself in the mirror. It was time to go to Del Rio's party and she didn't like what she had on. AJ was wearing a little gorgeous A line Mark Jacobs black dress and after a long argument with her mother, she was allowed to wear her black low top pair of Converse. "I can't believe that I have to wear this," she said to herself, still not wanting to go to the party.

As AJ stood there very unhappy, a knock came from her door and her mother came into the room. "Oh my, April you look amazing. Del Rio is going to love you."

AJ just shook her head, "Mom do I really have to go? I hate wearing dresses and I hate parties."

"Yes April for the last time your going. We are just waiting for your brother to get here."

Just as she was finishing up her sentence, Mike came through the door. "Hey guys. WOW AJ you look nice," Mike said with a fake smile.

"See April, Mike thinks that you look nice. Now I want you guys to have a great time and Mike I want her home by 12. I don't want Del Rio to think that she is wild party girl. And April I want you to be on your best behavior and impress Del Rio."

Mike nodded yes and gave his mom a hug, before watching her leave. "So you ready to go?" he asked AJ.

"Go away Mike," she snapped at him. "I'm still mad at you."

"AJ how many times do i have to say it, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you okay. My temper just got the best of me," he tried to explain to her.

AJ just ignored his apology, "Look let's just get to the party okay? The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

"Fine," Mike said and followed AJ out the door.

So how did you like it? What will happen at Del Rio's party? Something big happens in a couple of chapters, but you guys will only get to read it if I get at least 5 reviews on the next couple of chapters.

5 reviews = a new chapter!


	14. The Party

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the support and reviews guys. You are all awesome. We are officially 2 chapters away from something big happening.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 14- The Party**

**AJ P.O.V.**

Mike and AJ had been at Del Rio's Party for about two hours and AJ was miserable as she could be. All she did was stand in the corner and watch as Mike and his friends got drunk off their asses. She didn't like it one bit.

As she was standing there contemplating a way out of the party, Del Rio's voice came out of nowhere, "Hola senortia, may I say that you look stunning tonight."

"_Lord help me,"_ AJ thought before turning around giving Del Rio a fake smile. "Alberto, nice to see you again."

AJ tensed up when Del Rio pulled her into a hug, "Are you enjoying the party, my love?"

AJ decided to ignore the _my love_ part, "Umm it's been umm fun. You sure know how to throw a party."

"I only throw the best parties, my love," Del Rio kept an arm around her. AJ however, wished it was someone else's arm that was wrapped around her.

**Punk P.O.V.**

Today wasn't the best day for Punk. He woke up moody and depressed. All did was stay in bed and tried to sleep the weekend away, so that he could go to work on Monday and see AJ again. He still couldn't believe AJ had this effect on him. Punk knew that as time went on, he could see himself falling deeper and deeper in love with AJ.

"_If she only knew,"_ Punk thought. He continued to lay there in bed when he heard a knock on his door.

"Punk man open up."

"Ugh," Punk said as he rolled out of bed to open the door. "Hey Kofi."

Kofi was standing in the door way looking ready to go. "Why are you still in bed? The day is almost over."

Punk let Kofi in, "I don't know man. I just want the weekend to be over with."

"Does this have to do with a certain someone," Kofi asked while taking a seat on the couch.

"N..no, what would make you say that?" Punk said taking a seat next to Kofi.

"No reason, it just seems that you're a lot happier when you talk to a certain someone," Kofi said with a smile.

"It's that obvious huh?" Punk said looking down.

"Ya man it is. Not to mention that you're driving John nuts."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been in a bad mood lately and it only happens when he sees you and AJ together."

"I don't know what his problem is," Punk told Kofi.

"How about we forget all your problems and go out for a night on the town?" Kofi asked him. "It could help get your mind off of AJ."

"I don't think that it will help, but let's go."

**AJ P.O.V.**

AJ spent the majority of the night listening to Del Rio brag and brag and brag about how rich he was. Not to mention that she had to try to defend herself from the various moves that he was trying to use on her.

"You are a beautiful creature, April," Del Rio whispered in AJ's ear.

"Uhh…thank you Del Rio. You're looking good yourself," AJ lied.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," he said as he inched his way closer to AJ. "I will make you happy. I can buy you anything that your little heart can desire."

AJ tried to say something, "Alberto, I…" but Del Rio interrupted her.

His face was just inches from hers, "Don't say anything, April. Just let your lips do the talking."

AJ saw what was about to happen and decided that enough was enough. "Whoa…" she said as she pulled out of Del Rio's embrace. "Look I'm really flattered and all, but I'm not looking to settle down right now. So thanks for everything, but I got to go." AJ rushed of the room in search of Mike.

She found him at where else, the bar with his stupid friends. "Hey, what's up?" he said drunkenly.

"Ok Mike enough is enough. You had a lot to drink and I want to go home, so it's time to leave," she told him.

"No way in hell. I'm not leaving. We'll leave when I say we can leave." He warned her.

This just made AJ mad, "You know what Mike, I'm sick of your shit. I'm leaving whether you like it or not. Give me the car keys."

AJ went to grab his keys when he pushed her against the wall. AJ went to punch him, but he grabbed her wrist. "I told you, we will go when I say that we can go."

Mike tightened his grip on AJ's wrist. "Mike let me go, you're hurting me," she pleaded with him. "Please," AJ went to pull away again when Mike pushed her to the ground.

"You know what AJ, if you want to leave so bad, then leave. But you're not taking the car."

"Then how am I supposed to get home?"

"You can walk for all I care," he spat at her and walked away.

"Fine," AJ said teary eyed. She picked herself off the floor and stormed out of the house. She didn't know where to go, so she decided to fine the nearest bus stop.

As she sat there crying, a voice came from the front of her, "April?"

* * *

**Dang AJ, has affected Punk in a big way, Mike is still a jerk and Del Rio is a creep. Will things get better for AJ?**

**Please review to find out. 5 reviews = new chapter and we are only 2 chapters away from something big happening!**


	15. The Promise

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the support and reviews. This chapter is written from Punks P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 15- The Promise**

Punk just got done hanging out with Kofi when he was walking back to his truck. Kofi had tried to help Punk get his mind off of AJ, but it didn't work. Punk wanted to see again so badly that he was tempted to drive to her house in the middle of the night to see her, but he didn't think that was appropriate.

As he approached his truck, he heard crying coming from across the street. He looked over and saw a small woman crying on a bus stop bench. She was wearing a tiny dress and she looked like she was freezing. Punk went to go see if she needed any help, when he noticed that he knew this woman.

"April? Is that you?" he asked the women.

The woman looked up at him and it was AJ. "Phil? Is that you?" she asked him.

"Yes it's me. April are you okay?" What's wrong?" Punk rushed over to her and held her in his arms as she cried.

"Mike," was the only thing that she managed to choke out.

Punk rocked her back and forth in his arms, "What did he do?"

"Grabbed m…my wrist…hurts," she cried.

Punk took her wrist gently into his hand and looked at it. It was pretty dark out, but from the dim light of the street light, he could see a dark bruise forming on her wrist. _"I'm going to kill him," _Punk thought. "I'm so sorry that he did that to you princess. Everything is going to be okay," Punk placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"How do you know?" she asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

Punk looked down at her and brushed the tears away from her face, "Because, I'm going to be there to make sure that everything will be." He smiled at her, "I promise."

AJ smiled back, "Thank you."

"No problem, now how about we get out of here and get some ice cream," he prayed that she'd say yes.

"I would love to but….." That made Punk's heart sink.

"But what?"

"I can't go get ice cream looking like this," she motioned towards her dress.

Punk breathed a sigh of relief, "That's okay, I have a change of clothes in my truck that you can use. They might be big though."

"That's fine," she smiled at him.

"So does that mean you'll go get ice cream with me?" he asked like a little kid.

"Of course it does Punky," AJ laughed.

Laughing back he said, "Ok then princess, let's go. I'm parked over here." He helped her up, "You look beautiful by the way," he told her when he saw the whole dress for the first time.

"Thank you, I normally hate wearing dresses."

"This one looks great on you. Granted, I've never seen you in another dress before, but still, you look beautiful."

"Thanks again," she said as she started to walk off towards his truck.

Punk just stood there and watched her as she walked off. He was paying very close attention to the way her body moved in the dress. He suddenly felt his pants becoming tight, so he had to adjust himself.

"Are you coming?" AJ asked him.

"Ya I'm coming," Punk replied while trying to calm himself down. Feeling a little bit calmer, he rushed over to her and linked their arms together. "Let's go," he said and they both walked off towards Punk's truck.

* * *

**How cute Punk promised to keep AJ safe and now they're going on a date. How will the date go? Will they confess that they both like each other? **

**Please review to find out and tell me what you think. I will accept any suggestion that you may have.**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**

**Something is is gonna happen!**


	16. The Ice Cream Date

**Author's Notes: Thank you guys for all the reviews. I would have liked to have gotten more, but I appreciate them anyways. So without further ado, here moment we've all been waiting for. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**Chapter 16- The Ice Cream Date**

Punk and AJ had finally made it his truck where AJ quickly changed into the clothes that Punk had given her. "Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes, Phil," AJ said thanking him. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants, a large t shirt, and a blue jacket.

"Anytime Princess, they're a little big on you, but you still look great in them," he told her while trying to focus on the road.

"Thank you Punky," AJ smiled at him as they pulled into the ice cream parlor. They went inside and ordered the same thing, mint chocolate chip ice cream. "I can't believe we like the same ice cream too," AJ said.

"Ya that's so weird," Punk said laughing. As they sat outside eating their ice cream, Punk asked a question that had been bugging him. "So what's up with you and John?"

AJ choked on her ice cream, "There's nothing going on with me and John. Why?"

Punk looked down at his ice cream, "He's been so protective of you lately. You know like you're his girlfriend or something."

AJ reached out and grabbed his hand, "John is not my boyfriend."

Punk's head shot up, "He's not?"

"Nope. If anything, he is more of a really good friend, maybe even my best friend. Other than you of course," she smiled at Punk.

Punk smiled back at her, "You're my best friend too and that's cool. I just thought I should ask."

Things got quite for a few minutes until AJ asked her question, "So what about you?"

"What about me?" Punk asked.

"Do you have any girlfriends back in Chicago?"

"Me…nope. Haven't had one in years."

"Why is that?"

"I haven't found a girl special enough to be called my girlfriend." _Until now,_ Punk thought.

"That's cool, I guess."

"Ya"

They both sat there talking some more, before AJ noticed the time. "Holy shit, I'm in trouble," she said as she jumped to her feet and started running towards the truck.

Punk followed her, "April wait? What is it?"

"It's almost 2 in the morning. I was supposed to be back at home 2 hours ago with Mike," AJ rambled on.

"April calm down and don't worry, I'll take you home right now," Punk said putting his hands on her shoulders.

After a few seconds of panicking, AJ had finally calmed down. "Thank You."

They both got into the car and left. As they were driving, a million things were floating through Punk's head. _Does she even like me just as much as I like her?_ or _Would she even want me as her boyfriend?_ these were just some of the things that were going off in Punk's head. But those thoughts were put on hold when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Huh?" he said.

"I asked if you were okay," AJ told him.

"Ya I'm fine. Why?" he asked her.

"Because I've been calling your name for the last 5 minutes and you've been gripping the steering wheel so tightly that your knuckles were turning white."

Punk knew that he was busted. As they approached the main gate to AJ's house, Punk threw the truck into park. "Actually," he started off, "there is something that I want to ask you?"

AJ cocked her head to the side, "Okay, what is it?"

"What was tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that was us getting ice cream a casual things between two best friends, or was it something more?"

AJ stopped breathing for a second. "Did you want it to be more?" she asked when she began to breathing again. She wanted to know what his real feelings were, so she could make the decision of telling him her real feelings or not.

Punk took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Actually yes April, I do. I want…." Punk trailed off as he looked down.

AJ lifted his head with her hand and looked into his eyes, "You want what?"

"I…I want you April," his voice cracked. "I want you so bad that it hurts. When I wake up in the morning, all I see is you. When I go to sleep at night, I go to sleep thinking of you. When I'm away from you, all I want to do is be with you. It's like there's something missing inside of me, but when I'm with you, I feel complete." Punk looked at her with love in his eyes, "But who am I kidding, you probably don't like me anyways." He said looking away.

"You're wrong Phil," Punk's head snapped back towards her. "I do like you. I like way more than I ever thought possible. I love spending time with you and just being with you. When I'm with you, I feel like nothing else matters in the world. When I'm with you, I feel safe and protected, like nothing can hurt me or touch me. I want to be with you and only you Phil," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes I do."

AJ leaned forwards and placed a kiss on Punk's lips. At first Punk was a little stunned, but after some time, he melted into the kiss and quickly took control. He opened his mouth and brushed AJ's bottom lip with his tongue. AJ quickly responded and opened her mouth up to him. They stayed like that kissing for quite some time before AJ pulled away.

"I have to go," she told him, not wanting to leave him.

"I don't want you to go," he said with a sad puppy dog face.

"I know you don't and I don't want either, but…."

"But you have to, I understand," Punk opened his door and walked over to AJ's side. Opening the door, Punk extended his hand out to AJ and helped her from the truck. He pulled her to him and gave her one last kiss.

"Till tomorrow my princess."

"Till tomorrow my prince."

And with that AJ walked off feeling like she was on top of the world and Punk drove off knowing that he found the love of his life.

**Finally! Punk and AJ are together at last, but will it last? Only time will tell.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I expect multiple reviews from this chapter.**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	17. Our Little Secret

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Our Little Secret**

After the amazing kiss and confessions that AJ and Punk shared that night, going to sleep was impossible. Both tossed and turned all night long and thought about each other. They couldn't get each other off their minds and before they both knew it, it was six in the morning and neither one of them had slept.

For Punk, he couldn't stand it any longer. He had to see her, he just had to. So he quickly got ready and drove to her house. When he got there, he made sure to park his truck where no one would see it, before he jogged the rest of the way to her house. And when he got to the house, he quickly found her window and began to throw small pebbles at it.

AJ had just got done brushing her hair when she heard something hit her bedroom window. She had made the decision of going over to Punk's house to see him after a restless night when the noise caught her attention. Getting up, AJ went over to the window to see what it was and to her amazement, it was Punk.

"What are you doing here?" AJ asked him as she opened the window.

"I had to see you again, I couldn't wait," he told her.

"Aww me too. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go see you."

"As much I like that thought, it's not good for you. You need your sleep."

"I don't know. What about you? Did you sleep at all?"

"No I didn't, but that's normal for me," he said referring to his insomnia.

As Punk was talking, AJ had an idea, but she bit her lip nervously not knowing if it was a bad idea or a good idea.

Punk instantly knew that something was on her mind. "What's wrong April?"

"I have an idea, but….I'm not sure if it's a good or not?" she told him.

"What is it? I won't judge you," he reassured her.

"Since we both didn't sleep last night, how about you umm….come up here and umm….maybe we can umm….both try to get some sleep," she said shyly.

Punk took a big gulp. He couldn't believe that she invited him up to her bedroom. "Umm…okay."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I'll completely understand," she told him, not wanting to pressure him into doing something that he didn't want to do.

"No! No that's okay. I want to," he said interrupting her. "Umm do I just climb up or what?"

AJ laughed and said, "No I'll just open the front door for you."

Punk laughed back and said, "Ya that would probably be better."

"Ya, I'll just meet you in the front."

"Okay."

Punk rushed to the front door and made it there just as AJ was opening the door. "Hey," he told her.

"Hey," she replied back. "We have to be quite, because everybody's still asleep."

"Okay," he said as she took his hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom. While all this was happening, Punk couldn't believe how natural it felt having her hand in his. They fit perfectly together.

"So this is it," AJ said as she opened the door to her room and closed it behind them. "It's not as fancy as the rest of the house."

AJ's bedroom was a nerds dream. Every square inch of the room was covered in Pokémon and comic books, with some punk rock posters mixed in as well.

"Are you kidding me?" Punk said with a smile. "This room is awesome."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have an awesome taste in comics, Pokémon are cool, and the Misfits, Rancid, H2O….I think I died and went to heaven."

AJ laughed at his excitement, "I'm glad you like it." However that changed when she saw Punk frown. "What is it Phil?"

"It's nothing really, it's just that something is missing here," he told her.

"What is it?" she asked.

Punk approached AJ and pulled her into him, "This is." Punk leaned down and gave AJ a passionate kiss. AJ immediately melted into it, but was quickly disappointed he when pulled away. "Aww just like I remembered," Punk told her with a smile.

AJ smiled back, "I could get used to this you know."

"Get used to what?" he asked her.

"Being pulled into your arms and getting a kiss."

"Good, cause so could I."

They were about to kiss again, when AJ yawned, "Oh my God, I'm sorry."

Punk smiled at her, "It's okay. It's completely understandable seeing how neither of us got any sleep last night."

"Your right," AJ said as she watch Punk take off his shoes and walk towards her bed.

He pulled back the covers and got into the bed. "Are you coming?" he asked her.

AJ blushed and said, "Yes." before climbing into bed and lying next to him.

He turned onto his side and spooned her from behind. "This is nice," he whispered into ear.

"Yes it is," she turned her head and gave his a quick kiss on the lips.

They stayed snuggled like that for some time, until Punk spoke up, "April?"

"Hmm…" AJ said half asleep.

"Do you think your parents will approve of our relationship?" he asked her softly.

_Shit,_ AJ thought, _I completely forgot about them._ "I don't know, maybe. I mean my dad probably will, but not my mom or brother."

"They want to you to marry a rich guy huh?"

"Yes they do, but who cares what they want. Like I told you last night, I want you and only you."

"You know what, I don't care either. I want you too, and if we have to sneek around or whatever, then so be it. As long as I get to be with you, then it's fine with me. It will just be our little secret," he honestly told her.

"Ya our little secret." AJ said as she cuddled up next to Punk.

Punk smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "Good night Princess."

AJ smiled into his chest, "Good night Punky."

And with that, the young couple fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**How cute are they? They need each other. I just hope it lasts.**

**Are they going to fast or to slow? Please let me know!**

**Please review and give me any feedback or suggestions.**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	18. Trouble Brewing

**Author's Notes: Holy Crap I'm at 60 reviews. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites. Please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Trouble Brewing**

The next time AJ opened her eyes, she opened them to a wonderful sight. She was still wrapped in Punk's arms with her head deeply embedded in his chest. Taking a deep breath, AJ inhaled Punk's smell. She couldn't really describe what he smelled like, but he smelled great, like he had his own unique scent. Feeling comfortable in his arms, AJ snuggled closer to him while breathing him in some more.

"Somebody's comfortable," Punk's sleepy voice said to her.

"I can't help it if you're so snuggly," she smiled into his chest.

"Snuggly? Ouch that seriously hurt my reputation," he said playfully like he was offended.

AJ laughed and lifted her head to look at him, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

He looked down at her and smiled, "You better not or else."

AJ gave him a playful naughty look, "Or else what?"

"Or else this," he said as he rolled on top of her and started to tickle her. As soon as he started to tickle her, AJ let out a cute giggle that caused Punk to start laughing. _She is so cute,_ he thought to himself.

"Okay, okay, I give up," AJ laughed and brought Punk out of his thoughts.

"You give up what?" he said as he continued to tickle her.

Trying to breathe again, AJ said, "I won't tell anyone that you snuggly, I swear."

Punk stopped tickling her, "Good you better not or else I have to tickle you again."

AJ wrapped her arms around his neck, "I promise."

Punk smiled at her and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips. AJ however wasn't going to accept a quick kiss from him. Instead when his lips met hers, AJ deepened the kiss. Punk made no complaint and followed AJ's lead. He used his tongue and brushed AJ's bottom lip trying to get her to open her mouth to him. AJ quickly obliged and soon she and Punk were fighting for dominance. That was until Punk moved away and started to kiss and suck AJ's neck.

AJ leaned her head to the side to give him better access. "Umm Phil," she moaned loving what he was doing to her.

"Say my name April," Punk groaned into her neck.

"Phil, oh Phil," she moaned breathing into his ear.

Hearing AJ moan his name made him hard, "God April, I love hearing you say my name."

AJ smiled and turned her head some more trying to get him to go lower. She opened her eyes briefly to see them in the mirror by her bed when she noticed the time on the clock. "Holy shit," she said loudly.

"That feel good princess?" Punk replied.

"No…I mean yes, but look at the clock."

Punk looked at the clock and it read 1:30. "Shit, we slept nearly seven hours."

"I know," she said looking up at him. "I feel like I slept like a baby."

"Me too." Punk leaned down to kiss her again when he heard something. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" AJ asked him. She didn't hear anything.

"Just listen for a second."

AJ listened and when she heard the noise, her eyes grew wide. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"Those are footsteps and their heading this way," AJ said as she pushed Punk off of her. "Umm…quickly into the closet."

Punk picked up his shoes and ran into the closet, while AJ tried to make herself look like she had been up for hours. She had just up her hair into a ponytail when her door flew open.

"April are you still asleep?" it was her mother.

"No mom, I'm not."

"Good, now where were you last night?"

"At Del Rio's party. Where else would I be?" she said sarcastically.

"Don't use a tone with me young lady and I don't know getting drunk," Elizabeth said putting her hands on her hips.

"Getting drunk?" AJ said confused. "I wasn't getting drunk."

"Well according to your brother you were."

"No I wasn't he was."

"Don't lie to me April. He said you were so drunk that you were on the floor last night and then you took off."

"I was on the floor, because Mike pushed me to the ground," AJ tried to tell her mother.

"Quit lying April, Mike would never hit you and wait….what is that?" Elizabeth asked AJ.

"What do you mean?"

"Your neck? What is on your neck?"

AJ rushed over to the mirror to see what was on her neck. As she tilted her neck a little bit, AJ could see a hickey that Punk had left. "It's nothing mom."

"It looks like a hickey to me," she said slapping AJ. This made Punk's hands ball up and his blood boil as he watched from the closet. "Where you whoring yourself out last night?"

Trying not to cry AJ said, "No mother I wasn't. I was on my best behavior like you said. It isn't a hicky I…I burnt myself with my curling iron."

"Enough lying April. Wait until your father hears about this. From now on your not allowed to leave the grounds!" Elizabeth yelled as walked out of April room and slamming the door.

All AJ could do was stand there and cry. Punk remained in the closet and counted to 30 before he bolted from the closet and rushed over to AJ, pulling her into his arms. "Are you okay princess? I'm so so sorry. I wasn't thinking when I left that mark. I'm sorry."

AJ silently cried before saying, "It's not your fault. It's my mother's fault she overreacts to everything. I just wish that I could get away from all this drama. I want to run away and never look back."

"Don't listen to anything that that bitch said," he said as he rocked her back and forth. "She's unfit to be a mother. And I will find you a special place April. Somewhere where we don't have to hide and we can be together. I will find that place April."

AJ looked up and placed a kiss on Punk's lips. "Thank you Phil. Thank you."

"Anytime princess, now how about you help me sneak out of here so that I can go find that special place."

AJ smiled and led him out of her bedroom where they both somehow managed to make it to the back door without getting caught. "Thanks for coming over," AJ told Punk.

"Thanks for letting me in princess," he leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"You can count on it," she smiled back as she watched him leave. _This could be the real deal,_ AJ thought to herself as she went back in, hoping only good things were to come for the both of them.

However, that was far from the truth. Little did AJ and Punk know trouble was brewing them, as someone saw her and Punk together and then watched him leave. And that person was going to make sure that they would never be together again.

* * *

**Oh no that can't be good. Can AJ and Punk overcome this person?**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**5 reviews = new chapter**


	19. The Plan

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the support and the reviews. I appreciate it and please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: In this chapter, it's a little confusing. It's a phone conversation between the person who saw Punk leaving AJ's house and Mike. Sorry it's short, but this needs to happen for the story to continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 19- The Plan**

The person that saw Punk leaving AJ's house was furious. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw AJ with him and it nearly killed them when they saw AJ kiss the guy.

"How could she do that to me? Be with him of all people. I need to get to the bottom of this before this situation gets serious," the person said to itself. "But the question is how? How do I stop it? Hmm….I know I'll call Mike and see if he has any ideas." The person picked up the phone and called Mike.

"Hello," Mike answered.

"Mike it's me. Listen I found out something today that made me sick to my stomach and we need to figure out a way to stop it before it's too late," the person rushed.

"Wait, wait, slow down. What did you see?"

"I saw AJ?"

"You saw AJ what?"

"I saw her with that Punk guy. I'm guessing she brought him into the house, because I saw him come out and then I saw AJ and him kiss."

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. How could she do that? She shouldn't be with him."

"So what do we do?"

"We need to figure out a way to tear them apart. I don't want them together and I know that you don't either."

"Ya your right," Mike said. "Listen I have a plan that could work."

"Okay, what is it? I'm listening,"

They then went on to make the plan.

"I love it Mike, "The person cheerfully told Mike.

"I knew you would," Mike said with an evil tone.

"It might hurt a few people, but it's worth the risk."

"Ya and it will teach AJ a lesion."

"Exactly, thanks for the help Mike."

"Anytime," Mike said and hung up the phone.

"This plan is brilliant," the person said laughing, "but before any of that can happen, I need to bring in the bait." This person picked up the phone again.

"Hello," the bait answered the phone.

"Hello, it's me. I need you to come by now. It's very important."

"Um…okay, I'll be right there," the bait hung up the phone.

"Excellent," the person laughed, "absolutely excellent."

* * *

**Oh no, what can the plan be? And who is this person and who is the bait? What will happen to Punk and AJ?**

**Please review to find out!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	20. Fired

**Author's Notes: Thank you guys for the reviews. Were at up to 70 and reading them is awesome. Please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story**

**Chapter 20- Fired**

AJ and Punk had been dating for about three weeks now and they couldn't have been any happier. They tried to spend every waking moment together when Punk was at work (which wasn't often, because John kept cutting Punk's hours) or when AJ snuck out of the house which was about three times a week. Things were looking good for the couple so far, or so they thought.

Punk was in the middle of talking to Kofi and Rey which was something that he always did in the morning when he got to work, when he felt someone brush against his back and put their hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" a small perky voice asked.

Punk just smiled, because they did this every day since the day they met, "Hmm…I don't know." He rubbed his chin like he was thinking, "Could it be my sexy hot girlfriend?"

AJ laughed and moved to the front of him, "I don't know, who is this sexy hot girlfriend of yours?"

Punk grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him, "Well she has long brown beautiful hair, a pair of big brown hypnotizing eyes, and the softest pairs of lips in the world." He bent down and gave her a small passionate kiss. After a good minute and a half of passionate kissing, Punk pulled away. "Hey baby" he whispered to her, "how are you today?"

"Hey sexy," AJ replied, "I'm good and you? How is my Punky doing today?"

Punk laughed and said, "Great now that you're here?"

Kofi decided that enough was enough and decided to interrupt the young couple by making gagging sounds, "Ugg I think that I'm going to be sick."

"I know right, they're so disgustingly sweet," Rey joined in.

"Haha, very funny," Punk told them.

The foursome where enjoying their time together when it got quite all of a sudden. "Here comes Mr. Grumpy Gills," Kofi said warning the group. They all stopped taking and watched as John approached them.

"Hey John, what's up?" Rey asked John.

"Hey Kofi, Rey, AJ, Punk," John said adding a little attitude when he said Punk's name. "Not much and you?"

"We're just talking," AJ said with a smile.

John looked away from the group, "Cool. Listen as much as I didn't want to come over here, I had come and tell Kofi and Rey that I need them to gather up everyone so we can have a meeting."

"A meeting about what?" Kofi asked.

"Mr. Mendez is coming home at the end of the week and we need to clean this place up really good before he gets here."

"What about me?" Punk asked John.

"You can go home, but first I want to talk to you. Alone," John said looking at AJ.

"Fine," was all Punk said when he followed John off towards the side. "What do you want?"

"I thought I told you to stay away from AJ," John told him referring to the conversation the two had when John found out AJ and Punk were getting close.

"And I thought I told you that I'm not going to do that," Punk retorted.

"You just love disobeying orders do you?"

"Only when they're completely bullshit."

"I bet you parents are real proud of you huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked he was starting to get angry.

"You know what I mean Punk. They must be pretty proud of the fact that you're a low life, good for nothing Punk. I guess that's how you got your name huh? Cause you're a punk," John said trying to push Punk's buttons. Leaning closer her said, "Or is it because your exactly like your father. You know what they say, like father like son." John stood there and laughed.

Punk just lost it, "You son of a bitch!" he yelled as he tackled John. "Never talk about my family and never compare me to my father," he yelled again while punching John.

John began fighting back, "Struck a nerve did I."

Meanwhile Kofi, Rey and AJ heard the commotion and ran over to the two fighting men. "Guys stop it please," AJ cried as Kofi and Rey tried to pull them apart.

""Fuck you John," Punk yelled as he managed to elbow John above the eyebrow, which immediately started to bleed.

"Fuck you, you worthless piece of shit," John said answering back with a left hook to Punk nose.

Somehow with all the fists flying, Kofi and Rey managed to pull the men apart who were both bleeding and breathing heavily.

"You know what you motherfucker," John told Punk.

"What asshole?" Punk replied.

"Don't even bother coming into work tomorrow, because you're FIRED!"

"John, no please," AJ cried.

"That's okay April," Punk told her lightly. "He doesn't have to fire me, because I QUIT!" he yelled at John.

"Works for me motherfucker," John laughed and loved the fact that Punk no longer worked for him.

"Fuck you," Punk jumped towards John again, but Kofi and Rey managed to stop him.

"Get the hell off this property, before I call the cops."

"No problem," Punk said wiping the blood off his lips before walking off.

"Phil wait," AJ called to him as tried to catch up to him, but John stopped her.

"Let him go AJ."

"Fuck you John, "she slapped him hard. "Don't tell me what to do," she ran off towards Punk. "Phil wait, stop."

Punk stopped and turned around catching AJ in his arms. "Everything is okay April."

"Don't go Phil, please," she cried.

"I have to princess," he whispered into her hair. "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay."

"I won't be able to see you again," she cried louder.

"Yes you will April," he reassured her.

"How?"

"We have the spot remember. I'll always meet you at there if you ever need me or miss me," he said referring to spot that he promised AJ he would find for her.

"When?" AJ asked him.

"Whenever you want. You say it and I'll be there," he said hugging her tighter.

"You promise?"

"I promise," he gave her a kiss on the head and then on the lips. "I've got to go now," he said releasing her. He turned around to leave, but AJ caught his hand and turned him back around. "What?" he said.

AJ didn't say anything. She just jumped into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. Punk responded by pulling her to him. There they stayed for some time, before she pulled away. Punk just stared at her as she turned and skipped away.

"_Man I love that crazy chick,"_ he thought as he got into his truck and drove off. _"I really do."_

**Oh no Punk is fired. How is this going to affect their relationship?**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	21. The Confrontation

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock! I am taking all your suggestions into account, for this chapter I took a suggestion from Girl of Hope who suggested that AJ and John need to talk and PeaceLoveMuzic who mentioned Daniel Bryan. I also mention Punk's family again in this story and everything that I say is completely false .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 21- The Confrontation**

As AJ skipped off after kissing Punk, she felt somewhat better. But that quickly changed when she saw John. He had a cut above his left eyebrow, a bleeding nose, and a swollen lip.

"What the hell is your problem John?" AJ yelled at him.

"You know what my problem is AJ," he answered back. "I thought I told you to stay away from that guy. He is no good for you."

"And who are you to say that he is no good for me. You don't know anything about him, John."

"Oh I know plenty about him. He comes from a loser family, April. His mother is a loser who stays with an alcoholic man and his father is a drunken bastard. What kind of a family is that April? Oh and let's not forget about Punk, he's the biggest loser of them all," John threw his hands up.

"Leave Phil alone and how do you know about his family?" AJ asked. She was sure that she was the only one who knew about Punk's family.

"No I am going to talk about him AJ and as for his family, I just know okay. Punk is a player, can't you see that AJ? You think you're the only girl that he's been with. Come on AJ."

"You're wrong about Phil, John."

"Am I?"

"Yes you are. Phil is the nicest guy in the world. He likes me and wants to protect me. And as for all the girls he's been with, I don't care. As long as he is with me and only me, I don't care." AJ said with honesty.

"Just like with Daniel," John spat back.

"Wh…what about him?" AJ did not want to talk about him.

"Everything that you just said about Punk, is the same thing that you said about Daniel and look how that turned out." John knew that he had got to AJ.

"That was a mistake John and nothing bad happened," AJ said trying to stay calm.

"That's because I stopped it. God AJ you're so stupid," John immediately threw his hands over his mouth.

"What did you say," AJ said in a sad whisper.

"AJ I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I swear," John tried to apologize.

"You promised that you would never say that. God your just like Daniel," AJ said and ran off crying.

"Dammit!" John yelled then said to himself, "This isn't good, but I have no choice."

Meanwhile AJ ran up to her room where she cried and cried. She couldn't believe what John did and said. She needed someone, so quickly picked up her phone and sent out a text.

_Can I see you 2 nite?_

_-Your Princess_

_Yes you can sweetheart. Is 7 ok?_

_-Your Punky_

_7 is perfect_

_-Your Princess_

* * *

**Interesting. What does John mean by he doesn't have a choice? Is he the person who saw AJ and Punk together? Only time will tell. **

**Once again a big shout out to Girl of Hope and PeaceLoveMuzic, thanks for the suggestions.**

**Please Review!**

**5 chapters = new chapter so review!**


	22. The Secret Spot

**Author's Notes: Thank You for all the support and the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 22- The Secret Spot**

Later on after things calmed down at AJ's house, she managed to sneak out without anybody noticing and went to go meet Punk at their secret spot. As she got up on Harley, she thought back to when they had found it.

_Flashback…._

"_Where are we going?" Punk asked AJ. They had been going out for a couple of days now and they had snuck out often to be with each other._

"_I don't know," AJ said, "I thought you knew where we going. I was following you."_

_Punk laughed, "Ok since I'm the man, I guess I'll take the lead." AJ smacked his chest, "Oww what was that for? That hurt you know."_

"_For being an idiot," AJ laughed and placed a kiss on his chest. "Better?"_

"_Much," Punk smiled. He rubbed his hands together and said, "Okay, how do we get out of here." They were stuck in a pretty wooded area, but after a few minutes of looking around, he said, "Wait, I think I see an opening ahead. It could be a way out." He grabbed AJ's hand and led her toward the opening. Pushing through a few braches, AJ and Punk walked into a empty field._

"_Wow," AJ said, "it's beautiful."_

"_Ya it is," Phil replied._

_The field was about less than a half an acre and__ had grass, daisies, and a couple of small trees here and there. The cleaning that the field made was made even more special when AJ and Punk looked up and they could see almost every star in the night sky. It was incredible._

"_I wonder if anyone knows this exists," AJ said out loud._

"_It doesn't look like it," Punk answered._

_They stayed in that field until the sun came up and as they were leaving, Punk told her, "I told you I would find it for you."_

_AJ looked up at him, "Find what?"_

"_Remember I told you I would find you a place where you can run away to. Well, this is it. This is our field, our own special place where we can be together. Our own secret spot," Punk said with a twinkle in his eye as he leaned down to give AJ a kiss._

_End of flashback….._

As AJ entered the "secret spot," Punk's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Hey you made it."

AJ turned and saw Punk standing next to a blanket with candles and picnic basket. "Ya it took me a while, but I managed to sneak out."

"Problems again?"

"Ya what else is new."

She tied Harley up to tree when Punk said, "Did you have to bring that beast?"

AJ laughed, "Don't listen to him Harley and yes I did, otherwise it would have took me longer to get here." She walked over to Punk.

"I missed you today," Punk said and took her into his arms.

"I missed you too," AJ said and leaned up to place a kiss on Punk's lips. Punk responded by pulling her into him more and by brushing her bottom lip with his tongue. AJ opened her mouth to him.

After 5 minutes of an intense make out, AJ and Punk pulled away when they were both out of breath. "I made you some dinner," Punk managed to say when he got his breath back.

AJ followed him to the blanket and sat down. "Oh ya, what did you make me."

"My secret recipe called a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," he said and took a seat next to AJ.

"My favorite," AJ took a sandwich from Punk. When they were eating, AJ noticed that Punk was acting funny. "Are you okay Phil?"

"Ya I'm okay," he told her. "It's just that John hit me in the mouth pretty good and it kind of hurts to eat."

AJ moved closer to him. "I'm sorry he did that to you," she told him while taking his face into her hands. She could see where John had hit him in the mouth. He also had a cut on the bridge of his nose, as well as a bruise that was forming underneath his right eye. "Does it hurt?"

"A little bit," he said wincing when she touched his eye.

"Sorry," she leaned forward to kiss the corner of his eye. "That better?"

"Kind of, but my nose kind of hurts," he told her.

She leaned forward and kissed his nose, "There?"

"Ya, but my lip hurts," he said seductively.

AJ leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss. Punk pulled her tight and deepened the kiss while pushing AJ to the ground softly and placed himself on top of her. Resting in between her legs, things started to get hot and heavy. AJ ran her hand under Punk shirt and caused him to groan as she ran her nails down his chest. As she was doing this, Punk returned the favor by running his hand underneath her shirt and bra and began to fondle her breasts which caused AJ to moan, "Don't stop Phil, please." Wanting to go a bit further, AJ moved her hand down and into his pants and began to stroke him. He let a moan "Shit that feels good," but just as AJ was beginning to unbuckle his jeans, something clicked in Punk's head causing him to sit up.

"April wait stop," he told her.

"What? What is it?" she said sitting up.

"Not like this."

"What do you mean?"

"I…I don't want our first time be like this, here on the ground. I care about you April and I want it to be romantic as possible," Punk said with love in his eyes. "I want to be able to cherish your body and make you feel special."

_See John is wrong, _she said to her, _he actually cares about me, and he's not like Daniel at all. _"I would like that too. You know with it being my first time and everything," AJ blushed.

"Wait you mean…..? You never?"

"No, never. Look I understand if that's a turn off and everything, so I understand if you wanna leave," AJ said thinking about Daniel.

"I'm not leaving you," Punk told her. "It's okay I don't care if you've never done it before. It doesn't matter to me, it just means that it's going to be more magical and special when we do decide to make love."

"Really?" AJ asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes really, I can't think of anyone more special to do it with. I lov…..like, like, I really really like you." _That was a close one, _he thought.

Punk pulled AJ into a hug. _He almost said love, _AJ thought, but not wanting to embarrass him, she decided to let it slide. "I really really like you to Phil and thank you for caring about me."

"Anytime Princess," he said pulling her back to the ground while holding her in his arms. They stayed like that wrapped in each other's arms until AJ had to leave.

"I have to go," AJ told him while looking at her phone, it was almost midnight.

"I know," Punk said, "I don't want you to go though."

"I have to, my family ignores me a lot, but sooner or later they are going to check up on me," AJ said while saddling up on Harley.

"Ok I'll miss you though," Punk said to her. "I want you to call me as soon as you get home okay?"

"I will don't worry," she leaned down and gave Punk one last kiss.

Punk leaned up to accept the kiss, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," AJ said as she rode off.

Later on when AJ got home, she called Punk to let him she was okay and to tell him of an idea she came up with on the way home.

Punk:_ Hello_

AJ: _Hey it's me, I got home okay._

Punk: _That's good, now I can have some peace and go to sleep._

AJ laughed:_ Since when do you sleep._

Punk: _Only when I'm in your arms._

AJ: _That's so sweet._

Punk: _Only for you princess._

AJ: _Thanks Punky. Hey listen, on the way home I had a crazy idea._

Punk laughed: _Crazy you? Get out of here._

AJ: _Haha very funny. Anyways I was thinking that since my dad is coming home at the end of the week, I could try to get him to make John rehire you._

Punk was silent for a moment:_ AJ I don't think that's a good idea._

AJ: _Why not?_

Punk: _Because me and John hate each other and I don't feel like fighting with John every day._

AJ: _What about us? Don't you want us to be together?_

Punk: _You know that I care about you and I want us to be together, but…..what the hell go ahead and ask him. _

AJ: _Really? What changed your mind?_

Punk: _You did. I'd rather fight with John, then be without you._

AJ: _Awww me too._

Punk laughed: _I know you do. Now it's getting late you should get to bed._

AJ yawned trying to stay awake: _I don't want to._

Punk: _AJ you're falling asleep on me, please go to sleep._

Without realizing it, AJ said: _Ok I love you_

Punk's heart stopped: _AJ I_…_love you too._

Punk received no response, all he heard was soft snoring on the phone. "I love you April, I really do," he hung up the phone knowing that she didn't hear him, but hearing her true feelings made him feel like he was on top of the world.

* * *

**OMG! They almost got it on and they said I love you. Will AJ remember what she said and will how will her conversation with her dad go?**

**Please review to find out!**

**5 chapters = new chapter!**


	23. A Talk With Kofi

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews. I didn't get a lot last chapter, so please keep them coming. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story or CM Punk's DVD The Best In The World.**

**A/N: Watch CM Punk's DVD yesterday and it was amazing. I use some stuff from the trailer in this story cause I thought that it fit the chapter nicely.**

* * *

**Chapter 23- A Talk With Kofi**

When AJ woke up the next morning, she woke up to mixed feelings. She was torn between being happy and being sad. She was happy, because thought back to last night when her and Punk got together and had a nice little romantic picnic in their secret spot. On the other hand, just thinking about Punk made her feel sad, because just the thought of Punk not being at her house everyday would make the days long and lonely. She just hoped that her father would make John give Punk his job back. Not wanting to think about too much for the fear of disappointment was always there, AJ quickly got ready for the day decided to take a walk and go find Kofi. She needed to ask him something that had been bothering her.

After a few minutes of searching, she found him cleaning out the pool. "Hey Kofi," she said cheerfully.

Kofi jumped a little bit, because he did hear her coming, "Hey AJ, what's up?"

Sitting down on one of the pool chairs, AJ said, "Not much, just bored out of my mind. It's different not having Phil here."

"I know what you mean. It's weird not hearing smart ass comments here and there," Kofi said laughing.

AJ laughed too, but then turned serious, "Listen Kofi I need to ask you something that's been bugging me lately."

Kofi took a seat next to AJ. "What's up?"

"After the fight that Phil and John had, I went to talk with John."

"And…."

"And he seemed to know a lot about Punk's family. More specifically about his mother and father. So…I was wonder if…"

Kofi cut her off, "If I knew anything about it or more specifically if I told John anything about it."

"Well ya," she said.

"Listen I've been Punk's friend for a very long time. I've been there through the good and the bad. He's the first person to reach into his pocket to help you out, or the first person to punch you in face," Kofi laughed a little bit, "and depending on how you rub the wrong way, you might have an enemy for life, but if you know him and he lets you know him, you'll never have a better friend in the world. Once he trusts you, he trusts you and I would never betray that trust," Kofi said seriously. "So to answer your question, no I didn't tell John anything about Punk's family."

Listening to Kofi's speech made AJ feel really bad, she didn't mean to accuse him. "I'm so sorry Kofi. I shouldn't have accused you without any proof and I should have known that you would never betray Phil in anyway."

"It's ok AJ," he said while giving her a hug, "I would try to find the person who betrayed the person I love too."

AJ looked like a deer in the headlights, "Love….wh…who said that I love Phil"

"Umm…Punk did actually and it pretty obvious when you look at him or when you say his name," Kofi laughed. "But don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Wait, what do you mean that Punk told you that I love him?" AJ said confused.

"He told me this morning when I talked to him," Kofi answered her.

"Well what did he say?"

"All he said was that you two had a date last night, he made you dinner, and you called him later to talk and that's when you said that you loved him," Kofi said with honesty.

"Holy shit," AJ said in disbelief. "I told him that I loved him?"

"Ya…why are you acting so surprised? I thought you knew."

"No I didn't, because I don't remember telling him that Kofi. All I remember the date and calling him on the phone and….."

"Wait what?"

"I must have said it before I fell asleep," AJ started to pace back and forth, "I was so tired and I remember trying to stay awake, while I was talking to him. It must have slipped out when I fell asleep.

"Aww man, Punk is gonna kill me," Kofi said and started to pace like AJ

"Why did you tell me that? I thought you would never betray his trust?"

"I thought that you knew since you're the one who said it."

"Well I kind of said it, but I wasn't aware that I said it."

"But if it is true and you do love him, then what does it matter if you told him or I told you that he said that you loved him?"

"Cause I didn't want it to come out like that. I wanted it to be romantic when I told him that I loved him," AJ said a little sad.

Kofi hugged her again, "It's ok AJ, who cares and besides Punk thought that it was cute."

AJ's head shot up, "He did?"

Kofi laughed, "Yes he did and he loves you too AJ, even though he didn't say it too me."

_He loves me maybe, _AJ thought to herself. "Thanks Kofi." They sat there in silence for a little while when AJ said, "But wait, if you didn't tell John about Punk and his family, then who did, Phil?"

Kofi shook his head, "No I doubt that he would say anything, I'm still surprised that he told you. No offence."

"None taken," AJ smiled. "Then if it wasn't Phil than who?"

"That's a good question, I don't know," Kofi said.

"Ya well I better let you get back to work, before I get you in trouble," AJ said getting up.

"It's okay," Kofi said giving AJ a hug goodbye and watched her leave. _I'll get to the bottom of this, _Kofi said to himself._ Anything for true love._

* * *

**Haha Kofi spilled the beans on AJ telling Punk that she loved him. Will it be awkward the next time AJ and Punk meet? Will the talk with her dad go okay? Will Punk get his job back? And what will Kofi do?**

**Please review to find out!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	24. Didn't Mean It

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews and support. We are up to 92. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 24- Didn't Mean It**

When AJ got back to her house, she was in disbelief. _I can't believe I said I loved him last night,_ she said to herself._ I mean I do love him, I mean at least I think I do. Uhh I don't know,_ AJ said throwing herself on her bed. _ And what if he doesn't love me back? What if I made myself look like a total idiot last night? I know Kofi said that Phil loves me, but what if he was just saying that to be nice._

As all these thoughts were going through AJ's head, her cell phone went off. Opening it up caused AJ to stare at the screen saver for a little bit. It was a picture that Punk took of the two of them on their third date. AJ managed to sneak out of the house that night, so that they could go to a carnival that the town was having. Punk and AJ had a great time that night riding rides and playing games. They were on the Ferris wheel when Punk took the picture.

_Flashback…_

_Punk had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head and the shoulder. "Let's take a picture," Punk told her._

"_A picture?" AJ looked up at him._

"_Ya so that we can look back on all the fun that we had today," Punk said taking his phone out of his pocket._

"_Ok, but you have to send it to me," AJ said leaning closer to him._

"_Anything for you princess. Ready 1, 2, 3." Punk took the picture, "See, look how happy we are."_

_She looked up at him, "I'm only happy when I'm with you."_

"_Me too," he said as they met for a kiss._

_End of Flashback…._

It was one of the best days of her life. She had so much fun. Going through her messages, AJ saw that it was Punk.

_Good Morning_

_-Punky_

_Good morning, how are you?_

_-princess_

_I'm good just thinking about you. How are you?_

_-Punky_

_I'm good, listen we need to talk. Can we meet up?_

_-Princess_

_Umm sure, when?_

_-Punky_

_Now_

_-Princess_

_Ok, I'll meet you at the spot_

_-Punky_

_Ok see you there_

_-Princess_

AJ grabbed her phone and her jacket and went to the stables where she saw Kofi. "Kofi, I need to see Phil. Can you cover for me?"

"Ya no problem, what do you want me to say?" Kofi asked her.

"Just tell anyone who asked that I went for a ride," AJ said getting on Harley.

"Ok be careful," Kofi said as he watched AJ ride off.

When AJ finally got to the spot, Punk was already there waiting for her. She got Harley and walked over to him, "Hey."

"Hey what's up? Your text sounded weird. Why do we need to talk? Is everything okay?" Punk said with concern in his voice.

"I…umm…wanted to umm…talk to you about umm…something. About last night," AJ whispered looking down.

Punk lifted her head with his hands, "What about last night?"

"When I called you and…"

"And…"

"And I told you something. I told you that I umm…loved you," her face went red.

"Ya I heard you. What about it? I thought that it was great," he said trying to take her into his arms.

AJ avoided his grasp and looked down, "Well you see I…I…umm didn't…"

"Mean it," Punk interrupted her with a sad yet angry tone. "I knew it was too good to be true_,_" he turned walked away from her.

"Phil wait…."

* * *

**Oh oh there is trouble in paradise. What will happen next?**

**Please review to find out!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	25. When You're Ready

**Author's Notes: Wow thank you all for the reviews. We're at 100 and counting. Please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story**

* * *

**Chapter 25- When You're Ready**

"Phil no wait…" AJ ran towards Punk and grabbed his hand. "Phil wait please…"

"Why?!" Punk yelled at her as he pulled his hand away. "It's obvious that you don't love me, you said it yourself."

"That's not what I meant, just please listen to me," AJ cried out to him.

"There, you just said it again. You didn't mean it when you said you loved me. Well you know what AJ, I meant it. I meant it when I told you that I loved you, hell I meant it and you didn't even hear me when I said it to you. So tell me AJ, why should I stand here and listen to the woman that I love tell me that she doesn't love me back?" Punk said angrily feeling stupid that he actually fell in love with her that fast. "Tell me AJ? Tell me!"

AJ just stood there crying, she couldn't speak. She couldn't believe that he loved her.

"Ya that's what I thought," Punk said as he stormed off.

This caused AJ to shout out, "I don't remember saying it!"

Punk stopped in his tracks, "You what?" He turned around to look at her.

AJ took a deep breath, "I don't remember saying I love you last night."

"You don't?" Punk asked.

AJ shook her head, "No, the last thing I remember is you telling me to go to bed and that's it I swear. And what I tried to say was that I didn't want to say it like that, you know with me being half asleep and everything. I wanted to wait until the right moment, preferably when it was romantic. And it's not that I don't love you, it's just that I've never really been in love before and I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I do know that I have strong feelings for you Phil." She took a couple of steps to get closer to him, "All I ask is that you give me some time to figure out how I feel okay?"

Punk felt like a jackass, he couldn't believe that he jumped to conclusions without giving AJ a chance to explain her. Punk took AJ into his arms, "April, I am so so sorry that I jumped to conclusions like that. I should have never yelled at you like that. I'm sorry." Punk hugged AJ tightly. "I'll give you all the time that you need, don't worry. You don't have to have to tell me that you love me yet. When you're ready, when we are both ready, we'll say it to each other again and mean it," he said as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

AJ kissed him back before saying, "thank you."

"Anytime princess, now I have a question for you," he wanted to know how AJ knew she told him that she loved him. "If all you remember is me telling you to go to bed, then how did you know that you told me that you loved me?"

_Crap, _AJ thought. "I…umm…don't know. I guess I just dreamt it or subconsciously remembered it," she said trying to lie.

"I know you're lying April," Punk said smiling.

"Ya how?" she said tilting her head to the side.

"You're doing it right now. When you lie, you tilt your head to the side and look down."

"No I do not," AJ said trying not to smile.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes," Punk said as he started to tickle her. "I'm not going to stop till you say how you found out."

"Never," AJ laughed.

"Ok, you asked for it," Punk continued to tickle her.

Finally after a couple of minutes, AJ gave up, "Ok ok, I give, I give. It was Kofi."

Punk stopped tickling her, "Finally, thank you for telling me and as for Kofi, he's a dead man." He said in a playful manner.

AJ wrapped her arms around him, "It's not his fault Punky, it just slipped out."

"Ya well I'm still going to get him somehow."

"Let him be."

"Nope, sorry can't do that."

"You're lucky your hot, otherwise I would hit you."

"But I'm already hurt. Can you make my lip feel better?" Punk asked with big puppy dog eyes. "You know since my lip ring almost got torn out."

"Oh my god, come here you big baby," AJ grabbed his head and pushed his lips on hers. "There, is that better?"

"Yes thank you and that's Mr. Big Baby to you," he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a rough passionate kiss.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a buzz of a phone and AJ pulled away, "That's me. Hello…"

"Hey AJ it's Kofi. Listen you need to get home, your mom is looking for you."

"It's Kofi," AJ mouthed to Punk, "Ok thanks Kofi and I'll be right there jus…."

AJ didn't get to finish as Punk grabbed the phone out of her hand, "Hey buddy, it's Punk. How are you? Did you spill any secrets, Mr. Tattle Tale?"

"H…hi Punk," Kofi stuttered before quickly saying, "I'm good, but I gotta go bye."

"Little punk, hung up on me," Punk laughed.

"Or maybe he's just afraid of you," AJ laughed with him.

"Ya I guess you're right. So I take it you have to go?" Punk asked following AJ as they both walked towards Harley.

"Unfortunately yes," AJ said with a sad tone.

"It's okay, we'll see each other again soon. Just be safe and call me if you need anything," Punk told her as he helped her get on Harley.

AJ leaned down and gave him a kiss, "I will and you too, call me if you need anything."

Punk gave her a smile, "Don't worry, I will."

"Goodbye Punky."

"Goodbye Princess."

* * *

**That was close, Punk and AJ are okay. The next chapter AJ's dad comes home. How will that go? Will Punk get his job back?" Review to find out.**

**Please review and continue to support this story. Leave comments, suggestions, anything. Thanks!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	26. Dad's Home

**Author's Notes: Wow guys, thanks for all the reviews, comments, and support for this story. You guys rock. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars that I use in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 26- Dad's Home**

The rest of the week flew by rather slowly for AJ as she anticipated the day that her father would come home. She tried to make the days go by fast by texting, calling and hanging out with Punk when she could, but that she even hard to do with her mother constantly keeping an eye on her. Nevertheless, today was the day that AJ's dad was set to arrive home, and AJ was very excited. She couldn't remember the last time that he came home for more than a couple of hours and now here he was staying for a whole week. It was a pretty rare occurrence, so AJ was ecstatic.

As she was getting for the day, her cell phone went off. Opening up her phone, she saw that it was a text from Punk.

_Good morning beautiful_

_-Punky_

_Good morning handsome_

_-Princess_

_You excited for today?_

_-Punky_

_Yes very excited, but nervous_

_-Princess_

_Why nervous?_

_-Punky_

_What if the plan doesn't work?_

_-Princess_

_Then we work something else out_

_-Punky_

_I'm still nervous_

_-Princess_

_It's okay just think of me and you'll be fine :)_

_-Punky_

_That makes me feel a little bit better :)_

_-Princess _

_That's good_

_-Punky_

Just then, AJ heard her name being called

_Someone is calling me gotta go_

_-Princess_

_No problem text me later_

_-Punky_

_Ok ill bye_

_-xoxo Princess_

_Bye_

_-xoxo Punky_

AJ threw her bed on the phone and ran downstairs, "Who's calling…" AJ stopped short when she saw her father. "Daddy!" she yelled as she ran into her fathers arms.

"There's my girl," Mr. Mendez hugged her tight. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good daddy and you? I've missed you," AJ said as she hugged him back.

"I'm great and I missed you too," he said as they broke apart." AJ looked at saw her mother standing behind them with her arms crossed like she disapproved. "So what's been going on around here? What have I missed?" Mr. Mendez said since he had been overseas for a while, he figured that he missed a lot.

"Not much," AJ said mildly hiding the truth.

"Really April?" her mother finally spoke up. "Stop lying to your father."

"What's going on?" Mr. Mendez said confused by all the hostility in the room.

"Nothing," AJ said, "Mom is trying to control my life again."

Mr. Mendez just sighed, "Elizabeth, how many times do I have to tell you to leave AJ alone. Let her be her."

Elizabeth was growing angry. How dare he take AJ's side over hers. "You want me to leave her alone? I don't think so. She's been a wild child lately. She needs discipline and control."

"How have I been a "wild child" as you put it mother?" AJ was getting pissed.

"You've been getting drunk, staying up all late, sleeping in, and been whoring around."

"Hey!" Mr. Mendez interrupted Elizabeth. "Do not call or even mention AJ and a whore in the same sentence ever, and two AJ, what is going on with you?"

"She's lying dad," AJ cried, "I haven't been doing anything."

"That's not what Mike said," Elizabeth told them.

"Mike? You would believe Mike or me? Have you seen any of these things happen mom? No you haven't, it's all been hearsay."

"Enough!" Mr. Mendez interrupted again, "I just got here, so do we really have to fight? Can't we save it for later?"

AJ looked at her mom in tears and ran off to her room. "Why must you do this Elizabeth? For the last time, leave AJ alone and as for your accusations, have you seen any of this actually happen?" Mr. Mendez said trying to calm down.

"No, but Mike…."

"But nothing, you know he's not the most reliable person in the world."

"Don't talk about Mike like that. Yes he's had some problems, but he's changed." Elizabeth said coming to Mike's defense.

"That's somewhat true, but he is still untrustworthy," Mr. Mendez said storming off.

"And where are you going?" Elizabeth yelled out to him.

"I'm going to check on AJ."

Meanwhile as soon as AJ entered her room, she threw herself on the bed and cried. How could her mother say all those lies about her to her father? Why was she so hell bent on destroying her life? AJ just couldn't believe it. Just as AJ was drying her tears, a knock came from her door. "Come in," AJ said.

"Hey pumpkin, it's me. Are you okay?" Mr. Mendez said kindly to his daughter.

"Ya dad I'm fine," AJ said.

Mr. Mendez walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a hung, "I know you're lying AJ. You're doing that head turn thing that you always do."

This caused AJ to laugh, "You know you're not the first person to tell me that."

"Ya well when you get to know a person really well, you tend to notice these types of things. Just like I know how your mother was lying when she was saying all those things about you," he told AJ.

"Really?"

"Yes, your mother does this nose twitch thing and that's how I knew that she was lying."

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"Well we have been married for a long time, so it's easy for me," he smiled at AJ.

Knowing that her father believed her made AJ feel a bit better, "Thank you dad for believing me."

"I'd always believe you AJ, now got get yourself cleaned up. We're gonna go out," Mr. Mendez gave AJ one last hug.

"Ok," she told him as he started to leave, but that's when she remembered Punk. "Dad wait, there is one more thing I want to talk to you about."

Mr. Mendez turned around, "Ok what is it?"

AJ took a deep breath, "Well I have this friend and he needs a job, so I was wondering if…"

"If I can get him one," Mr. Mendez finished off for her.

"Well ya"

After a few minutes of thinking, Mr. Mendez said, "Sure why not. Bring him by around three tomorrow and we'll talk about getting him a job."

AJ's face lit up, "Really?"

Laughing Mr. Mendez said, "Yes really. Now get cleaned up."

AJ got off the bed and went to give her dad a big huge, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Anytime pumpkin," he said as he left her room.

AJ was so excited. She couldn't believe that Punk had a chance to get his job back. Quickly pulling out her phone, she called Punk.

"_Hello," he answered._

"_Hi it's me."_

"_Hey you what's up?"_

"_Not much, I have good news though."_

"_Oh ya, what is it?"_

"_I got you a job interview."_

"_Really? That's awesome, so I take it your dad said yes?"_

"_Yes he did. He said for you to come by around three tomorrow, so you guys can talk."_

"_Sounds great, thank you."_

"_No problem, I hate to make this short, but I got to go."_

"_It's okay, just call me later."_

"_Ok I will bye."_

"_Bye."_

AJ was so happy. Soon she and Punk would hopefully be together again and she couldn't wait.

* * *

**Her dad said yes, hopefully Punk will get his job back.**

**Please review, comment, leave suggestions, anything! **

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	27. The Interview

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for your support. Please keep the love coming! And for you guys wondering I try to update once a day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 27- The Interview**

AJ was far more nervous today then she was yesterday. Today was the day that her father was going to meet Phil and see about giving him a job. She hated being away from him during the day. Sure they text, call and see each other every other day, but she still missed having him around. It was like he became a part of her and when he wasn't there; it felt like part of her was missing.

Looking at the clock, AJ noticed that it was almost 3 o'clock. Pulling out her phone, she quickly sent a text out to Punk.

_Hey Punky, you on your way?_

_-Princess_

_Hey Princess and yes I'm almost there. I'm like 5 minutes away._

_-Punky_

_Ok see you soon_

_-Princess_

_You bet_

_-Punky_

When Punk pulled up to AJ's house, he felt kind of nervous. This would be the first time he would be back since his fight with John. Walking through the court yard, he noticed all his ex-co-workers/friends working and waving to him. Not paying attention, Punk ended up running into someone. "I'm sorry," he told the person who ended up being Kofi.

"Hey man what's up?" Kofi said giving Punk a bro hug.

Laughing Punk said, "Not much man and you?"

"Just working, what are you doing here? This is the last place I expected you to be."

"I have a job interview with AJ's dad. I've never met the guy, what's he like?"

"He's a pretty chill dude. Really nice, until you piss him off, then you have a problem. And if you date his daughter then you're pretty much dead," Kofi told him.

Punk started to get more nervous, "So I'm pretty much screwed."

"Pretty much." Kofi noticed Punk nervous face and just started laughing, "I'm joking man, you're not gonna die. Just be you and wait don't be yourself."

"Haha, real funny," Punk said not amused by Kofi.

"I'm sorry man," Kofi said still laughing.

"Glad I made your day, but I have to go now," Punk told him.

"Good luck man."

"Lucks for losers."

Reaching the front door to AJ's house, Punk took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. After waiting a few seconds, the door opened and a woman said, "Can I help you?"

"Hi", Punk said. "I'm looking for April Mendez," he told her.

"And you are?" she asked him.

"I'm Phil Brooks."

"One moment," the lady said as she closed the door.

After a few more seconds of waiting, the door opened again, but this time it was AJ. "Punky," she said as she hugged Punk tight.

"Hey Princess, how are you?" Punk said hugging her back.

"I'm good and you?" she asked him.

"I'm good too, nervous, but good," he honestly told her.

"Don't be nervous. Remember what you told me yesterday? Just think of me and everything will be okay," she smiled at him.

"Thanks Princess," Punk said giving her one last hug.

Taking his hand in hers, AJ said, "Are you ready?"

"Ya I guess so," he said taking a deep breath.

"Ok come on," AJ led Punk upstairs to her father's office.

"So is there anything that I need to know about your dad? Like do's and don'ts."

"No, he's a nice guy, just be polite and don't be nervous."

"Ok, I think I can do that," Punk said as they stopped at a closed door.

"This is it, you ready?" AJ asked him one last time.

"Yep, are you?" Punk replied.

"Yes," AJ said as she knocked on the door. They waited there until they heard a "Come in." Taking a deep breath, AJ opened the door to reveal a man sitting behind a desk. "Phil this is my dad Robert, dad this is my friend Phil."

"Hello Phil, nice to meet you," Mr. Mendez said shaking Punk's hand.

"Hello Mr. Mendez, nice to meet you too," Punk politely said.

"Have a seat," Mr. Mendez told Punk and AJ. "So AJ here says that you need a job."

"Yes sir," Punk told him.

"Lose the sir Phil, please call me Robert."

"Ok umm…Robert."

"That's better now tell me a little about yourself Phil."

"Well I'm 21 years old, and I grew up in Chicago with a somewhat stable childhood and I just moved here to Chicago about a little over a month ago," Punk said to Mr. Mendez.

"Okay," Mr. Mendez said, "What about jobs?"

"I've done a couple odd jobs here and there mostly yard work and mechanic work," he replied.

"Okay, well from I can tell you're a pretty nice guy according to AJ, and you sound like a hard worker," Mr. Mendez praised Punk.

"Thank you sir, I mean Robert," Punk corrected himself.

Mr. Mendez leaned back in his chair, "Your welcome, so I'm willing to offer you a job."

"Really?" AJ spoke up.

"Yes AJ really," Mr. Mendez and Punk both laughed. "Since you do a lot of yard work, I can talk to my head grounds crew guy John, and see if I can get you a job with him and…."

AJ cut her dad off, "Umm that won't work dad."

"Why not AJ?" her father asked her.

"You see, Phil already worked for John and…"

"And I quit," Punk took over.

"Why did you quit?"

"Because I was being treated unfairly by John."

"How so?"

"Well due to mine and AJ's umm friendship, my hours were being cut and I was being sent home for no reason."

"We're you the only one?"

"Yes dad he was," AJ answered for Punk.

"AJ, would you please give me and Phil some alone time please?" Mr. Mendez told his daughter.

"But dad…" AJ whined.

"Please AJ," Punk said smiling at her.

"Ok fine," AJ agreed and left.

"I have one more question for you Phil," Mr. Mendez told him.

"Yes sir?"

"How long have you been dating my daughter?" he flat out said.

Punk almost fell out of his chair, "W…what, what are you talking about?"

Mr. Mendez smiled, "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you two are in love with each other."

"I umm…we've been together for about almost a umm month," Punk blushed.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes sir, I do. I love her very much."

"Good, cause I can tell that she loves you too. Just know that if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you," Mr. Mendez seriously said.

"Don't worry sir, I'll make AJ very happy and I'll never hurt her," Phil said with true love in his voice.

"I'm glad, but just so you know, even though you may have my blessing, you won't get other people's blessing, so be careful," he warned Punk.

"Yes sir we will," Punk told him.

"So about your job, hmm…you say that you do mechanic work right?"

"Yes I do."

"Tell you what, I have 5 cars that need to be fixed and restored. You fix them up for me and I'll pay you about $20 an hour. What do you say?" Mr. Mendez extended his offer to Punk.

"That sounds awesome, I'll take it," Punk shook Mr. Mendez's hand.

"Good, now let's go find AJ, I bet she's freaking out by now," Mr. Mendez laughed.

Punk laughed and followed Mr. Mendez. When they found AJ, she pacing back and forth. "Well?" she said.

"I got a job," Punk happily told her.

"Really?" she turned to her father.

"Yep, he is going to work on a couple of cars for me, which will give you plenty of time together," he laughed as he walked off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked Punk.

"He knows about us," Punk answered her.

"You told him?"

"No he kind of figured it out. He gave us his blessing, but he told us to be careful."

"That's nice, I'm glad we can be together again," AJ hugged Punk.

"Me too," he kissed the top of her head.

As they walked outside towards Punk's truck, they were interrupted, "What's he doing here?" It was John.

"I work here," Punk told him.

"No you don't, I fired you," John retorted.

"Actually I quit, I work for Mr. Mendez or should I say Robert now," Punk said with a cocky smile.

This made John angry, "You better watch yourself Punk, or you're gonna get hurt," John threatened Punk.

"Is that a threat?" Punk got in his face, "Or do you want your ass beat again?"

John just looked at him and stormed off. Punk laughed and pulled AJ into a hug, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," AJ smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss before watching leave.

This was a great day for them and everything went according to plan. However, little did the young couple know, big trouble was heading there way.

* * *

**Yay, Punk got his job back. What will happen next for the couple? Will it be good or bad?  
**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things. Thanks!**

**5 reviews = a new chapter!**


	28. It's a Date

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the support, please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 28- It's a Date**

The next day when AJ woke up, it felt like old times again. The times when Punk worked there and AJ couldn't wait to see him. Today was one of those days. Quickly getting ready and going downstairs, AJ saw her father reading the newspaper.

"Hi daddy," AJ said cheerfully.

"Hi pumpkin, how are you today?" Mr. Mendez asked his daughter.

"I'm great and you, did you sleep good?"

"I'm good and yes I did sleep good. There is nothing like sleeping in your own bed for a change."

"That's good. I wanted to thank you again for giving Phil a job yesterday dad," AJ said giving him a hug.

"Don't mention it pumpkin, anything for my baby girl," he smiled at her. "Speaking of lover boy, he's out in the garage working."

"Phil's here already?" AJ said getting excited.

Mr. Mendez laughed at his daughter's excitement, "Yep, he's been here since 7."

"Awesome," AJ said turning towards the door to leave.

"Wait a minute AJ, I want to talk to you for a second," he said trying to stop AJ from leaving.

"Ok what about?" she asked.

"About you and Phil," he smiled.

AJ rushed over to him, "Shh….dad, not so loud. Mom or Mike might hear you."

"She's not here, so don't worry. Mike took her out to go do something," Mr. Mendez said trying to ease his daughter's mind.

"Ok then, what about us?" AJ said somewhat curious.

"Do you love him?"

"I well…, I don't know."

"What do you mean, "I don't know?"

"I mean I'm pretty sure I love him, it's just…I'm afraid to get hurt. I know he loves me, but there's a little voice in my head that keeps reminding me of Daniel," AJ honestly said.

Her father pulled her into a hug, "Don't let what Daniel did affect you relationship now. What's done is done and all you can do is learn from it and move on."

"Ya I guess you're right," AJ smiled at her father. "Thank you daddy."

"You know that you can tell me anything pumpkin, anything and I'll be there to listen," Mr. Mendez assured AJ.

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome and remember I'm all ears. If you need to tell me something, then tell me. I won't judge in any way."

AJ thought that this was odd, "Dad is there something that you want me to say, cause you keep repeating yourself."

"Have you two had sex yet?" Mr. Mendez asked bluntly.

"Dad!" AJ said shocked at her father's question.

"What? As a father, I am entitled to know these things," he defended himself.

"Oh my God, I don't have time for this," AJ said wanting the conversation to end. "I got to go," AJ walked out of the living room with her father laughing behind her.

As AJ walking to the garage to see Punk, she ran into John. "Hey AJ," he told her. AJ ignored him and kept on walking. "AJ please, talk to me."

"Why should I talk to you?" AJ said turning around to face him.

"Because I'm your best friend," he told her.

This made AJ furious, "Friend, friend, John you haven't been acting like my friend lately."

"I know and I'm sorry," he apologized. "I guess I'm not used to sharing you with someone else. I'm sorry."

AJ looked at John's face to see if he was sincere. "It's okay John, I just wish that you could accept the fact that me and Phil are together."

"I guess I don't really know the guy well enough to accept your relationship with him"

"Then get to know him John."

"He probably doesn't want anything to do with me now. How about you tell me about him? Tell me why you like him so much."

"I don't know," AJ said.

"You don't have to tell me now, but how about Friday? I'll take you out for a burger, as a friend, and you explain everything to me," John offered.

"I guess that would be okay?" AJ said thinking about it.

"So is that a yes?" John happily said.

"Yes John, that's a yes," AJ smiled at him.

"Ok cool, so I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Ok 7 sounds good," AJ said giving John a hug goodbye. John just smiled as she walked off.

After saying goodbye to John, AJ finally made it to the garage. "Hey Punky," she called out looking for him.

"Hey princess," she heard from underneath one of the cars. She watched as Punk came out from underneath the car and picked himself off the floor, "How is my princess today?"

"I'm doing good and you?" she said giving him a towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

"I'm good, nothing like fixing cars to clear your head," Punk said moving closer to her. "Do I get a good morning kiss?"

"Gross no, your all sweating and oily," AJ said trying to get away from him.

"Please, I promise I won't touch you," he pleaded with her.

"Ok fine," AJ said giving in and placed a quick peck on his lips. "There happy now?"

"Yes very," Punk smiled as he got back underneath the car.

AJ found a bucket to sit on, "So I had an interesting talk with my dad this morning?"

"Ya about what?" he asked.

"Just about us and our umm...sex life," she said blushing.

A loud thud was heard from underneath the car and Punk rolled out holding his head, "You talked about what?"

"He wanted to know if we had sex yet," AJ said as she watched him rub his head.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I didn't say anything, I just left."

"You know that makes it look like we have right?" Punk said standing up and pace back and forth. "Oh Jeebus, he's gonna kill me. I'm a dead man, a goner."

AJ stood up and took hold of Punk to stop his pacing, "Hey, he's not gonna kill you okay."

With panic in his eyes, Punk said, "Ya, why not?"

"Cause he was laughing when I left. And besides, if he kills you, then he is gonna have to deal with me," AJ playfully said.

"Ya well it's gonna be awkward next time I see him," Punk mumbled.

"No it's not," AJ laughed.

"Yes it is," Punk said getting back underneath the car, "So you ready for Saturday?" Saturday was their anniversary.

"Yes, I'm ready. One month together, I can't believe it went by that fast."

"I know right? It's going to be a fun day."

"I hope so. I'm sure going to have a busy weekend."

"Do you have something else going on?" he asked her.

"Yep, I have dinner with John on Friday, then I spend all day Saturday with you," she told him.

"Wait did you say John?" Punk said surprised.

"Yes, shocking I know, but I talked to him today and he apologized for acting like a jerk."

"He did?"

"Ya, he felt left out that's all, so I agreed to have dinner with him as friends."

"Just be careful," he told her, "now enough about John. On Saturday, I'm thinking a picnic at the spot, a nice long walk, and then back to my house for dinner and a movie. What do you think?"

"I think that sound amazing," AJ smiled.

"Good, then it's a date," Punk smiled from underneath the car.

The two remained in the garage for most of the day talking and having fun. Little did they know, someone was watching them the whole time.

"_Hey it's me,"_ the person said talking on the phone. _"I thought you said that you had everything under control?"_

"_I do, don't worry," _the other person on the phone answered.

"_It doesn't look like it from where I'm standing."_

"_Don't worry, the plan is going to work. Everything is all set, so stop calling me," _the phone went dead.

"_Hello? Hello," _the person threw the phone, "Dammit, this better work."

* * *

**Oh oh that can't be good. How funny is AJ's dad and AJ's and Punk's reaction to his question? Has John changed? How will both dates go? Please review to find out.**

**Please review, comment, and suggest things please!**

**Also I wrote a song one shot about Punk and AJ so please check it out, it's titled Whiskey Lullaby. **

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	29. Date Night

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews guys, please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**Chapter 29- Date Night **

The rest of the week flew by rather quickly for AJ, as she spent most of her time with Punk. Now it was Friday, and AJ was getting ready for her "date" with John.

"Getting ready for John?" AJ's mother said coming into AJ's bedroom.

"Yes, but it's not what you think mom. For the hundredth time, we're going out as friends, that's it," AJ told her mother.

"Why isn't it a date April? John seems like a fine young man. He is a great guy, has a good head on his shoulders, has a stable job, and he knows where he is going in life," Elizabeth told her daughter.

"He is all those things mom, but I don't have feelings for him at all. He's my best friend."

"I'm sure of you give it time, you'll think differently."

They were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. "Miss April, John is here for you," their maid called for AJ.

"Good luck sweetheart, who knows, maybe John is the one for you," Elizabeth told AJ once again.

AJ just rolled her eyes, "Ya mom sure."

Going downstairs, AJ was greeted by John, "Hello AJ, you look beautiful." John handed her some flowers.

"Thank you, and you look nice too," AJ said as she handed the flowers off to her mother. "Thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"You're welcome," John said with a dimple smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go I'm starving," AJ watched as John took her arm in his.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady."

They bid farewell to AJ's mom and drove off. The ride to the diner wasn't as awkward as AJ thought it would be. They talked and laughed about all the good times that they used to have.

"Remember that one time I had to go rescue you and Harley from those bees that trapped you guys in the stable," John laughed.

"That's not how I remembered it," AJ told him. "If memory serves, I had to save you, because you got the hive really upset."

"It's not my fault, you told me to throw a rock at it."

"You shouldn't have listened to me," they both laughed at the memory when John pulled up to the diner.

"Here we are," he said getting off the car and opening AJ's door.

"Thank you," AJ said.

"No problem, best friend," John smiled at her as he led them into the diner. Taking a seat at one of the back booth, John thanked AJ for coming. "Thanks for coming with me AJ. I know I haven't been the best of friend and I'm sorry. I'm truly am."

AJ almost tired up at his apology, "John I already told you, I forgive up. I think we all got off to a bad start, and it's really my fault. I should have sat down and talked to you about me and Phil and got your feelings on the situation." She reached over the table and took his hand into hers, "I'm sorry John, please forgive me."

John gave her a megawatt smile, "I think it's safe to say that we're both forgiven."

AJ smiled back at him. They both stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes both trying to figure out how the other one was feeling at that exact moment. They were both interrupted by a voice that made them both jump.

"And what can I get the lovely couple," the voice said. They looked up and saw that it was the waitress.

"Umm I think I'll have a burger and a coke," John told her.

"Ok and you dear," the waitress smiled at AJ.

"I think I'll have the same," AJ told her.

"OK, that's two burgers and two cokes. Is that going to be all?" the waitress asked.

"I think that's about it," John said as he watched the waitress walk off.

As soon as she was gone, AJ started to laugh. "What's so funny?" John asked her.

"What the waitress said," AJ continued to laugh.

"Ya, what about it?" John said with a chuckle.

"Us," she pointed back and forth between them, "a couple."

"Ya well, what's wrong with that?" John said.

"I mean, can you see us together? We have nothing in common."

"I think we have plenty of things in common."

"Ya like what?" AJ asked.

"Well, we're best friends and we like each other…"

"But that's about it," AJ interrupted. "Let's face it John, we have nothing in common."

"Ya I guess you're right," John said with a sad tone.

They were once again interrupted by the waitress, "Here's your food." She handed AJ and John their plates. "It's that is?"

"Yes that's all, thank you," John said giving her a smile as she left. "So AJ, tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

"His name is Phil," AJ corrected him, "and what do you want to know?"

"I don't know," John shrugged, "tell me why you like him so much."

AJ with a big smile said, "Well he's charming, caring, and sweet. He's there for me when I need him. He loves me and wants to protect me…"

"Oh," John said with a little bit of an attitude.

"Hey you wanted to know," AJ said.

"Ya your right, I'm sorry," John apologized.

"It's okay," AJ smiled at him, "so what about you John. Do you have a girlfriend I don't know about?"

John just smiled, "No, no girlfriend. I guess I haven't found the right girl.

"Don't worry you will," AJ said reaching out to touch John's hand.

John smiled at her. They slipped into another moment of silence when John looked and saw AJ checking her phone. "Is everything okay?"

Closing her phone quickly she said, "Ya everything is fine."

It was quiet again and John saw AJ on her phone once again. "AJ are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yes why?" AJ asked him.

"Because you keep checking your phone, which leads me to believe that something is wrong," John told her.

"Everything is fine, Phil just keeps texting me that's all," AJ said showing John her phone.

John rolled his eyes, "What does he want?"

Ignoring him, AJ said, "He wants to know how our "date" is going."

"Sounds like he is worried."

"He's not worried, he is just wondering how it's going, that's all." AJ's phone went off again.

"If he isn't worried, then why does he keep texting you?"

"He just does okay."

"Maybe he doesn't trust you?"

"What?"

"Maybe he doesn't trust you, you know if he keeps texting you and all," John told her.

"He does trust me," AJ tried to tell John. "Maybe he is worried about you. Me and you haven't been the best of friends lately."

"Ok sure," John said getting frustrated.

"What?" AJ said bothered by John's attitude.

"Nothing, it's just that if I had a girlfriend," he took her phone from her. "I wouldn't text my girlfriend nonstop when she was hanging out with a friend, because I would completely trust her."

"John give me my phone," AJ said trying to get her phone back.

"Only if you promise to stop checking it," he told her.

"Okay, I promise," AJ said grabbing her phone.

"Good, cause if he loves you like you say he does, then he can wait a couple of hours until we're done."

"Ya your right, he can wait. You would make a good boyfriend John," she smiled at him.

"You know what else I would do," he told her.

"What?" she asked.

"I would show her how much I loved her every single day," he got up and went to sit next to AJ. "I would make her feel special and appreciated," he took her hand in his. "Most importantly, if I really loved her, I wouldn't be sneaking around with her. I would the world know how much I loved her," John looked into her eyes.

They stared at each other for quite some time with John hoping that his words were sinking into AJ's brain. That's when John decided to make his move. He started to inch his way closer to AJ. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. John was surprised how easily AJ responded to him. She didn't resist once. When his lips were just inches away from hers, he whispered her name.

But just as his lips were about to touch hers, AJ pulled away. "John wait, stop."

"Why AJ, you obviously want this," John said trying to kiss her again.

"John stop," AJ pulled his arm off of her. "I like you John, I really do, but just as a friend," AJ said pushing her way past John.

"AJ wait stop," John followed her outside. When he caught up with her, she was just standing there with her phone to her ear and she looked like she just saw a ghost. Running up to her, John said, "AJ is it? What's wrong?"

**Cliffhanger. Can't believe John tried to kiss AJ and put those thoughts about Punk into her head. What's wrong with AJ? Is everything okay? Please review to find out.**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	30. Should I Be Worried

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the support and reviews. Keep them coming, I love reading them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: I just wanted to wish my husband CM Punk a happy 34****th**** Birthday! Happy Birthday Punk!**

* * *

**Chapter 30- Should I Be Worried?**

When Friday rolled around, Punk was nervous as hell. He tried to sleep the day away in hopes that it would be Saturday, his and AJ's anniversary, but he was unsuccessful. He couldn't understand how after all John put him and AJ through, she was willing to accept John's apology and offer to go to dinner with his so fast. He thought she would at least talk it over with him. Now here was worrying himself to death contemplating two things, option 1, he could go over to AJ's house and beg her not to go, or option 2, he could trust her and let her go with John. Right now, the first option was looking real good at the moment.

As Punk laid there weighing his options, there was a knock at his door, "Open up man, I know you're in there." It was Kofi.

Punk made his way over to the door and opened it up, "Hey Kofi, look right now isn't a good time."

Kofi put his hand on Punk's shoulder, "C'mon man, do you think laying down in bed all day as a nervous wreck is going to make this day go by any quicker?"

Punk was taken back, "W-what are you talking about?"

Kofi pushed passed him to get into the house, " I'm talking about AJ's "date" with John."

"How do you know about that?" Punk said taking a seat on the couch.

Taking a seat next to Punk, Kofi said, "Everyone knows about that man. John's been talking about it all week."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," Punk stood up throwing his arms in the air.

"Dude, calm down," Kofi told him.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down when the girl I love is going on date with a man that I can't stand!"

"Have you talked to AJ about it?"

"No I haven't talked to AJ about it."

"Why the hell not? If it's bugging you that much, then you should talk to her about it."

"I can't man," Punk said sitting down again. "She looked so happy when she said her and John were friends again I couldn't destroy that."

"Aww, you're such a softy," Kofi said nudging Punk's arm.

"Shut up man," Punk chuckled. "So what do I do? Do I go over there and tell AJ don't go or do I trust her and let her go with John? I mean should I be worried?"

"It's not up to me Punk," Kofi told him. "But if she was my girl, and I trusted her, I would let her go with John. So no, I don't think you need to be worried."

Punk sighed, "Ya I guess you're right."

"Ok so now that we got that out of the way, how about we play a little Street Fighter to pass the time?"

"Sure why not, it would give me another chance to beat your ass again."

"That was one time!"

"Ya and it was awesome!"

They sat there playing Street Fighter for quite some time when Punk's phone went off. He opened it and saw a strange text message:

_I would watch your girl if I was you._

_-A concerned friend_

"Ok…that was weird," Punk said looking at his phone.

"What is it?" Kofi asked as Punk showed him the message. "That's weird, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll send her a quick text," he said typing away on his phone.

_You okay?_

_-Punky_

_Ya I'm fine. Why?_

_-Princess_

_Nothing just wondering how the dinner is going_

_-Punky_

_It's going good_

_-Princess_

"She says everything is fine," Punk told Kofi. They returned to the game once again when his phone went off. He opened it up and this time, it was a picture message. It was a picture of AJ holding John's hand. "What the hell?" he showed Kofi the picture.

"That's nothing man, she's probably just telling him something," he told Punk. "Who sent you that?"

Punk checked the sender, "It says a concerned friend."

"Just ignore it."

Punk did and a few minutes later, he phone went off again. "What the fuck!" This time, it was a picture of what looked like John kissing AJ.

Kofi took the phone out of Punk's head, "Whoa…man that's not right. What are you going to do?"

Seeing red, Punk said "I'm gonna go over there and kick John's ass that's what." He grabbed his keys and Kofi followed him out the door. "I knew I should have told her not to go," Punk yelled as he hit the steering wheel.

"Calm down man, you're gonna get us killed," Kofi yelled at him.

"When I get my hands on him, he's a dead man," Punk said as they approached the diner in record time. He quickly threw the truck into park and ran over to the diner window. He didn't see them, but as he turned around, he saw them. They were in John's car driving away and he could see AJ wrapped closely next to John.

"I'm sorry man," Kofi said coming up behind him. "I guess you should have been worried."

Punk didn't say anything, he just stood there watching as the car drove off.

* * *

**Poor Punky, I wonder what's going to happen next? Who sent him that message? Please review to find out.**

**Please review, comment, and suggest things please! I have something special in mind when I hit 150 reviews!**

**5 reviews = new chapter**


	31. Accident

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all of those who reviewed the latest chapter. You guys are funny with your theories and stuff. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: This chapter starts off with what happened in chapter 29.**

* * *

**Chapter 31- Accident**

**Previously in chapter 29**

"_AJ wait stop," John followed her outside. When he caught up with her, she was just standing there with her phone to her ear and she looked like she just saw a ghost. Running up to her, John said, "AJ is it? What's wrong?_

**Now the Conclusion….**

"I…I…got to go," was the only thing that AJ was able to get out.

"What why?" John said getting worried.

"Dad…hospital," she stuttered.

"Your dad is in the hospital?" he asked. "Why?"

"I don't know…I just gotta go," AJ cried.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay, I'll take you there c'mon."

AJ cried the whole way to the hospital curled up next to John. "Everything is going to be okay, AJ. I'm sure you dad is going to be fine," John tried to calm AJ down.

"B…but wh…what if he's not?" AJ managed to say.

"Don't talk like that. You need to try to stay positive," John said to her as they pulled into the hospital.

They quickly parked the car and ran into the emergency room where they found Mike and Elizabeth. "Mom," AJ said as she ran to them. "Mom what happened?"

"The police said that is was a car accident, but that's about it," Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"Has the doctor been by at all?" John decided to join the conversation.

"No we just got here. The nurse said that the doctor should be out soon to give us an update," Mike told him.

They sat there for 10 more minutes waiting when the doctor finally emerged through the emergency room doors. "I'm looking for the Mendez family," the doctor said.

They all stood up. "That's us, I'm his son," Mike told the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cole. I'm your father's doctor," he told Mike.

"How is my husband?" Elizabeth asked the doctor.

"Unfortunately I wish I had better news," Dr. Cole told the family.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"The crash was pretty severe and it caused massive injuries to Mr. Mendez," he told John.

"How bad?" AJ asked the doctor.

"Well, he has lacerations to the face and a laceration to the spleen, and his left leg is broken in three places. But the thing that is worrying us the most is the massive head injury that he has sustained."

"How bad is his head injury?" Elizabeth asked him.

"It's pretty bad. His brain is showing signs of swelling and there is some concern about possible brain bleeding," Dr. Cole told the family.

"Is there anything that you can do?" Mike said holding in his tears.

"All we can do at this time is what to see if the swelling goes down. If it does, then there will be no need for surgery and everything will hopefully be fine, but it doesn't go down, then we will have to do surgery to help the swelling go down, but there is a chance that he might not survive the surgery."

"C…can we see him? AJ asked Dr. Cole.

"Yes you can," Dr. Cole smiled at AJ and directed them to Mr. Mendez's room. "Now before you go in there, I just want you to know that he is hooked up to a lot of machines and tubes. He might not look like himself, but it is him."

Taking a deep breath, they all walked into the room. Mr. Mendez was lying in a hospital bed in the middle of the room. His left leg was slightly elevated with a casted on it, he had bandages on his stomach and head, and he had stitches all over his face.

Elizabeth walked over to him and said, "Robert? Robert? It's me Elizabeth." She took his hand in hers, "I'm here Robert and so are the kids and John."

"Why won't he wake up?" Mike said with tears running down his face.

Dr. Cole gave them a grim smile before saying, "Because of the head trauma that he has received, I'm afraid that Mr. Mendez is in a coma."

"W…will he wake up soon?" John asked.

"It's hard to tell. Sometimes patients who are in a coma wake up after a couple of days, and other don't wake up at all I'm afraid."

By this time, AJ had heard enough, she collapsed in John's arms and cried. "Why John why? Why did it have to be my dad?"

"I don't know AJ, I don't know."

* * *

**Poor AJ, I feel bad for her and her family. I hope everything will be okay? And will Punk ever find out what really happened? Please review to find out. **

**If I get over 150 reviews, I will post a big chapter that some of you have been waiting for. It's up to you guys if you want it to happen.**

**Please review, comment, and suggest things please!**

**5 REVIEWS = NEW CHAPTER!**


	32. Finally

**Author's Notes: All I can say is wow. Thank you all for all the reviews that I received. I asked for 5 and you guys gave me 10. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: To award you guys for a crap load of reviews, this is a super long chapter, but it's worth it in the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 32- Finally**

AJ and her family had been at the hospital for 3 hours now and there was still no change in Mr. Mendez's condition. He still hadn't woken up.

"John, why don't you take AJ home? I don't think anything is going to change any time soon," Elizabeth told him.

"But mom, what if something happens?" AJ said not wanting to leave her father's side.

"AJ don't worry, we'll call you if anything changes," Mike told his sister.

"And why do you get to stay Mike?" AJ asked him.

"Because I have to take mom home," he told her.

"AJ c'mon like they said, they'll call you if something happens," John said trying to get AJ to leave.

"Fine," AJ agreed, "I'll leave, but you guys better call me." She stormed out of the room with John hot on her trail.

The car ride home was pretty much silent for both had nothing to say. AJ was didn't really feel like talking, and John didn't want to upset her more.

As they pulled up to AJ's house, John decided to break the ice, "AJ, I'm sorry about what happened tonight and I don't mean with what happened to you dad, because that sucks. I want to say I'm sorry for what happened at the diner, I should have stopped myself."

"John just forget about it," AJ said getting out of the car. "I just want to go to bed and forget that this night ever happened."

"This wasn't supposed to happen," John thought to himself as he watched AJ walk into the house.

As soon as AJ got into the house, she dragged herself up the stairs to her bedroom with the night's events replaying in her head, everything from John trying to kiss her to her father being in the hospital. She still couldn't believe that all of it was real and that it had actually happened. Lying down in her bed, AJ sent out a text to the one person that she needed the most right now, Punk.

_Hey Punky_

_-Princess_

After waiting awhile and receiving no reply back, AJ sent him a text again.

_Hey Punky, please call me or text me. I really need you now._

_-Princess_

She had texted him earlier when she was at the hospital with her father and she got the same response then as she was getting now, nothing. She wouldn't be lying if she said that she a little mad right now, because she was in fact a little mad. Punk had promised her that he would always be there for her, but now when she needed him the most, he wasn't there.

Picking up her phone, AJ tried a different tactic and decided to call him. The phone rang and rang until it went to voicemail.

_Hey this is Punk; sorry I couldn't answer the phone. Just leave your name and number and I'll try to get back to you. Thanks._

Throwing her phone somewhere on her bed, AJ was becoming more frustrated, so she decided to forget the whole Punk thing and try to get some sleep. Unfortunately after 45 minutes of trying, AJ had given up on the sleep thing. She needed Punk and she needed him now, so she grabbed her jacket and her phone, saddled up Harley and rode to Punk's house. It didn't take long to get there, but there were a million thoughts running through her brain that made the ride seem like it took forever. She was worried if Punk was mad or him the worst, he was out with some other girl. Just thinking about Punk with some other girl was making AJ's eyes water. Wiping off the tears, AJ realized that she was at Punk's house finally, but it looked like no one was home, because all the lights were off. Walking up to the front door, she wondered if she should go back, but it was too late. Taking a deep breath, AJ knocked on the door and waited for a response. After getting nothing, AJ tried knocking again. This time she heard some yell, approach the door and unlock it.

Moments later Punk appeared, "Do you know what time…oh it's you?"

AJ was a little taken back by his reaction to seeing her. "Of course it's me, who else would it be?"

"Someone important," Punk said as he shut the door.

AJ just stood there dumfounded before saying, "I…Phil…what's wrong? Please open up." She started knocking again.

"Just go away April," was all AJ heard through the door.

"Not until you talk to me Phil," she yelled.

She waited a few seconds, when the door opened again. "You wanna talk? You wanna talk?!" Punk yelled as he pulled AJ into the house. "Ok let's talk, let's talk about how you broke my heart April. Let's talk about that!"

AJ now had tears in her eyes. Punk had never talked to her like that before and it scared her. "What are you talking about Phil? How did I break your heart?"

"Don't you act like you don't know April," Punk told her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

AJ was starting to get pissed, "I don't know Phil. Why don't you tell me?!"

"I'm talking about you and John!"

"What about me and John!"

"I saw you to together!"

"You were there?"

"No, but I didn't have to be," Punk slid his phone to AJ. It showed the picture of AJ and John almost kissing. "Looks like you and John were getting pretty cozy."

"W…where did you get this?" AJ asked him. Who would take a picture of her and John and send it to Punk?

"It doesn't matter who sent it, but I'm glad they did. Now I know that you would rather be with John than me. I mean you two have known each other longer. You two have history."

"That's not true Phil. Nothing happened, I mean yes he tried to kiss me, but I stopped him before he could," AJ tried to explain.

"Why, so you can take him back to you place and fuck him?" Punk snapped.

"I stopped him, because I realized how much I loved you!" AJ yelled as she ran out of the house. That one sentence from Punk hurt AJ the most. How could he accuse her of cheating on him with John of all people?

Punk just stood there, he couldn't believe what he had heard. Did she just say that she loved him? Running after her he yelled, "AJ wait please." He grabbed her arm and spun her around, "What did you just say?"

With tears running down her face, AJ said, "I said I love you okay! When John leaned in to kiss me, I realized I couldn't kiss him back, because of you. When I saw John, all I thought about was you and that's when I realized that I loved you. I…." She was cut off as Punk lips were suddenly on hers.

Hearing AJ pour her heart and soul out like that made Punk realize that she was telling the truth. She didn't kiss John. She was still loyal and faithful to him. Punk immediately felt like a jackass. He couldn't believe that he believed some strange over AJ. When he heard her say that she loved him, he could hear the love in her voice as she said it. He wanted to tell her that he believed her so he did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he kissed her. At first AJ resisted, but soon she slowly melted into the kiss. Punk pulled her into him and AJ wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a nice long make out session, AJ pulled away. "What was that for?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"Because I love you," Punk said breathlessly. "And I believe you."

"You do?" AJ said as her eyes lit up.

"Yes I do, hearing you pour your heart out like that made me realize that I was…am a complete asshole. I'm sorry for saying all the shit to you, please forgive me," he said as he pulled AJ into a hug.

"Hey it's okay, I forgive you," AJ said as she hugged him back.

"When I saw those pictures of you and John, I just lost it, so I went to the diner where you guys were."

"You went to the diner?"

"Yes and that's when I saw you drive away with John. It looked like you were cuddling up next to him and I thought the worst," Punk said with raw emotion.

"I…I was cuddling up next to John," AJ explained, "but it was because he was trying to comfort me."`

"Why was he trying to comfort you?" Punk asked.

"Because…."AJ burst into tears again and pulled Punk into a hug.

He immediately knew something wasn't right. "April, what is it? What's wrong baby?"

"My dad…he's…he's in the hospital," she cried.

Punk was shocked, "Why is he in the hospital?"

"He…he was in a bad car accident," she told him.

"Is he okay?" he said trying to comfort his crying girlfriend.

"No he's hurt pretty badly and he's…he's in a coma," AJ cried harder.

Punk pulled her into a tighter hug, "Oh baby, I'm so so sorry."

He held her a little while longer before picking her up and carrying her bridal style back into the house. He gently placed her on the bed and cuddled up next to her and held her as she cried herself to sleep. He got up momentarily to lock up the house and when he got back, he saw AJ under the covers waiting for him.

"I thought you were asleep?" he said getting into bed next to her.

"I got cold," AJ replied cuddling back up next to him.

"I can warm you up," he said as he wrapped her in his arms.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. They both stared at each other until Punk leaned down and kissed her. AJ wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and it caused Punk to roll on top of her. She quickly spread her legs so Punk could lay comfortable on top of her. Within a few minutes, things started to get heated. AJ ran her hands under his shirt and ran her nails down his back causing him to moan in her mouth. Meanwhile, one of Punk's hands brought AJ's leg to her chest and the other moved under her shirt and began to fondle one of her breasts. This caused AJ to moan and arch her back. As Punk began to kiss his way down her neck, he stopped for a moment to lift his arms as AJ pulled off his shirt. He returned the favor by taking her shirt and bra off all at once and quickly latched on to one of her breasts. Sucking and licking at it caused AJ's breathing to become erratic and her moans to become louder. Wanting things to go faster, AJ moved her hand into Punk's pajama pants and began to stroke his hardening member. Punk moaned with AJ's nipple in his mouth and thrust into her hand. She was just about to take off his pants when he sat up.

"AJ wait, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

AJ sat up and ran her hand down his face to his chin, "Yes I'm sure. I want this, I'm ready. I love you and I trust you."

Punk smiled and said, "I love you too," before he kissed AJ hard and pushed her back down on the bed.

He kissed his way down her neck, chest, and breasts. He took his time with each one making sure to kiss, suck, and massage it. He then continued his path and kissed AJ down her stomach and when he reach her belly button, he dipped his tongue inside it. As he was doing this, AJ was thrashing around from all the pleasure he was give her. She wanted more. He leaned up just a bit to grasp the sides of AJ's pants to pull them off her body, but before he did, he made sure to give her a megawatt smile. With her pants gone, AJ laid there with just her panties on. Just seeing her like this made Punk even more hard. He began to kiss his way up her leg till her sensitive area and ripped her panties from her body. He gave her once last smile before diving in and tasting her sweet nectar. All AJ could do was lie there and ride out the sweet pleasure that he was giving her. As soon as he made her feel satisfied he kissed his way back up her body to her lips. AJ could taste herself on his lips.

Wanting him to feel the same as she was feeling, she flipped him over to where she was on top. She gave him a rough kiss before giving him the same treatment as he did to her. AJ kissed her way down his neck and to his chest where she licked his chest tattoo. She licked her way down to his nipples where sucked and gently bit them. This caused Punk to laugh momentarily before a deep moan shut him up. Completing that task, AJ made a trail of kiss down his stomach to his rock hard abs. Punk just moan and whined at all her teasing. When she got to the hem of his pants, she made sure to give him a nice lick to get him ready for what was to come. She quickly disposed him of his pants and looked at him naked for the first time. It made her blush which then made Punk blush. Shaking all her jitters away, AJ leaned down and for the first time, took Punk into her mouth. Punk did his best not to thrust into her mouth even though he wanted to. He began to moan loudly as AJ began to move her head up and down. After a few minutes later, Punk pulled AJ up to him.

"I do want to cum yet, not without you," he told her as he flipped them over.

He positioned himself in between AJ's legs and gave her a passionate kiss. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes as he gently pushed himself inside of her. "Fuck, you feel so good," Punk told her as he felt her warmth around him. AJ closed her eyes and moaned. Pushing himself all the way in, he waited until AJ adjusted to him. After waiting a few minutes AJ gave him a nod and Punk slowly thrust in and out of her. "Mmm…feels so good…." AJ moaned as Punk kissed her neck. Wanting him to go deeper inside of her, AJ wrapped her legs around his waist. This caused her to moan loudly and Punk to groan, "Fuck," in her ear. Soon the slow pace wasn't worry for either of them and Punk started to go faster. "Faster…harder," AJ cried as she felt herself reaching her peak. Punk wasn't that far behind her, "April…you feel so good…fuck." He quickened his pace again and that caused AJ to reach her peak, "Oh…m…my…God Phil!" Feeling her constrict him, Punk emptied himself inside of her, "F...fuck April!" He thrust more a couple of times before it was all over.

Punk rested his forehead on hers and whispered, "I love you."

AJ pulled him tightly against her and said, "I love you too."

He gave her one last passionate kiss before he rolled over on to his back and pulled her closed to him. Punk looked at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning. "Happy aniversary Princess."

"Happy aniversary Punky," AJ said cuddling into his chest.

Within a couple of minutes, the two lovers were asleep safely wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

**That was one extra-long hot chapter! So glad Punk and AJ kissed and made up. Things are looking good for the two, but will it remain that way? Please review to find out!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	33. A Future?

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews. Please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 33- A Future?**

Punk was the first one to wake up a few hours later. For him, last night was probably one of the best nights of sleep he had ever had and he knew the reason why. It was the person who currently was fast asleep with her head on his chest, AJ. She looked so peaceful sleeping there and after last night's events, she needed the rest. As she slept, Punk took the time to study her beauty. He noted things like how the way her long hair molded her face the right way, the way her face softened with no worries and the way that her lips were pushed together that begged to be kissed. But most of all, he loved the way that the early morning sunlight radiated off her naked body to make her look like she was an angel, his angel. He laid there a little while longer then decided to get up and make them some coffee. So he got up put on some boxers and walked to the kitchen.

As Punk put on the coffee, he stared out the kitchen the window thinking about himself and AJ. He could totally see them getting married one day, raising kids together, and growing old together. As he stood there pondering the future, Punk felt something press against his back and two arms wrap around his waist. "Good morning," he said leaning into AJ.

"Good morning," AJ said as she rested her head against his bare back.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her.

"Great, except for when I woke up and you weren't there," she told him.

"I'm sorry Princess," Punk said turning around to face her. "Here let me make it up to you," he pulled her closer to him and gave her a passionate kiss.

After a nice make out session, both pulled away from each other out of breath. "I guess that's better," AJ said when she got her breath back.

Punk was to busy to respond as he was placing kisses down her neck. He only stopped when the coffee pot beeped. As he was making coffee, AJ took a seat at the kitchen table. "So what do you want to do today princess?" Punk said knowing that their anniversary plans had changed due to AJ's dad being in the hospital.

"I would like to go see my dad for a few hours, if that's okay," AJ Saadi with a sad tone.

Punk placed two coffee mugs on the table before taking AJ's hands and lifting her up so that he could sit down with her in his lap. Cradling her in his arms he said, "That's fine baby, in fact I would be a little upset if you didn't want to go see him. You need to be with your dad right now."

AJ lifted her head from his chest, "Thank you for understanding." She placed a kiss on his lips.

Wiping the tears off her face, Punk said, "Anything for you princess. I know how much you love your dad."

AJ wrapped her arms around his midsection and placed her head back onto his chest. "I love you, Phil," she told him.

Punk placed a kiss on the top of her head, "I love you too April." They sat there in a comfortable silence for sometime until Punk's leg started to fall asleep. "April, are you feeling better?"

AJ looked up at him, "Yes, much better."

"Good, cause I need you to move please. My leg is falling asleep," he laughed.

"Sorry," AJ laughed as she got off of him. "I should probably get going anyways."

"Why so soon?" Punk whined. "I was thinking we could have some more fun in bed."

AJ just shook her head at him and slapped his chest. "Didn't you get enough last night? Besides we're only going to be apart for a few minutes, an hour tops."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he watched her walk into the bedroom.

"You do have to pick me up, so we can go visit my dad silly," she said as she was getting dressed.

"You want me to go with you?" he said surprised as he leaned in the door frame.

"Of course I want you to go with me. You are my boyfriend after all and besides I know my dad would want you there with me," she said as she walked towards him.

Punk took her into his arms and said, "Okay I'll go, but only because your cute."

AJ laughed and said, "I'll meet you at my place in about an hour okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," he said and quickly gave her a kiss before he watched her walk out of the house. He could definitely see a future with AJ, but the question was, was did she want a future with him?

* * *

**Just short sweet little filer chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter**


	34. Another Promise

**Author's Notes: Thanks to those of you who supported and reviews this story. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 34- Another Promise**

By the time Punk pulled into AJ's drive way, she was already outside waiting for him. So he put the truck into park and got out. "Hey beautiful," he said giving her a kiss. You ready to go?"

"Yep all ready," AJ said holding his hand as they walked towards his truck.

"Here you go my lady," Punk said opening the truck door and helping her in.

"Thank you," AJ watched as Punk closed her door and gave her a megawatt smile.

Getting into the truck and driving off, Punk decided it was time to tell AJ his idea. "Before we go see your dad, I was thinking about us getting some breakfast. What do you think?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea," AJ said as she held his hand.

As they drove on to the diner, they made small talk talking about some of their favorite comics, movies, and other things. Then Punk asked, "So what did your mom or Mike say when you got home this morning?"

"They weren't home actually," AJ said. "As a matter of fact, I don't think they came home at all."

"They must have stayed at the hospital then?"

"I guess, their beds were still made and it didn't look like they had been slept in."

"Do you think there still at the hospital?"

"Maybe why?"

"What are they gonna say when they see me walk into the room?" Punk asked kind of worried.

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm going to tell them that you're there for me, because I need you there," AJ told him.

"And all always be there when you need me Princess," he said smiling at her. By that time they had pulled up to the diner and Punk quickly put the truck into park and got out to open AJ's door. "My lady," he said as he held out his hand for her to take.

AJ let out a cute giggle, "Thank you my kind sir." She took Punk's hand and he helped her out of the truck. AJ was taken back by how polite Punk was. Not only did he help her in and out of the truck, and open doors for her, but he refused to sit down until she did. No one had never treated AJ so nicely before.

"So do you know what you want to eat?" Punk asked her as they looked at the menu.

"No, everything looks so good," AJ said studying the menu.

"I have an idea, why don't I order for us and it would be as if I cooked us an anniversary/apology breakfast," he offered.

AJ smiled at him, "That sounds like fun, order away Punky."

When the waitress came by, he ordered a single big plate of pancakes and two coffees. Again they slipped into some more small talk when Punk suddenly asked, "Where do you see yourself in the next couple of years?"

"Hmm…I don't know. Maybe going to school or finishing up, finally living on my own, and maybe find someone to settle down with," AJ told him.

"Maybe settling down with me?" Punk winked at her. He said it playfully, but deep down he really meant it. He noticed that AJ was turning read and looking nervous, so he decided to change the subject. "So school huh, what do you want to study?"

"I'm thinking either horses or kids. I mean I love horses and training them, but I always dreamed of becoming a teacher," AJ said with a twinkle in her eye.

As AJ went on about wanting to work with kids, Punk's mind began to wonder of again. He began to dream of the day that he and AJ would be having kids together. He would love to see AJ holding his children, a little boy and a little girl. He would want a little boy first that looked and acted just like him and for him to protect his little sister. He wanted her to look and act just like AJ. Punk was determined that he would not be like his father, instead he would be the best dad in the world.

Punk was forced out his dream when the waitress came and brought them their food. As they sat there eating, they sat in a comfortable silence that they would often fall into and neither of them minded. Soon there afterwards, they were done eating and Punk paid the bill. Together they walked arm and arm out of the diner.

Again Punk opened the truck door for AJ and helped her in, "There you go Princess. Now you sit tight and I'll be right back."

He was gone so fast that AJ didn't even have time to react. She wondered where he could have gone and what he was doing. A few minutes had past and AJ finally saw Punk walking up to her door. Opening up the door, Punk just stood there with a big smile on his face. "What's going on Phil?"

"Nothing, I just thought you would like something," he said still smiling.

"What is it?" AJ asked getting excited.

"These are for you," Punk revealed a dozen roses that he was hiding behind his back.

"Awe…Punky, thank you," AJ grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"That was some thank you," Punk said when she let go of him. AJ just blushed and watched as Punk got into the truck. As he drove off, he watched as she smiled and smelled her flowers. She was as happy as she could be, but that all changed when they pulled into the hospital. "Are you gonna be okay?" Punk asked her softly.

AJ took a deep breath, held his hand and said, "As long as you'll be there, then I will be."

Punk squeezed her hand gently, "Let's go then."

Together with their arms wrapped around each other, they made their way up to Mr. Mendez's hospital room. As the got off the elevator, they ran into Dr. Cole.

"Hello Dr. Cole," AJ told him.

"Hello….AJ right?" Dr. Cole asked her.

"Yes that's me," she told him. "How's my dad doing?"

"Funny you should ask that, I just told your family that he's still the same, nothing has changed. In fact you just missed them by 10 minutes."

"Were they here all night?"

"Yes, they only left once when your friend came back."

"John was here?"

"Yes, he was here early too. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more rounds to do," Dr. Cole told the couple politely.

"Of course, thank you Dr. Cole," AJ shook his hand as they proceeded to enter Mr. Mendez's room. "Hi dad, it's AJ," she told him as she approached his bed. "I brought someone with me," she motioned Punk to come over.

"Hi sir…I mean Robert, it's Phil," Punk kindly talked to him. "I just want you to know that I'm going to take real good care of AJ for you until you get better." He turned to look at AJ, "I promise until my last dying breath, I'll take of her. I promise."

* * *

**How cute is Punk? He is so lovable. I hope everything goes good for the young couple, but only time will tell.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	35. Live My Life

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 35- Live My Life**

AJ and Punk stayed at the hospital for a while just talking about memories of AJ and her dad.

"I remember this one time when I was 7, me and my dad went horseback riding for the first time and I was scared as hell to get on the horse," AJ said laughing and slightly embarrassed.

"I don't blame you, their scary as fuck," Punk said with a scared face on.

AJ slapped his arm still laughing, "Anyways, I remember being so scared of getting on the horse that I was practically on my knees pleading with my dad to not let me get on the horse."

"Knowing your dad, I bet he gave you some sort of pep talk," Punk laughed with her.

"Oh ya he did," AJ said. "He lifted her off the ground, looked me in the eye, and gave me a huge speech about life."

"What did he say?" Punk asked.

AJ looked at her dad and smiled, "He told me that being scared or cautious all the time can stop you from living your life. It prevents you from moving forward, because you're constantly trying to figure out how to go around them. It's better to push through them and go forward."

Punk smiled at her and pushed a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear, "Your father is a smart man."

"Ya he is," AJ smiled at her dad.

"So what happened, did you get on the horse?" Punk asked really into the story.

"Ya I got on the horse," AJ told him. "But…."

"But what?"

"I fell off and broke my arm."

"Wait, wait, wait, you April the horse whisperer fell off a horse? I don't believe it," Punk said shocked.

"I was 7," AJ said turning red. "It was my first time on a horse."

Punk took AJ into his arms, "I know baby, I'm just playin'."

AJ looked up at him with her chin resting on his chest, "I know you are, you big jerk."

They slipped into another moment of silence. AJ took this time to think about the story that she told Punk. Most importantly, she thought about the message that he told her in the story.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Punk asked looking down at her.

"Just thinking about how much I can't wait for this anniversary date that you got planned," AJ smiled up at him.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked. "What about your dad?"

"Yes I'm sure," AJ told him and looked at her dad. "I love my dad, but like he said, when you feel scared, don't let it hold you back. Keep moving forward. My dad wouldn't want me to sit here and feel sorry or scared for him, he would want me to move forward and live my life."

"I understand, just as long as you're sure," Punk took her hands in his and looked down. "How about you stay here, while I go get things ready and I'll come back and get you?"

"That sounds good," AJ said as she leaned up to kiss him.

When they pulled apart, Punk softly told her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied back and slapped his butt when he walked past her. Punk turned around and winked at her as he left. "That's the man I'll hopefully marry one day dad," AJ said taking a seat next to her father's bed side. "We had breakfast earlier for our anniversary and he asked me what I wanted to do with my life. I told him that I would like to find someone of my choice to settle down with. When I told him that, he asked if I would settle down with him." AJ smiled at the idea of marrying Punk. "I don't know if he was playing around or if he really meant it." She sat there talking about the idea of marrying Punk and other things for about 30 more minutes, when Punk came back.

"Hey Princess, you ready to go?" he asked her as he walked in the door.

"Yep," she said as she stood up and walked over to her father. "We're going to go now daddy, I love you," AJ gave her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Robert and like I said earlier, I'll take real good care of AJ for you," Punk told Mr. Mendez. He took AJ's hand in his and together they walked out of the room and headed towards the elevator.

"So what's on today's agenda," AJ asked him about what he had planned.

"Well I was thinking of a picnic at our spot, a nice long walk to this other place that I found, and a romantic dinner back at my house," he told her with a smile on his face.

"That sounds amazing, I can't wait," AJ said hugging his midsection.

As they waited for the elevator to reach their floor, they made small talk while sneaking little kisses on each other lips here and there. When the elevator beeped signaling that it was on their floor, the got ready for the door to open, but what they weren't ready for was what they saw when the elevator doors opened.

* * *

**I wonder what they saw. I love how Punk and AJ interaction with each other. I wonder how there date is gonna go and what they saw. If you want to know too what's going to happen next, please review to found out. **

**I just realized how slow this story is going and I want to know what do you guys think? If you think that it is going too, I apologize. Things are going to pick up soon, because a lot of things are going to change for the people in this story.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	36. Anniversary Date

**Author's Notes: I hope everyone had a great Halloween. I went as The Best in The World, CM Punk. Also, please keep the reviews coming, I love reading them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**Chapter 35- Anniversary Date**

When the elevator doors opened, they saw AJ's mother and Mike. Immediately, AJ and Punk got nervous.

"Hi mom, hi Mike," AJ said as she and Punk moved out of the way so that they could exit the elevator. "I thought you guys would be at home sleeping."

"We were for a little while," Elizabeth told AJ. "Then we decided to come back to see your father."

"That's good that you guys got some sleep," AJ told them.

"Ya, so who's this," Mike said with a little bit of attitude.

"Umm….this is my friend Phil," AJ said trying not to give anything away. "Phil this is my mother Elizabeth and my brother Mike."

"Hello Mrs. Mendez, it's a pleasure to meet you and you to Mike," Punk extended his hand out for them to shake, but nobody did.

"Yes I'm sure it is," Elizabeth said with a snotty tone. "Now if you'll excuse us, we are going to see your father now." As they walked passed, Elizabeth ignored Punk and Mike shoulder blocked him.

AJ and Punk just stared at them. "I think they like me," Punk said sarcastically.

"Ya well whatever, let's go." AJ was irritated do to how rude her mother and Mike were to Punk.

AJ and Punk left the hospital in silence reflecting on what just happened. About 10 minutes into their drive, Punk spoke up, "I was thinking about going back to your place really quick so that you can get a spare change of clothes, is that alright?"

"You want me to sleep over?" AJ asked him with a replay of last night's events floating in her head.

"Of course I want you to stay over, especially after last night." Punk blushed a little bit.

"Ok, as long as you're sure," AJ smiled at him.

"I'm sure," Punk said as they continued their drive in silence.

When they pulled up to AJ's house, she quickly ran upstairs and got a change of clothes. Meanwhile Punk was sitting in his truck playing with something in his pocket. It was something that he was going to give to AJ tonight. When he saw AJ coming back, he quickly pulled his hand of out his pocket and pretended to be staring out the window.

"Did you get everything?" he asked her as he started up the truck.

"Yep," AJ said as she smiled at him with a smile that he couldn't get enough of. "So what's up first Punky?"

Punk laughed at her enthusiasm. "First we are going to have a picnic that I set up for us," Punk told her as he pointed towards the back of the truck.

AJ looked back and saw a picnic basket and a blanket. "What did you make?" AJ asked getting kind of hungry.

"It's a surprise Princess," Punk said taking AJ's hand and kissing the back of it. "You'll find out soon enough."

AJ just sighed and smiled at him. She couldn't believe how much of a romantic Punk was. She loved it.

Soon there afterwards, they reached the secret spot. Punk quickly got out of the truck and helped AJ out of the truck. Then he proceeded to grab the blanket and the picnic basket before he grabbed AJ's hand and together they walked into the spot. They ended settling in the middle of the field where Punk laid out the blanket and motioned for AJ to sit while he unloaded the picnic basket.

"Here's your surprise," Punk said handing her a container.

AJ laughed when she opened it and saw that it was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, "I should have known."

"Hey," Punk laughed. "We both know that I can't cook very well, so this is the best that it is going to get."

"And I love it," AJ said placing a kiss on his lips.

As they ate, Punk noticed that AJ seemed off in her own world, day dreaming about something. "Are you okay Princess?"

AJ snapped out of it, "Yes I'm fine, why?"

"You seem like you were off somewhere else," he told her.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I was just thinking."

"It's okay Princess," he smiled at her. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just how this is the nicest thing that anyone has done for me," AJ started to tear up.

"Come here," Punk said as he pulled AJ into a hug. "You deserve this Princess. After everything you've been through and me being a complete ass to you, you deserve it."

"Thank you Punky," AJ said hugging him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too Princess," Punk said kissing the top of her head. As he held her in his arms, he noticed that AJ was looking tired, so he leaned down and brought AJ with him. "Sleep for a while Princess, you look tired."

AJ didn't need to be told twice. She closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest while Punk rubbed her arm and buried his face into her hair breathing her scent. Soon she was fast asleep and dreamt of the day that she and punk would get married and have kids. She wanted a boy and girl. AJ wanted to have the little boy first, a little mini Punk. Then she wanted a little girl that looked like her and had her big brother to watch over her. She dreamt of them, her, and Punk as one big happy family.

When Punk looked down at AJ, she looked so peaceful sleeping that he didn't have the heart to wake her up. But he needed to in order to give AJ his next surprise. He gently placed her off of her and onto the ground. He then called off to her, "April? April? Wake up Princess." She didnt wake up, so he tried again, but this time he ran his hand down her face, "Come on baby, time to get up." Again she didn't stir so he leaned down and kissed her lips and just as he was about to pull away, two arms wrapped around his neck and pushed him closer to her. He knew that she was awake, so he went along and deepened the kiss.

After a nice makeout session, AJ pulled away smiling, "That's a nice way to wake up."

Punk smiled down at her, "You were already awake you little sneak." He pushed himself off the ground and stood up holding his hand out to AJ. "Come on sleepy head, we have to get going if you want your next surprise."

"What other surprise," AJ asked as Punk helped her off the ground."

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise," he smiled at her as he picked up their area. Once he was done, they went to dump the stuff in the truck before taking a walk.

"Where are we going?" AJ asked Punk.

"Some place that I found," he told her. They walked for about 10 more minutes when they walked up to a hill. "This is it?" Punk said excited.

"What?" AJ said, she didnt see anything but a hill.

"You can't see it from down here, c'mon," Punk grabbed her hand and they ran up the hill.

When they got to the top of the hill, AJ was amazed by what she saw. They were standing on a hill that over looked a giant lake, a perfect place to watch the sun go down. Which was her surprise. "It's beautiful," AJ said amazed.

"It is come on sit down," Punk said as he layed the blanket out for them to sit on. He let AJ sit down first, then he sat down and hugged her from behind.

"When did you find this place?" AJ said leaning back in his arms.

"I sort of found it yesterday after I saw you and uhh...John together, I went for a run to clear my head and I found this place," Punk whispered in her ear.

"I'm glad you found it," AJ said as the two watched the sun to down. As it went down, the temperature began to drop and AJ began to get cold. Punk pulled her into him which allowed him to give her a passionate kiss. This led him to start kissing his way down her neck. He smiled as AJ responded by tilting her head to the side to give him better access. Punk wanted to go futher, but he had to stop himself or else he wouldn't be able to give AJ his last surprise.

"As much as I want this to continue," he said still kissing her neck. "We have to go."

"Aww, why?" AJ whined wanting to continue.

"I have one more surprise left and we have to go now," Punk helped AJ off the ground. He picked up the blanket and together him and AJ walked to the truck abandon and hand.

**I wonder what the last surprise is? If you want to find out to please review. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	37. A Ring

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews, you guys are awesome. Please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 37- A Ring**

On the way back to Punk's house, AJ noticed that he kept checking his cell phone every 5 seconds. "Is everything okay Phil?" she asked him.

"Ya everything is fine," Punk told her. "Just making sure that your surprise was ready."

"I can't wait for it," AJ said smiling with anticipation and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Punk turned his head and smiled at her trying not to show his true feelings. The truth was, he was nervous as hell. He kept repeating what he was going to say to her over and over in his head and feared what her response would be when he told her. He was used to high pressure situations, but this was something different.

Meanwhile, he failed to notice that AJ was watching him the whole time. She immediately noticed that something was wrong with him when he started to grip the steering wheel and had a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure you're okay Punk?" she asked him again getting kind of nervous herself.

"Ya I'm fine, just nervous for you to see your surprise," he told her. He totally just lied to her. In fact, he had been lying to her ever since he told her that he had one more surprise left. The truth was, was that he had two more surprises left and the last surprise was the biggest.

AJ grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "I'm sure it's going to be wonderful."

Punk took a deep breath, "I hope so."

Finally they pulled up to Punk's house and AJ noticed that all the lights were on in the house. "Are you ready?" Punk asked her as he helped her out of the truck.

AJ was so excited. "Yes I'm so excited, I can't wait," she said as he led her up to the front door.

"I want you to go first," Punk said as he opened the door and allowed AJ to walk in first.

When she walked in, she was blown away by what she saw. There were candles lit everywhere, light soft music was playing in the background and there were rose petals on the floor that led right to the kitchen table that had their dinner already prepared on it.

As she took everything in, Punk walked up to her from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. "It's beautiful isn't it," he whispered into her ear.

"It's lovely," AJ said starting to tear up as Punk led her to the kitchen table.

"My lady," Punk said as he pulled out a chair for her and pushed it in when she sat down. He then went to the fridge to get something. "How about a nice drink for my Princess," he said revealing a bottle from behind his back.

She laughed when she saw that it was a bottle of Pepsi. She watched him as he opened it up and poured it into two wine glasses. "Thank you," she said as he handed her the glass.

"You're welcome Princess," he said as he sat down.

"So what's for dinner," AJ asked as she stared at the covered plate in front of her.

"I don't know, let's find out shall we," he said as they both uncovered their plates. It was baked chicken with a side of mash potatoes and vegetables.

"Oh my God, this looks so good," AJ said as her mouth started to water.

"I know right, it looks so good," Punk said as they started to eat. "And it tastes good too."

They ate in silence for a few seconds when AJ asked, "Ok spill it, who helped you set this whole thing up?"

Punk smiled as her, "It was Kofi and Rey. Kofi cooked while Rey decorated I think and I got to say, they did a really good job."

"Ya they did, remind me to thank them when we see them," AJ said while talking another bite of chicken.

"I know, if it wasn't for them then we would be eating burnt chicken," Punk laughed at his lack of cooking skills.

"You're not that bad Punky," AJ told him as Punk just stared at her before they both started laughing. "Okay I'll admit, you're pretty bad," she admitted when they calmed down.

As dinner went on, Punk started to get nervous again, because it was almost time for his second surprise. He just prayed that she loved his last surprise like she loved all the others.

Once they were done eating Punk asked her, "How about a dance?" He wanted this night to last a little longer.

AJ smiled at him and took his hand as he helped her up, "I would love too."

He took her into the living room where the soft music was playing. He placed one of her hands in his and placed his other hand on the small of her back, while AJ placed her other hand around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"This is nice," she told him as they swayed back and forth to the music.

"You got that right," Punk smiled. "Have I told you how beautiful you looked today?"

"Once or twice," AJ smiled and kissed him.

They danced for a little while longer when Punk decided that is was time for the last surprise. "AJ, there's something that I need to tell you," he told her nervously.

"What is it?" AJ asked, she was worried that it was something bad.

"I've been lying to you," he said pulling back a little to look into her eyes. "I lied when I said that this was your last surprise."

"What are you talking about?" AJ asked him confused.

"I have one more surprise for you and I hope you like it," he said taking out a small box out of his pocket and opened it up.

Her heart started to beat fast. "Oh my God," AJ said as she saw a small ring inside the box.

"This isn't an engagement ring," he said talking the ring out of the box. "It's a promise ring. It's a promise ring that promises that I'll always be there for you to take care of you and never hurt you. A promise that one day we will get married and have kids together. And a promise that we will grow old together. April, will you accept this ring?"

At this point, AJ had tears pouring down her face. "Yes Phil, I will," she cried as Punk put the ring on her finger. She looked up at him and said, "I love you Phil."

"I love you too April," Punk replied back as he captured her lips with his and pulled her to him.

About 30 seconds into the kiss, his tongue brushed her bottle lip asking permission to enter. AJ opened her mouth to allow him access and they both began to fight for control of the kiss, with Punk winning in the end.

He then proceeded to run his hands under her shirt and ran them up and down the sides of her body. AJ began to do the same, but she ran her hands down his back slightly clawing his back. At this time, Punk began to bite, lick, suck, and kiss his way down her neck. AJ moaned and tilted her head to the side to give him more access to her neck. Once Punk reached the bottom of her neck, he bit and sucked until he left a red and purple mark before capturing her lips again.

They broke apart momentarily when AJ pulled his shirt off. "I love you," Punk said as he devoured her mouth once again. AJ's response was lost in Punk's mouth as she scratched her nails down his chest.

Punk hissed and ripped AJ's shirt off her body before picking her up and carried her off to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he quickly went to work kissing her all over her body only stopping to once to take off her bra.

AJ moaned loudly as Punk took one of her nipples into his mouth, while he gently massaged her other breast. "Don't stop," she moaned as he switch breasts.

As Punk paid attention to her breasts, AJ began to stroke and rub Punk's hard member through his pants. "Fuck baby...feels so good," Punk moaned as he rested his head on her chest.

It took a while, but he finally regained his composure and went to AJ's pants quickly unbuttoning them and pulling them off. As he was doing this, AJ did the same and pushed his pants half way down his legs and stuck her hand inside his boxers. Punk felt himself harden at her touch. He stood up and kicked his pants off leaving him in his boxers and AJ in her panties.

He crawled his way back up the bed until his head was in between her legs where he could see that she was already wet for him. He slid off her panties and slid one finger into her wet hot core. "Mmm...baby," AJ moaned as she rocked her hips against his finger.

Punk loved the reaction that he was getting from her, so he added another finger and began to suck her. AJ started to feel her release building and she started to thrash around on the bed. Sensing it to, Punk sped up the speed of his fingers and watch as her release overtook her. "Fuck Phil...oh...Phil," she yelled as her muscles tightened around Punk's fingers.

As her breathing started to return to normal, Punk pulled his fingers out and sucked them. "You taste so good baby," he told her as he kissed his way back up her body.

When he kissed her lips, AJ could taste herself on him. She then flipped them over to where she was on top. She went over to his boxers and kissed his member through the fabric.

"Shit..." Punk hissed as he thrusted his hips up wanting more attention.

AJ gave him a naughty smirk as she pulled off his boxers and took him into her mouth , allowing him to thrust himself inside. AJ moaned as she tasted his pre-cum on her tongue. This caused Punk to yell, "Fuck," as a shot of pleasure ran through his body. "Ya baby...jus like that," he moaned when AJ started to rub her tongue against him.

AJ could tell that he was close to cumming when his breathing became erratic and his thrusting started to increase. Punk knew this too, and it took all the strength he had to stop himself and pull AJ up so he could kiss her. She reached over and grabbed the condom that Punk had taken out earlier. She sat up, opened the package and slowly rolled it on to his member.

"Ride me baby," Punk said to her with sexual tone as he watch AJ straddle him.

As AJ lowered herself on to him, they both moaned at the pleasure they were getting. After adjusting to his size, AJ started to rock back and forth. Punk put his hands behind his head and watched as she rode him. Occasionally he would thrust his hips up causing AJ to gasp and moan loudly.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good," he told her as he gripped her hips and started to thrust into her with a much quicker pace.

"Harder...faster...," was the only thing that AJ was able to get out.

Punk leaned up and began to kiss her neck as he stuck his hand in between her legs and began to rub her. "Fuck Punky, like that baby..."

They were both nearing their releases when Punk gave AJ what she wanted and started to thrust into her hard and fast. A few minutes late, AJ was saying, "I'm going to cum Phil...I'm going to cum."

"Me too baby," Punk told her knowing the end was near. "Come for me baby."

He felt his muscles tighten around him and she shouted, "Phil..."

Punk was right behind her. "April..." he shouted as he emptied himself inside the condom, while AJ collapsed on top of him.

Punk's thrusts slowly went away and the two laid there in aftermath both breathing heavily and sweating. AJ finally calmed down enough to roll off of him and Punk took off the condom and threw it in the trash. He laid down back on the bed and took AJ back into his arms.

They laid there for a few minutes when Punk spoke up, "Happy anniversary, Princess."

"Happy anniversary Punky," AJ told him as she kissed his chest. She looked up and saw that he was already asleep. Snuggling up against his chest, AJ looked at her ring and hoped that everything it represented came true.

* * *

**Wow, that was a hot chapter. How many of you thought he was going to propose to her. In the next chapter, something interesting happens. To find out what, please review.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter.**


	38. Morning Talk

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews, you guys rock. Please keep the coming. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 38- Morning Talk**

When Monday rolled around, things seemed like old times again. It first started when AJ woke up that morning. She awoke to the sound of something hitting her window, so she got up to see what it was. When she got to the window, she saw that it was John.

"Hey you," AJ said as she opened up her window.

"Hey AJ, did I wake you up?" John asked her with a smile on his face.

"Ya you did, but it's okay," AJ told him. "So how was the rest of your weekend?"

"It was alright, what about you? How was your weekend?"

"Other than my dad being in the hospital, it was nice, Phil and I celebrated our anniversary."

"Oh how was it by the way?" he asked her.

"It was wonderful and romantic," AJ reminisced on the whole weekend that she and Punk spent together.

"That's cool I guess," John tried to be happy for her. "He's here you know."

"Phil's here already, it's like 7:30," AJ said somewhat excited.

"Ya I guess he couldn't wait to see you," John said looking down.

AJ noticed that John looked conflicted. "Are you okay John?"

"Ya I'm fine," he lied. "Just still trying to get used to the fact that you're with him now," AJ gave him an "I don't approve look." "Punk, I mean Punk," John corrected himself.

"That's better," AJ smiled. "And like I said, just because I'm with Phil doesn't mean you'll lose me John. You'll always be my best friend that I can talk to and trust."

_That's what makes this so much harder,_ John thought to himself. "Thanks short stuff, that makes me feel a little bit better.

"You're welcome," she smiled at him. "By the way, Punk knows what happened at the dinner," she told him.

"You told him?" John asked.

"No I didn't tell him," she said to him, "Someone else did."

"Who?" John asked like he didn't know anything.

"I don't know that's what worries me."

"Well I'm sure it was a onetime occurrence."

"Ya hopefully," AJ said.

"So was he mad?" John asked her.

"A little bit, but he calmed down after a while," AJ didn't really want to relive their fight.

"Well that's good I guess. Sorry I did that by the way," John apologized.

"It's okay John, but you have to apologize to Phil not to me," AJ told him.

"I don't know," John said nervously.

"It's the right thing to do John."

_I haven't been doing the right thing lately, _John thought. "Ya you're right. When I get enough courage I'll tell him."

"Good," AJ smiled at him. "I'll let you get back to work now."

"Ok, I'll see you later short stuff," John said as he left.

AJ smiled one last time at him before closing the window and getting ready for the day. Once she went down stairs, she went to the kitchen and started to cook some breakfast.

As she was cooking, Mike came down stairs and into the kitchen, "Hey sis, what you makin'?"

"Eggs, bacon, and coffee," she answered him.

"All that for you?" he asked.

"No for me and my friend Phil. You remember him?" she told him.

"Oh that guy," Mike said with attitude.

AJ heard it too, "What Mike?"

"Nothing, it's just…."

"Just what?"

"I don't get why you would rather hangout with that low life than Del Rio."

"Ugh that again. Look Mike, Del Rio is a nice guy and all, but he's not the right guy for me."

"And that guy is?" Mike asked her.

"His name is Phil and maybe," AJ told him as she walked out of the house with a tray of food.

When AJ got to the garage, she found him under the hood of one of the cars. "Hey stranger, how about some breakfast?"

Punk looked up and saw AJ standing there with food. "Hey Princess, did you make all that?"

AJ watched as he cleaned himself up a bit. "Yep all of it. You hungry?"

"Starving," he said as he took the tray and kissed her before she made a makeshift table.

"So how did you sleep last night?" AJ asked him as they started to eat.

"Ok I guess I missed you last night." Punk said winking at her.

"I missed you too, Punky," she smiled at him.

"So why are you up so early," Punk asked her as he drank his coffee.

"John kind of woke me up," she told him.

"What did he want," Punk said still annoyed with John.

"He just wanted to say hi and see how my weekend was," AJ said.

"Oh," Punk said and started to play with his lip ring.

"What is it?" AJ asked him knowing that he was annoyed.

"Why did you still talk to him after what happened?"

"Because he is my best friend Phil."

"Well here comes you best friend know."

* * *

**Sorry for this suck chapter, I had writer's block bad. I wonder what John wants. Is he coming to apologize or to say something else? Will Del Rio make another appearance? What is going on with John? Please review to find out.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter**


	39. All Apologizes

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I'm sorry to all of those who thought the last chapter sucked. I apologize, but please keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 39- All Apologizes**

"Why do you still talk to him after what happened between you two?" Punk asked AJ annoyed by her and constant interaction with John.

"Because he is my best friend Phil," AJ told him. It hurt her to know that two of the most important men in her life couldn't get along.

Punk shook his head and turned away from her, "Well here comes your best friend now."

AJ turned to see John walking up to them. She wondered what he was doing here and if it was a smart thing to do at that particular moment. "Hi John," she smiled at him.

John smiled at AJ and sent a fake smile to Punk, "Hi AJ, hi umm…Punk."

"John," Punk said as he bit his lip ring, obviously trying to control his anger. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," John sarcastically said. He didn't even want to be here in the first place, but he had to do it, it was part of the plan.

"That's not what I meant dumbass," Punk hissed at him.

John bit his lip before saying, "Maybe you should be more specific asshole."

AJ had heard enough, "Guys stop it; I'm getting tired of having you guys fight all the time. Now what do you want John?"

"I'm here to do what we talked about earlier," he told her since it was her idea in the first place.

Punk wondered what the two were talking about. He didn't like them keeping things from him. "And what is that, you wanna run off with my girl again."

"Phil enough," AJ snapped at him. "It's not like that, so please let John speak."

Punk's eyes shot open. He knew that AJ meant business, so he just sat there and played with his lip ring. "What did you want to say to Phil, John?" AJ said not taking her eyes off of Punk.

John took a deep breath and rubbed his head, "I jus…I just…"

"You just what John?" Punk snapped, which led to him getting the back of his head slapped by AJ. She was starting to get very unhappy with him.

John was done with Punk's attitude at this point. "You know what; I don't have to put up with this bullshit. I'm out of here."

"John wait," AJ said grabbing his arm. "Please tell Phil what you have to say. Please John, for me. With my dad in the hospital, I don't think I could handle losing you too, please."

Meanwhile, Punk was hearing what AJ was saying to John. He could hear the sincerity and the emotion in her voice as she spoke. It took all the strength that he had, but for a spilt second, he put away his pride. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Both John and AJ's head turned toward him. They couldn't believe what they had heard. "What did you say Phil?" AJ asked as she walked towards him.

Punk looked down at eh floor, "I said that I was sorry."

"No Punk, I'm sorry," John said. Punk's head shot up at look at him. "I'm sorry that I did what I did when I took AJ out last Friday. I should have listened to her when she told me that she didn't like me like that, I should have stopped myself. I'm sorry."

Punk stood there and really listened to what John had to say. He took in every word that John said and analyzed them to see it there was any truth to them. "Look John, thanks for your apology, but after everything that happened, I don't know if I can believe it or trust you."

"I understand," John told him and he really did understand where Punk was coming from. After everything that he is doing, John wouldn't trust himself anymore either. "Look, I know this might not solve anything, but how about you two come out with me and a couple of my friends tonight."

"I don't know John," AJ finally spoke up. "I'm not 21 yet, so I doubt I could get into any sort of club and besides Phil doesn't drink."

"That's fine, we were going to go to a local bar anyways and the owner will let you in no problem as long as you don't drink," John said trying to persuade them to come.

AJ looked up at Punk who had his arm wrapped around his waist, "What do you think?"

"It's just to you Princess," Punk smiled down at her. He really didn't want to go, but he knew how much John meant to AJ. He would go just to make her happy.

After thinking for a couple of minutes, AJ smiled and said, "Okay, that sounds like fun. What time should we meet you and where?"

John gave her a dimpled smile, "That's great, we are all going to meet at the Roundhouse around 8-8:30. Is that okay?"

AJ looked up at Punk to see if that was okay. She saw him nod yes and said, "That sounds great, we'll meet you there around 8 then." She went over and John a hug.

John hugged her back and said, "Ok, see you there." He held his hand out, "Punk."

Punk shook his hand, "John." He watched as John turned his back to leave before turning around to focus all his attention on AJ.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Thank you."

Punk smiled down at her, "For what?"

"For putting your pride aside for a second to talk to John," AJ squeezed him, "I love you."

Punk hugged her tight and rested his chin on the top of her head, "I'd do anything for you Princess, and I love you too. Besides the quicker we get there, the quicker we can leave so you can repay me." He gave her a naughty smirk.

AJ looked up and him with her own naughty grin, "Repay you huh, how do I repay you?"

"I think you know how," Punk said as he leaned down and captured her lips.

As the kiss grew in passion, what they both failed to realize was that John didn't leave right away. He stood there and watched their interaction with each other. It made him sick to his stomach that AJ would choose and trust Punk over him. He turned to leave for reals this time when he grabbed something out of his pocket and put it on top of one of Punk's work benches.

_This better work, _he thought to himself as he left the garage with an evil grim on his face. _It's only a matter of time._

* * *

**So was John's apology true or fake? Punk is a good boyfriend for wanting to make AJ happy. How will there get together go and what did John put on Punk's work bench? Please review to find out. **

**Also I'm sorry again for how crappy last chapter was. I apologize to anyone who hated it.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 chapters = new chapter!**


	40. Confessions

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the support and the reviews, I appreciate all of them, they really help with writing the story. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 40- Confessions**

AJ and Punk spent the rest of the day together just hanging out with each other as Punk worked on her father's cars. The only time they were apart, was when AJ went to make them lunch or like now when Punk went home to get ready so that could go out with John and his friends. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, AJ decided that it was as good as it was going to get, so gathered up her phone and jacket and went downstairs.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mike asked her when he saw her all dressed up.

"I'm going out with Phil and John," AJ told Mike knowing that he wouldn't approve.

"What's this about John?" a voice came into the living room. It was her mother.

"AJ here is going out with John and that low life Punk guy," Mike spat when he said Punk's name like it was poison or something.

Elizabeth had a big grin on her face, "You're going out with John again?" See I told you your feelings towards John would change. I'll you had to do was give him a chance."

AJ shook her head and rolled her his, "I'm not going out with John mom. My feelings for him haven't changed, I still see him as a friend. Besides I thought you wanted me to go out with that Del Rio guy."

"At this point I would have you settle for John or Del Rio. Anyone except for that freak," Elizabeth said with a look of disgust on her face.

This set AJ off, nobody talked bad about Punk, nobody. "Mom stop it," AJ raised her voice. "You don't even know Phil okay. He is not this low life freak that you and Mike think he is. Phil is the sweetest man in the world and he treats me like a Princess. He loves me and I love him." Elizabeth and Mike looked at her in shock. "That's right, I said it, I love Phil. Me and him have been going out for a month now and we plan to be with ach other for the rest of our lives."

Elizabeth and Mike looked at each other as the shock started to wear off. "You think that low life really loves you AJ?" Mike asked her. "He is just a player who wants to get into your pants. He doesn't love you at all."

"Yes he does," AJ said in tears. It hurt her to know that her mother and Mike didn't approve of their relationship like her father did. Maybe if he was here, he would tell them how much of a gentleman Punk really was. "He does love me Mike. If he didn't, then why would he give me this," she held up her hand to show them the promise ring that Punk had bought for her.

"oh Jesus, don't tell me your engaged to that animal," Elizabeth said angrily. It was the last thing that she suspected or wanted.

"No mom it's not an engagement ring," AJ said with attitude. "It's a promise ring. A promise ring that symbolizes me and Phil getting married one day, having kids, a boy and a girl, and us growing old together," AJ smiled at all of the things that she and Punk would do in the future.

"Oh please April, get your head out of the clouds, none of the that is going to happen," Elizabeth rolled her eyes at AJ. There was no way that she was going to let that happen. "He is going to get what he wants from you and then leave."

"And what's that mother, since you obviously know everything," AJ spat at her. She was getting tired of her mother's know it all attitude.

Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air, "He wants your money April, can't you see it? Your a beautiful nice rich girl April, the keyword being rich. He is going to play you for your money, then he is going to leave you high and dry."

AJ had heard enough, "No he is not mother!"

"Hey don't talk to her like that AJ!" Mike yelled at AJ. "We are just trying to look out for you. We don't want to see you get hurt."

"That's just it Mike," AJ had tears pouring down her face. "By not letting me be with Phil or accepting the fact that he loves me, you guys are hurting me. He doesn't care that I'm rich, mom. Phil loves me for me and that's it. And Mike, I get where you guys are coming from, but please just let me be me. If dad could accept this relationship, then please try to accept it too." AJ heard hear phone beep with a message that signaled that Punk was there for her. "I got to go, please just think about what I said," AJ pleaded with them before walking out the door.

When she got outside, she saw that Punk was standing by the passenger side door waiting for her. When she walked up to him, Punk could see that she had been crying. "April. what is it Princess? What's wrong?" Punk said taking her into his arms.

AJ pulled herself closer to him and said, "Me and my family had a fight."

"About what Princess?" Punk asked her kissing the top of her head.

"About us," AJ choked out. "I told them about us dating," she said proudly. It felt good that she didn't have to lie no more. They didn't have hide no more.

Punk was shocked that AJ had told her family that they were dating, "Wow, you told them?"

AJ looked up at him, "Yes, are you mad? Please don't be mad." Her eyes started to tear up again.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry Princess. I'm not mad, no not at all. Shocked yes, mad no," Punk rocked her back and forth in his arms. Honestly, he was relieved that AJ had told her family that they were dating, because he was getting tired of hiding.

AJ breathed a sigh of relief, she felt so much better. She was glad that he wasn't mad. They stood there hugging each other for a couple more minutes when they finally broke apart. "Are you feeling better Princess?" Punk asked her.

"Yes a little bit. Can we go now? I don't want to be here right now," AJ told him. In fact she didn't even want to come home at all.

"Ya Princess we can go," Punk kissed her lips before opening the truck door for her and helping her in. AJ gave him a smile as she watched him get into the truck and drive off.

As they were driving, AJ noticed that they weren't going to the bar that they were supposed to meet John at. "Where are we going Punky?"

Punk turned and smiled at her, "I thought we could make a pit stop real quick, you know since you were feeling sad."

They drove on in silence when they pulled up the the hospital. "What are we doing here?" AJ asked Punk confused.

"I know how you're feeling sad and everything, so I know thought we could go see your dad since talking about him makes you happy," Punk explained to her with a smile.

AJ's eyes started to tear up again, "Thank you Phil. Thank you." She practically jumped on him in the truck and attacked his lips. It shocked Punk for a quick second, but he eventually melted into the kiss. He pulled her into him as close as he could before he took her face in his hands. The passionate kiss lasted for a couple more minutes until Punk pulled away. "Wow I'm being to like your thank you's," he laughed.

AJ blushed, "You keep treating me the way that you do and I'll give you more thank you's."

Punk smiled at her and said, "Come on let's go, otherwise I might have to put you in the back seat and have my way with you." AJ blushed again and got out of the truck laughing.

They made their way up to AJ dad's hospital room with their arms wrapped around each other. When they got closer to the room, Punk felt AJ's body tense up. "Are you okay Princess?"

"Ya I'm fine," AJ gave him a weak smile. "It's still hard to see him like this."

Punk hugged her tight, "It's okay Princess. He's going to get better, don't you worry." He hugged her away as they walked into the room.

"Hi dad," AJ said as she made her way over to his bedside. "How are you doing today? Better I hope."

Punk walked over to the other side of the bed, "Hi Robert, good to see you again. I never got the chance to thank you for your help the other day. Everything went according to plan."

AJ cocked her head to the side, "What are talking about? What did my dad help you with?"

"He ahh...helped me pick out your promise ring," he blushed and smiled at her. "He sort of caught me looking at pictures of rings the morning of the accident. He asked me if I was going to ask you to marry me without his permission, but I told him that I was looking at promise rings for you."

AJ grabbed Mr. Mendez's hand and smiled at him, "What did he say?"

"He smiled and patted me on the back and point to the picture of that ring," Punk said pointing at her ring.

AJ looked down at her father and said, "He always had great taste."

Punk just laughed and smiled at her. He hoped that Mr. Mendez would wake up soon, so that he could asked him a very important question. Punk didn't know how much longer he could wait.

* * *

**I can't believe that AJ told her family. Hopefully they will accept their relationship. What is the question that Punk needs to ask Mr. Mendez? How will their get together with John go? Please review if you want to find out.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	41. The Roadhouse

**Author's Notes: Please keep the reviews coming, I love reading them. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: This chapter is super long.**

* * *

**Chapter 41- The Roadhouse**

AJ and Punk spent some time with her dad for a while longer before they decided that it was time for them to leave, so they could go meet John and his friends at the Roadhouse.

"Alright dad, we are going to leave now. We have to meet John and some friends in a couple of minutes," AJ went over and kissed her dad on the head.

"Don't worry Robert, I'll take care of AJ and make sure that she doesn't get herself into trouble," Punk laughed.

AJ playfully hit him in the arm, "I'm not going to get myself into trouble."

"You better not, otherwise I'll have to punish you later," Punk said seductively as he wrapped his arms around AJ's waist.

This lead to him getting hit once more, "Hey not in front of my dad."

"Quit hitting me," Punk said pretending that he was hurt. "Besides, I don't think he would mind."

AJ rolled her eyes and said, "Anyways, we have to go now dad." She gave him one more kiss on the head. "I love you dad."

"See you soon Robert, and please get well soon. Your family need you Robert, in fact we all need you," Punk told him and smiled at AJ.

As they walked out of the hospital, AJ asked, "So are you ready for tonight?"

"Yep, I sure am," Punk lied. He wasn't happy at all. Why would he want to go hang out with a person whom he despised? He turned to his left and saw AJ. That was his reason why he was going to hang out with John tonight, because of her. He would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant hanging out with John.

They got into the truck and took a quick ride over to the Roadhouse bar. "Here we go," AJ said out loud as they pulled up to the bar. "Last chance to turn back around and leave," AJ told Punk.

"Nope, no turning back," he told her. "If you want me and John to get along, then we gotta do what we gotta do."

They both smiled at each other before exiting the truck and entering the bar. They both scanned the bar looking for John when they saw him in the back corner waving them over. They walked over to him and they noticed a lot of guys around him, so they assumed that they were his friends.

"Hey AJ, hey Punk, glad you two could make it," John told him while smiling at AJ.

"While thanks for inviting us," AJ said while giving John a hug.

"Ya man, thanks," Punk said as he shook John's hand.

"No problem, I mean we all got to be friends right?" John patted Punk on the back. "Let me introduce you two to the boys," John walked them up to the table. "Guys, this is my friend AJ and her boyfriend Punk." AJ and Punk waved at John's friends. "Punk, AJ, these are my friends Dolph Ziggler, Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, and Alex Riley."

"Hi guys, nice to meet you," Punk gave them a head nod.

"Hi guys, hey Riley, I thought you would be hanging out with Mike tonight?" AJ said to Mike's best friend.

"Mike had other plans tonight," Riley responded to AJ's question.

"That's cool," AJ said. Things got quiet really quickly.

John decided to break up the silence, "So what does everyone want to drink?" John asked everyone. They guys held up there beers to John signaling that they were good. "AJ, Punk?"

"I'll have a Pepsi," AJ told John.

"And I'll have the same," Punk said.

"Ok, so two Pepsi's, I'll be right back," John left to go get their drinks.

"You guys not old enough to drink or what?" Barrett asked the couple.

"I am, but she's not," Punk told them. Punk could tell that this was going to be a night of endless stupid questions being asked.

"Then why aren't you drinking?" Ziggler asked Punk while checking out AJ.

Punk didn't let this go unnoticed, "Cause I'm a gentleman and a gentleman doesn't drink in front of his girlfriend." He added emphasis to on the girlfriend part to let everyone know that AJ was his. "Besides I'm Straight Edge, which means I don't drink."

"So if you don't drink, then what's the point in coming to a bar if you don't drink?" Cody said with attitude.

"You can still come to bar to hang out with friends," AJ spoke to the group. Cody just rolled his eyes at her.

Once again things got quiet for just a second until John came back, "Here's your drinks guys."

"Thanks John," AJ said taking her drink for him.

"Ya thanks man," Punk said doing the same.

"No problem," John said taking a seat next to AJ. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, just how your friend her is "Straight Edge," Riley told him.

"Straight Edge huh, what's that all about?" John took a sip of his beer.

Punk took a deep breath, "Straight Edge means that I don't drink, do drugs, or smoke." He held up his knuckles to show them his "Drug Free" tattoo.

"Wow," Barrett said. "So you're pretty much a square then."

Punk tensed up and AJ rubbed his leg trying to calm him down. "No, it's just means that he lives a healthy lifestyle," she said coming to his defense.

"Still sounds like a square to me," Barrett whispered to himself.

John could tell that Punk was getting angry, so he decided to change the subject, "Anyone up for some pool?" All the guys nodded and walked over to the pool tables except for AJ and Punk. "You guys don't want to play?" John asked them.

"I don't," Punk told him. "But you can go play if you want Princess."

A big grin grew on AJ's face, "Really?"

Punk laughed at AJ's excitement, "Yep go ahead. Go beat their asses."

AJ leaned over and gave Punk a kiss on the lips, "Ok, I'll be right back."

Punk watched as she walked over the pool tables with John. He was still on guard just in case John decided to try anything. He only took his eyes off of them for a second when he went to go get himself another Pepsi. As he was ordering, he noticed someone familiar walk into the bar, it was Kofi.

"Hey man, what's going on? Why you here by yourself" He asked Kofi as he gave him a bro hug.

"Not much man, AJ invited me here," Kofi told him.

"Really? She didn't tell me," Punk wondered why AJ didn't tell him.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. She knew that you probably would have a lousy time here, so she called me up and asked me to come."

"Damn, do I have the greatest girlfriend or what?"

"Ya man you do. If I was you, I would put a certain ring on that finger as soon as I could."

"Don't worry man, I plan to," Punk told him. "By the way, I wanted to thank you for everything you and Rey did on Saturday. I really appreciate it."

"No problem man," Kofi slapped his back. "Anything for my best bud. So did she like the ring?"

"Yes she loved it dude. That day couldn't have gone any more perfectly," Punk smiled as he remember how awesome that day was. "Now all I have to do is what for AJ's dad to wake up, so that I can ask him the question."

"Wow, you are really serious about his girl huh?" Kofi had never thought that Punk would fall so hard for a girl so quick.

"Ya man I…" Punk stopped short when he saw what was going on at the pool tables.

AJ was currently leaning over the table with a pool stick, while John was practically leaning over her. Punk felt his blood start to boil.

"Whoa man," Kofi said when he saw AJ and John together, "That is so wrong."

Punk didn't hear what Kofi had said. They only thing that he could her was the blood rushing through his veins. He was getting red. Punk got up from his seat and turned to make his way over to them, when Kofi stopped him.

"Hey man, calm down. Nothing is happening," Kofi tried to explain to him.

"You call that nothing," Punk shouted and pointed to where John and AJ were. They were still in the same position, but this time John had his hand around AJ's.

Kofi held on to Punk, "Look man, I know it looks bad, but he's probably just showing her how to play pool. Why don't you just go to the bathroom and splash some water on your face and try to calm down." Kofi released his hold on him.

"Alright fine," Punk said in frustration. "But if I come back and their still like that, then his ass is dead."

Kofi watched as he entered the bathroom and just shook his head before turning back and looking at AJ and John. "What the hell are you trying to do John?" he said to himself.

When Punk got into the bathroom, he went to go splash himself with some water like his Kofi told him to. He closed his eyes for a second to try to calm down, when he heard someone come into the bathroom.

"Why if it isn't our Straight Edge Savior," he heard the voice say.

Punk opened his eyes to see Wade Barrett, "Haha very funny." He went to leave, but Barrett stopped him. "Get out of my way Barrett."

"Not so fast Punk, we need to have a nice little chat first," the Englishman told him.

"A chat about what?" Punk asked wondering why they were going to talk in the bathroom.

"A chat about you and AJ of course."

"What about us?"

"You need to stay away from here," Barrett said puffing up his chest.

Punk did the same, "Is that right? Who are you to tell me that I need to stay away from her?"

"That's no concern to you. Now you either stay away from her or else."

"Or else what?" Punk said getting in his face. He watched as Barrett laughed and the next thing Punk knew, he was on the ground holding his stomach. Barrett had sucker punched him.

"Or else things are going to get very bad for you," Barrett said as he leaned down to look at Punk in the eye.

Rage filled Punk's blood as he jumped towards Barrett knocking him through the bathroom door. Everyone turned to see the two men fighting. Kofi, John, AJ, and John's other friends ran over to them to trying to break them up.

"Punk come on man, get off," Kofi said struggling to pull Punk off of Barrett. He lost his grip when Barrett flipped them over and started to punch Punk.

"Come on Wade, enough," John and the boys tried to do the same with him.

AJ stood there crying, "Stop the fighting. Please Phil get up."

It took a while, but after all the fights flying and the blood flowing, they managed to pull Barrett and Punk apart. "What the hell is going on?" John asked the two.

"This fucker cornered me in the bathroom, threatened me, and hit me," Punk yelled trying to get to Barrett.

"That's a goddamn lie," Barrett said defending himself. "I just went to bathroom and the next thing I know this asshole is tackling me through the bathroom door."

"Like I would fight you for no reason what so ever," Punk spat at him.

"I don't know about that," John said with doubt in his voice.

Everyone turned to look at John. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Punk asked him.

"I'm just saying that you come from an abusive household. I mean what your father did to you guys might cause you to fly off the handle very quickly." John gave Punk an evil smirk. "Or how your last job required that you used a lot of violence."

"Fuck you, you motherfucker, you know nothing!" Punk shouted at him as Kofi and another bar attendee held him back.

"What's he talking about Phil?" AJ asked confused.

"Nothing, I have no idea what the hell this asshole is talking about," Punk told her.

"Stop lying Punk!" John shouted at him. "Quit lying to AJ and tell her the truth."

"And why don't you mind you own goddamn business!" Punk ripped himself from Kofi's grasp and stormed his way out of the bar. Kofi and AJ just looked at each other and ran after him afraid he or someone else might get hurt.

As soon as they left the bar, John turned to Barrett and patted him on the back, "Good job man, good job."

Meanwhile Kofi and AJ were currently outside looking for Punk. His truck was still there, so they knew that he didn't drive anywhere. They looked all around the bar when they saw someone walking off in the distance. AJ knew that it was Punk.

"Phil," she shouted at him and ran towards him with Kofi right behind her. "Phil please wait. Stop!"

Punk stopped in his tracks and yelled, "Go away April!"

"Wh...why?" She asked stopping right behind him.

"Because I'm apparently not safe to be around," He said referring to what John said in the bar.

"I don't care what John says," AJ told him stepping closer to him.

She saw him put his head down and whisper, "But it's true. I'm not safe to be around."

AJ looked at Kofi who had his head down, "What did you say?"

"I said I'm not safe to be around, it's true," he choked out. "I'm just like my dad. I hurt everyone that I'm around." He dropped to his knees and started to cry.

AJ quickly went over to him and dropped to her knees and held him as he cried. "No you are wrong Phil. You are not like your dad. I don't know what you and John meant by you not being safe, but I don't care. I love you." She held on to him as he cried.

Kofi looked at her and said, "I'll go the truck so that you guys can go home."

AJ nodded at him before turning back to Punk and started to whisper things in his ear trying to calm him down. When Kofi came back with the truck, they put him in the truck, so that they could leave. "Thank you for everything Kofi," AJ hugged him.

"No problem, just make sure you guys get home okay and call me if you need anything," He said hugging her back before leaving.

AJ got into the truck and drove off towards Punk's house. During the ride there, she would constantly check on Punk to make sure that he was okay. By time they reached his house, he was asleep in the passenger seat.

"Phil," she called out to him trying to wake him up. "Phil come on baby wake up were here," she shook him a little bit and he woke up. "Come on let's go inside." AJ help him out of the truck and walked him into the house with her arms wrapped around his waist.

When they got into the house, she helped him to the bedroom where she undressed him and helped him put on his pajamas. She laid him down on the bed when she said, "I'll be right back." She went to lock up and to call her mom and left a message to let her know that she wasn't coming home tonight.

When she returned to the bedroom, Punk was already asleep, so she quickly got ready for bed and joined him. As she laid down, Punk rolled over and rested his head on her chest. AJ kissed his head and held him as they both fell asleep. He always said that he was going to take care of her, but for once, tonight was the night that she would take care of him.

**There you have it, one super long chapter. Poor Punk, I feel bad for him. John and the boys are jerks. Something strange happens in the next chapter, so please review.**

**Please review, comment or suggest things, please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	42. Let Me Take Care Of You

**Author's Notes: Thank you all the support of this story, please keep it coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: I figure we didn't get enough Punk loving in the last chapter, that's what this chapter is all about, AJ taking care of Punk. It's not some random chapter; it's a chapter that is going to play a major part in the story. P.S. something strange happens in this chapter, something that we didn't expect would happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 42- Let Me Take Care of You**

The next morning, AJ was the first one to wake up. When she did, she noticed that they were in the same position that as they were when they fell asleep last night. Punk was still lying on her chest wrapped in her arms. Normally he wouldn't sleep all through the night, but after last night's events, AJ knew that he was probably exhausted.

She quietly removed herself from underneath him and make sure that he was tucked in before she left. Taking one last look at him, AJ made her way to the kitchen to make them some breakfast. As she was cooking, there were a bunch of thoughts running through her head. The biggest one was that she wanted to know what John, Punk, and Kofi were talking about last night when they said that Punk wasn't safe to be around. She said that it didn't matter to her what his old job was and truth be told, it didn't matter to her, but curiosity was still there. Maybe if Punk talked to somebody that he loved, maybe it was help him overcome his obvious guilt about whatever he did.

As AJ got done putting the last pancake on a plate, two arms tattooed arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder. "Good morning," Punk sleepily said.

"Good morning Punky, how are you feeling?" AJ asked as she leaned into his embrace.

"Not so good," he said trying a stay awake. "I don't feel so good."

AJ turned around to face him and noticed how pale and sickly he looked. She put her hand up to his forehead and said, "Oh my god Phil, you're burning up." She immediately sat him down in a chair and went to the bathroom to look for a thermometer. When she found one, she came back into the kitchen to see Punk falling asleep in the chair. "Come one baby try to stay awake for me okay, I need to check your temperature." She put the thermometer into his mouth and began to look in the fridge for some juice. Finding none, she knew that she had to go to the store to pick up some stuff for him. She made a quick list and finished when she heard the thermometer beep. AJ went over to Punk and took the thermometer out of his mouth, it read 100.5. "Yep, you Mr. Brooks have a fever." Punk looked up at her and gave her a week smile. AJ gave him a smile back and said, "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"No I'm fine, jus a little sleepy," Punk tried to tell her. He hated begin sick, so he tried to play it off.

AJ looked at him and put her hands on her waist, "Okay then, if you're not sick, then try to stand up." Punk took a deep breath and slowly shakily tried to stand up. He last all but 5 seconds when AJ had to catch him. "Your fine huh? Come on, it's bedtime for you again.

Slowly, she helped him walk into the bedroom and back into bed. "But what about breakfast?" he asked her.

"Don't worry about it, I'll put it away for now and when you're feeling a little bit, I'll heat it up again," She told him as she tucked him in.

She started to get dressed when Punk asked her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go home, get some clothes, and then I'm going to go get you some stuff from the store," she told him as she put her hair up in a messy ponytail. She walked over to him and kissed her head, "I'll be right back. I love you."

"I love you too," he mumbled as he fall asleep.

AJ went back into the kitchen and put the food away before grabbing the truck keys and leaving to her house. When she got home, she saw that it was busy as usual. The grounds crew were busy working and the maids that her mother insisted on having, were busy cleaning the windows.

She parked the car and got out when she saw Kofi coming up to her, "Hey AJ, how is Punk doing?"

"Not so good, he's at home sick," AJ told him.

"Sick?" Kofi said surprised. "Was he sick last night?"

AJ shrugged her shoulders, "I don't think so, he did sleep through the night which was odd. I just thought that it was because he was exhausted. But when he woke up this morning, he had a 100.5 fever."

"Damn that sucks," he told her. "Tell him I said to get better."

"I will," AJ smiled at him. "By the way, how is it working with John today?"

"He's not her today actually," Kofi said. "But things are definitely going to be different." His mood suddenly changed. "I can't believe John and his friends would do something like that. That was low."

"I know what you mean," AJ frowned. "It was just cruel."

"Ya it was," Kofi agreed.

"Kofi?"

"Yes"

"I was wondering if you could tell…" AJ was cut off.

"If I could tell you what John and Punk were talking about last night," Kofi finished for her.

"Well ya," AJ said.

Kofi sighed, "Look AJ, you know that I can't tell you that. It would mean that I would be breaking Punk's trust and I can't do that."

"I figured that," AJ said sounding defeated.

"But…" AJ's head shot up. "I can tell you that it's in the past. It hurts Punk to talk about it, but honestly, he is in a much better place now. He is not same guy that he used to be. Not since he met you. You changed him AJ, you really did."

Kofi's response made AJ feel a little bit better about the situation. "Thanks Kofi, that makes me feel better." She went up to him and gave him a hug.

"No problem," he said hugging her back. "Well I gotta get back to work," he said when they broke apart.

"Ok, I'll see ya around," AJ told him.

"Ok see ya," Kofi said as he left.

AJ went into her house and up to her to pack some clothes. As she was packing, the conversation with Kofi replayed in her mind. Was his old job that bad? Was it the reason that he moved to Montana all by himself? AJ had no clue what was going on.

As she was thinking, a knock came from her door, it was her mother. "I got your message from last night. Did you have fun with John and your friend?"

Her mother's question freaked AJ out a little bit. Why did she refer to Punk so nicely instead of calling him a freak or something else? "Not really mom," AJ told her.

"Why not, did something happen?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

AJ showed a hint of anger on her fact, "John and his stupid friends started a fight."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No, but John opened some old wounds that Phil was trying to recover from."

"That's too bad," Elizabeth said. "Is he okay?"

Her mother's attitude was really starting to scare her. "No not really, he's at home resting, he's sick."

"Oh poor thing, you should make him some soup and give him some tea."

"Thanks mom, I'll do that. I gotta go to the store and get him some stuff anyways."

"Are you sleeping over there again?" Elizabeth said pointing to AJ's bag full of clothes.

"Probably," AJ told her.

"Ok, well tell Phil to get better real soon okay, because he is invited to dinner when he is better," she smiled at AJ.

This totally freaked AJ out. Did she just call Punk by his real name? "Umm…I will," AJ said as her mom was leaving. "Hey mom?" she called out.

"Yes AJ?" her mom said coming back into the room.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you being so nice to Phil. I thought you hated him?" AJ asked confused.

Elizabeth sat on the bed and motioned AJ to do the same. "Because I thought about what you said last night. It made me realize how unfair I was being to you. I was so caught up in my own traditions that I forgot about your feelings. If you father could accept your relationship, then I can too." She looked at AJ with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry AJ, please forgive me."

AJ had tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe what her mother was saying. She finally accepted her and Punk's relationship. It was a huge relief and AJ couldn't have been anymore happier. "Thank you mom for understanding, and I forgive you." She leaned over and hugged her. They both sat there crying and holding each other for a few minutes when they pulled away.

"I guess I'll let you get back to Phil," Elizabeth said getting off the bed. "Be safe."

"I will mom," she hugged her mom goodbye and left.

AJ got to Punk's house 30 minutes later after stopping at the grocery store. She quickly put things away and went to the bedroom to check on Punk. But when she got there, he wasn't in bed. AJ was starting to get worried when she heard something in the bathroom. She walked in and saw Punk lying on the floor wrapped around the toilet.

"Phil," she said as she rushed over to him. "What are you doing out of bed?" She kneeled down beside him.

Punk looked up at her and crawled over to her and rested his head in her lap, "Had to throw up."

"How long have you been in here?" AJ asked as she rubbed his shaved head and back.

"Soon as you left," he weakly said. "Feel asleep in here too."

"Poor baby," she said still rubbing his head. "I have something that will make you feel better."

"What?" Punk asked lifting his head to look at her.

She leaned over and started the water, "A nice bath."

"A bath?" he asked as AJ lifted him off her lap. "Yep and I got a secret ingredient." She left to go get something from the kitchen table. When she came back, she helped him get undressed and into the bath tub. "That feel good?" she asked him.

"Ya a little bit." Punk sighed. He saw her get a small bottle off the sink. "What's that?"

"It's lanvander," she told him as poured it into the water. "It's supposed to help you relax."

Punk smiled at her, "Thanks for taking care of me." He took his hand and ran it down her face. "Nobody has taken care of me like this before. I was always alone to take care of myself.

AJ smiled at him and said, "Well you're not alone anymore." She sat there watching him relax in the bathtub for a while when she decided that she need to tell Punk about her mother.

Punk noticed that AJ was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"I have something to tell you," she answered him.

"What is it?" he asked trying to sit up in the bathtub.

"I talked to my mom when I was home today."

"Ok…about what?"

"About us again."

"And?"

"And she supports our relationship," AJ smiled.

Punk's eyes opened wide, "Really?"

"Ya, it shocked me," AJ laughed slightly. "She even call you by your name."

"Are you sure she wasn't sick?" Punk joked.

"Maybe, I don't know. All I know is that she said that if my dad could accept our relationship, then she can too," AJ said happily.

"That's good," Punk smiled at her.

Then AJ frowned slightly, "Ya then she said that we had to watch out for Mike, because he wasn't too happy."

"I could take him," Punk winked at her.

AJ just laughed, "In your weakened condition, ya sure."

"Don't worry, with you as my nurse, I'll get better soon," he reassured her.

They both started to chuckle. "Speaking of getting better soon," AJ said. "Mom invited you to dinner when you're feeling better."

"That's nice of her."

"Ya it is. I'm still freaked out though."

"You're not the only one."

They stayed in the bathroom talking some more when AJ noticed that Punk was falling asleep. So she washed his hair and body for him, before helping him out of the tub and getting him dressed. She then walked him over to the bed where she laid him down then got in next to him.

"I love you," Punk told her as he started to drift off.

"I love you too and I'll always take care of you too," AJ said as sleep overcame her to.

Meanwhile….

John was at home watching tv when his phone rang. "Hello."

"Good job at the bar."

"You know about?" John asked.

"Of course I know about it. I overheard a conversation earlier. Keep the good work John, soon everything will be all over."

The line went dead.

John threw his phone across the room and leaned his head back on the couch. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

* * *

**Poor Punky is sick, good thing AJ is there to take care of them. I'm still blown away that AJ's mom apologized. I wonder if it's the truth or not? And who was John talking to on the phone? If you are wondering too, please review to find out what happens next.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	43. Feeling Better

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them. Please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 43- Feeling Better**

The night that they found out that Punk was sick AJ took him to the doctor where they found out that he had a serious case of the flu and since he refused to take any medication what so ever, Punk had to ride the sickness out. So over the next couple of days AJ did what she told Punk that she was going to do, she took care of him. AJ cooked for him, cleaned for him, bathed him, and just held him as he slept. It was time that she took care of him for a change. Currently, they were lying on the couch watching T.V with AJ lying in his lap. Punk's fever had finally broken and for the first time since he got sick, he was finally well enough to get out of bed.

"Man I'm telling ya, one day the Cubs are going to go on and win the World Series," Punk said out loud as they watched the end of the Chicago Cubs game.

"Sure, whatever you say Punky," AJ said not really paying attention. She was too busy reading a magazine.

Punk looked down and saw her reading, "You're not even paying attention to the game."

AJ put the magazine down, "I'm sorry Punky, it's just that baseball is so boring."

"Hey take that back," Punk was slightly offended. "Baseball is the greatest sport in the world. It's better than reading this garbage." He took the magazine from her hands.

"Hey, give that back," AJ sat up trying to take the magazine away from him. "And it's not garbage."

"Yes it is, I mean look, it's full of junk about so and so dating, breaking up, or getting married. It's useless," he said as he flipped through the magazine.

AJ laughed and said, "Oh ya, turn to page 36 then."

Punk's eyes widen as he read the page, "Wow, you know we should try some of these positions." He winked at her.

"Ya maybe when you're feeling better," AJ laughed jokingly.

He pushed down on the couch and crawled on top of her, "Who says I'm not feeling better? I feel great."

"You are just getting over the flu and your fever barely broke," AJ managed to say while trying to ignore the fact that Punk was nipping at her neck. "Besides, are you even up to it?"

"Oh I'm up to it alright," he said as he ran a hand underneath her shirt. "The question is are you?" AJ's reply came out as a moan as Punk gently squeezed her breast. "I'm gonna take that as a yes," Punk smiled smugly.

AJ sent him an evil glare before saying, "Shut up and kiss me already."

"As you wish Princess," he said leaning down capturing her lips with his.

AJ brought her hands up and wrapped then around his neck trying to deepen the kiss. Meanwhile Punk began to massage both of her breasts causing AJ to moan once again.

"You know this is an awesome fantasy," Punk said as he kissed his way down her neck.

"What are you taking about?" she whispered into his ear as she ran her hands down his naked back.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her, "I've always had this fantasy of me beings sick and having a sexy nurse taking care of me. Then when I was feeling better, I got to have my way with her." AJ just laughed. "What, what's so funny?"

"You are,' AJ said leaning up to place a quick kiss on his nose. "And you're just too cute."

Punk rolled his eyes, "Please don't call me cute. I'm a man and men aren't cute."

"I'm sorry," AJ said giving him an apologetic look. "You're not cute, you're something else."

"What am I then?" he asked nibbling on her ear.

Very seductively she ran her hands up his chest causing him to shiver. She then brought them up to his face, "You're very sexy." AJ brought down his face to hers and kissed him passionately.

Punk responded to the kiss and began running his hands back under her shirt while thrusting his hips into hers causing the both of them to moan. He then sat up a little bit to push up her shirt high enough so that her breasts where showing. With no bra on, it made his job easier as he quickly latched on to one of her breasts and began to alternate between sucking and licking the nipple.

AJ moaned and arched her back in sheer pleasure brought on by Punk's talented mouth. For once she wished that he had his hair grown out a little bit so that she could run her hands through it and pull it. Instead she put her arms above her head grabbing and holding on the armrest above her.

Punk loved how AJ responded to him. He loved the way she moaned and made cute little noises when he touched her and used his mouth on her. He wanted to hear her moan his name so he moved lower down her body kissing and licking it. When he got to her belly button, he dipped his tongue in it before saying, "You should get a belly button ring. It would look sexy on you."

She looked at him with passion in his eyes, "Well you should grow your hair out, so…" AJ was cut off as a shock of pleasure ran through her body. Punk had moved her panties to the side and used his talented mouth on her once again.

He was amazed by how wet she was for him. He wanted to taste her so bad, so he stuck his tongue into her. This caused AJ to thrust her hips up toward his head, trying to get him to make his tongue go deeper. "You taste so good baby," he told her with pure lust in his eyes.

"More," she pleaded with him, still trying to get him to touch her.

"You want more baby," Punk growled at her. "I'll give you more," he pushed two fingers deep inside her."

"Yes!" AJ yelled as she arched her back off the couch.

Punk smirked at her and increased the speed of his fingers. "Come for me baby, scream my name." He could tell that she was close due to her breathing getting faster and faster. Wanting her to achieve her release, Punk began to suck and lick her nub that begged to be touched.

It was all AJ needed, "Oh…y…yes…Phil…Phil…"

Punk could feel her squeeze his fingers. He moan at the anticipation of feeling that squeeze around his member when he made her come once again. Just the thought of it made him harden more. Pulling his fingers out of her, he stuck them into his mouth and sucked them, "Yum."

AJ laughed and leaned up pulling her t shirt off, "My turn to have some fun."

She made sure that Punk was sitting up right before kissing him one last time. She then started to kiss her way down his neck and sucking on his Adam's apple. Punk moaned at the feeling. When she reached his chest tattoo AJ said, "I love this tattoo." She then licked down the tattoo and over the skull to his nipple where she then took it into her mouth.

He hissed and arched up a little bit. Punk brought up one of his hands and ran it through her hair. "You're so beautiful," he told her as he watched her move over to his other nipple causing him to moan.

AJ smiled up at him with his nipple in her mouth. She flicked her tongue across it one more time before kissing her way down his torso. She took her time kissing his "Straight Edge" tattoo and touching it. There was something about his tattoos that turned her on and she loved it. Finally, she reached his shorts and with Punk's help, she took them off freeing his hardened member. AJ smiled at him once more before taking him into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Punk shouted in pleasure and put his head on the couch. "Ya baby, that feels so good." AJ grabbed his hand and placed it on the back of her head letting him set the pace. As he began to thrust into her mouth, AJ moaned sent Punk into more pleasure. He was close to coming, but stopped himself and pulled AJ up to him. "Not yet."

She kissed him hard and straddled him on the couch. They stared at each other as she lowered herself on him. This caused both of them to moan as AJ began to ride him moving back and forth. Punk brought his hands up to play with her breasts and captured her lips with him.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Punk told her as he nipped at her neck. AJ just moaned and clawed at her chest. Wanting to feel her around him more, he pushed her down on the couch and entered her once again. He brought her legs up to his waist and she wrapped them around him. This allowed him to go deeper inside of her.

"Harder, faster," AJ panted as she licked his ear. Punk granted her request and began thrusting into her harder and faster, both of them nearing their peaks.

"Fuck April," Punk moaned as he bit her neck.

AJ began to breath erratically, "I'm gonna come."

"Then come baby, come for me," Punk reached between them and rubber her.

It set AJ off, "Phil…Phil…Phil!"

Punk was right behind her. "Fuck April…." He emptied himself inside of her and collapsed on top of her.

They laid there trying to catch the breaths when AJ said, "I guess you're feeling better."

Punk looked up at her and smiled, "I told you so." He leaned down and kissed her. They laid there kissing for a little while longer when they heard AJ's phone ring.

"Hello," AJ answered the phone.

"AJ it's mom, are you okay? You sound out of breath."

AJ blushed, "I'm fine mom, just had to run to the phone."

"Oh okay, I was just calling to check on Phil. How's he doing?"

AJ looked at Punk who was lying on the couch, "He's fine. He is feeling a whole lot better."

"That's good, so shall I expect you two over for dinner tonight?"

AJ saw Punk nod at her, "Yes mom, we'll be there."

Okay, well I'll see you two at 7 then."

"Ok mom bye," AJ hung up the phone and placed it on the coffee table before lying in Punk's arms.

"So dinner tonight?" Punk asked her head.

"Yep, at 7," AJ said snuggling into him.

"That's good, because I could use a nap," Punk said covering them with a blanket. As AJ started to drift off, she heard, "You better keep that magazine."

AJ just laughed and the two slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Well Punk is feeling better. I wonder how their dinner at AJ's is going to go.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	44. Dinner Time

**Author's Notes: I just wanted again to thank all of you that support and review this story they really help with the writing process. Please keep the coming. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**Chapter 44- Dinner Time**

By the time the young couple awoke from their nap, it was 5:30. Punk was the first one to wake up. After all the time he spent sleeping these past couple of days, he was surprised that he was able to fall asleep quickly, but then the amazing couch sex that they just had probably taken a lot out of him too. Punk smiled as the memories came flooding back to him when he looked down and saw AJ still sleeping in his arms. He owed her a lot for everything that she did these past couple of days. He knew that he wasn't the best person to be around when he was sick, but AJ managed to work past it and took care of him regardless.

He looked over at the clock and saw that they only had an hour and thirty minutes to get ready to be at AJ's house by 7 for dinner. Punk gently rolled on top of AJ and kissed her lips, "Rise and shine Princess, it's time to get up."

AJ slowly opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her. She shut her eyes again and tried to push him off of her, "No, too tired."

"Well whose fault is that?" he playfully asked her as he started to place kisses on her neck and collarbone.

She moaned and turned slightly to give him more access to her neck, "It's your fault."

Punk dropped his head on her shoulder and started to laugh, "Ya I guess it is."

"Ya, but I enjoyed it," she said turning to kiss his cheek.

"I did too baby," he lifted his head up to kiss her. AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and began to scratch her way down his chest. Punk knew what she was about to do and grabbed her hand. "Not so fast Princess, we got to get ready for dinner."

AJ looked at the clock and said, "But it's barely 5:30, we have plenty of time." She gave him a puppy dog face.

"Nope, not gonna happen, not even with the puppy dog face," he said trying hard not to give in to her fake sad look. "Besides we have to take a shower and I plan to spend as much time as I can with you in there."

A smile came upon her face, "Well then, lead the way then Punky." She watched him stand up

and hold out his hand to help her off the couch. Together in all their naked glory, they walked into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, they both got in and wrapped their arms around each other. "This is nice," AJ said as she leaned into him.

"Ya it is. I love getting into a hot shower after a long day's work. It was true, after a long day's work he loved getting into the shower and let the hot water run down his body getting all the knots and soreness out of his body.

"So are you nervous for tonight?" AJ looked up and asked him. She wanted to know his feelings, because she was nervous as hell.

Punk put his hands on her hips and looked down at her, "I'm not going to lie, I kind of am. I'm still nervous about your mom's odd behavior and I'm nervous to see your brother. I don't want to get into a fight with him."

"I understand," she told him. "I feel the same way. I'm skeptical about my mom too. I don't know if we should trust her or not. She seemed sincere when she apologized, but after everything she's put me through, I don't know if I can trust her."

Punk gave her an understandable smile, "It's okay to feel like that Princess. I mean with your mom's track record, I think it's normal to question her methods. Nothing is going to tear us apart. Not your mom, not your brother, nothing, I promise." He leaned down and kissed her.

AJ pulled her body close his. She was amazed by the way that his body fit hers. Whether it was making love or just holding each other, their bodies just molded together like they were made for each other. She broke away from the kiss to reach down and grab some body wash. She poured some of it into her hands and began to wash Punk's chest. He put his head back and let out a moan. Once she was cleaning his front, she turned him around and started to wash his back. AJ would alternate between massaging and placing kisses on his back. Turning his back around, she asked him, "How did that feel?"

He gave her a megawatt smile and said, "That felt awesome, not it's my turn." Punk grabbed the body wash and began to give AJ the same treatment. He made her start to moan when he began to wash and massage her breasts. She was so beautiful, that it blew his mind. He loved everything about her body. He turned her around and washed her back while nipping at the back of her neck. Once he felt that she was clean enough, he turned her back around and asked, "So how was that?"

"Wonderful," AJ said as she pulled his head down to kiss him.

Punk opened his mouth to deepen the kiss when he brought his hands up to rub her wet body; it turned him on even more. But when he felt AJ's hand run down his chest and start to stroke him, he just lost it, "Turn around and bend over."

AJ gave him a naughty smirk doing what she told. Just the sight of seeing her bent over for him made Punk moan. He rubbed his hard member up and down her slit to make sure that she was ready before he slowly pushed himself into her. Both of them moaned loudly as Punk started to thrust in and out of AJ.

He leaned over and kissed her shoulder, "You feel so good baby." He put his hands on her hips and gave her one hard thrust causing AJ to gasp. "You like that baby?" he asked her.

AJ nodded her head panting, "Yes Phil more please."

Punk smirked at himself loving the fact that she was begging for him. "You want more, I'll give you more," Punk began thrusting in and out of her at a fast and hard pace.

He reached over and started to rub her nub. "Fuck Phil, I'm gonna come," she panted as the pleasure started to build up inside of her.

"Mmm…me to baby, come with me," he said starting to feel himself start to lose control. AJ leaned up standing up straight and turned her head to kiss him.

As they were kissing, there peaks began to hit their limits and they both came moaning in each other's mouth. Finally as his hips stilled and he pulled out, Punk turned AJ around and held her in his arms. They stood there for a couple more minutes when the water started to get cold, so they quickly washed their hair and got out.

Punk helped AJ out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, "Thank you Punky."

"You're welcome Princess," he told her as he wrapped himself in a towel. They shared a quick kiss and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow," AJ said. "I guess we were in there a while," she said looking at the clock, it was 6:30.

"I told you I planned to be in there with you for a while," he told her as they were getting dressed. AJ just laughed at him.

By the time they were dressed and ready to go, it was close to seven. So, Punk helped AJ into the truck before quickly locking up the house and driving off. The ride to AJ's was short and quite. Both AJ and Punk were too nervous to say anything. They were both thinking about how the night was going to go. When the pulled up to her house, Punk helped AJ out of the truck and they walked arm and arm to the front door.

"You ready?" AJ asked Punk one last time.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he told her.

AJ took a deep breath and opened the door. "Mom we're here?" she called out.

"We're in the living room dear," they heard her mom call out.

Hand and hand they walked into the living room and saw AJ's mom, Mike, Alex Riley and surprisingly John, sitting there talking. "Hi mom," AJ said hugging her as Elizabeth stood up. Not once did she take her eyes off of John.

"Hi April," her mother said pulling away. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing great," she smiled. "Hi Mike, Riley, and John," she said trying to sound friendly. The three just rolled their eyes and said nothing. AJ ignored their attitudes, "Mom let me re introduce you to Phil. Phil this is my mother Elizabeth."

"Hi Phil, nice to meet you again," Elizabeth said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you again Mrs. Mendez," Punk smiled as he shook his hand.

"Oh please call me Elizabeth, Mrs. Mendez is too formal. How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"I'm feeling better, thanks for asking," he told her.

"That's good," she smiled at him. "Here, let me introduce you to my son again." Punk followed her to Mike and the guys. "This is my son Mike, his friend Alex Riley and of course you already know already know John."

"Hi guys, how's it going?" Punk tried to be friendly with them. Mike, John and Riley just ignored him.

"Mike where are your manners?" Elizabeth said to Mike a little upset with his attitude. Mike didn't say anything. Elizabeth then turned to AJ and Punk and said, "Please forgive Mike, I don't know what his attitude is. Please come this way, dinner is already.

They all followed Elizabeth into the dining room. She sat at the head of the table with Mike, Riley and John sat at one side and AJ and Punk sat at the other. "This food looks delicious," Punk told Elizabeth.

"It better, the maids have been cooking since five," she laughed and everyone joined in. "So Phil, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Punk smiled at her before saying, "Well I'm from Chicago, I have a mom and a dad and two sisters, and I just moved her a few months ago."

"What brought you to Montana?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Ya Punk, why don't you tell us?" John said with attitude.

Punk gave John an angry look, "Well if you must know John, I moved her, because I got tired of living in the city."

"Why is that?" Elizabeth asked him.

"There were too many negative things there for me, so I thought it would be better if I stepped out of the city life for a second," he told her.

"That's reasonable. So what did you used to do when you lived in the city?"

"Ya Punk tell us?" Riley joined in.

"He used to be a mechanic," AJ answered for Punk. She knew that Riley and John were trying to push Punk's buttons.

"Is that why my husband hired you?"

"Yes it is. I worked a lot of odd jobs and fixing cars was one of those cars."

"What about your other job?" John asked him. "The one that we were talking about the other night."

AJ felt Punk tense up, so she took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Letting him know that she was there for him. "Well…" he started off. "I used to be a fighter," he told them.

"What type of fighter?" Elizabeth asked.

Punk looked at AJ and saw that she was wondering to, because he had never mentioned it to her. "I used to be a MMA fighter, you know Mixed Martial Arts. I started off when I was in high school as an amateur fighter and overtime I finally made it to pro."

"Why did you quit?" AJ asked him, she was still taken back by the fact that he didn't tell her that he was a fighter.

"I just fell out of love with it. I didn't see my career progressing, so I quit," he smiled at her.

"Wow, that is a dangerous career," Elizabeth told him.

"Not as dangerous as what he did in his off hours. Why don't you tell us about that?" John said out loud.

AJ had heard enough of Riley and John. She didn't know what they were trying to get at, but she had heard enough. "Guys stop it. If Punk doesn't want to talk about his past, then he doesn't have too."

"Don't yell at them like that!" Mike spat at her. "They're just trying to show you that this freak is no good for you."

"And you don't talk to her like that," Punk said coming to AJ's defense.

"Enough, all of you!" Elizabeth shouted making everyone jumped. "Phil is our guest and deserves respect."

Punk stood up and said, "It's okay Elizabeth, I'm just going to go. I don't want to start trouble."

"Nonsense Phil, you're not leaving. In fact why don't you and AJ go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'm going to stay down here and have a talk with these three," Elizabeth told Punk with a smile.

Punk and AJ nodded and went upstairs. As they were getting ready for bed, AJ said, "I'm sorry about that Phil. I didn't know that John would be here and that they were going to bring up your past like that."

"Don't worry about it, April," Punk told her getting into bed. "There just trying to get under my skin. It's no big deal."

AJ got into bed and into his arms, "I still can't believe my mom likes you. I've never seen her this nice before."

"Ya, but at least she approves of our relationship now," Punk said closing his eyes.

"I'm glad," AJ said doing the same. "I love you Phil."

"I love you too April," she heard Punk say and felt a kiss on her head. A few minutes later, the young couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile….

John was walking home after being kicked out of the house by Elizabeth when his phone beeped, it was text message.

_Good job tonight. Everything is going according to plan. Tonight's performance was amazing._

_-M._

John shut his phone with force. He couldn't go on much longer.

**Well the dinner didn't go very well. Hopefully things get better for the couple and stays that way. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	45. Everyone Has Secrets

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for your reviews, please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: This chapter is a little confusing it has about five storylines going on at once.**

* * *

**Chapter 45- Everyone Has Secrets**

_Punk and AJ_

The next morning, the young couple woke up still wrapped in each other's arms. "Good morning Princess," Punk said smiling looking down at his waking girlfriend.

"Good morning Punky," AJ smiled up at her boyfriend.

Punk got out for under her and laid on his side resting his head in his fist, "How did you sleep?"

"I slept like a baby," AJ said snuggling deep down into the blankets. "And you, how did you sleep?"

"Great," Punk gave her a smile. "I didn't even wake up once."

"That's good," she told him. The two then slipped into a comfortable silence. A few minutes later, AJ noticed that Punk kept staring at her and looked like her was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about," she asked him.

"Just about how lucky I am to be with you," he told her with love in his eyes.

"I'm the lucky one Phil," she admitted. "If you hadn't moved here, who knows what would have happened to me. I could have been engaged or married to that Del Rio guy."

Punk thought about what she had just said and said, "You're right, I'm right, we're both right. We are the lucky ones, cause were together now and forever."

AJ brought her hand up and rubbed his face, "I love you and I'm so lucky to have you."

He did the same and ran his hand through her hair, "I love you and I'm lucky to have you too." Punk leaned forward and kissed her.

"What do you say we get ready for the day and I'll make us some breakfast?" AJ said when they broke apart.

"That sounds amazing," Punk told her. "But first I got to go to my truck. I have a spare set of clothes in there," he began putting on yesterday's clothes and went to the truck.

_Kofi and Punk_

As Punk was getting his clothes out of the truck, he saw Kofi walking up to his truck. "Hey Punk," Kofi greeted him. "How are you feeling?

"Hey Kofi," Punk said giving him a bro hug. "I'm feeling a whole lot better. Why are you working on a Saturday?"

"That's good, you looked pretty messed up when I saw you last and John's making us work today," he told him.

"He's a bastard isn't he?" Punk said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ya, but what are you going to do," Kofi laughed a little bit.

"Ya," Punk laughed. "Listen, you didn't tell AJ about my old job did you?"

"No why, did you?" Kofi asked seriously. He knew that Punk rarely talked about his old job and when he did, there was no joking around.

"I kind of had too, I had dinner here last night and John, Mike and that Riley dude kept bring it up," Punk told him.

"What did you tell them?" Kofi asked.

"I told them the truth, that I was a MMA fighter."

"But did you tell them the whole truth? Are you going to tell AJ about what you did after hours?"

Punk rubbed his shaved head, "I don't know man, I don't want her to think that's the real me and leave."

"That's always a risk, but if she really loves you, then she can overlook your past. That's not you anymore Punk," Kofi tried to reassure him. "What's done is and it's in the past. You can't change a thing, the only thing that you can do now is move forward."

"Ya I guess," Punk smiled a little bit.

Kofi smiled, "Just keep moving forward and don't worry, I won't tell no one until you do. It's our little secret."

Punk smiled to himself, "Ya our little secret."

_AJ and Mike_

AJ was done getting ready for the day, so she went down stairs to start cooking breakfast for her and Punk. As she was cooking, Mike walked into the kitchen, "Hey AJ, something smells good."

She ignored him and kept on cooking. She was still angry from last night. She couldn't believe that him, Alex Riley and John would triple team Punk like that.

"Aww come on, don't ignore me please. AJ I'm sorry," Mike pleaded with her.

"You're sorry, you're sorry!" AJ snapped. "You embarrassed me last night Mike! Not to mention that you and your dumbass friends brought up stuff that Phil obviously didn't want to talk about."

"And how do you know that, he seemed willingly to talk about it last night," Mike told her.

"Because he had nightmares last night!" AJ yelled at him. She knew that Punk was lying this morning about sleeping well. The truth was AJ felt and heard tossed and turn all night long. She knew that Punk did that when he was having nightmares.

"You know what that means right?" Mike smiled smugly.

"What Mike?" AJ asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he has a guilty conscience, that he is hiding something."

"It doesn't mean that."

"Yes it does AJ."

"It could also mean that old wounds are opening up, because of you," AJ added emphasis on the "you" part.

Mike bit his lip and let out a little laugh. "You wanna talk about old wounds, ok then, let's talk about old wounds. Let's talk about Daniel, how bout that."

"Mike don't," AJ pleased with him.

"No AJ, I am. You're doing the same thing that you did with Daniel. I tried to tell you that he was a bad guy and you didn't believe me and look what happened!" Mike yelled.

"It's different this time. Phil is not like that," AJ cried.

"Keep telling yourself that AJ and don't come crying to me when you find out that Punk is exactly the same as Daniel."

_John_

John was in the stable cleaning it up when his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey John, it's me."

"What do you want?" he asked with attitude.

"Don't talk to me like that John, unless you want me to tell AJ our little secret."

"And what, risk compromising your plan too."

"Aren't you forgetting our other part of the deal John, the part about your little business?"

John knew what this person was talking about, "No I didn't forget."

"Good, then I suggest you change your attitude."

John took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, how may I help you?"

"That's better, now did you do what I told you to do."

"Yes I did. I put it right where you told me to put it."

"Perfect, soon the plan is going to be in full swing. Keep the up the good work John." The line went dead.

John looked at his phone and sighed, "Ya I'm doing a good job. A job that I hate."

_AJ and Punk_

When Punk walked back into the house, he saw AJ putting breakfast on the table. "Hey Princess, sorry I took so long, I was talking to Kofi. I'm going to get ready real fast and I'll be right down."

"Okay," AJ tried to smile.

Punk saw right through it, "Is everything okay?"

"Ya everything is fine," AJ assured him. "Go get ready."

"Ok," he said giving her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she watched him go upstairs. Once he was out of sight, he sat down and thought back to what Mike had said. What she didn't know was as Punk was getting ready, he was thinking about his and Kofi's little secret too.

_At the hospital_

"Hey Robert, it me. I flew out here as soon as I heard about the accident." The mystery person held his hand. "I love you and don't worry, I'll watch out for April for the both of us. You just worry about getting better, so we can all be together at last. I think it's time AJ knew."

* * *

**Wow, everyone has secrets. What did Punk do at his old job? What happened between AJ and Daniel? Who is John talking to? And who is talking to AJ's dad at the hospital? Soon everything will be revealed and unfortunately for the couple all things must come to the end.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	46. Old Friend

**Author's Notes: Please, please, please keep the reviews coming. Please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 46- Old Friend**

It had been a couple of days since the night of the dinner and things had never been better for the couple. No longer did they have to sneak around behind AJ's family's back. They spent most of their time between AJ and Punk's house. When they were at Punk's house, they would lay around the house and watch movies. When they were at AJ's house, they would hang out in the garage while Punk worked. That's where they currently were, working in the garage fixing some cars.

"So any news on your dad?" Punk asked while he was trying to show her how to fix up cars.

"Nope none, the doctors said that he is still in a coma," AJ sadly said. "He does have a surgery scheduled though in like about a week."

"Surgery for what?" Punk asked as he wiped the oil off his hands.

AJ did the same and said, "Well when he got into the accident, the doctors said that he lacerated his spleen. They left it alone to see if the bleeding stopped on his own, but they said that it's still bleeding, so they have to go in and fix it."

"They just found that out now?"

"No, they knew for a while, but they couldn't do anything until the swelling in his brain went down a little bit."

"Well that's a good sign then," Punk smiled at her. "If their doing the surgery, then that means the swelling went down."

"Ya it is," AJ smiled back at him. "Hopefully he'll wake up soon."

"Ya," Punk sat down on a stool and patted his leg motioning AJ to sit in his lap. "So I was thinking…"

"You were thinking?" AJ cut him off and laughed.

Punk started to tickle her, "Yes I was thinking. I'm very smart for your information. Now I want you to say it." AJ didn't say anything, so he kept on tickling her, "Say it, come on, say it."

After a few seconds, she finally gave in, "Okay, okay, okay. Your smart, you're really smart."

Punk stopped tickling her and let her breath, "Good, now as I was saying, I was thinking that we could go out and have some dinner tonight. What do you think?"

AJ wrapped her arms around his neck, "I think that sounds awesome." She leaned down and kissed him. Punk wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. But just as the kiss started to get heated, AJ's mom walked in.

"Am I interrupting something," Elizabeth said causing the couple to break apart.

"Mom hi," AJ said surprised. "We were just taking a break."

"I can see that," she laughed. "Hello Phil, I haven't seen you all day. How are you?"

"I'm good Elizabeth, how are you?" Punk said giving Elizabeth a smile.

"I'm doing well," she smiled at him. "I just came down here, because I have a surprise for AJ."

AJ became very excited, "A surprise? What surprise?"

Elizabeth moved out of the way and revealed a person that was standing behind her. "Surprise," the person said.

"Kaitlyn!" AJ said running over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad just got transferred back here," Kaitlyn said giving her a hug.

"This is so awesome," AJ smiled. I want to introduce you to someone, come on." She walked Kaitlyn over to Punk. "Kaitlyn, this is my boyfriend Phil, but he likes to be called Punk. Phil this is my best friend Kaitlyn."

"Hello Punk, nice to meet you." Kaitlyn said sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Kaitlyn," Punk smiled shaking her hand.

"So what else is new AJ, how's your dad?" Kaitlyn asked wanting to know what she missed.

"He's umm in the hospital," AJ said with tears in her eyes.

Kaitlyn was shocked, "What, what happened?"

Punk hugged AH and said, "Robert was in a bad car accident and is in a coma."

"Oh my god AJ, I'm so sorry," Kaitlyn gave her another hug.

AJ brushed the eyes from her eyes, "Thank you Kaitlyn."

"No problem buddy," Kaitlyn smiled.

At that moment, Punk decided to change the subject in order to avoid any more tears from falling, "So Kaitlyn, you got any plans from tonight?"

"Umm not that I know of why?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Me and AJ were planning on grabbing some dinner, how about you come with us?" Punk offered.

"I don't want to impose," Kaitlyn told him. "Thanks for asking though."

"Nonsense, you won't be imposing," Punk smiled. "Besides, it will give you and AJ time to catch up, and it will give me and you sometime to get to know each other."

Kaitlyn thought about it for a second and said, "Ok, sure why not."

Both AJ and Punk smiled. "Ok cool, well I'm gonna go home and get ready. I'll meet you two here in about an hour okay," Punk told the two.

"Okay that sounds good," AJ said walking up to him. "I love you Punky."

"And I love you too Princess," he said giving her a kiss before walking away. She noticed that Kaitlyn was smiling at her, "What?"

"Nothing," she smiled again. "It's just that you guys are cute together."

AJ just blushed, "Come on, let's go get ready."

Meanwhile…..

As Punk was driving home, his phone rang, "Hello."

"Hello Phillip."

"Who's this?" Punk asked, he looked at his phone and noticed that it was a blocked number.

"You don't need to know. Just know that if you don't leave AJ, then things are going to get bad for you."

"Ya how?" Punk said with a cocky attitude.

"Let's just say that AJ might accidently learn about your past. I doubt she would love you after she hears what you've done."

"You listen here you fucker, AJ is never going to find out unless I tell her you got that," Punk shut his phone and gripped the steering wheel tightly. He knew sooner or later he was going to have to tell AJ the whole truth.

* * *

**This is just a filer chapter. Things are going to start to pick up and. Some of you suggested that Kaitlyn come into the story, so her she is. She is going to play a big role in something big happening soonI wonder how their dinner is going to go? And who called Punk? Will the couple's relationship last? Review to find out.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	47. Threats

**Author's Notes: Thanks to those who reviewed my story. I didn't get enough reviews as I would have liked to, but that's okay. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 47- Threats**

AJ and Kaitlyn were upstairs getting ready to go to dinner with Punk. "So Punk seems like nice guy," Kaitlyn putting on her makeup.

"He is the nicest guy in the world," AJ said with a twinkle in her eye. "I love him."

"So how did you two meet?" she asked AJ.

AJ smiled thinking back to the day that she first met Punk, "Well it was about month and a half ago when John hired him. Me and Mike had got into a fight and I was in the stable crying. Phil saw me and he went over and comforted me. From that point on we started talking, hanging out, and then eventually we started dating. We just celebrated our one month anniversary."

"Wow, so you guys have only been dating for a month?" Kaitlyn asked surprised.

"Yes a month and 2 weeks, why?" she said wondering where Kaitlyn was going.

"Nothing," Kaitlyn smiled. "It's just that from what I saw earlier, you guys act like you've known each other for much longer."

"I know right?" AJ laughed. "We just have a strong connection I guess, but we're still getting to know each other."

"Have you told Punk about Daniel yet?" Kaitlyn asked.

AJ's body stiffened, "No, not yet."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want him to see me as a pathetic loser."

Kaitlyn saw the sadness in AJ's voice, "Hey, he's not going to see you as a pathetic loser. If anything, he'll see you as a strong woman for going through what you did with Daniel."

AJ sighed, "I hope so and I hope you're right."

"So does that mean you're going to tell him?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I…" AJ didn't get a chance to finish, because her cell phone went off. "It's Phil, he's here."

The two grabbed their stuff and went downstairs. When they went outside, they saw Punk standing by his truck, "Hello ladies, you ready to go?"

"Yep," they both said as Punk helped them into the truck.

Soon they were at the diner and had already ordered their food. "So Kaitlyn, tell me a little about yourself," Punk smiled at her.

"Well I'm 19; I was born and raised in Houston, Texas. My family moved here to Montana when I was 13 due to my dad being in the military and I'm the old child," Kaitlyn told him.

"That's cool," Punk said. "So how did you and April meet?"

AJ decided that it was her time to talk, "We actually met at a comic book store that used to be down the street."

"Wow, so you're a comic book nerd too?" Punk asked excitedly.

"Yep and I'm a Pokémon nerd too," Kaitlyn said proudly.

This made Punk's night, "Well Kaitlyn, I think is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Everyone at the table started to laugh. As AJ and Kaitlyn started to make small talk, Punk got a text message on his cellphone:

_-Are you going to tell your little Princess your secret? Or am I?_

Punk felt a hint of anger rush through his body. AJ immediately felt and saw his body language change. "Is everything okay Punky?" she asked him.

He tried to put on a smile for her, "Ya Princess, everything is fine."

"So Punk," Kaitlyn said. "Tell me about yourself." She wanted to make sure that he was good enough for her best friend.

Punk knew that he had to stick to the basics. It's not that he wanted to lie, but he knew that he had to in order to protect everyone that he cared about. "Well, I'm 21. I was born and raised in Chicago. I have two younger sisters and I used to be an MMA fighter."

"Aww…so that's where I know you from," Kaitlyn finally figured it out. She knew that she had seen him from somewhere, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Punk got nervous quick.

"One of my dad's friends was an amateur MMA fighter. He went to Chicago for a fight and when he came back, he brought back a program and I swear you're one of the guys on the cover," Kaitlyn informed him.

Punk blew out a sigh of relief, "Ya, I probably was. I was pretty big there." By that time, their food had come.

As they ate, Punk got a text message:

_-Are you going to answer my question?_

Punk was getting angry:

_-Go fuck yourself! There's your answer!_

AJ gave Punk a look that asked if he really was okay. He smiled and shook his head up and down telling her that he was okay. He looked down at his phone again:

_-So sensitive, what can't deal with all the blood on your hands?_

Thoughts and images filled his head:

_-Please leave me alone!_

_-Fine I'll leave you alone, for now. But if you don't tell AJ soon, I will._

Punk shut off his phone and sat there staring at AJ who was too busy talking to Kaitlyn to notice. He knew that he was going to have to tell her his secret soon before somebody else did. He just hoped that she wouldn't hate him for what he did. He already hated himself.

* * *

**Well Punk and Kaitlyn seem to be getting along. I hope Punk tells AJ soon, or will it be too late? Who keeps sending Punk these threating text messages? Please review to find out, something big happens in the next chapter!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	48. Not An Accident

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for yours reviews. Please keep them coming. Remember 5 reviews = new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 48- Not an Accident**

It had been two days since Punk had gotten the threating text messages and he was very paranoid. Every time he and AJ went into town, he was constantly looking over his shoulder and when he and AJ were apart, he was constantly checking up on her making sure the no one told her his secret.

Punk was currently working in the garage, when a voice came out of nowhere, "Hi Punky!"

He jumped and gasped, "Holy shit April! You scared the hell out of me."

AJ laughed and went over to him, "I'm sorry Punky, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay Princess," he told her as he tried to calm himself down. "I'm a bit jumpy today. I didn't really sleep well last night."

AJ wrapped her arms around his waist, "I know, you tossed and turned all night. Is everything okay?"

"Ya I'm fine," he said putting on a smile for her. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"I hope it's good things," she smiled up at him.

"It is," he lied. It broke his heart to lie to her, but he had to. He had to protect her.

"Good," AJ leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."

Punk looked down at her with love in his eyes, "I love you too." He leaned down and to kiss her once more.

AJ responded by wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Punk placed his hands on her hips and used his tongue to brush her bottom lip asking permission to enter. AJ granted him his request and opened her mouth to him. They began to run their hands underneath each other's shirts. Both wanting, no needing to feel each other's skin underneath their fingertips. Punk lifted up AJ and placed her on top of one of the hoods of the cars. She had already taken off his shirt and he was about to take off hers, when somebody came into the garage.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" the couple jumped and saw Kofi standing there with his hands over his eyes.

The couple broke apart and trying to collect themselves. "Kofi hey man," Punk said putting his shirt on. "What's up?"

Kofi started to laugh, "Well I know what's up with you." Punk gave him a growl and AJ turned red. Kofi's laughed died down then he got serious, "You guys need to see this."

The trio exited the garage and saw an unmarked cop car in the driveway, "What's going on?" AJ asked.

"I don't know," Kofi said. "They just pulled up."

They walked over to where AJ's mom, Mike and John were standing. One of the cops approached them, "Hello, I'm Officer Levesque and this is my partner Officer Michaels."

"Hello Officer, I'm Elizabeth Mendez," she shook the officer's hands. "How may I help you?"

"We're here to talk about your husband Robert's car accident," Officer Michaels told her. She wondered where the officer was going with this.

"At first that's what we thought," Officer Levesque said.

"Wait, what do you mean you thought?" Mike asked.

Officer Levesque gave them a sympathetic look before saying, "We recently uncovered evidence that suggests that his accident was not an accident, it was deliberate."

AJ started to tear up, "What kind of evidence?"

"His break line was cut," Officer Michaels explained. "That's what caused the accident."

Elizabeth and AJ were both crying and Mike and Punk did their best to comfort them. "I know this is a shock to you all, but we're going to have to question everybody that came into contact with Mr. Mendez."

"Ok," Elizabeth managed to say, "We can all go to Robert's office. They all went upstairs to be interviewed.

_Elizabeth's Interview_

"Ok, can you please state your name for us and your relationship to the victim?" Officer Levesque asked politely.

"My name is Elizabeth Mendez, I'm Robert's wife," Elizabeth stated.

Officer Michaels wrote in his notepad, "Ok Elizabeth, can you tell me where you were on the night of Friday the 2nd?"

Elizabeth thought for a second and said, "I was with my son Mike. We were having dinner together when we got the call that Robert was in an accident and was taken to the hospital."

Officer Michaels wrote that down. "How would you describe your relationship with your husband?" Officer Levesque asked.

"We were happy together," she told him.

"Did you ever fight?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Goodness never, we always got along, I loved my husband."

"Did your husband have any enemies?" Officer Michaels asked.

"None that I can think of," Elizabeth told him.

"Has your husband ever come into contact with anybody new, somebody that he never met before?"

"No, just my daughter's boyfriend, but that's about it."

"And how did that go?" Officer Michaels asked.

"Good, they got along real well. My husband hired him to work on a couple of cars for him. Phil is a sweet guy," Elizabeth told them.

"I take it Phil is your daughter's boyfriend?"

"Yes it is."

"Ok, that's all the questions we have for you."

_Mike's Interview_

"Hello, can you please state your name for us and your relationship to the victim?" Officer Michaels asked.

"My name is Mike Mendez and I am Robert Mendez's son," Mike told them.

"Mike, can you tell me where you were on the night of Friday the 2nd?" asked Officer Levesque.

"I was with my mother having dinner," Mike told them. "That's when we got the call that my father was in the hospital."

"Ok, do you have anyone or anything to prove that you two were having dinner?"

"Yes," Mike said. He opened his wallet and pulled out a receipt, "I always keep my receipts."

Officer Michaels looked at the receipt and wrote in his notepad. "How would you describe your relationship with your father as well as your mother's relationship with him?"

"Mine and my father's relationship was great. We always got along. As for my mother's relationship with him, they were in love. They never fought. Mostly because he is gone all the time," Mike told them.

"Did your father have any enemies?" Officer Michaels asked.

"Not that I can think of. My father was a kind man who did his best to help out anybody that he could."

"Has your father ever come into contact with anybody new, somebody that he never met before?"

"Just my sister's pathetic boyfriend," Mike spat.

"I take it you don't like him," Officer Levesque said.

"Your right, I don't. He is a loser, but that's my sister's type apparently. She always picks out loser boyfriends."

Officer Michaels and Officer Levesque looked at each other and said, "That's all we have for you, thank you."

_John's Interview_

"Ok, can you please state your name for us and your relationship to the victim?" Officer Levesque asked politely.

"Sure, my name is John Cena and I work for Mr. Mendez as the head grounds crew keeper here," John told them.

"Ok John," Officer Levesque said. "Can you tell me where you were on the night of Friday the 2nd?"

"Ya, I was on a date with Mr. Mendez's daughter April," he answered them.

Officer Michaels wrote that down, "Is there anyone who can confirm that you with having dinner that night?"

"Yes April can as well as the people at the diner we were at."

"Ok, how would you describe your relationship with Mr. Mendez?" Officer Levesque asked.

"It is a business relationship. He hired me a couple of years ago and we've become good friends in a business sense," he told the cops.

"Ok," said Officer Michaels. "Has Mr. Mendez ever threatened to fire you and get someone else to take your place?"

"No never," John said shaking his head.

"Ok, did Mr. Mendez have any enemies or come into contact with anyone new recently," thy asked him.

"No, no enemies that I can think of," John said. "As for anyone new…he met the guy that his daughter is seeing, but that's about it."

"What about this guy that she is seeing?" Officer Levesque asked.

"I don't like him, but Mr. Mendez did. He used to work for me, but I fired him and Mr. Mendez had hired him like a week later to personally to fix up some cars for him."

"Interesting, well that's all the questions that we have to for Mr. Cena. Thank You."

_AJ's Interview_

"Miss, can you please state your name for us and your relationship to the victim?" asked Officer Michaels.

"My name is April Mendez and I'm Robert Mendez's daughter," she told them.

"Ok April, can you tell me where you were on the night of Friday the 2nd?"

"I was having dinner with John Cena sir," she politely told them. "That's when we got the call that my father had been in an accident."

"And Mr. Cena can collaborate your story," Officer Levesque asked.

"Yes officer," AJ said nodding her head.

"How would you describe your relationship with your father as well as your mother's relationship with him?"

"It was a great relationship," she smiled. "We had the perfect father daughter relationship. I could talk to him about anything."

"Ok how about your mother's relationship with him? Did they ever fight?"

"They loved each other, but they did fight a lot. In fact the day that he came home from his business trip, they had a fight about me and my brother."

Officer Michaels wrote in his notebook, "Ok April, did your father have any enemies?" Officer Michaels asked her.

"No, my father was a very loving man," she told them.

"Has your father ever come into contact with anybody new, somebody that he never met before?"

"Just my boyfriend Phil, but that's about it."

"Interesting that you brought him up Miss Mendez, you said earlier that you had dinner with Mr. Cena correct?" Officer Levesque asked for confirmation.

"Yes that's correct," AJ wanted to know what he was getting at.

"Miss Mendez, if you had a boyfriend, then why were you having dinner with someone else?"

"It was a friendly dinner," she told them. "John invited me to have dinner with him so that we could catch up with each other and for him to apologize to me."

"Why did he need to apologize to you?"

"Because he didn't approve my relationship with Phil and to apologize for fighting with him," AJ tried to explain.

Officer Michaels was writing everything down, "Ok and your father recently hired boyfriend to do some car work for him correct?"

"Yes sir, that's correct," AJ nodded.

"How did your father and Phil get along?"

"My father adored Phil. He even helped Phil pick out my promise ring that he gave him," she said showing them the ring.

They looked at the ring and said, "Ok April, you can go we have no more questions."

_Kofi's Interview_

"Hello sir, can you please state your name for us and your relationship to the victim?" they asked him.

"My name is Kofi Kingston and I worked on the grounds crew at Mr. Mendez's house," Kofi told them.

"Can you tell me where you were on the night of Friday the 2nd, sir?" they asked.

"Yes, I was at my friend Phil's house," he told them.

"And what where you doing there?" Officer Levesque asked.

"I was over there to cheer him up," Kofi said. "He was upset that his girlfriend AJ was having dinner with my boss John Cena."

Officer Michaels wrote that down, "And why was Phil upset?"

"Because he doesn't like or trust John."

"And why is that Mr. Kingston?"

"He felt that John wanted AJ for himself and that him and John had gotten into a physical fight about week before."

"At any time did you guys leave the house?" Officer Levesque asked.

"Yes we did," Kofi told him.

"And why did you leave?"

"Phil got some um…compromising pictures of John and AJ. He got angry and we went to go confront them," Kofi honestly told them.

"Ok well that's all we have for you, thanks for your time."

_Punk's Interview_

"Can you please state your name for us and your relationship to the victim, sir?" Officer Michaels asked.

"My name is Phil Brooks, sir," Punk said politely. "And I am the boyfriend of April Mendez the daughter of Robert Mendez."

"Can you tell me where you were on the night of Friday the 2nd, Phil?" they asked.

"Ya, I was at home with my friend Kofi," he told them.

"And Kofi can collaborate your story?"

"Yes sir he could," Punk said.

"Ok, did you leave the house at any point, Phil?"

"Yes sir, me and Kofi left a diner."

"And did you there to eat?"

"No sir, I went to check up on my girlfriend," he told the cops.

"Why did you do that?" Officer Levesque asked.

"Because she was having dinner with a guy that I can't stand."

"Then why did you let her go?"

"Because he is her friend, so I let her go."

"Is it true that you and her friend Mr. Cena had gotten into a fight a week earlier?" asked Officer Michaels.

"Yes that true, he said some stuff about my family, I got angry and we got into a fight."

"Ok, let's talk about Mr. Mendez. How was your relationship with him?"

"He is a nice guy. He approved of me and his daughter dating," Punk said.

"And he hired you to work on some cars for him, is this correct?"

"Yes that's correct."

"At any point were you ever angry or upset with Mr. Mendez?" Officer Michaels asked.

"No never," Punk told them.

"Ok then your free to go."

_End of Interviews_

Once Punk was out of the room, Officer Michaels turned to his partner, "So what do you think?"

"I think we have more than enough for a warrant or two. Let's go back to the station and talk to Chief Lawler and see what he has to say," Officer Levesque said.

* * *

**Oh oh Robert's accident wasn't an accident. I wonder who caused the accident then. Not only that, but who keeps sending the text messages to Punk and will he ever tell AJ the truth about his past. Please review if you want to find out too. Soon all will be revealed, but will AJ and Punk last?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	49. Wrong Place Wrong Time

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews and complements. Please keep them coming. Remember 5 reviews = new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 49- Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

It had been two days since the cops dropped the bombshell that Mr. Mendez's accident was intentional and the mood at AJ's house had changed. Everybody was trying to process what the cops had told them. The person that was taking it the hardest was AJ. She loved her father and couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her father. She just sat by window and cried.

Punk was worried about his girlfriend. For the past two days, all AJ had been doing was crying. Currently, he was watching her sitting by her window in her room doing the exact same thing, crying. "Princess," he softly called out to her. "I brought you some food." He walked into her room and placed the tray of food on a table. "Princess?" AJ turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. He rushed over to her and took her into his arms. "Hey, hey, there now, don't cry Princess. You know I hate to see you cry."

AJ wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be Princess," he said rocking her back and forth. "It's okay, there's no need to apologize. You just got some bad news about your father." He kissed the top of her head and continued to rock her. After a good five minutes of nonstop crying, AJ had finally stopped. "There, you feel better?" Punk asked her.

AJ looked up at him with blood shot eyes, "No, but thank you. Thank you for being here for me. You're the only one that I trust."

"No problem Princess, I'll always be there for you," he smiled at her. It was a fake smile for the words that she said pained his heart. Mostly the "I trust you" part. He was the last person that she should trust. If she only know the truth of what he did and why he left Chicago, she would probably hate him. "Come on, I brought you some lunch."

"Lunch?" AJ said confused. "It's already lunch time?"

"Yes Princess, you've been up here all morning," Punk told her as he wiped away the tear marks from her face.

"Wow, I didn't realize it," AJ said with her head down embarrassed with herself.

"Punk brought up her head with his hands, "Hey, like I said, it okay. Now come on, let's eat."

"I don't want to eat," she told him. "I'm not hungry."

"You're not?" he asked her. "Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"I'm sure," AJ smiled at him.

"Ok then," Punk smiled back at her. "What do you want? You can have anything; I'm here to serve you."

"You know what I want," she said waling up to him.

He took her into his arms, "What do you want?"

She leaned up to his ear and seductively whispered, "You," before taking his ear lobe into her mouth.

Punk felt all the blood rush below his belt, "A…ar…are you sure. I…I mean you just got some bad news about your father's accident."

AJ pulled away from him and said, "That's why I want to do this. I'm completely numb inside, but when I'm with you feeling your skin against mine, you holding me, touching me, I feel whole again. I feel like me again. So yes, I'm sure."

Punk stood there hearing her and feeling her love as she spoke. She wanted, no needed this. He didn't know why, but she chose him to fulfill this need. He put her face in his hands and kissed her, signaling that he was going to give her what she wanted.

AJ pulled him to her trying to get that body contact that she so desperately craved. She felt him brush her bottom lip with his tongue, so she opened her mouth to him. Together they slowly sexually battled for dominance with their tongues. She moaned in his mouth when she felt the cold hard metal of his tongue ring on her tongue.

Meanwhile his hands roamed under her shirt in search of something to hold on to. They started at her sides softly rubbing them. Then from there, they ran across her back until they reached the back of her bra where they quickly did away with the clasp that allowed AJ's breasts to fell from lack of support. His hands then roamed to the front of her where he gently grabbed and squeezed her breasts which caused AJ to moan in his mouth.

She arched into him when she felt his hands on her breasts. Her arch allowed her to feel his hard member through his pants. She knew that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She ran her hands under his shirt clawing at his well-toned stomach and chest. She couldn't wait to see the sweat run down that would run down his chest tattoo that she loved. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and broke their kiss momentarily to take it off.

Punk used this time to take off her shirt as well before he brought his lips back down to her. As soon as both of their shirts were off, they pulled each other into one another wanting to feel their bare skin against each other. AJ felt his hands roam over her butt giving it a good squeeze before both hands rested underneath it where he lift her up and placed her on the bed.

He lay on top of her placing almost all of his weight on top of her. They let their hands roam all over each other loving the way each other's skin felt underneath their fingertips. AJ scrapped her nails down his chest till she reached the waistline of his jeans. She popped open the button and pulled down the zipper so slowly that it caused Punk to hiss through his teeth. She then dipped her hand inside his boxers and began to rub his already leaking member. "God baby, you make me feel so good," he moaned into her ear.

He removed her hand from his boxers and held both hands above her head, "Let me make you feel better baby. This is for you." He placed a passionate kiss on her lips before he started to place kisses on her jaw and down her neck. He stopped at the base of her collarbone sucking and biting so that a purple reddish bruise was all that was left. Punk then continued his trail of kisses down her chest till she reach one of her breasts where he took one peak into his mouth sucking and gently biting the hardening nub. After a few minutes, few switched sides and gave her other breast the same treatment. He looked up and saw AJ with her eyes closed grasping the sheets above her. "Does that feel good baby?" he asked her. They only response he got was a loud slutty moan that came out of her mouth.

Punk chuckled to himself and started to make his way further down her body. When he got to her belly button, he dipped his tongue in and swirled him tongue around before sucking it. He brought up his hands up running them up and down her legs till he reached the waistline of her pajama bottoms. He put his thumbs in the waistline and pulled them and her underwear off her body.

He gave her one last smile before he dived into her wet core. He ran his tongue up and down her slit a couple of times before he drove his tongue into her core nice and slow while he used his hand to rub her sensitive nub. AJ arched her back and moaned desperately trying to hold on to something as a wave of pleasure ran through her body. Punk felt her core start to get wetter and he moaned loving the way that she tasted. He then replaced his tongue with his fingers and began to suck her sensitive nub. He felt her getting close when her breathing became erratic and he felt her start to constrict his fingers. Punk increased the speed of his fingers and AJ began to moan louder, "Oh Phil…mmm…feels so good…oh Phil."

He felt her body spasm and he smiled as he succeeded in his goal. He pulled his fingers out and sucked on them, "You taste so good baby." AJ gave him a slutty look with fire and passion in her eyes. Punk leaned down and kissed her hard. She could taste herself on his lips. She then began to take off his pants wanting to take his rock hard member into her mouth. Punk stopped her and said, "No baby, this is all about you. I want to make you feel whole again."

He stood up and took of his pants and boxers and looked down at her while he stroked himself. He could come just by staring at her beautiful naked body. Holding her hand out, AJ took his hand and pulled him on top of her finally feeling his naked skin on hers. They began to kiss and roam their hands all over each other. She then reached between them and placed the tip of his member at the opening of her core. Punk grabbed her hands and held them over her head as he pushed himself slowly into her causing both of them to moan.

"Fuck April, I love being inside of you," he growled in her ear.

"I love having you inside of me," she replied back trying to thrust her hips up.

Punk gave her a deep kiss before moving his hips slowly. AJ brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist trying to get him to go deeper. He broke their kiss and rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. He could see the love that she had for him in her eyes, that's when something clicked in his head. Punk was really in love with her. Like he would rather die than lose her love. Like I would die for you type of love. He knew that he had to tell her about his secret and he had to do it soon. But first, he had to get her something that he wanted to get her for some time. So, he started to increase the speed of his thrust trying to get them to their release faster.

"Oh fuck Phil…harder…faster…" AJ moaned as she clawed at his back leaving marks.

Punk rested his head on her shoulder and moaned, "Fuck baby…come for me…I want you to come for me…"

He gave her what she wanted and started to pound into her hard and fast. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room. A couple of minutes later, they just about reached their peaks. "Oh shit Phil…I'm gonna come…" AJ moaned as pleasure rushed through her body.

"Me too baby. Come for me baby. Come for me," Punk growled filling his stomach start to tighten.

He gave AJ one hard thrust and that was enough to send her over the edge, "Phil oh Phil…" she shouted.

Punk was right behind her, "Oh fuck, oh shit," he cursed as he emptied himself into her. He moved his hips a couple more times and it was all over. He pulled out and rested on the side of her wrapping his arms around her.

When their breathing calmed down, AJ was the first to speak, "Thank you Phil, I love you."

Punk looked down and said, "I love you too April and I was glad to do it. I never want you to feel numb again." He hugged her and they laid there in silence. A few minutes later he heard and felt her stomach growl, which caused both of them to laugh. "Now are you hungry?" he asked her laughing.

"Yes," she laughed as her face turned red. "Now I'm hungry."

Punk got up and started to get dressed. "I'll go warm up our food for us, so that you can eat."

"Ok thanks Punky," she told him as she got under the covers. "Hurry back."

He smiled at her and walked out the door with the tray of cold food in his hands. As he was warming up the food, his phone beeped in his pocket. He took it out and saw that it was a text message:

_-Time is almost up Phillip. Are you going to tell your Princess your precious little secret?_

Punk shook his head and texted:

_-Yes you bastard._

_-Good boy, but you better tell her soon before anything bad happens to you._

_-What's that supposed to mean?_

He waited for a response, but never got one. Punk started to get worried about the text, so he went outside and called Kofi.

"Hey man it's Punk…Not much man how bout you…Listen I need your help, I'm kind of in trouble…"

What Punk didn't know was that Kaitlyn was listening to his conversation. She didn't want to bother him, so she hid behind a wall until he was done with his phone call.

"Dude, I've been getting text messages from that guy again….Apparently he knows my secret…"

_Secret, what secret? _Kaitlyn thought to herself.

"He is threating tell April it if I don't tell her soon…I want to tell her, but I'm afraid that she's going to hate me…But what if she does dude…And with the cops here, I'm really freaking out…"

_Why does he sound guilty of something? _Kaitlyn thought.

"What if they find out dude…What if they find out that I'm the reason why it happened, that I caused it…"

_Did Punk cause the crash?_ Kaitlyn said to herself.

"This could ruin the whole plan…Yes I'm going to do it…Yes I have it, but I need you to hold it for me, so that no one finds out…Ok man thank. I don't think I can last much longer, this guilt is killing me…I hope so…Ok man I'll talk to you later…Ok bye."

Kaitlyn was too shocked to say anything. Did she head what she thought she heard? Did Punk just admit to causing AJ's dad accident? Kaitlyn didn't know. But one thing that she knew for sure was that she was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

* * *

**That was a steamy and interesting chapter. What is Kaitlyn going to do? What is Punk going to do? Will we ever find out who is sending Punk the text messages? Soon things will definitely be changing for the couple, that's why I threw in a sex scene. I wanted them to be intimate, because they might not last through all this drama.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	50. Times Up

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all of those who reviewed my story. Please keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 50- Times Up**

Things were awkward for Kaitlyn after she overheard Punk's conversation on the phone. She knew that she shouldn't jump to conclusions without any proof, but to hear, it sounded like Punk confessed to whoever it was on the phone that he caused the accident, he tried to kill her father. So this thought alone made Kaitlyn stomach a smile when she saw Punk. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell Punk that she knows what he did, should she tell AJ or should she let Punk tell her? Most importantly, should she tell the cops what she knows? Just thinking about all her options made her head hurt.

She started to rub her head when she heard AJ ask, "Are you okay Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn's head shot up, "Huh, what?"

"I asked if you were okay," AJ told her.

"Ya I'm fine," she lied. "I just have a headache, that's all."

"I would give you something to help it, but Punk doesn't have anything here," AJ gave her an apologetic smile.

They were currently at Punk's house waiting for him to get ready. Today was the day that AJ's dad was scheduled to have surgery. So being at Punk's house for Kaitlyn was really weird. She kept checking things out to see if she could find any evidence to confirm her suspicions. A few minutes later, he finally came into the living room.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked them as he put on his blue hoodie.

AJ jumped off the couch, "Yep, all ready to go." She walked over to him and kissed him.

They all walked towards the door and Punk opened the door for them, "Ladies." AJ smiled and walked past him, while Kaitlyn shoulder bumped him when she walked past. This moved confused him, what did he do to her?

They got into the truck and drove to the hospital. On the way there, AJ noticed that there was a lot of tension in there. Kaitlyn had been acting weird since yesterday and Punk had been acting weird all week.

Kaitlyn was too busy to notice that AJ was staring at her. But when she stared at Punk, he noticed right away. "Why do you keep staring at me?" he asked her.

"Because you seem tense, is everything okay with you?" she asked him.

"I'm fine Princess," he told her. He heard Kaitlyn snort a little, but he ignored her. "Besides, shouldn't I be asking you that? How are you doing, are you nervous?"

"A little bit," she told him. "I hope my dad will be okay."

Punk brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "He will be Princess. Your father is the strongest man that I know."

AJ smiled at him and looked out her window. Punk looked into the rearview mirror and saw Kaitlyn giving him a dirty look. He still didn't know what her problem was.

When they got to the hospital, they all got out of the truck and went in. When they got to Robert's hospital room, Punk let AJ go in first before he grabbed Kaitlyn's arms, "I want to talk to you." He pulled her around the corner for some privacy.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked him as she pulled her arm away from him.

"I want to know what your problem is?" he told her. He wanted to know why she was all prissy all of a sudden.

"I think you know what my problem is," she hissed at him.

Punk was tired of her attitude. "No, I don't, so tell me," he raised his voice to her.

"I'm taking about your little secret," she shouted back.

He was stunned, "W…what secret?" She couldn't have known, could she?

"Don't play dumb Punk," she told him. "You know exactly what secret I'm talking about, the one that you can't tell AJ about. I heard you on the phone yesterday."

Okay that's good, she doesn't exactly know anything. She only heard bits and pieces of his conversation. He got into her face and in a threatening tone said, "You have no idea what you're talking about, so I suggest you shut your mouth."

Kaitlyn was about to retort when AJ came around the corner, "There you guys are, what are you still doing out here?"

"We thought we would give you a few minutes alone with your family," Punk told her. "Didn't we Kaitlyn?"

"Yes that's right," she smiled. "We didn't know if you wanted us in there with you."

"Of course I want you in there with me," she told them. "I consider you two my family."

Those words hurt Punk and Kaitlyn. Here they were keeping secrets from her and AJ trusted them like family. They were both pitiful. She would hate them if she knew the truth.

"You're our family too Princess," Punk said taking her into his arms. While he was hugging her, he was giving Kaitlyn an "I'm going to kill you if you tell her" look.

When AJ and Punk broke apart, she said, "Come on let's all go in and see my dad." She took Punk's hand and led them into the room with Kaitlyn behind them.

"What's he doing here?" Mike said when they entered the room.

AJ rolled her eyes and said, "He's here, because I want him here and I know that dad would want him here too."

Mike muttered, "Whatever," and looked out the window.

"Hello Elizabeth," Punk told her as he walked up and gave her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Hello to you too Phil," she hugged him back. "I'm doing okay, just praying that this surgery will go well."

Punk squeezed her hand gently, "Me too."

They all sat there talking for some time waiting for the doctors to come in. As they sat there, they were all thinking about a bunch of what ifs. Mike, Elizabeth and AJ were all thinking, what if Robert doesn't make it? Kaitlyn was thinking, what if she told AJ about what she overheard. And Punk was thinking, what if AJ hates him when he told her his secret? He couldn't lose her.

Finally after some waiting, the doctors came in and took Mr. Mendez to surgery. They all bid their farewells and went into the waiting room to wait. "So mom," Mike said some time later. "Did you hear anything from the cops yet?"

Everyone's head shot up and they all looked at her. "No nothing yet," she told them. "I still can't believe that someone caused his accident."

Kaitlyn shot Punk a look. "What?" he mouthed to her.

"Tell her," she mouthed back. He just shook his head and went back to listening to the conversation at hand.

"It's horrible," AJ said with tears in her eyes. "Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt him?"

Elizabeth thought for a second and said, "No sweetheart, I don't."

They both started to cry again and Mike and Punk did their best to comfort them. "Hey Princess don't cry," Punk said to AJ. "I'm sure the police are going to catch the asshole that hurt your dad real soon." Mike snorted and Punk said, "What Mike?"

"Nothing," he told him. "I just think that it's funny how you claim to be a gentleman, but yet you cuss in front of women. Kind of hypocritical isn't it?"

"Mike stop," AJ said. She didn't want there to be a fight.

"What?" Mike shrugged. "I'm just stating the obvious."

"Ya and hitting women is gentleman like too, huh Mike. I bet you know a lot about that," Punk retorted.

"What are you getting at?" Mike said standing up.

Punk stood up too and got into Mike's face, "I'm talking about you hitting April, you son of a bitch!"

"I've never hit my sister!" Mike defended himself.

"Oh ya, then how come every time you and her fight, she always ends up with a mark or a bruise on her?"

"Maybe you did it. I mean you are a big MMA fighter, you can hurt her so easily."

"I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch! I'd never hurt April," Punk said as he pounced on Mike.

The two began fighting and security was quickly called. "Alright break it up," they yelled as they tried to pull them apart. The girls were shouting too trying to get them to stop fighting. Finally the security guards were able to pull them apart. "You guys are going to have to leave or the cops are going to be called."

"But my father is having surgery right now," Mike told them.

"Is it your father too?" they asked Punk.

"No, I'm here with my girlfriend," he told them holding onto was in his arms.

"Then you're going to have to leave," one of the security guards said.

"What no," AJ cried out as she wrapped her arms around him tighter. "You don't understand, I need him here."

"I'm sorry miss, but it's the rules."

Punk decided to step in, "It's okay Princess, it's my fault. I shouldn't have started the fight. Besides you need to be here with your family, I don't if it's going to cause problems." He placed a kiss on her lips and said "I love you," before he followed the security guards out the door.

Once they were gone, AJ jumped at Mike, "I hate you. Why do you have to be so rude?" Kaitlyn had to hold her back.

"That's enough all of you," Elizabeth snapped. "Today is supposed to be about your father, not you. Now I'm going to take Mike to get cleaned up and when we get back, we are going to act like a family and went for the doctor to come out."

As soon as they left, AJ broke down crying and Kaitlyn tried to comfort her. "Don't cry AJ, everything is going to be okay."

"I don't understand why Mike can't accept Phil. He is wonderful guy," she cried.

Kaitlyn couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't sit there and listen to AJ cry over a guy who wasn't good for her. "AJ, there is something that I have to tell you. It's about Punk?"

"What is it?" AJ asked with a tear filled face.

"I…I…I don't know how to tell you this, but I…I…think Punk caused your father's accident," she managed to get out.

AJ titled her head to the side, "W…what do you mean?" She had no clue what Kaitlyn was talking about.

Kaitlyn took a deep breath and said, "I heard him on the phone yesterday. He kept talking about a secret that he couldn't tell you, then he said he was freaking out, because the cops were at your house."

AJ was trying to process what she was hearing. "But you don't know that are sure thought right?"

"No but…" Kaitlyn was cut off.

"Then you don't know anything," AJ snapped at her. How dare Kaitlyn accuse Phil of doing something so bad. "You don't know Phil like I do Kaitlyn. Phil is the kindest man in the world. He would never to that to my dad and me. He loves me and will never hurt me like that."

"AJ please just listen," Kaitlyn pleaded with her.

AJ was about to slap Kaitlyn when the doctor came out, "Robert Mendez's family?"

Meanwhile….

Punk was furious that he got thrown out of the hospital when AJ needed him the most. He was so stupid. He should have controlled his anger, because his anger always got him in trouble. Not to mention that he was still pissed at Kaitlyn sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Who was she to get into his business. He walked towards the parking lot trying to find his truck. It was dark outside and the parking lot was dimly lit. As he was looking, his phone beeped. He took it out and read the text message that he just received.

_-Time's up_

Punk was confused by the text. "Time's up?" he said to himself and when he looked up, he was something fly towards his face. The next thing that he knew, he was on the ground with 5 masked men around him.

"Times up Punky," one of the men said before they all started to attack Punk. Punk tried his best to protect himself, but it was too much. He was taking hits to the face and kicks to the stomach. Every time he got up, they would knock him down. "Stay down you bitch!" another one of the guys shouted at him. Punk tried to look around for help, but he saw no one around. He managed to get up to one knee, before he felt something hit him in the back and then in front of his left shoulder. He cried out in pain as he felt hit shoulder pop out of place. He looked up and saw that one of the guys had a bat. Punk turned on his stomach and tried to crawl way when on the guys grabbed his head. "You should have did what you were told bitch," the man whispered into Punk's ear. Punk spit out blood and said, "Fuck you." Before he had any time to react, he went the payment smash against his head. The only thing he heard was them laugh before the darkness consumed him.

* * *

**Oh no Punk, I hope that he is alright and I can't believe that Kaitlyn told AJ. Was it the right thing to do? Again, Mike is an asshole. Tune in to the next chapter as something shocking happens.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	51. AJ's Confession

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all of those who reviewed the last chapter. Please keep them coming I only got 4 reviews last chapter. Remember 5 reviews = new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**Chapter 51- AJ's Confession**

"Robert Mendez's family?" the doctor called out.

AJ and Kaitlyn ran over to him. "That's us," AJ told him. "My mother and brother will be right back."

"No we won't, we're here," they heard a voice say. They turned around and saw Mike and Elizabeth walking up behind them.

"Hi, I'm Robert's wife. How is my husband?" Elizabeth asked the doctor.

"He is doing fine at the moment. The surgery went well and now all we have to do is wait and see if we fixed the problem," the doctor told them.

They all breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you think that he will wake up now?" AJ asked him with tears in her eyes.

The doctor looked at her and said, "We don't know, it could be that his body has gone through so much trauma that his body temporarily set itself into hibernation type state or a coma. Maybe as his body gets a little bit better, it will slowly come out of its hibernation state. Maybe then he'll wake, but until then, we don't know when or if he will wake up."

"Thank you doctor," Mike told him. "When can we see him?"

"Their wheeling him into a recovering room now, I'll send a nurse out as soon as they get him settled," they all shook his hand before he left.

A few minutes later, a nurse came out and led them to Mr. Mendez's room. Walking into it, they saw him hooked up at all kinds of machines. "Hi dad," AJ said walking up to him. "The doctor said your surgery went really well. Hopefully it will make you well enough to wake up soon."

They sat there talking to him for a while longer when Elizabeth noticed that the two were getting tired, "Why don't you two go home. We will call you if anything happens. Here you can take my car." She handed them the keys. "I'll get a ride from Mike."

"No," AJ said standing up. "I won't call Phil anyways." She gave her mom a hug and her dad a kiss on his cheek, "Bye dad, I love you." She and Kaitlyn said their goodbyes and left.

On their way out of the hospital, Kaitlyn knew that AJ was ignoring her. "Look AJ, I'm sorry please don't ignore me. I was just telling you what I heard, that's all."

AJ stopped in her track and turned to look at her, "You accused my boyfriend of trying to kill my father. I think that ignoring you is the…"

Kaitlyn noticed that she had a worried look on her, "AJ what's wrong, why did you stop taking?"

"Phil's truck is still here," she told her.

"I thought he left?" Kaitlyn said.

"Me too, let me call him," she pulled out her phone dialed his number.

They heard a phone ring and followed it. The closer they got to the end of the parking lot, the closer the ringing got. They also noticed blood drops on the ground. This made them real nervous. They were about to leave when they heard a moan. Quickly thinking that somebody was hurt, they rushed towards the moan and saw Punk slowly crawling towards his truck covered in blood.

"Oh my god!" AJ screamed as she ran over to him. "Oh my god Phil, what happened?" She rolled Punk onto his back and cradled his head in her lap.

Kaitlyn was freaking out, "I…I'm going to get help."

She turned to leave when Punk stopped her. "No!" he shouted which caused him to have a coughing attack.

Kaitlyn turned to leave again, but this time AJ stopped her, "Don't Kaitlyn, he obviously doesn't want help here. Look, just help me get him into the truck." Kaitlyn thought about it for a second before she finally agreed to help. They maneuvered Punk to get him ready to stand, "Ok, Phil baby, we're going to need your help. We're going to stand you up and put you into the truck okay. Do you understand?"

Punk nodded his head and lifted himself with Kaitlyn and AJ's help. Once he was in the truck, AJ buckled him in and shut the door. "I'm going to take Phil home," she told Kaitlyn. "You can take my mom's car home."

"Are you sure?" Kaitlyn asked catching the keeps that AJ tossed her.

"Yes I'm sure," AJ told her as she got into the truck and left. She wanted to get herself and Punk out of there as soon as she could. "Don't worry baby, I'm taking you home right now."

"No…not…safe…" he slurred

That made AJ scared, "Then we'll go to my house." AJ turned the truck around.

"Not…safe…either…" he slurred again.

AJ stopped the truck and looked at him. He looked so innocent and weak. She took out a towel from the backseat and carefully cleaned the blood that was running down the side of his face. "Then where do we go?" she asked him softly.

He looked at her and said, "You…know…where…" before he pasted out.

She sat there thinking about what he had just said. What did he mean by she knew where to go? Where was a safe place to go where no one knew about? She thought a little bit more and then it finally clicked. He wanted to go to their secret spot. He was talking about their secret spot. "Hang on baby," she told him. "I know where to go now."

AJ drove like a maniac trying to get them to their spot unnoticed while at the same time checking on Punk from time to time. When she pulled up to the tree line that covered the secret spot, she put the truck into park and said, "I'm going to set everything up, you stay here." She didn't know if he heard her or not, but it was worth saying.

She went to the storage box that was in the bed of the truck and took out two blankets, a pillow, and a first aid kit. Running through the trees, she entered their spot and quickly lit the fire pit that they had made some time ago. Once it was lit, she placed a blanket on the ground and then the pillow on top. When everything was already, AJ went back for Punk.

Opening the passenger door, AJ saw that Punk was still passed out. "Phil," she called out to him shaking him slightly. "Come on baby, time to get up," she shook him once more and he woke up. "We're here baby," she said running her hand over his shaved head. "You ready to get out?"

He shook his head yes and moved himself with AJ's help. She took one of his arms and rested it over her shoulder and wrapped one of her arms around his waist. "Are you ready to walk?" she asked him. He nodded yes and they started to walk slowly to their spot.

When they got there, AJ laid Punk gently down on the ground and began to take bandages, alcohol pads and other things out of the first aid kit. Once she got everything out, she started to clean up Punk's face, "This is going to sting a little bit." She felt him flinch when the alcohol pad touched his face. She gently blew on his cuts to help decrease the stinging. Once his face was cleaned and bandaged up, she went to take off his shirt.

"Baby, I need to take off your shirt. Can you lift your arms up for me?" AJ asked him softly. When he shook his head no, she asked him, "why?'

"Shoulder…hurts…" he slurred. "Dislocated…I…think…"

"Then what do I do?" she asked him. She never dealt with a dislocated shoulder before.

He turned to look at her, "You…need…to…pop…it…back…in…" He then proceeded to tell her how to do it. AJ was nervous and scared; she didn't want to hurt him.

"You ready?" she asked him. He nodded his head and tired not to tense up. "Okay, 1…2…3…" she popped it back in and Punk let out a painful scream. She held him to her chest and tried to calm him down, "It's done, it's over."

When he calmed down enough, they took his shirt and laid him back on the ground. She finally looked at his chest, it was red and bruises were starting to form. "What did they hit you with?" she said out loud to herself.

"With their fists, feet, and a bat," Punk told her. "I think they might have broken a rib or two." The pain from his shoulder being popped back in had woken him up, so he was talking more clearly.

AJ began wrapping his ribs and shoulder, "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know," he told her. "They were all wearing masks."

"What did they want?" AJ thought they might be related to her father's accident."

Punk lied and said, "I don't know, I don't know what they wanted. I was just walking to my truck and they jumped me from behind. That's why I didn't want to go to either of our houses, you know just in case they followed us home."

AJ thought about it and said, "Ya you're right, better safe than sorry." She finished cleaning him up and said, "There you're all done."

"You're really good at this. How did you know how to clean cuts and wrap ribs so well?" he asked her. His ribs were feeling a lot better now, because of the wrap.

"I had a lot of practice," she told him with a sad smile.

"Mike?" he asked.

AJ shook her head no. It was time that she told him the truth. "No, it was my old boyfriend Daniel, Daniel Bryan."

"What…" Punk said wincing as he sat up, "What did he do to you?"

AJ started to tear up. "I met Daniel in high school. We were just friends, and then we started dating. He was such as a nice guy; he treated me right and always told me that he loved me." She smiled at those memories. "Then something happened," she said with a sad smile.

Punk moved closer to her and wrapped his good arm around her, "What happened?"

Tears were now flowing down her face, "He joined the wrestling team at school and he changed. Every time he would mess up in a match, he would tell me how worthless and stupid I was. Then I found out that he was cheating on me, so I went to the gym to break up with him. I told him that it was over, and he…he…hit me."

Punk was starting to get pisses, "He hit you?"

"Yes," she cried to him. "He hit me and told me that no one breaks up with him. Then all of a sudden it was like he woke up from dream. He began to cry and tell me that he was sorry that he didn't mean to me. He didn't know what happened. I felt like he was telling me the truth, so I took him back. Things were fine for a little while, then it all started again. He started to verbally, mentally, and physically abuse me. That's how I knew how to take care of you just now. I had enough of it, so I went to break up with him for good. I went into the locker room and told him that it was over."

"What did he do when you told him that it was over?" Punk already wanted to murder Daniel.

"He threw me to the ground and started to hit me over and over again. Then he…" AJ began to cry harder. "He started to rip my clothes off. He told me the reason that he cheated on me was because I never wanted to have sex with him. I kept screaming and screaming for help and right before Daniel took off the towel that he was wearing off, someone ran into the locker room and threw Daniel off of me."

Punk had tears in his eyes, he was thankful that someone had helped her," Who was it baby?"

"It was John," she smiled. "He was the assistant wrestling coach and he heard me screaming for help. John managed to knock Daniel out and then he helped me before he called the cops. That's how we know each other, because he saved me. My dad hired him to work for him two days later and as you know, the rest is history."

"What about Daniel?" he asked her. He wanted to know what happened to that asshole.

"He was arrested for battery and attempted rape. He has been in jail ever since," AJ said satisfied. She was happy that he was in jail.

Punk hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head, "Oh baby, I'm sorry that had happened to you. Daniel is a bitch for laying his hands on you. I promise that I will never do what he did to you, I promise."

AJ looked up at him and kissed him, "Thank you Phil and I love you. I'm sorry that I kept my past from you."

"It's okay Princess, I understand." he told her. "You don't have to tell me your past if you don't want to, I love you."

AJ hugged Punk tight, thankful that he understood. She didn't care what Kaitlyn overheard. Punk wasn't that type of guy who would hurt people on purpose. Meanwhile Punk was thinking about how much he was lying to AJ. He wanted to tell her his secret, but he was too scared.

They sat there in each other's embrace for a while when AJ spoke up, "Phil."

"Yes Princess?" he responded and kissed her forehead.

"Do you think it's safe to go to your place yet? It's getting kind of cold," she shivered,

"I think so," he told her. He helped her up with his good arm and they gathered up their things and put the fire out.

Punk let AJ drive since his shoulder was still killing him. They drove to his house in silence smiling at each other occasionally. When they pulled up to his house, they noticed that there were cop cars surrounding it.

"What's going on?" AJ asked him confused.

"I don't know,' he told her as they got out of the truck. "What's going on here?" he asked the cops approaching his house.

Officer Levesque stepped out from the shadows, "Phil Brooks?"

"Yes that's me," Punk told him. "What's going on?"

Officer Michaels grabbed him from behind, "You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Robert Mendez."

* * *

**Oh no, Punk got arrested, that's not good. At least AJ told him her secret, maybe he should have told her his. What do you guys think?**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	52. Innocent

**Author's Notes: Thank you too all of those who reviewed. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 51 –Innocent **

"What?!" both Punk and AJ said shocked.

Officer Michaels began reading Punk his rights and when he brought Punk's arm back to put into cuffs, Punk winced in pain. "Hey be careful, can't you see he's hurt," AJ called out. She was so confused by what was going on. It was all going by so fast.

Punk began to struggle against his restraints as the officers tried to put him into their car. "I'm innocent," he shouted at them. "I didn't do a fucking thing. Tell them April. Tell them that I didn't do anything. April!"

It took Punk screaming her name to snap her out all the thoughts that were running through her head. "Let him go!" she shouted at them when she came to. "He's innocent!"

Officer Levesque signaled one of the other cops to bring him something, "Oh ya, well I think this says otherwise." He held an evidence bag with a pair of wire cutters in it. "I bet when we take these cutters back to the lab and process them, they'll match the cut marks that were on the cut brake lines of Mr. Mendez's car."

"Those aren't mine," Punk tried to tell them. "I've never seen or used them on any car that I was working on. I'm innocent."

"Tell it to the judge," Officer Michaels said once again trying to get him into the squad car.

AJ tried to run over to him, "Please, don't take him. He's innocent."

"Miss I'm sorry, but we have to take him in," Officer Levesque said that trying to hold her back.

"Please, just let me say goodbye to him then, please," AJ pleaded.

Officer Michaels and Levesque looked at each other and said, "Okay, but make it fast and no funny business.

"Thank you," AJ told them and followed Officer Levesque over to Punk. As soon as AJ got close enough, she threw her arms around him and started to cry.

"Hey no," Punk told her. "You know that I don't like seeing you cry. I'm sure that is one big miss understanding. As soon as I get to the police station, I'll try to sort thing whole thing out. I'm not guilty and I'm mean you know that I didn't or wouldn't do anything to your father right?"

AJ briefly thought about what Kaitlyn had said. She quickly shook the thoughts out her head and said, "Right, I trust you and I believe you. I know that you wouldn't lie to me."

Punk tensed up again. He was lying to her. He was lying to her about his past and about her father. He didn't hurt her father, but he did know a secret about her father and Mr. Mendez told him personally. "That's right Princess, I would never lie to you. I'll be back before you know it."

"You promise," she whimpered.

"Yes I promise," he told her. "Now give me a kiss goodbye and I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay," AJ told him softly and leaned up to give him a passionate kiss. "I love you," she told him as they put him into the squad car.

"I love you too and don't worry, everything will be okay," he looked at her one last time before the car drove away.

As soon as they were gone, AJ dropped to her knees and cried. She just lost another person that she loved and trust. Her father was in a coma and now Punk was in jail. She was all alone. AJ pulled out her phone and dialed Kaitlyn, "Kaitlyn, I need you right now. I think you may have been right."

Meanwhile…

Punk was staring at the car window, watching the trees rush past him thinking about what had just taken place and what he had done. Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts when the car turned off the road and stopped. He saw Officer Michaels and Levesque get out the car and walk over to him side. They opened the door and pulled him out.

Officer Levesque turned him around and took the handcuffs off of him, "You did a good job Detective."

* * *

**Sorry it is so short, I have a family emergency to attend to, but I wanted to update a chapter for you guys. Wow, I guess the cat is out of the bag of what Punk's secret is. I wonder how AJ will take it.**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	53. Identity Revealed

**Author's Notes: Wow, thank you all for all the reviews. I'm glad you all liked the chapter. Please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 53- Identity Revealed**

"You did a good job detective."

Punk turned around to look at them, "Then why don't I feel like it."

"Because you're in too deep," Officer Michaels told him. "That's why we had to pull you out. You weren't supposed to fall in love with her you were supposed to protect her."

"But I did," he snapped at them. "I fell in love with her. April is the most kind hearted person in the world and for the record I did protect her. And now I might lose her forever."

Officer Levesque looked at him and said, "That's not our fault and by your jacked up face, I'd say you protected her real well."

"She wasn't there when I got jumped," he told them. "I was alone when it happened."

Officer Michaels went over and check out Punk's injuries, "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know," he told him and winched when Officer Michaels touched his battered face. "They were all wearing masks."

"Well you're going to have to debrief us and the chief on what happened and what you found out," Officer Levesque not caring about what happened.

"Whatever you say boss," Punk said sarcastically before he got into the squad car and slammed the door. Officer Michaels shook his head on Officer Levesque and got back into car, clearly not happy with the way that his partner was acting.

Meanwhile…

As soon as they were gone, AJ dropped to her knees and cried. She just lost another person that she loved and trust. Her father was in a coma and now Punk was in jail. She was all alone. AJ pulled out her phone and dialed Kaitlyn, "Kaitlyn, I need you right now. I think you may have been right."

"Why what's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked worried by the sound of AJ's voice.

"It's…Phil…" AJ said through her tears. She was so alone and so afraid.

Kaitlyn tried to calm her down, "AJ I need you to calm down and tell me what happened?"

"Just get to Phil's house," was all she heard before the line went dead. Kaitlyn put the phone down and was out the door in a flash.

By the time Kaitlyn go to Punk's house, AJ was sitting on the porch crying. Kaitlyn quickly put the car into park and ran over to AJ, "AJ what's wrong? What happened to Punk?"

AJ looked at her with tears running down her face, "Police…were…here..."

Kaitlyn sat down by AJ and held her hand, "Why were they here?" She had a bad feeling about what AJ was going to say.

"They arrested him," AJ cried out and threw herself into the Kaitlyn's arms.

Kaitlyn hugged AJ tight and said, "I'm sorry AJ, I'm so so sorry." She began to rock her back and forth trying to calm AJ to calm down. Kaitlyn hated herself for being right about Punk. After a few minutes later, AJ had finally calmed down a little bit. "Do you want to go inside now?" Kaitlyn asked as she was getting cold.

"Ya, let's go," AJ told her. "Phil gave me a spare key." She opened the door up and they went inside. They took a seat on the couch and AJ asked Kaitlyn, "Kaitlyn, I need you to do something for me, can you do it?"

Kaitlyn wondered what AJ was going to ask her to do, "Umm…okay, sure?"

AJ turned to her and said, "I need you to tell me what you overheard Phil talking about on the phone. Please Kaitlyn, I need you know that truth."

"Okay," Kaitlyn said nodding her head. "Well I heard him say that he was in trouble. That somebody knew his secret and that this person was threatening to tell you about it. He then said that he was going to tell you, but he was afraid that you would hate him. Then he said that when the cops showed up, he was freaking out that they would find out about the accident."

"Is that it?" AJ asked taking everything in.

Kaitlyn thought for a second and said, "Ya, more or less. Do you think really think he caused the accident?"

AJ shook her head, "I don't know, I don't want to accuse him of something without any proof."

"Then let's look for some," Kaitlyn told her. "I'm sure the cops overlooked something.'

AJ stood up, "Ya, your right. There has to be something here."

They began searching the house, the garage, and his truck. They looked for something that could clear Punk's name. Kaitlyn just got done searching the guest bedroom when she came to a locked door. "AJ?" she called out.

"Ya," AJ replied from the master bedroom.

"What's in this room?" she asked juggling the handle.

AJ came out of the bedroom and said, "I don't know, I've never asked Phil or been in there before. Why?"

"It's locked," Kaitlyn said showing her.

AJ looked at the door and said, "I wonder what's in there?"

"One way to find out," Kaitlyn took out a hair pin and tried to pick the lock.

AJ was shocked at what she was doing, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what's in here," Kaitlyn said moving the hair pin a little bit and heard a click. She turned the door knob and the door opened. "Shall we?"

AJ was too nervous, "No, you go in first."

Kaitlyn shrugged her shoulders and went in. She was shocked by what she saw, "Umm…AJ?"

"Ya," AJ said from outside.

"I don't think Punk caused the accident," she told her.

"Why?" AJ asked going into the room.

"Because he's a cop."

* * *

**Well, AJ knows Punk's secret now. How will she react to the news? Will she accept it or will she freak out? Is this the end of Punk and AJ? And does Punk have a right to feel guilty?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	54. It's Over

**Author's Notes: Wow, thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad that you all liked the chapter. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 54- It's Over**

Kaitlyn looked around the room and was shocked by what she saw, "Umm AJ?"

"Ya," AJ said from outside the room.

"I don't think Punk caused the accidental," she told her.

AJ raced into the room, "What, Why?"

"Because he's a cop," Kaitlyn told her as she walked up to her.

All over the walls of the room were certificates and awards from the Chicago Police Department. There were pictures of Punk dressed in a cop uniform with his buddies and other cops. There were also countless news articles that showed his police busts and an article about how he became the youngest detective in Chicago Police Department history. One headline that stuck out above all the rest was the one that read "Undercover Bust Fails, Leaves One Cop Dead." This newspaper was printed in multiples and was posted all over the walls.

Kaitlyn walked over to a desk that was in the room, "Look at this."

AJ walked over to her and saw a file on the desk. "Mendez case?" she said out loud. She opened it up and saw everything about her family. It had their bios, schedules, likes, dislikes, everything. Then there was a whole section on her. There were also some hand written notes about her, "I don't believe it."

"I can't believe that he's a cop," Kaitlyn said dumbfounded.

"He lied to me," AJ said quietly to herself. She put the file down and turned to Kaitlyn. "I have to see him. I have to talk to him." She ran out the door and the house with Kaitlyn right behind her.

"AJ wait," Kaitlyn said trying to catch up to her. "Just hold on a minute, are you sure you want to do this?"

AJ stopped and looked at her, "Of course I want to do this. The man that I claimed to love lied to me Kaitlyn. I need to do this."

Kaitlyn sighed for she knew that AJ was right. Punk had lied to her, now he had to suffer the consequences. "Okay, I'll drive."

They got into the car and drove off. Even though Kaitlyn was angry and Punk for what he had done, she didn't want AJ to do something that she would regret. AJ on the other hand was numb and confused. She was going through so many emotions. She was mad, sad, frustrated, and hurt. AJ couldn't believe that that he had lived to after everything she told him and want through.

When they got to the police station, AJ jumped out of the car with Kaitlyn right behind her. "Where is he?!" she shouted as soon as she walked through the doors.

Officer Michaels approached her and said, "Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down."

"No, I will not calm down," AJ snapped at him. "Now where is he? I want to see him."

"Who and what are you talking about?" Officer Levesque said walking up to her.

AJ grew more frustrated and angry, "Phil, I'm talking about fucking Phil Brooks."

Kaitlyn tried to pull her away from the Officers, "Calm down AJ, calm down. You're going to get yourself into trouble."

AJ stopped struggling when they heard a door open and Punk walk out with a gun strapped to his thigh and a badge around his neck. "April?" Punk said shocked as the jig was up. His cover was blown. "What are you…"

He was cut off when AJ approached him and shouted, "You lying son of a bitch." She slapped him across the face and Officer Levesque grabbed her..

"That's assault on a police officer , Miss," Officer Levesque told her as he pulled out his handcuffs.

Punk saw what he was about to do, "Paul, no don't. It's okay, I'm fine." Officer Levesque thought about it and nodded. "AJ look, you don't know what's going on. Just go home and I'll call you," Punk told her, he didn't want to talk about it her.

"No Phillip!" she angrily yelled at him. "Don't treat me like I'm a child Phil. I know what you did. You used me!"

But this time, everyone at the station was looking at them. "No I didn't!" Punk shouted back. "And I'd rather not talk about this out here where everyone can hear." He went to a room and looked in, "Everyone in here now." They all just looked at him. "NO!" he angrily shouted at them. Officer Levesque, Michaels, Kaitlyn and AJ all went into the room. Before Punk entered the room, he saw everyone else just staring at him. "Back to work ," he shouted at them. "I said back to work!"

When he walked into the room, he saw Kaitlyn consoling AJ. "Why did you lie to me Phil?" AJ told him crying. "If that is your real name."

Punk laughed at her comment, "Of course that is my real name."

His laughter set AJ off, "This isn't a laughing matter Phil! Now tell my why you lied to me!"

"Because it was job!" Punk yelled back. "It was my fucking job!" AJ and Kaitlyn stood there shocked at Punk's anger. He looked over at Michaels and Levesque, "My cover is blown, it's time that she knew the truth." They looked at each other and nodded. There was no use in hiding the truth.

Officer Levesque pulled out two chairs for the girls, "Please have a seat and we'll explain everything." The girls sat down and waited to hear the truth. "About two years ago, your father contacted us asking for our help. He was concerned about his life as well as your family's life. Apparently someone was trying to kill him, that's why he was always away from time to time. He was working with us trying to figure out who was trying to kill him and was also in hiding, but when he started receiving threats about you guys, he pulled himself out of our protection and went home. From what we learned so far, we figured that the threats were coming from someone that was close to family, we placed two undercover officers one being Officer Brooks here to infiltrate your household and try to stop him from hurting your father. We were close to figuring it out, but then the accident happened…"

"The one that Phil caused," AJ finished for him. Everyone's head shot up.

"What did you say?" Officer Michaels asked as he approached AJ.

"She did say anything," Punk told him. He didn't want them to know about the accident that he caused.

"Shut up Phil," Officer Levesque told him. "What accident?"

AJ nudged Kaitlyn's arm and signaled for her to the cops about what she overheard Punk talking about. Kaitlyn took a deep breath and told them, "I um… overheard Punk talking to someone on the phone the other day. He sounded really freaked out when he talked about you guys showing up the other day. Then he talked about a secret that he was keeping from AJ and how he was afraid that all three of you would find out about the accident."

"Look guys," Punk nervously chuckled. "She doesn't know what she is talking about. She didn't hear me say a thing."

"Shut up Phil," AJ snapped at him. "Just shut up. I'm tired of all you're lying. Just answer me this one question, did you really love me?" Her eyes started to water.

Punk didn't even hesitate, "Yes April, I really do love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." This time, he was telling her the truth.

AJ just shook her head. "No you don't Phil, because if you really loved me, then you wouldn't have lied to me. And I don't want to her the excuse that it was your job and you couldn't talk about it. You could have to me and I would have kept quiet and I would have help you. People who love each other don't keep secrets from each other, even though the truth my hurt them." AJ took a moment to compose herself. "I loved you Phil, and I trust you."

Punk saw where she was going, "April no don't please, I'm sorry." His eyes started to water. "Please I'm sorry," he pleaded with her.

However all his pleaded didn't work. AJ slowly and painfully slide her promise ring off her finger, "I'm done Phil, I'm done with all your lying." She put the ring in his hand, "Were done Phil, it's over. I never want to see you again."

"April please, I'm sorry," Punk cried out. "Please I love you, I never meant to hurt you."

"Yes you did Phil, you did mean to hurt me, because you chose to lie to me. This is goodbye Punk and I never want to see you again." She grabbed Kaitlyn and stormed out of the police station.

Punk didn't know what hurt him more, the fact that she broke up with him, or the fact that she called him Punk. Hearing her call him by his nickname made him feel cold and alone. It made him feel like he wasn't special to someone. He really lost her.

Officer Levesque walked over to Punk and said, "Effective immediately, you are being investigated by internal affairs and you are not allowed to have contact with anyone that is close to the Mendez case. Do you understand?"

Punk was to gone to answer him. When Officer Levesque left, Officer Michaels walked up to him and said, "I'm sorry Phil, I really am." He padded Punk on the back and walked out of the room.

When everyone had left the room, Punk felt really alone for the first time in a while. He dropped into the chair that was behind his a broke down. He let out a scream and began to cry uncontrollably. He just lost the one thing that meant the world to him, and now he had to way to protect.

* * *

**Oh no, they broke up nooooooooooooo! It looks like John and Mike got their wish. I feel bad for AJ and Punk. AJ's heart is broken and Punk should have told her the truth. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**

**Please read my new one shot series titled "Songs Of Punk And AJ."**


	55. You Were Right

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming. Their what make this story what it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the Superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 55- You Were Right**

The whole car ride home AJ had cried. Punk had broken her heart and ripped it out of her chest. She put all of her trust into him and he turned around and lied to her. All the plans that she and Punk had made were all flushed down the toilet thanks to Punk and his lies. She didn't know how she would go on, but she had to try. The first step was to apologize to everyone that told her that Punk was a bad guy.

"Kaitlyn," she said with tear filled eyes. Kaitlyn took her eyes off the road to look at her. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way that I acted at the hospital. You were right and I was wrong. I guess Punk's lies just blinded me from seeing the truth and I'm sorry."

Kaitlyn gave her a sympathetic smile, "It's okay AJ, I understand. If somebody accused the person that I loved of doing something horrible, I would react the same way. I'm just sad that it was all true in the end."

"Me too," AJ said sadly. "I can't believe he played me like that."

Kaitlyn gently squeezed her hand, "It's going to be okay. I'll be here to help you through it."

AJ gave her a big smile. "Thank you Kaitlyn, you really are my best friend."

When they pulled up to AJ's house, Kaitlyn turned off the car and turned towards her, "So what are you going to do now?"

AJ shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know, but I guess the first thing that is on the list is to apologize to everyone that told me the truth about Punk."

Kaitlyn nodded her head in agreement, "That's good, are you going to tell them the truth about Punk or no?"

"I'm going to keep up with the story," AJ told her. "If someone is trying to hurt my family, I want the cops to find them and arrest them. Telling them that Punk was a cop could put them in danger."

"Well let me know if you need anything," Kaitlyn told her and gave her a hug goodbye.

"Thanks Kaitlyn, thanks for everything," AJ smiled at her and got out of the car. She gave Kaitlyn one last smile as she watched her drive off.

Taking a deep breath, AJ went into her house to tell her family the fake bad news that Punk had been arrested. When she walked in, she saw her mother and Mike sitting in the living room drinking coffee. "Hi mom, hi Mike," AJ said sadly.

They turned around to see standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. "Oh my goodness," Elizabeth said rushing over to her daughter. "What's wrong?"

AJ threw herself into her mother's arms. "It's Phil," she told her mother trying not to cry. "He was arrested."

"What?" Mike asked surprised and made his way over to them. "What happened?"

"Apparently they found evidence that linked him to dad's accident," AJ told him and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry Mike," she told him. "You were right about him. I should have listened to you."

"It's okay AJ, don't worry about it," he said rubbing her back. "I just hate that I was right. You can bet that if I ever get my hands on him, he's a dead man. Nobody messes with my sister."

AJ gave him a big smile, "Thanks Mike."

"So what happens now?" Elizabeth asked. "Are they going to have a bail hearing or anything?"

"I don't know," AJ lied. "They didn't say anything. I uhh…went to the station to see him and they let me talk to him for a second."

"And?" Mike asked wanting to know what Punk had to say for himself.

"And I broke up with him. I told him that I never wanted to see him again," AJ refused to let her tears fall. She didn't want Punk to know how much he hurt her,

"Good for you," Mike told her and gave her another hug. "Don't cry anymore tears because of him AJ. You're stronger than he is."

"Thanks Mike," she told him. "Thanks for everything. I'm going to go lie down for a while. It's been a long day and I'm not feeling too good."

"Okay AJ," Elizabeth told her. "I'll send up someone to bring you some soup okay?"

"Okay mom, thanks," she told her as she went upstairs. She wanted this day to be over with already.

By the time AJ got to her room, a wave of sickness hit her and she ran into the bathroom and threw up. She didn't know what happen or why she got sick. Maybe she caught the flu that Punk had or maybe it was due to all the stress that she was under. She stayed in the bathroom for a while until she was done. She cleaned herself up and went to lie down in her bed where she quickly fell asleep.

She didn't know how long she was asleep, but she awoke to somebody knocking on her door. "Come in," she said granting whoever it was access to enter her room.

The door opened and John entered her room with a trey of food in his hands, "Your mom said you weren't feeling good, so she sent me up here with a tray of food." He placed the tray of food on the table. "Mike and your mom told me what happened to Punk, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," AJ said and took a bite out of her soup. "I should be the one apologizing. I should have listened to you when you told me about Phil. I'm sorry," AJ said looking down.

"Don't be short stuff," John softly told her as he lifted her head up. "You're not to blame. If anyone is to blame here, it's Punk. Don't blame yourself."

"Thanks John," AJ softly smiled at him. "You're the one only one that I trust right now. I…I…" she broke down completely.

John took her into his arms and held her as she cried. "Don't cry, short stuff. He's not worth it. Be strong AJ, be strong. I'm here for you and I'll always be here for you." He rocked her back and forth in his arms. After a few minutes, she was asleep in his arms, so he lifted her up and placed her on the bed. He pulled the covers over her and stared at her before walking away.

As he turned his back to leave, a small voice stopped him, "Please John, don't go." He turned around and saw AJ staring at him. "Don't go John, please."

"I don't think that's a good idea AJ," he told her. He didn't want her to do something that she would regret.

AJ looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "I just want someone to hold me, that's it."

John couldn't stand seeing her in pain. "Okay," he told her as he took off his hat and shoes before getting into bed with her.

She turned in his arms to look at him. She was so happy to have him in her life. AJ knew that she could count on him and trust him. John hated to see her like this. She wasn't her normal happy herself thanks to Punk. He took the life out of her. Now she looked so innocent and small. What they didn't realize was that as they thought about one another, they were getting closer and closer to each other. By the time they both realized what was going on, AJ's lips were on John's. She quickly pulled away and stared at him before her lips were on his again.

When they finally broke apart, John asked her, "AJ, will you go out with me?"

* * *

**That's not good. I sort of feel bad for AJ. And what the heck is AJ doing? Is John playing her too? What will happen to Punk? Please review to find out**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	56. Chances

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews. Your reactions to AJ kissing John were all pretty much the same. Please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 56- Chances**

It had been two days since John had asked AJ out and two days since she accepted. At first she accepted, because she like it would take her mind off of everything that was going on. Not to mention that she did liked hanging out with John and he always made her feel better. However, as the date went on, she found herself enjoying their date and she started to see John in a whole new light. He had taken her to a lovely dinner then out dancing. She knew that going out with John was too soon, but she had to try to move on one way or another.

AJ was currently in the stable brushing Harley when John came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Good morning beautiful, how are you doing?"

AJ turned around and smiled at him, "Hey handsome, I'm doing good as I can be and you, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing great," he gave her a dimpled smile. "And that's good that you're doing well. Does that mean that you're feeling better?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess, I threw up again this morning, but I feel fine now."

John brought his hand up to her forehead. "You don't feel warm," he told her. "Maybe you're slowly getting the flu or something."

"Ya maybe you're right," AJ agreed. "I just hate being sick."

"Being sick does suck, but as least I'm here to help you get better," he pulled her closer to him and smiled.

"Thank you," AJ said leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, AJ asked, "So are you doing anything tonight?"

John nodded and said, "As a matter of fact I am."

"Oh," AJ said slightly disappointed. "What do you have to do?"

John smiled again and said, "Well I was planning on taking a special girl that I know out for dinner."

AJ quickly caught on, "Oh really, do I know this special girl?"

"As a matter of fact you do," he chuckled. "She is my best friend and hopefully soon my girlfriend."

AJ's body tensed up. Never has AJ ever thought of having John as her boyfriend. She liked him, but she wasn't sure if she loved him. This made her feel a little bit bad, because she felt like she was using him, so she didn't have to deal with the pain that Punk put her threw. AJ looked up and saw her looking down at her waiting for a response, so AJ did the only thing that she could of think of, she took her head in her hands and kissed him. John was surprised by her forceful kiss, but he quickly responded and deepened the kiss.

After a brief make out session, the broke apart and John asked her, "So is that a yes to dinner and to by my girlfriend."

AJ laughed at his love struck face, "That's a yes to the dinner and it's a we'll see on the girlfriend part. I just want us to get used to the idea of us eventually dating before we make and decisions."

"I understand," John said disappointed. "But I respect your decision. I mean you just broke up with Punk and I don't want to rush you into everything."

"Thank you," AJ told him. "So about dinner?"

John's smile returned and said, "I was thinking that I can pick you up at seven and then we can go to the diner and grab dinner. I know it sounds simple, but I know you like simple."

AJ grabbed John's hand and squeezed it, "That sounds amazing. The simpler the better." She gave him one last kiss and walked away to get ready. John smiled as he watched her leave. Punk had blown it with her and dropped the ball; now the ball was in John's court and he wasn't blow his only chance that he would have with her.

Meanwhile…

Punk was at the police station doing paper work for the second day in a row. He hadn't eaten or slept. Ever since his cover was blown by AJ and him being investigated by internal affairs, he was restricted to desk duty, which meant a lot of paper work. He was currently sitting at his desk staring at the promise ring that he had given AJ. The ring was supposed to be on her finger, not on his desk. Seeing it sitting there really meant that they were over and it was all his fault. He should had told her the truth as soon as he started to fall in love with her, but no, he kept the truth to himself and now he lost the love of his life.

Punk was brought out of his thoughts when Officer Michaels sat down next to him, "How ya doin today man?"

"How do you think I'm doing?" Punk snapped at him.

Shawn threw up his hands in defense, "Sorry man, jeez, I just thought I would check up on you."

Punk gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry man, I'm just frustrated you know."

"Love will make you frustrated sometimes," Shawn told him. "Trust me, I've been married for a long time."

Punk chuckled, "Thanks Shawn, I just feel like everything is my fault, because it is my fault. If I would have told April sooner…"

"You would have gotten thrown off the case," Shawn finished for him. "And you would have never to know AJ for who she really is. You would have never fallen in love with her. You were just doing your job man, you had no choice."

"Ya and look how that turned out," Punk told him. "I'm stuck here doing paperwork, I lost the girl of my dreams, and now I can't even protect her."

Shawn patted him on the shoulder, "You haven't lost her yet. I mean sure you lost her now, but she will come back eventually, just you wait. She'll eventually realize that you were trying to protect her, because you love her and she'll come running back to you."

"I hope your right," Punk sighed. "Anyways, since I can't do anything related right now, how's it going?"

"It's going alright." Shawn told him. "We got someone coming in now that may or may not be connected to the case."

Punk cocked his head, "Who?"

"Daniel Bryan," Shawn said.

"Did you say Daniel Bryan?" Punk asked with his head snapping up. "Why do you think that?" he asked. He was pissed with Daniel being mentioned. He remembered seeing AJ in pain when she talked about what he did to her.

"Ya," he said nodding his head. "He had a little incident with your girl a couple of years ago that landed him in jail. We think that he may or may not have been part of the plot to hurt the Mendez family."

"So you're bringing him in now?" Punk asked. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Daniel.

"He's actually here already," Shawn told him. "He's in the interrogation room right now with Hunter." Shawn saw rage fill Punk's eyes, it was then that he knew that AJ had told Punk all about Daniel. "Punk don't," he said trying to stop Punk from doing something that he would regret.

However, it was too late. Punk had already ran towards the room ready to kill a man. He busted through the door and grabbed Daniel and threw him up against the wall. "What the fuck Brooks?" Hunter yelled.

"You like hurting girls, you son of a bitch!" Punk yelled at Bryan and threw him to the ground and started to beat him senseless.

Hunter and Shawn rushed to pull him off of Daniel. "Get off of him Brooks, c'mon," Hunter yelled.

"Over my dead body," Punk yelled and continuously punched Daniel in the face.

"C'mon man, let him go," Shawn pleaded with him. "C'mon."

Punk managed to get Daniel into a chokehold. "Not a chance," he yelled.

After a few minutes of struggling, they managed to pull Punk off of Daniel who was bloody and unconscious. "That's it Brooks, your suspended," Hunter shouted at him. "And you're permanently off the Mendez case."

"What no," Punk shouted. "You can't do that! I need to protect April!"

"You should have thought about that before you ran in here and beat up a person of interest," Hunter yelled at him. "Shawn get him out of here and call some medics too."

Shawn pulled Punk out the room and towards the station doors, "I'm sorry man, but you got to go. Try to stay out of sight."

"Shawn you can't," he pleaded with him. "I have to protect April!"

Shawn just shook his head, "I'm sorry man, but there's nothing that I can do. I'm sorry."

Punk watched as Shawn went back inside the station to get some help for Daniel. Punk just pulled his hoodie over his head and looked down at floor. He knew that he had fucked up big time.

As he was walking to a close by apartment that he was staying at till the investigation was over, he looked into the diner window across the street and couldn't believe what he saw. There in the diner was John and AJ. Punk's heart literally stopped do to AJ's beauty. She looked so beautiful. He missed her, he really did. He smiled at little bit when he saw her laugh at something John had said. Even though it was because of John, he was happy to AJ smile and laugh. She deserved it especially after everything that he had been through.

Punk was about to leave when something happened. It literally felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He saw John lean over the table and give AJ a kiss. Tears began to form in Punk's eyes when he saw AJ return the kiss. When the two broke apart, he saw John saw something and AJ nod her head before kissing John one more time. Punk knew what John had asked. It was then that he knew that he had blew it. He had dropped the ball and John had picked it up. Punk had blew the chance of being with the girl of his dreams and now John had her. He promised AJ that he would never hurt her and he broke his promise. He couldn't get the image of seeing her so broken out of his head.

At this point, tears were pouring down Punk's face. He quickly pulled his cell phone out and sent a text to his undercover partner. Punk couldn't protect AJ anymore, so his partner was going to have to.

_Got thrown off the case. Please take care of April for me. I fear that she is in danger. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it. Tell her that I'm sorry and I wish I could have been there for her. Tell her not to blame herself. Things are better this way, I can never hurt her again._

_-Punk_

He sent the text out and closed his phone. Cleaning the tears off his face, he looked at the happy couple one last time before walking away. He didn't want to live no more. His reason for living was gone and it was all his fault. He walked to his apartment as quickly as he could constantly playing with something that was in his pocket. He knew that it would be all over soon.

* * *

**Damn, what is AJ doing? At least Daniel got what he deserved, nobody messes with AJ. Poor Punk, he is really heart broken. I just hope that he doesn't do anything stupid.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	57. Guilt Is Killer

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 57- Guilt Is Killer**

A few days later, AJ was still sick. This was the weirdest flu that AJ had ever had. She was only sick in the morning, and that was it, the rest of the day she was fine. She didn't know what was wrong with her. AJ was currently in the bathroom getting sick again, when a knock came upon the door.

"AJ?" a voice came from the other side of the door. "It's Kaitlyn, can I come in?" Kaitlyn heard a mumbled response and went into AJ's room. She looked around and didn't see AJ anywhere. She was about to call out her name again, when she heard something in the bathroom, "AJ?" Kaitlyn went into the bathroom and saw AJ wrapped around the toilet. "AJ what's wrong? Are you okay?" she rushed over to her.

"Don't feel so good," AJ mumbled. "Have the flu I think."

Kaitlyn put her hand up to AJ's forehead, "Well you don't have a fever, so that's a good sign."

"Ya I guess," AJ said sounding exhausted.

"Is being sick the only thing that is wrong with you?" Kaitlyn asked. She knew that there had to be something else that was wrong with AJ.

AJ shook head, "I'm just exhausted. I'm physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted."

"How so?" Kaitlyn asked as she took AJ into her arms.

"I'm physically exhausted, because I've been sick and I hate being sick. I haven't been able to keep anything down in the morning, and I haven't been able to get a good night's sleep since I broke up with Punk. I'm mentally exhausted, because I'm still trying to process everything that has been happening. And I'm emotionally exhausted, because I'm tired of trying to hide feelings," AJ said in a mouthful.

"Man I'm sorry," Kaitlyn told her best friend. "I didn't think that it was this bad. I mean I've seen you with John and look happy all the time."

"John's part of the reason why I feel this way," AJ told her. "I have this aching in my chest every time I'm with him."

Kaitlyn cocked her head and said, "What makes you say that?"

"Because it's true," AJ cried out. "Every time I'm with him, I'm constantly reminded of Punk, because I'm doing exactly the same thing to John that Punk did to me."

"What do you mean?" Kaitlyn was completely lost.

"I'm playing him," AJ said finally admitting the truth out loud. "The only reason why I agreed to be his girlfriend and go out with him is so that I don't have to deal with pain and heartache that Punk had left me. When I'm with John, I'm able to forget about the pain for a split second, but when I'm all alone, the pain comes back." She let out a mini laugh, "Man, I feel like such a hypocrite."

Kaitlyn rocked AJ back and forth in her arms, "There, there AJ, don't cry. Everything is going to be fine."

"No, it's not," AJ cried. "The more I'm away from Punk, the more pain I'm in."

"Then go to him AJ," Kaitlyn told her. "Talk to him and see if he is feeling the same way as you are."

AJ took a deep breath, "I want to, but I can't."

Kaitlyn sighed, "And why can't you?"

"Because I'm still mad at him," AJ said with a hint of anger in her voice. "I mean he did lie to me and he did cause my father's accident. How am I supposed to overlook that?"

"I don't know AJ," Kaitlyn told her. "But either way, you have to talk to him and John about how you feel. That's the only way you'll feel better, otherwise this guilt of yours will eat you alive. Guilt can be killer."

"Ya I guess you're…" AJ was cut off as another wave of sickness hit her and she threw up again.

"AJ are you sure it's the flu?" Kaitlyn asked. She was getting worried about her friend's health.

AJ shrugged her shoulders, "I think so, because Punk had the flu too." She remembered how sick Punk was.

"And when was that?" Kaitlyn asked. She wanted to get all the facts before she said what she thought was wrong with her friend.

"Like two weeks ago," AJ told her. "He was really sick."

Kaitlyn knew that it wasn't the flu now. "I think we need to go to the hospital," she told her. "Just to make sure that it's nothing too serious."

AJ was going to protest, but then she thought better safe than sorry. "Okay," AJ agreed. "Let me get ready and we'll go."

Kaitlyn left her alone so that she could get ready. She knew that after the hospital visit, AJ would have no choice but to talk to Punk.

Meanwhile…

Kofi was going crazy. He hadn't heard from Punk in a couple of days. The last time that he had talked to Punk was when Punk had called him and told him that AJ and John were together. Kofi could hear the pain in Punk's voice as he told him what he saw at the diner.

Kofi picked up his phone and dialed punk's number again. It kept ringing and ringing until it went to voicemail, "Hey it's Punk, leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Dammit," Kofi yelled at threw his phone. He was really starting to get worried about Punk's wellbeing. He knew that Punk was in a lot of pain when AJ had broken up with him. He had never seen Punk so depressed before. Punk had hardly eaten and hardly slept. He really looked like shit.

Kofi picked up his phone and dialed Punk's number again, "Hey it's Punk, leave a message and I'll get back to you."

He decided to leave a message, "Hey Punk it's me Kofi. Call me and back man, I'm getting worried about you."

He sat there waiting for a response or a call back, but got nothing. So he picked his phone and called Rey, "Hey Rey it's Kofi…I'm good and you…Cool listen, have you heard from Punk at all…I know me too and I'm starting to get worried…Ok try calling him too…Ok thanks…bye."

Kofi sighed in frustration. Rey hadn't heard from him either. They were the only two who knew that he was undercover. He was tempted to call AJ, but he knew that it was a lost cause. She didn't want to see him let alone talk to him. Thinking of the only thing left to do; Kofi grabbed his keys and drove to the police station. He would have gone to Punk's place, but he didn't know where the police had moved him too.

Pulling up to the station, he quickly got out of his car and ran into it. "Shawn?" he called out. He didn't see him anywhere, so he went to the nearest officer and said, "Where is Officer Michaels? I need to see him."

"You need to calm down sir," the Officer told him. "I'll go get him for you." Kofi watched him leave then he proceeded to pace back and forth.

"Kofi, what it?" Shawn asked him which caused Kofi to stop pacing.

Kofi rushed over to him, "Have you heard anything from Punk?"

"No why?" Shawn asked confused as to what was going on.

"I can't get a hold of him," Kofi said with worry in his voice. "I called him, but it just goes to voicemail look," he pulled out his phone and dialed Punk's number. It went to voicemail again, but this time it was different.

"Hey it's Punk," they heard Punk say in a sad tired tone. "If you're listening to this then I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a disappointment. I've disappointed a lot of people lately. Most importantly I disappointed the one person in the world that means the world to me. AJ if you're listening to this, then I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I thought that I was doing what was best for you in order to protect you. Don't blame yourself for what's about to happen. I love you and I'll always love you. Goodbye."

Shawn and Kofi stood there stunned. They couldn't believe what they heard. "Hunter!" Shawn yelled. "We need to get to Punk's place fast."

"Why Shawn?" Hunter asked.

"I think Punk is going to kill himself."

* * *

**Man I hope that they get to him on time. At least AJ is somewhat coming to her senses. What will happen at AJ's doctor appointment? Will they be able to get to Punk in time? Tune in next time to Forbidden Love.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	58. Saving Punk

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all your reviews. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**Warning: Mentions of attempted suicide in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 58- Saving Punk**

"I think Punk is going to kill himself," Shawn said with panic in his voice.

"What?" Hunter said confused. He thought that Shawn and Kofi were playing a joke on him.

"You heard me, look just listen to this," Shawn let Hunter listen to the voicemail.

Hunter's eyes grew wide, "Holy shit! We need to get to Punk's place like now." They all ran out of the station and into Hunter's patrol car rushing over to Punk's apartment.

"Why would he being this?" Hunter asked as he sped down the road.

Kofi just shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, maybe the guilt just got to him and he couldn't handle it anymore."

Shawn turned to look at him, "What would make you say that?"

"Think about it guys," Kofi told them. "Here he was keeping a secret from you about his past that still haunts him and he comes to Montana to get away only to be thrown into a case where he falls in love and has to keep his real identity a secret from her. Then she finds out the truth and breaks up with him and begins dating another guy. Punk probably feels like his whole world is tumbling down. He really loved her guys. I've never seen him so happy and when she left, I guess he felt like there is nothing left to live for."

"Wow, I guess we never really saw it that way before," Shawn said dumbfounded. "Hunter you're so stupid," Shawn said getting loud. "You should have never let him get this deep into the case! You should have pulled him out when he got involved with the girl!" Shawn was pissed; Punk was a good friend and a nice guy.

"I'm sorry!" Hunter shouted. "I didn't know that he was this deep and so in love with her." Hunter really did feel bad.

"He just didn't love her Hunter, he wanted to marry her," Kofi dug his hand into his jacket pocket. "He asked me to hold this for him," he pulled out a ring. "He was going to ask her to marry him after he told her the truth, but you two ruined everything," Kofi sat back and silently prayed that they got to Punk in time.

After a few more minutes, Shawn yelled, "We're here!" They all got out of the car and ran up to Punk's second floor apartment. "It's this one," he told them and knocked on the door. "Punk, Punk, it's Shawn open up!" He kept on knocking.

"Come on man," Kofi shouted. "We got your message man. Let us in, we can help you." They got no response so the knocked again.

When they didn't get any response, Hunter pushed then back and said, "Stand back." He took a deep breath and kicked in the door.

When they got the door opened, they entered the apartment and were hit with the stench of old food and garbage. There were clothes and pizza boxes everywhere as well as furniture thrown all over the apartment. Once the shock of seeing the apartment destroyed, they began to look for Punk.

"Punk," Kofi called out. "You here man?" They looked underneath the pieces of furniture and garbage as well as the balcony.

"In here," Shawn and Kofi heard Hunter yell at them. They ran toward the back of the apartment and saw Hunter trying to open up the bedroom door. "The door is locked and I think Punk is in there. Look there's blood on the floor out here and on the door handle.

Kofi started to panic again, "Punk open up man come on." He began to beat at the door. When he couldn't get the door open, he turned to Hunter and said, "Kick it in."

He watched as Hunter kicked in the door and they were met with a horrible sight. There in light that was coming from the bathroom, they saw Punk sitting on the floor hanging with a tie tied tightly around his neck that was attached to the tall footrest of the bed. He was also in a pool of blood that was coming from his wrists.

"Punk!" Kofi yelled as he ran over to him. He tried to get the tie off of him, but it was too tight. "I can't get it off!"

Hunter began looking for something to cut it with when his foot hit a bloody knife. "Here use this," he handed it to Kofi.

Kofi cut the tie off and checked to see if Punk was breathing. "Is he breathing?" Shawn asked terrified for his friend's well-being.

"Barely," Kofi said as color was coming back to Punk's face. "His pulse is really weak thought," Kofi looked and saw Shawn trying to stop the bleeding that was coming from Punk's wrists. "Punk wake up man," Kofi called out to him. "I need you to wake up or move for me man." They all looked for a response from him, but got nothing.

Hunter quickly got on his radio and called for help, "I need a bus at 1500 Meadow Drive. We have an officer down; I repeat we have an officer down."

Suddenly a voice came on the radio, "10-4, we have a bus in route. E.T.A. is 15 minutes."

"That's not enough time," Shawn said in panic. "He will die before the ambulance gets here. Punk needs medical attention now!"

"Then what should we do then Shawn!" Hunter yelled. They were all angry, because they were scared.

Shawn thought about it and said, "Come on, help me get him into the car and we'll take him to the hospital." Kofi and Hunter looked at each other and nodded. They helped Shawn carry Punk out of the apartment and put him into the car with Kofi cradling his head. Shawn and Hunter got into the car and began speeding towards the hospital.

"Come on man, wake up," Kofi pleaded with Punk. He started to rub Punk's chest with his fist trying to wake him up, but got nothing. "You got to wake up man, come on."

"How's he doing?" Hunter asked looking at Punk's prone body in the rearview mirror.

Kofi shook Punk one last time, "Not good man, not good." Hunter heard that and stepped in the gas hoping that it wasn't too late.

* * *

**Oh nooooooooooooo! Why Punk why? I hope they get to the hospital and save him. Punk needs to live. And I wonder what is going to happen to AJ when she goes to the hospital for a check-up. Will she be okay too? Review to find out!**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	59. Hospital

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all of your reviews. You all shared the same concern for Punk's life. Please keep the reviews coming. I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 59- Hospital**

Kaitlyn and AJ were on the way to the hospital to get AJ checked out. She had been sick for a while now and she was getting worried that it could be serious.

"Don't worry AJ," Kaitlyn told her worrying friend. "I'm sure it's just the flu or something." Kaitlyn lied, she exactly what was wrong with her, but she didn't want to tell AJ just yet.

AJ smiled at her, "Thanks for the support Kaitlyn; I'm just nervous that's all."

Kaitlyn smiled back, "So have you thought about talking to John or Punk yet?" She wanted to continue talking about the conversation that they had earlier about whether or not to talk to John or Punk.

AJ shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I mean I know that I have to tell John the truth, he deserves it. I don't want to play with his feelings no more, but on the other hand, I'm afraid of what he'll say. I don't want to lose him as a friend."

Kaitlyn saw the sad look on her face, "I'm sure you won't lose him AJ. If John loves you or likes you as you say, then I'm sure that he'll respect your decision."

AJ thought about what Kaitlyn had said, "Ya your right Kaitlyn. If John really cares about me, then he should respect my decision."

"So when are you going to talk to him?" Kaitlyn wanted to know if AJ was serious or not about talking to John.

"I'm going to tell him as soon as I get home," AJ told her. "I don't want this lie to continue."

They smiled at each other and continued to make small talk when they pulled up to the hospital. "Are you ready?" Kaitlyn asked as she turned off her car.

AJ took a deep breath and said, "As I'll ever be." They got out the car and Kaitlyn held her hand for moral support. As the approached the check in counter, AJ said, "Hi, I'm April Mendez and I'm here to see Dr. Guerrero."

The nurse took down AJ's information, "Okay, just have a seat and Dr. Guerrero will be with you shortly." The girls smiled at the nurse and went to sit in the waiting room.

Meanwhile…

"Come on Hunter, go faster," Kofi shouted from the backseat of the patrol car. "I don't think Punk will make it at this speed."

Hunter was going as faster as he could go, "This is as fast as I could go even with the sirens. I think there's a crash or something up ahead."

Shawn unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned out of the window, "It looks like there's a pretty good crash up ahead." He got back into the car, "There's some ambulances there, which would explain the 15 minute E.T.A. that they gave us."

"Guys," Kofi interrupted them. "What Punk needs is to be at a hospital now." They all looked at Punk who was looking worse than before. Kofi checked his pulse and said, "He barely has a pulse. If we don't get him to a hospital now, he's going to die." Kofi had tears in his eyes, "Please, help me save my friend's life."

Even though Hunter and Punk didn't get along, Hunter knew that Punk was a good guy deep down, "Okay, hold on."

Meanwhile at the hospital…

A nurse came out behind two closed doors, "April Mendez?"

AJ and Kaitlyn jumped up. "That's me," AJ told her.

The nurse smiled and said, "The doctor will see you now." She turned to leave with AJ and Kaitlyn right behind her. She led them to a room and said, "Dr. Guerrero will be right in."

"Thank you," AJ told her as she left. As soon as the nurse closed the door, AJ got nervous again.

"Stop worrying," Kaitlyn told her. "Everything will be fine. Let's just talk about something else to get your mind off of it okay?"

"Okay," AJ agreed. "What do you what to talk about?"

"Let's talk about Punk," Kaitlyn told her. AJ had talked about what she was going to do about John, Kaitlyn wanted to know what AJ was going to do about him.

"I don't know," AJ said. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about him just yet.

"Come on AJ, don't be like…" Kaitlyn was cut off when somebody came into the room.

"Hi AJ, long time no see," it was Dr. Guerrero. "How are you?"

AJ smiled, "I'm good Dr. Guerrero, how are you?"

Dr. Guerrero took a seat next to the bed that AJ was on, "I'm good, so what brings you here today?"

"Well, I've been feeling pretty sick lately. I keep throwing up, I'm always tired, and I've been getting a few headaches," she told the doctor. "Oh and my umm…ex was recently sick with the flu, so I think that may be it."

Dr. Guerrero was writing everything down, "Okay, I'll put that on the list for possible explanations, but for now, since you haven't had one in a while, I want to run a blood test just to make sure that nothing more serious is going on, okay?"

"Thank you doctor," AJ smiled. She watched as Dr. Guerrero quickly took her blood.

"No problem, I'll be back as soon as I get the results back," she told AJ and left.

Kaitlyn took the seat where Dr. Guerrero was sitting and said, "See, as soon as the results are back, we'll know that nothing is seriously wrong with you."

"Ya I guess," AJ mumbled.

Kaitlyn laughed at her friend's attitude, "So in the meantime, we need to talk about Punk."

"Why?" AJ whined. "I don't want to talk about him right now."

"And why not?" Kaitlyn asked. She knew her friend was in denial, "I said why not AJ?"

"Because I still love him!" AJ shouted at her. "I still love him and that scares me," she had tears in her eyes.

Kaitlyn stood up and took AJ into her arms, "Hey it's okay. It's okay to still love him."

"You don't understand," AJ cried. "I love him, but I can't trust him. I mean how can I love someone who hurt me so bad and left a hole in my heart?"

"Maybe it means that you two are supposed to be together. That no matter how much you two go through, you guys will always come back to each other," Kaitlyn knew that she was right. AJ and Punk were meant to be together.

AJ was about to say something when the door opened up, it was Dr. Guerrero, "I got your results back."

"And?" AJ said in anticipation. She hoped that it wasn't anything serious.

Dr. Guerrero gave her a smile and said, "Well…you're not going to believe this, but your…" She was cut off by shouting going on outside. "What the hell?

"I'll go check it out," Kaitlyn volunteered. "Just tell AJ the results and I'll be back."

When she went into the lobby, she saw Kofi, Shawn, and Hunter shouting. "We need help hurry!" Kofi shouted. "Somebody help!"

A bunch of doctors and nurses rushed over to them. "What's going on?" one of them asked.

"It's our friend," Shawn told them. "He tried to kill himself. He is in pretty bad shape." The doctors began shouting things back and forth and rushed Punk into the emergency room.

"Kofi?" Kaitlyn said finally speaking up. "What's going on?"

Kofi looked at her with tears in his eyes, "Kaitlyn, what are you doing here?"

"AJ was feeling sick, so I brought her here to get checked out. What's going on?" she asked again.

"It's Punk," he told her. "He…he…tried to kill himself."

Kaitlyn was shocked, "What! Why?"

"Because of your friend that's why!" Kofi was pissed at everything that has been happening. "He tried to kill himself, because you're stupid friend had to go and break his motherfucking heart."

"Kofi I…"

"Just go Kaitlyn and tell your friend that I hope she's happy!"

Kaitlyn was crying, she didn't know what to say, so she turned around and went back to AJ's room. She composed herself before she entered the room and when she did, she saw AJ crying. She rushed over to her, "AJ, what is it, what's wrong?" She hoped that AJ didn't hear what happened outside.

AJ looked at her and said, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Oh my god, AJ's pregnant. She should have to talk to Punk now, that is if he makes it. They got Punk to the hospital, but was it too late? How will AJ's talk with John go? Please review to find out.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please! **

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	60. Life Changing

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for your reviews. Please keep them coming! I'm sorry I'm updating so late lately, I've been real sick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 60- Life Changing**

"Wait, what did you say? Kaitlyn wanted to make sure that she heard right.

Once again with tears in her eyes said, "I'm pregnant." All Kaitlyn could do was smile, because she was right all along, AJ was pregnant. "Why are you smiling?" AJ asked. "This is serious," she broke down and started to cry.

"I'm smiling, because I was right," Kaitlyn told her as she made her way over to AJ. "I was right about you being pregnant."

"What?" AJ cried. "You knew?"

Kaitlyn just smiled, "Of course I knew. You were having all the signs that you were pregnant. I just didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure." She hugged AJ, "Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

AJ wiped the tears from her eyes, "I don't know, I have always dreamed of having kids, especially with Phil, but now…I don't know."

"Do you think you might….you know," Kaitlyn prayed that AJ wouldn't.

"What? How could you say that?" AJ said angrily. "Just because I don't know what I'm going to do about my baby right now, doesn't mean that I'm going to kill it just as fast!"

From her outburst, Kaitlyn knew that AJ had made her decision regarding the baby when she referred to it as he baby. "So I assume you keeping it then?"

AJ thought about what she had said to Kaitlyn and smiled, "Yes, I think I am. I'm going to raise my baby by myself with or without Ph…" She stopped short, "Oh my god…"

"What?" Kaitlyn panicked. She hoped that AJ didn't know about Punk yet. She wanted to break it to her gently, so that the baby wouldn't be in danger.

"Phil," AJ said. "I totally forgot about Phil. What if he doesn't want kids? Despite what we may feel for each other right now, I know that this baby was made out of love. This is his baby too. I have to find him and talk to him."

Kaitlyn's heart began to break. She knew that there was a chance that Punk may never get to know or get the chance to be a father to his and AJ's baby. And there was also a chance that the baby will never get a chance to have Punk as a father. Even though she didn't want to put the baby in danger by telling AJ the worst about Punk, AJ needed to know that Punk may in fact die.

"Umm…AJ," she started off. "There's something that I need to tell you and you might not like it."

AJ saw the hurt and concerned look on Kaitlyn's face, "What is it? What's wrong? Is it Phil?"

Kaitlyn got off the bed and looked at AJ with tears in her eyes, "Yes AJ, it's about Punk. He's…umm…here."

"What he's here? Did you call him? Is he here to see me?" AJ got excited and jumped off the bed and took off towards the door.

Kaitlyn had to stop her, "AJ wait stop." She grabbed AJ by the shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Yes AJ, Phil is here. But…but…it's not what you think. He's here, because…"

Meanwhile….

Kofi was being reprimanded by Hunter and Shawn for the way he acted towards Kaitlyn. "You're an asshole, you know that Kofi," Hunter yelled at him.

"Hunter is right man," Shawn joined in. "You shouldn't have yelled at that girl like that. What Punk did had nothing to do with her. You basically told her to have Punk's girl blame herself when you that according to the voicemail, that he didn't want her to blame herself."

Kofi let their words sink in, "Dammit, I didn't mean to snap like that." He sunk down in a chair and rested his head in his hands, "I didn't mean to be a jackass honestly. I was just pissed at this whole situation. Punk and AJ are meant to be together. Why can't they see that?"

Shawn patted Kofi on the back, "There lies the mystery of love. Sometimes those who love each other and are meant to be together won't realize it until something life changing happens. Maybe this is one of those life changing things."

"Ya maybe you're right," Kofi smiled a little. "I just wish…" he was cut off when he heard someone screaming.

"What was that?" Shawn asked as they all stood up. Just then AJ came running out of a room and ran into Kofi's arms.

"Kofi," AJ cried. "I'm glad you're here. Kaitlyn told me a horrible lie." Tears were pouring down her face, "She said…she said…that Phil tried to kill himself. Tell her that she's wrong. Tell her that she is a liar."

Kaitlyn was crying too. She looked at Kofi and nodded her head signaling for him to tell her the truth. He nodded back and then hugged AJ tight, "I'm sorry AJ, I'm so so sorry, but Kaitlyn is telling you the truth. Punk did try to kill himself. That's why me, Hunter and Shawn are here. We are the ones that found him." He held her close as she cried and cried.

"Why!" AJ screamed. "Why! Why us!'

"I don't know," Kofi told her as he rocked her back and forth. "I don't know."

Kaitlyn walked up beside them and rubbed AJ's back, "AJ you need to be strong and remain calm, not just for you, but for the baby as well."

"Baby?" all three men said in surprise.

AJ pulled away from Kofi's embrace, "Yeah, I just found out that I'm about a month pregnant with Phil's baby."

"Oh AJ," Kofi said as she pulled AJ back into his embrace. "I'm sorry that you had to find out alone. I promise you that Punk is going to be happy when he finds out."

"You sure," AJ said looking up at him.

"Positive, I…" he was cut off when he saw Punk's doctor. All five of them turned around to listen to what the doctor had to say.

"How is he doctor?" Shawn asked.

The doctor took a deep breath, "Fortunately, we were able to save him, but…"

"But what?" Kofi asked still holding AJ. They were all getting worried.

"But unfortunately we won't know anything until he wakes up. We sedated him, so that his body can recover from the shock that his body received," the doctor told them. "Right now we're concerned about his brain. We don't know how long his brain was without oxygen, so there's a chance that he may never recover, there's also a chance that he could have some brain damage, but we won't know anything concrete until he wakes up."

Everyone at this point started to cry. They knew that it was bad, but they didn't know that it was this bad. "Can we see him?" Shawn asked when the shock wore off.

"Only family at this point," the doctor told him.

"She's family," Kofi spoke up pointing to AJ. "She's his wife."

Everyone looked at him, "Wife?"

"Yes wife," Kofi told them and quickly slipped the ring that Punk had bought for her on her finger. "See look," he held up her hand. "See married."

AJ couldn't believe how beautiful the ring was. It was small and simple, just the way that she liked it. "Y…yes," she studded. "I'm his wife."

"Okay then," the doctor told them. "This way," he turned to leave with AJ close by him. They walked a short distance before stopping at a door, "This is it. Take all the time that you need. Just know that we are going to have to hold him for some time until he deems safe to himself and others. Do you understand?"

"Yes doctor, I do and thank you," she smiled at him and watched him leave.

Taking a deep breath, she went inside and saw Punk lying in a hospital bed as still as he could be. When she moved closer to him, she saw that he had bandages on his wrists and neck. Seeing him look so pale and weak made AJ feel so guilty. She blamed herself for putting him here. She crawled up onto his bed and rested her head on his chest where she broke down. "I'm sorry Phil," she cried. "I'm so sorry." She repeated it over and over again until she fell asleep.

She left everyone in the waiting room hoping and praying that something good to come out of this life changing moment.

* * *

**Poor Punk and AJ. I hope everything turns out good for them. Will it? And how will John take the news when AJ breaks up with him?**

**Please review, comment and suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	61. Talk With John

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews and support for this story. And thank you for all the compliments about my writing. Please keep them coming, I appreciate them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 61- Talk With John**

It had been a couple of days now and Punk still hadn't woken up. AJ was at the hospital every day since Punk's accident to check up on him and her father who was still in a coma, but slowly improving. She was constantly taking turns talking to them and updating them on what was happening around town and what was happening at home. The most recent development was that Kofi had taken Kaitlyn out on a date to apologize for his behavior at the hospital. It was supposed to be a quick date, but they found themselves really enjoying each other's company and stayed out late. The next day Kofi had asked Kaitlyn to be his girlfriend and she accepted.

AJ was happy that her friend had somebody that made her happy. They made a cute couple. As for AJ, she was currently on her way to see John. She had texted him earlier and asked him to meet her at a local park. She figured that is she broke up with John in a public place, then he wouldn't get that angry with her.

Shutting off her car, she got out and went to go wait for John by the swings. As she started to swing, there were a bunch of thought running through her head. AJ wondered how John would react to her news about her being pregnant. Would he be happy for her or would he look at her in disgust? How would he react when she broke up with him? Would he be sad, angry or content with it? Would he still want to be her friend? That was the one thing that AJ hoped would happen. She didn't want to lose John as a friend.

As she was swinging, she heard a voice from behind here, "Hey beautiful, I got your text."

She turned around and saw John standing behind her, "Hey you, thanks for coming." She got up and walked up towards him.

"No problem," John smiled as he pulled AJ into his arms. He tried to kiss her, but she pulled away. "Is something wrong?" he asked her when he saw her reaction to the kiss.

"Ya John there is," she told him. "Can we sit down?"

"Sure," John said. He was unsure as to what was happening.

They sat on the swings for a whole until AJ spoke up, "John, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," John said a little uneasy. "What is it?"

AJ didn't want to tell John that she was pregnant, but she knew that she had to tell him. John deserved to know the truth, the whole truth. "I haven't been feeling well lately, so I went to the doctor's a few days ago."

John was starting to get worried, "Is something wrong with you? Is it serious?" He feared that something terrible was wrong with her.

AJ saw John start to panic, "John calm down, it's nothing serious. Well I mean it is serious, but it's nothing that I can't handle."

"AJ, just tell me what is going on. I'm dying here," he told her.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

John stood there with a blank look on his face. He couldn't believe what he heard, "W…What did you say?" he asked her. Maybe he had heard her wrong.

"I said that I was pregnant John," she repeated herself. Lately it had become easier to say. In fact, she was beginning to like it.

"I…I mean how? Why, who?" he studded. How could she be pregnant when they never, wait, "It's Punk's isn't it?"

AJ nodded her head, "Yes John, it is Phil's baby. I'm about a month along and I'm keeping it."

He couldn't believe that, that bastard had gotten her pregnant. "Why would you keep it when it's that bastard's kid? I mean he lied to you AJ, he hurt you."

"And I know that John," she told him. "But it's not my baby's fault what Phil did. I know that you may not believe it, but this baby was made out of love and I'm keeping it."

Deep down, John knew that AJ was right, the baby was made out of love and despite his feelings towards the situation, he knew that in the end, it was AJ's choice to make. "Ok AJ," he told her in defeat. "I understand. I don't like it, but I respect your decision. Have you told Punk yet?"

AJ let out a sigh of relief when John had said that he had accepted her pregnancy. "Thank you for understanding," she told John. "And as for Phil, no, I haven't told him yet. I don't know what his reaction will be when I tell him." She started to tear up at the mention of Punk. She hadn't told him that she was pregnant yet, because she wanted to wait until Punk was awake to tell him.

John took AJ into his arms, "Don't cry AJ, come on. I'm sure that he'll accept it. If he doesn't, then I'll be there for you guys."

"What?" AJ said. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," he told her with a smile. "I think that I would make a great dad. Think about it, I could take him or her to the park, teach them how to play sports and I could…."

"John stop!" AJ shouted at him. She couldn't take no more. It was time to tell John the truth. "Look John, I'm glad that you would do that for us, but…"

But what AJ," John asked. What could AJ possibly say to the offer of him helping her raise her baby?

"John, the real reason why I wanted to meet you today wasn't to tell you that I was pregnant, it was to break up with you," AJ said with tears in her eyes.

"What, why?" John asked. He felt like somebody stepped on his heart.

AJ composed herself long enough to answer his question. "Because I was using you John, let's face it, I never really fell out of love with Phil. Sure I mean I was mad at him for a while, but all the pain that I went through, was because I wasn't with him. Being away from him made me realize how much I loved him. I only agreed to go out with you to date you, was because I was in denial. I thought that I could use you to feel the hole that was in my heart, but I didn't work. I'm sorry John."

"You're sorry, you're sorry!" John yelled. "You're sorry that you played with my heart! I loved you AJ, I really loved you." He had tears in his eyes, "And now you want to leave me for that pathetic excuse for a man. I could have given you everything AJ, instead you want to be with the man who broke your heart and tried to kill your father."

"I know that you loved me," AJ cried out to him. "That's why I'm breaking up with you. I'm tired of playing with your feelings and as for Phil, we can prove if he really tried to kill my father. I think we all jumped to conclusions. He really is a nice guy, why can't you see that?"

John was seeing red and stormed off towards his car, "You know what AJ, if you want to be with that murdered, then fine! But don't come running back to me when you fine that the truth!"

"John no wait," AJ yelled out and ran after him. "Please don't leave. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

John rolled down his window and said, "It's too late AJ. I don't want to be your friend. In fact, I don't want to see you ever again." He storm off in a fit of rage.

All AJ could do was collapse to the ground and cry. The one thing that she didn't want to happen did happen. She lost John as a friend and it hurt her. He was always there to protect her when she needed him to, but now, now she had no one. She just sat there on the grass and cried. Now she knew how Punk felt when he lied to her. AJ hated herself for lying to John and look where it got her. She was all alone with no one to protect her and her baby. She sat on the grass crying for a while longer when her phone beeped. It was a text message that read:

_Get to the hospital fast!_

_-Kofi_

Her heart stopped and in a flash, she was on the way to the hospital silently praying that nothing bad had happened to her father or Punk, the love of her life.

* * *

**Poor AJ, everything is going wrong in her life. I don't know about you guys, but it sounds to me like John really did love AJ. I kind of feel bad for him. And I wonder what is happening at the hospital? Is it Punk or is it her dad? Please review to find out!  
**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	62. Awake

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews that you guys gave me. I appreciate them very much, please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: In this story Eve is about 35.**

* * *

**Chapter 61- Awake**

AJ rushed to the hospital as fast as she could drive when she got the text from Kofi, who was sitting with Punk for the day. She feared what could be going on over there. Was it her father or was it Punk? AJ didn't know what she would do if something happened to any of them. She prayed that one of them was awake. A part of her wanted her father to be awake, so that he could shed some light on everything that has been happening. On the other hand, she wanted Punk to be awake, so that she could apologize to him and share the great news with him.

Pulling into the hospital, she quickly parked the car and ran into the ICU section of the hospital where she saw Kofi and Kaitlyn. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked the out of breath.

Kaitlyn looked at her with tears in her eyes, "AJ…"

"What? What is it? Is it Punk? Is it my father? Oh no, please don't tell me that one of them…." AJ began to get teary eyed and started to panic.

"AJ, AJ, calm down," Kaitlyn tried to tell her friend. "Nothing bad happened at all. In fact, something wonderful happened."

"What is it? Tell me," AJ was dying with anticipation.

Kaitlyn gave her a big smile, "It's you father. He's awake."

AJ's eyes began to water, "Really?"

"Yes sweetie really and he's asking for you," Kaitlyn kindly told her. She was glad for her friend. She was glad that AJ's father was okay.

AJ was so happy that she threw herself in Kaitlyn's arms and cried happy tears, "He's going to be okay Kaitlyn, he's going to be okay."

Kaitlyn cried with her best friend and rocked her back and forth, "I know AJ, I know." Kofi even joined in and hugged the two girls until they stopped crying.

"Thank you guys," AJ told them when they broke apart. "I appreciate you guys being here for me."

"No problem AJ," Kofi told her. "Now get in there and tell your dad that we said hi."

AJ gave both of them a hug and walked over to her dad's room. When she got up to the door, she gave one last look to Kofi and Kaitlyn before taking a deep breath and walking in. When she got inside, she saw her dad sitting up in his hospital bed wide awake and talking to some woman. AJ couldn't believe that her dad was awake after all of the trauma that he went through. "Dad," she called out to get his attention.

Robert turned his head towards the door and saw his daughter standing there with tears in her eyes. "AJ," he called out to her.

"Daddy," AJ cried as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Why did you have to leave me like that?"

"I'm sorry Pumpkin," he cried and hugged her back. "I won't leave you again like that, I promise."

They held each other for a while longer until AJ pulled away, "I'm glad that you're okay dad."

"Me too Pumpkin," he told her. "So what's new, what have I missed?"

"You've missed a lot. Me, mom, and Mike are getting along real well. Their out of town working on something, but I'm sure they'll be back as soon as they hear that you're awake. Me and John aren't friends no more and…oh ya, Kaitlyn's back in town," she told him filling him in on everything.

"Wow, that is a lot," he laughed. "What about you and Phil, how are you two lovebirds?"

AJ felt a big lump in her throat, "Umm….me and Phil aren't together anymore."

Robert was shocked. He was sure that those two were going to make it and get married one day. "What happened?" he asked her.

"I sort of broke up with him after I found out that he was a cop," AJ started to get teary eyed at the thought of that day.

Robert's eyes grew wide, "You know that he's a cop?" He knew that this could put AJ into further danger.

"Ya, I found out after they "arrested" him for your accident," AJ told him.

"What?" Robert said with his head cocked sideways in confusion. "Phil didn't cause the accident."

AJ was confused, "Then why did he say that he did?" AJ remembered briefly when Punk confessed to causing an accident. "Wasn't he working on one of your cars that you drove?"

"Yes he was," Robert agreed. "But I was driving Mike's old car when I got into the accident."

AJ's heart stopped, "Wait, you were driving Mike's car? Then why didn't he tell that to the police?" AJ was getting more confused by the minute.

"Robert," the woman beside them finally spoke up. "I think it's time that AJ knew the whole truth."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" AJ asked the woman politely.

"This is Eve Torres," Robert said introducing the woman. "She's a real good friend of mine."

"Hi AJ, it's really good it finally meet you." Eve said shaking AJ's hand.

"Hello Eve, it's nice to meet you too," AJ replied back.

Robert smiled at the two women finally meeting. He wanted this day to happen for a very long time. "Now that you two have met, Eve is right AJ you deserve to know that whole truth."

"The truth, what truth?" AJ asked. She had no idea what was going on.

"Well why don't you tell me what you know and we'll go from there," he told her. He knew that the truth was going to kill her.

"Well," AJ started off. "I know that about 2 years ago, you asked the police for help, because you thought that someone was trying to kill you. That's why you were always gone, because you were helping the police and trying to protect us. But when the threats started to hit home, you came out of hiding and came home. They assigned Phil and another uncover cop to the case to protect us, but then the accident happened." She wiped the tears from her eyes, "That's all that they told me."

Robert nodded his head taking everything in that she had said. It was all true, but he needed to add more information, but he didn't know where to start. "Okay well that's all true for the most part," he told her. "But there is something missing that they didn't tell you."

AJ's head tilted to the side, "They did? What didn't they tell me?"

Eve came over and squeezed Robert's hand to let him know that she was there for him. Robert took a deep breath and said, "What they didn't tell you was that we know who was trying to kill me and maybe what the motive was."

"If you guys know who is trying to kill you, then why don't the cops arrest them?" AJ asked. She wondered why the cops weren't doing their jobs.

"Because they want to build a strong case against this person, so that they would go to prison for a very long time," he told her.

"Will you just tell me who it is already, so that I could protect myself and stay away from them?" AJ pleaded with him.

Robert didn't want to tell her who it was, but he had to tell her for her safety, he had too. "It's somebody that you know. Somebody that is real close to the family."

"Just tell me dad!" AJ was starting to slowly lose her cool.

"It's Elizabeth," he shouted out.

AJ stood there stunned, her mom? Maybe she heard wrong. Maybe her ears were playing a trick on her. It couldn't be her mom. "C…can you repeat that?" she asked her father.

"You heard me right AJ," Robert told her. "Elizabeth is the one that it trying to kill me."

Tears started to pour down AJ's face, "You're lying!"

"I wish I was AJ, but I'm not. I'm telling the truth," Robert said with sincerity in his voice.

"Did Phil know?" she asked through her tears.

Robert shook his head, "No he didn't. We kept him in the dark on this one. We didn't want him to do anything stupid to try to protect you."

AJ couldn't believe it, "W…why would she do this?"

"I don't know the real reason, but we think that it has to do with us," he took Eve's hand and pulled her close to his bedside.

AJ's eyes grew wide, "Your cheating on mom with!? How you could!?"

Robert sighed, "AJ, mine and Elizabeth's relationship has been over for a while now. I met Eve about 18 almost 19 years ago. We dated for a bit, but then we broke up. That's when I met Elizabeth and married her. It wasn't until then when I found out that I still loved Eve. I tried to find her, but I just couldn't. That is until a few years ago. AJ, Eve is the person whom I was staying with when I was in hiding."

AJ felt like her brain was about to explode. First her father tells her that her mother was trying to kill him, and now he was telling her that cheated on her mother with a girl that he met…"Wait," AJ said interrupting herself. "Did you say that you met Eve 18 almost 19 years ago? You cheated on mom when she was pregnant with me?"

Robert knew that it was time for the real truth to come out, "No AJ, I barely knew Elizabeth back then. I met and dated Eve 9 months before you were born."

AJ started to pace back and forth trying to take everything in. It wasn't until she put all the pieces together, that she realized the truth. "No, no, that's impossible," she said walking away from the bed. "It's not true. Dad please tell me it's not true."

Robert looked at Eve who was also in tears. "It's true AJ," he told her. "Elizabeth isn't your mother, she's your stepmother and Mike is your stepbrother. She isn't your mother, because Eve is your real mother."

It was like a bomb went off in AJ's head. She began to scream and cry. "It's not true," she kept repeating over and over again. She felt like her whole life was based on a lie. She ran out of room as fast as she could right passed Kofi and Kaitlyn who were thinking what the hell is going on.

AJ kept on running until she reached Punk's room. She needed him to wake up and to protect her. He was the only one whom she felt like she could trust. AJ ran over to his bed and crawled into it right next to him. She buried her head into his chest and cried, "Please wake up Phil. I need you, I need you." She felt somebody rubbed the top of her head and when she looked up to see who it was, she saw two green eyes staring down at her.

"Phil…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Man was an intense chapter. Poor AJ I feel really bad for her now. Her whole life is like a lie. I can't believe Elizabeth is the one who is trying to kill Robert. Punk really needs to wake up now, or maybe he did? **

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	63. Remember?

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. You guys are all happy about Punk and Robert being awake. Please keep the reviews coming. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 62- Remember?**

When Punk woke up, he woke up to a major headache, not to mention that there was this stupid beeping sound that wouldn't go away.

"What the hell is that sound?" he thought to himself. He reached over to see if it was his alarm clock, but to his surprise, his hand ended up hitting a cold metal bar, "What the hell is that?"

He opened his eyes for the first time and was shocked at what he saw. He was in a hospital room hooked up to a lot of machines, that's where the beeping sound was coming from. Punk started to freak out. He didn't remember getting hurt, so why was he in the hospital?

He hated hospitals. He had to get out of there. Punk went to take off all the wires off his body and his IV out of his arms when he saw that he had bandages on his wrists. He tried to open his mouth to speak to himself, but was met with an intense pain in his throat. He immediately started to choke and the monitors started to go crazy. A couple of doctors and nurses ran into the room and tried to calm him down.

"Calm down Mr. Brooks," one of the doctors said to him. "You have to calm down."

Punk kept on struggling. He was scared and frustrated. He tried to speak and ask them what was going on, but nothing came out, just pain.

"Mr. Brooks, you have to calm down otherwise we'll have to sedate you," the doctor told him again and when Punk kept on struggling, the doctor called out for a sedative.

The last thing that Punk felt was a poke and stinging in his arm and then it all went black….

Sometime later…

The next time that Punk woke up, it was to something different. This time he woke up to someone crying and saying that they needed him. When he opened his eyes, he saw a woman cradled up against him with her head on his chest. It took a while, but Punk finally realized that it was AJ who was crying. He brought up his right arm and began to stroke her head. He didn't know why she was crying, but he wanted her to stop. He hated to see woman crying.

When he stroked her head, AJ's head lifted up. "Phil…" she said in shock. "You're awake?"

"Ya I…." Punk was cut off when AJ's lips crashed against his. At first he was surprised, but then he responded by deepening the kiss. He didn't know why he did it, but it just felt so right. The kiss lasted a few minutes and they finally broke apart. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked he in a whisper. It hurt him to talk any louder.

AJ looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Because I love you." She was so excited that he was alive and that he had woken up.

"You love me?" he asked her. What the hell was going on? How could she love him, when they barely knew each other? He was still in the process of coming to terms with how he felt about her.

"Yes I do," AJ smiled at him. "I realized that I still love you even after everything that has happened. I'm sorry Phil, please forgive me," she started to cry again.

Punk was growing more confused about what she was talking about. What did happen? He rubbed his head and groaned, his head was starting to hurt again.

AJ heard him groan and got worried. "Phil, are you okay?" she asked him. A hint of pain showed on his face and AJ got more worried, "I'm gonna go get a doctor, just hang on."

She got off the bed and rushed out the door. Punk just laid there in a fetal position holding his head in in pain. It felt like someone hit him in the head with a bat. Finally, his head stopped pounding right when AJ and a doctor came into the room. "Mr. Brooks, good to see you awake again," the doctor told him. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak," Punk whispered. "My head hurts and my throat hurts." He watched as the doctor checked his vitals.

"Well," that's to be expected. I got to tell you, you're lucky to be alive. You lost a lot of blood, which could explain your headache and your throat hurts, because it was tightly constricted which caused bruising on the outside and inside out of it," the doctor said checking the bandages on his wrists and neck.

Punk looked over at AJ and saw her crying. Kofi told her what happened to Punk and how they found him. She went over to him and rubbed his shaved head which was slowly growing out. Punk was confused by her show of concern for him. He gave her a smile and then turned to the doctor. "So, what happened to me?" he quietly asked the doctor.

"There's no easy way to say this," the doctor told him. "But you tried to kill yourself Mr. Brooks. You cut your wrists and hung yourself."

"What?" Punk said in surprise and nearly jumped off the bed. Why the hell would he try to kill himself? The last time he checked, he was happy not suicidal.

"You don't remember?" AJ asked him. She feared for what else he didn't remember.

"I think I would remember trying to kill myself," he spat at them. He was angry, because he was so confused.

The doctor had a look of concern on his face, "What is the last thing that you remember Mr. Brooks?" He knew that memory loss could be the result of Punk not getting enough oxygen to his brain when he hung himself.

Punk thought for a second and said, "I remember talking to April about our families on top of a hill."

"Is that it?" the doctor asked him.

"Pretty much," Punk nodded. "The rest is like blurry images, I can't really make them out."

AJ felt her heart drop. He didn't remember anything about them being an actual couple. If he didn't remember that, how was she supposed to break the news to him that she was pregnant with his baby? AJ couldn't take it and ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Punk asked when AJ left the room. He had a feeling that he was missing something.

"I'm guessing that your wife didn't like what she heard?" the doctor told him.

Punk was totally shocked, "My wife?" Hearing that bothered him a lot, it meant that he was missing a big part of his memory then.

"Yes your wife," the doctor repeated. "She's been her every day since you've been in here. You are one lucky man Mr. Brooks.

Punk didn't hear anything the doctor said after that, for he was too busy feeling bad. AJ apparently had all these memories of them as a couple and he couldn't remember a single one. He prayed that his memories would come back, because he never wanted to see AJ look so heartbroken again.

* * *

**OMG Punk doesn't remember, this isn't good. Man, this day just keeps getting worse and worse for AJ. First she learns that her mother isn't really her mother and that she is trying to kill her father for whatever reason and now Punk doesn't remember the love that they have for each other. I hope things get better soon.**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	64. One Day At A Time

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews, please keep them coming. Their make this story run.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: This chapter is a filer chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 64- One Day At A Time**

The doctor kept Punk in the hospital for a couple more days. Even though Punk didn't remember being suicidal, the doctors still wanted to keep him there to monitor him. They had sent in therapist after therapist to try to get him to open up, but he wanted nothing to do with them. All they wanted to do was give him medication and Punk told them to stick it where the sun doesn't shine. He was Straight Edge, he didn't take pills. Not to mention that he was still a little upset that they sedated him.

All he wanted to do was get out of the hospital and go on with his life. He wanted to go home and try to rebuild his life. He wanted to go home and try to remember the last month of his life. Lucky, the doctors were letting him go home today. All he had to do was wait for Kofi to come get him.

Just then, a knock came upon the door, "Hey man, you ready to get out of here?" It was Kofi.

"Ya man, I am," Punk smiled. "I hate hospital."

Kofi laughed at his friend's attitude, "I know you do man. So has the doctor come in at all?"

"No, why would he do that?" Punk asked.

"I don't know," Kofi shrugged. "Maybe to give you some discharge papers or medical advice?"

That's when they heard another knock, it was the doctor. "Hello Mr. Brooks," he smiled. "How are you today?"

"I'm ready to get out of here," he mumbled. It still hurt to talk a little.

"That's good, well here is your discharge papers, a list of therapists that you should go see, and some information about your condition," he handed everything to Punk.

"My condition?" Punk said. Last time he check, he wasn't dying or anything.

"Yes Mr. Brooks, your condition. Because you were oxygen deprived, you received a brain injury that caused you to lose your memory," the doctor explained to him. "That pamphlet that I gave you, tells you some things that could help you get your memory back."

"And if it doesn't come back?" Kofi asked him. He hoped that Punk did get his memory back.

"Then they might never return," the doctor told them. "It could be that his memories are lost forever."

Punk looked at the doctor almost in disgust. He didn't care what the doctor was saying. He was going to get his memory back, no matter what. "Thank doc," he told him. "But the next time you see me, I'll have my memories back. C'mon Kofi."

Kofi shook the doctor's hand and followed Punk out the and out of the hospital. "Are you sure that you're okay man?" Kofi asked him when they got into the car.

Punk rubbed his head, "Ya I'm fine for the most part, just confused. I mean here I am sitting on a hill about to kiss April, and the next thing I know I'm in the hospital and apparently I'm married to her."

Kofi laughed nervously, they forgot to tell him about the truth about AJ. "Umm…a…about AJ," he studded. "AJ isn't your wife."

"What?" Punk said slightly confused. "What do you mean she's not my wife?"

"She's not man," Kofi said shaking his head. "We only said that so that the doctors would let her see her you. You should have seen her man, she was a nervous wreck"

Punk processed the information and said, "So what, she's my girlfriend then?"

Kofi didn't feel comfortable talking about Punk's and AJ's relationship without AJ there. "Look man," he sighed. "I don't like talking about your relationship with AJ without her here. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Umm…okay," Punk agreed. He knew that Kofi was loyal to his friends and didn't like talking about them behind their backs. "So happened to the case? Did they find out who was trying to kill her dad?" He remembered that is was Kofi who talked him into taking the undercover assignment.

"I don't know if the caught him," Kofi told him. "But I do know that whoever it is almost got the job done." Punk never really talked about the case with Kofi, but when he did, it was always need to know information.

"What do you mean, they almost got the job done?" Punk asked. He hoped that nothing bad happened to Robert for AJ's sake. He knew how much she loved her dad.

"Apparently they caused Mr. Mendez to have a car accident that nearly killed him and then they tried to blame it on you," Kofi informed him. "But thankfully, he survived. Woke up the same day as you actually."

Punk was shocked that the case got that bad, "Wow, I'm glad that he's alive. Was AJ happy?"

Kofi nodded, "Ya at first, but then something happened and all of a sudden she came running out of the room crying and ended up in your room. And well, you know what happened that?"

Things got quite after that. Kofi was too busy driving and Punk was busy taking everything in. A few minutes later Punk asked, "Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?" Kofi asked never taking his eyes off the road.

"Miss being a cop," he told him. "You know the action and adrenaline."

Kofi thought about it and said, "No, no I don't. My new job is much safer." Nobody knew it, but Kofi used to be a cop, but one shooting ended it all. Kofi got shot in the chest and almost died. The bullet was close to his heart and the doctors couldn't take it out without killing him. It was much safe to leave it, but it also meant that Kofi couldn't be a cop anymore.

Things after that pretty much slipped into silence and the two continued their drive to Punk's house.

Meanwhile…

It had been a few days since anyone had really talked to AJ. She was so broken and shattered that the only thing that kept her from doing anything stupid was the baby that was growing inside of her. It was the baby that kept her alive. It was the baby that AJ had to protect, so in order to protect them both, AJ had moved out of her house. She had told her…well she had told Elizabeth that she was moving in with Kaitlyn. The truth was, was that she had moved into Punk's house, down by the river.

She didn't mean to run out on him like that, but she just couldn't take any more bad news. First she had found out that her dad had been lying to her, her whole entire life by saying that Elizabeth was her real mother when she wasn't and that she was trying to kill him. Then she finds out that Punk was awake, but he didn't remember the time that they had spent together. It was just a bad day.

AJ shook all the negativity out of her head and continued what she was doing before, cleaning. Cleaning had always made her feel better, so she was in the process of doing laundry and talking to the baby. "I'm sorry that daddy can't be here right now," she told it. "He's sick and can't remember, but don't you worry, mommy is going to protect you until daddy remembers okay?" she rubbed her belly and couldn't wait until she started to show. At first she had been terrified at the idea of having a baby, but then she realized that she had always wanted to do be a mother, and now this was her chance.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a car pull up. Putting the clothes that she was folding down, AJ went to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Kofi and Punk. "What's he doing here?" she said to herself.

She went over and opened the door for them. "AJ?" Kofi said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she told him. "I though Phil would go to where they had him?"

Kofi nodded his head, "Ya, but I decided that he probably didn't need to be there alone with all the negativity the place had."

AJ understood what Kofi meant. She didn't want him over there now that she really thought about it. "So do you guys want to come in?"

"Umm…y…yeah," Punk nervously said. He didn't know why he was so nervous around her all of a sudden.

"You two go on ahead," Kofi smiled. "I promised Kaitlyn that I'd take her out to dinner and a movie, so I got to go."

Punk gave Kofi a bro hug, "Okay that's cool bro." Kofi waved goodbye to AJ and left. Punk then turned back to AJ, "So can I still come in?"

AJ gave him a small smile, "Of course you can, it's your house." They both went inside and closed the door. AJ went over to the pile of clothes and picked them up, "I'll just put this stuff away and leave. I'm sure that Kaitlyn will let me stay with her."

Punk didn't know who Kaitlyn was, but he knew that he didn't want AJ to go. As she turned away, he grabbed her arm and said, "Y…you…don't have to leave."

"I think it's for the best that I do," she told him sadly. She knew that the more she was with him, the harder it would be to control her emotions around him.

"Please just stay," he pleaded with her. "The doctor thinks is best that I am with someone right now and…I want it to be you. Look April, I know that I don't remember a lot about us, but I do remember me feeling like I can trust you. I'm not going to pretend that I don't feel anything for you, because the truth is….is that I do feel something for you, I just don't know what it is yet." He could see fear and nervousness in her eyes, "Please, we could take it one day at a time and see where we go from them."

"How could we take it one day at a time and live together like you said, when you barely know anything about me or us?" AJ said through tears. She loved him, but she didn't know if he loved her.

"I remember a lot about you. I remember the type of comic books you like, the type of moves you like and I know that for some weird reason, you like horses. Besides, I do remember wanting to do this on that hill," he didn't know what came over her, but he crashed his lips against hers.

At first AJ was shocked by what he was doing, but then she slowly melted into the kiss. _This could work,_ she thought to herself. _We just got to take it one day at a time._

* * *

**How cute was that moment between AJ and her baby? I just wish Punk could remember everything and that they could be a family. If you are confused as to why Punk kissed AJ when he doesn't remember, read chapter 11 titled Family Talk. **

**Please review, comment and suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	65. Filling You In

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews for chapter 65. Please keep them coming. I love reading them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Another filer chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 65- Filling You In**

AJ and Punk found themselves quickly getting used to living together. Things were kind of awkward at first after Punk had kissed her, but AJ accepted his offer of staying with him and living together, as friends mostly. AJ knew that she still loved Punk and wanted to be with him, but decided to be friends with him until he got all the feelings back that he had for her and remembered their time as a couple. Punk being the gentleman that he is didn't want to interrupt her routine that she had developed in his house, so he let her stay in his bedroom and he took the guest bedroom.

They never really talked about Punk's accident a lot, because it had hurt AJ to talk about it. She still blamed herself for letting it get that far. Instead, the kept to themselves only to come together to eat and watch T.V. AJ spent most of her time trying to figure out a way to tell Punk that she was pregnant, while Punk spent most of his time trying to remember the last month of his life. He tried everything on the list that the doctor gave him. He tried to familiarize things to see if they would help him regain his memories, but it didn't work. He tried to familiarize himself with people to see if they would help him with his memories, but that didn't work either. Nothing worked, except there was one last thing that he wanted to try, but he needed help.

"April?" he asked her one day while they were eating lunch.

"Yes," she answered him. She hoped that this was the start to an actual conversation.

He took a deep breath and said, "I've umm…been thinking and I know that I haven't been the umm…most interactive person lately, but that's umm…because I've been trying to get my memory back."

AJ could tell that he was nervous and truth be told, she was nervous herself too. "That's okay Phil," she told him. "I've been the same way. And how's that going for you? Getting your memory back I mean."

Punk looked at her with a sad face, "Not good I'm afraid. I've tried almost everything on the list that the doctor gave me and nothing has worked."

She was trying her best not to cry. She wanted Punk to get his memory back, so that they could work out their problems and be a family. "I'm sorry," she told him through her tears.

He could tell that she was upset and it was breaking his heart. He didn't want her to be upset. "Ya me too," he said quietly. "But there is one more thing that I could try. I was hoping that we could do it together. He prayed that she said yes.

When AJ heard him ask for her help, she got very excited. "Yes, I would love to help you." She wanted to help him remember. She felt like it was her fault anyway.

Punk looked at her and smiled, "Okay cool. Well the treatment says that I should try to recreate a scene with someone that was there and see if that helps jog my memory."

There were so many scenes to choose from. "Well I have a lot of memories," AJ told him. "But what about you, where do you want to start?"

"How about we start with the last memory that I have." he said. He wanted to start there and go from there.

"That sounds good. It was the one where we were on top of a hill talking about our family's right?" she asked him. She remembered hearing him say that in the hospital.

"Ya that's the one," he nodded. He still couldn't believe that she said yes. He couldn't wait to spend time with her. "But where going to have to wait, because some of my umm…friends are coming by."

_Crap,_ AJ thought. She forgot to tell him that she knew that he was a cop. "If you're talking about Shawn and Hunter, they called me earlier and said that they would be stopping by. She saw him looking at her and could tell that he was going to play dumb. "Save it Phil, I know that you are a cop."

"Y…you do?" he asked. He wondered when his cover was blown. He promised himself that he would never let his cover get blown again. Not after what happened in Chicago.

"Yes I do," she told him. "I found out recently when I broke into your office and saw all your cop stuff."

_Damn, I knew I should have put everything somewhere else,_ he thought to himself. "Were you mad?" he asked her. He hoped that it didn't ruin their relationship or whatever they were.

Before AJ could answer, the doorbell rang and she rushed towards the door. "Hi Hunter, hi Shawn," she greeted them when she opened the door and let them in.

"Hi AJ, how are you?" Shawn asked and gave her a hug. Hunter did the same.

"I'm doing good," she said after hugged Hunter. "Phil's in the kitchen. She led the two men over to the kitchen. "Phil, Shawn and Hunter are here."

Punk got up from where he was sitting and shook their hands, "Hunter, Shawn, please have a seat." All three men sat down at the table and AJ got everyone something to drink.

"So how are you feeling?" Hunter asked Punk as he took a cup from AJ.

"I'm doing alright, it just sucks not remembering what happened to me," Punk answered him as he did the same. "So what did you guys come to see me for?"

"We're here to talk about the case," Shawn told him.

AJ's head shot up, "What about the case? Did you make an arrest?" She desperately wanted to why her step mother was trying to kill her father. Was it really the affair?

Hunter shook his head, "No not yet, we're having a hard time really getting the evidence to stick on Elizabeth. We know that's it's her, but she's making it difficult for us to prove it to the DA's office."

"Wait, wait, wait," Punk said stopping the two. "You mean to tell me that the prime suspect of this whole case is Elizabeth as in AJ's mother Elizabeth?" It couldn't be, why would she do that to her husband and kids.

AJ had tears running down her face. It still hurt her to accept everything and admit that Elizabeth wasn't her mother. "Yes," she said. "That's what my father told me, right Hunter?"

"Unfortunately that's correct," Hunter nodded. "She's the one that we've been tracking and the one that you were protecting AJ from."

Punk didn't remember any of this. He wondered if he ever knew about this. "Did I umm…no any of this?" He hoped that he didn't, because he knew that it would hurt AJ if he did and kept it from here.

"No you didn't," Hunter said. It made Punk breathe a sigh of relief. "The only one who knew any of this was your undercover partner."

_Shit,_ Punk thought. He almost forgot about his partner. "Has his cover been blown too?" he asked. Punk knew that his partner would have a big target on his head if his cover was blown.

"No, no yet thankfully," Shawn said and sighed. "Look Punk, until this case ends, you're not allowed to breathe a word of it to anyone. The same undercover rules apply. The only exception is that Kofi, Kaitlyn, and AJ know about the case now. Also, you are to stay away from the Mendez household and if anyone sees you, you are to say that you made bail and that you are innocent. That's what we are going to tell Elizabeth, that you made bail and are free until for court date. Do you understand?"

Punk understood everything. He took his undercover work very seriously. "Yes I understand," he told Shawn. "But do I still protect April?" He didn't want AJ to get hurt or involved with the case anymore than she already was.

Hunter looked at AJ and said, "Yes, you are to protect her no matter what. No matter how ugly things get or what you'll remember. She needs your protection, especially now." He winked at AJ.

Punk was so confused by what Hunter was talking about. All this information was just too much to take in all at once. He rubbed his head in frustration and pain. AJ saw this too, "I think that's all the information that Phil can take in for one day guys. He's getting a headache and that's very common for his condition. At least that's what the pamphlet said." She had been reading up on Punk's condition too. This made Punk happy that she cared about him.

"That's fine," Hunter said. "We need to get going anyways. You two take care of each other now." he smiled at them. They bid farewell to the couple and left.

AJ noticed that Punk was still rubbing his head, so she got an idea. "Come here," she told him as she sat at one end of the couch. He was hesitant at first, but then he slowly walked over to her. "Lay your head on my lap," he looked at her and then did what he was told. She began to rub his head and soothe him.

Punk immediately felt his headache going away. "That feels good," he told her. "How did you know that this would work?"

AJ stopped what she was doing and smiles, "Because you used to do it to me when I got a headache."

Just then, a flash went off in Punk's head. He remembered rubbing her head at nights after she had a bad day fighting with her mother and Mike. He remembered the way that she looked at him with love in her eyes as he did it. He remembered how peaceful they both felt.

"I remember," he said slowly.

"What?" AJ said and felt her heart skip a beat. "What did you say?"

A smile came upon his face and he said, "I remember doing that to you. It was like a flash went off in my head and all these images started to pop up. I remember rubbing your head some nights in this open field. Is that right?"

AJ didn't know what came over her, because the next thing she knew, she had jumped in his lap and started to kiss him. She was shocked at first, but then relief came over her when Punk started to kiss her back. She hoped that recreating everything would help Punk regain his memories and that they would finally become a family.

* * *

**Punk remembers something, that's a good sign. I hope his memory continues to come back. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	66. Recreating

**Author's Notes: Thank you all of all the reviews. I appreciate them all. You guys are all happy that Punk has gotten one of his memories back. Please keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 66- Recreating**

After a few minutes, AJ and Punk broke apart from their kiss. AJ immediately turned red, "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Punk smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I enjoyed it too." He looked at her shyly and turned red as well. His feelings for her were growing stronger.

Things quickly became awkward and silent, so AJ decided to change the subject to avoid further embarrassment, "So when do you want to try this umm…recreating thing?

He thought about it and said, "How about now? That is if it's okay with you." He hoped that she'd say yes.

"Okay," AJ smiled which made Punk smile. They figured that they quicker they got started, the quicker Punk's memory would return.

They both got up and got ready to go and 15 minutes later, they were in the truck. AJ decided to drive since she knew where to go to recreate Punk's last memory. Since Punk couldn't go to AJ's house, she figured the hill that he took her to on their anniversary to watch the sun go down would have to do.

"So where are we going?" Punk asked her. He looked around at the scenery and didn't recognize a thing. They were on a dirty road filled with trees.

AJ looked over at him and said, "We're going somewhere special." She remembered their anniversary and that special night that they share. She figured that was the night that she got pregnant.

Punk just smiled and nodded. He was happy to be spending time with her. He didn't want to tell her this, but he had been dreaming about her lately. Not dirty dreams, but dreams of them spending time with each other and enjoying each other's company. Dreams of them being in love.

He was brought out of his thoughts when AJ gently shook his arm. "We're here," she told him. He nodded and got out of the truck where he went to the storage box in the back of the truck and pulled out a blanket for them to sit on.

Together they walked side by side on the way to the hill. They had slipped into a comfortable silence that they often did and would casually look for at one another and smile. What the couple failed to realize, was that somewhere between the truck and where they were now, their hands had linked together.

It wasn't until they got to the hill that they realized that they were holding hands. "Oh umm…sorry about that," Punk said as he released her hand and got bright red.

"It's okay really," AJ said giving him a reassuring smile. _It just felt so right,_ she thought. "So this is the hill that I thought that we could use. You brought me here to watch the sun god down one time."

"Wow, how romantic of me," he laughed. He never thought that he had it in him. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it," she told him as they walked up the hill. "This is it," she said when they finally had reached the top.

Punk looked out at the beautiful view of the valley and lake, "It's beautiful." It was almost as beautiful as AJ was. He took the blanket off his shoulder and spread it out on the ground for them.

Once they were comfortable, they got right to work. "So what do you want to first?" AJ asked. She wanted to know what he wanted to talk about first, so that she could remember back to the first that they did this.

"How about we do like a little Q&A thing, since I remember us talking about our families? You know like another get to know you talk?" he suggested. He wanted them to reintroduce themselves again.

AJ didn't really want to talk about it, but she felt like she needed to update Punk on her family situation. "Umm…Phil, about my family, I need to tell you something about them."

"Umm…okay," he wondered if it had anything to do with her mother trying to kill her father. It sucked that the truth had to be that.

"It's about my mother," she started off. She was trying her best not to cry. "You see, she's not umm…"

Punk could tell that AJ was nervous and on the verge of tears. "What is it April? You know that you can tell me anything. You can trust me," he took her hand and gently squeezed it.

AJ looked into his eyes and saw the concern and love that he had for her. It made her feel a little bit better, "I umm…recently found out that my mom…." She took a deep breathe in, "That my mom isn't my mom." She put her head in her hands and started to cry.

Instinctively, he took her into his arms and held her as she cried, "What?" What do you mean that she isn't your mom?"

"The day that my dad woke up in the hospital, there was a woman in the room with him. Her name was Eve Torres and apparently she was the person that my dad was staying with when he was in hiding. It turns out that my dad had dated her for a little while before he met Elizabeth and he accidently got her pregnant. Eve Torres is my real mother and my dad never told me," AJ explained to him through her tears.

He couldn't believe that her father had lied to her, her whole life. "Oh Princess, I'm so sorry," he hugged her tight and felt her tense up.

"W…what did you just call me?" she asked him. She hoped that she had heard right. She missed him calling her that.

"I called you Princess. Is that okay?" he didn't know why, but it just felt right to call her Princess.

She felt tears once again falling down her face, but this time they were happy tears. "That's what you used to call me," she smiled up at him.

Again another flash went off inside Punk's head and images began flashing in front of his eyes. "And you called me Punky," he said when the images stopped flashing.

"You remember?" she said happily. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I guess this whole recreating thing is working huh?"

He hugged her back and said, "Ya I guess so." He wanted to be happy, but there was a part of him that made him feel guilty. Here she was trusting him by telling him the truth about her mother and here he was keeping a secret from her. It was only fair that he told her something about him that he could trust her with. "April, there's something that I want to ask you."

"You can ask me anything," she told him. It was true, this time around, she didn't want any secrets kept from each other. She wanted them to be truthful with each other and to trust each other.

Punk took a deep breath and said, "What do you know about my past?" He knew that he told her about his family, but he didn't know if he went any further than that.

AJ thought about for a second and said, "Not much, I just know about your family and you being a cop, but that's about it. Honestly, I don't even know that any of it, besides you being a cop, is true or just a cover story." If he lied about being a cop, she wondered what else he was lying about.

He saw the hurt look on her face and knew that he had hurt bad by keeping secrets from her. He didn't need to remember to see that. From now on, he wasn't going to keep any more secrets from her. "Well from I can remember, all the stuff about my family I all true. I do have two sisters, a lovable mom, and an alcoholic father, I swear." He took another deep breath and said, "Did I ever mention to you why I moved from Chicago?"

"No you never did, I don't think," she told him. A part of her was relieved that he was telling her the truth about his family. The other part of her feared what else he was hiding.

Punk didn't like talking about what had happened back in Chicago, because it was painful to talk about. The guilt was just too much for him to take. He took a deep breath and for the first time, he tried to talk about what had happened. "When I was young and saw what my father was doing to my family, I wanted someone to come and take my dad away. To save us from all the hurt that he put us through, but no one ever came. That's when I decided that I wanted to be a cop. I wanted to protect and save families that were going through what I went through. So me and my buddy Luke, who was a little bit older than me, decided to join the police academy when I turned 18. When we enrolled, we quickly found ourselves at the top of our class when we graduated. After that we would just do paperwork and traffic stops. Then one day, the chief came and asked for two people who knew stuff about MMA and me and Luke trained in MMA as teenagers. So we told the chief and he assigned us to an undercover case. Our job was to infiltrate a MMA hotspot and befriend the local crime boss that was running it and get evidence on him."

He took a minute to regain his composure and then continued his story, "We soon found ourselves being noticed by the crime boss when we were fighting and soon after that, we got him to manage us. One day, he asked us to stay behind and help him with something, so we did. We followed him in the back and…sitting there in this chair w…was…a….man." Punk started to lose control of his emotions quickly. "H…he…he…had blood all o…over his face and….and…"

"Come here," AJ said. She too saw him breaking down and took him into her arms. "You don't have to go any further if you don't want too. In time when you're ready, you can tell me."

Punk just wrapped his arms around her and cried. The pain of what happened in Chicago was just too much. It was his fault, it was all his fault.

* * *

**Poor Punky, he is going through so much right now and so is AJ. Hopefully when he gets his memory back, everything will be okay again.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	67. Love

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews. Reading them is so fun. Please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 67- Love**

AJ held Punk as he cried. She knew that whatever had happened in Chicago was, because she had never seen Punk so worked up before. She had never seen him so broken before. Her heart broke just seeing him this way and broke for him as the thought of him having to go through, whatever it was that plagued him, alone.

"It's okay," she whispered to him. "Just let it out. I'm here for you." She hugged him tighter and felt his tears on her neck as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm here for you, I'm here for you."

Amidst all his crying, Punk had heard what she was saying to him. That she was there for him, when nobody else was. He couldn't understand why a kind loving woman like her would love a screw up like him. He didn't know if it was because he was feeling vulnerable for what, but he had this sudden urge to kiss her. He wanted to see if these feelings that they had for each other were real. So he gave into the urge, he kissed her.

At first, AJ was taken back at the sudden kiss that Punk had placed on her lips, but quickly found herself returning the kiss. They both could feel the passion and love that radiated within the kiss. There was so much raw emotion in the kiss that it was hard to describe what the other person was feeling.

They broke apart for a spilt second to look into each other's eyes to see if they both want this, whatever this was. It was in that exact moment, that AJ realized that she never had stopped loving Punk. Not when she was John and not when Punk was in the hospital. She always loved him and always will. Punk had also realized something. He realized that he had loved AJ. He really did. All these feelings that he was trying to figure out all came down to one thing, love.

Punk ran his hand through her hair and rested it on the back of her head. He looked into her eyes one last time and brought her head towards his and placed another kiss on her lips. AJ responded by bringing her hands up to his shirt and pulled him closer to her before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Wanting to feel his body heat against hers, AJ pulled him down on her as she laid flat on the blanket. She ran her tongue against his lips begging him to open up. She felt him smile for a spilt second, before opening his mouth to her. Their tongues battled for dominance and control. They were able to taste each other's own unique taste on their tongues as they brushed against each other. Punk's taste was like cinnamon, kind of spicy, while AJ's taste was that of sugar, so sweet.

Punk's hands soon found themselves buried underneath her shirt. Feeling her soft skin under his masculine hands, he ran them up and down the sides of her body. Meanwhile, AJ ran her hands underneath his shirt and rested them on his bare back for a second. It wasn't until he started to kiss his way across her jaw and down her neck, that she moaned and scratched her nails down his back. It turned him on more.

AJ's hands ended up on the small of his back. She brought them to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Punk stopped the kissing and sucking on her neck for a second to pull his shirt off his body. Once it was off, AJ ran his nails up and down his chest, which caused him to hiss at the sensation. He wanted to feel her bare skin on his, so he reached down and grabbed them hem of her shirt and pulled it off her body. Lucky for him, she wasn't wearing a bra, so it made it easier for him to lean down and capture of her breasts in his mouth.

She arched in pleasure as she felt his tongue flick back and forth across her nipple. AJ moaned when he began to suck her now erect nipple. He quickly switched sides and gave her other breast the same treatment. Once he felt that they were taken care off, he started to kiss his way down the rest of her body. As he kissed her stomach, AJ started to tear up. She wished that he knew that she was pregnant and that he was kissing her stomach to kiss their baby. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt him pop the button of her pants and pull them off her body along with her panties.

He leaned back for a second to admire her now naked body. She was so beautiful. Her body was perfect in every way and no imperfections were present. However, there was something different about her. For some reason, she had a certain glow to her. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it. He was about to lean down and take her hot wet core into his mouth, but AJ had stopped him and flipped him over. Even though she enjoyed all their foreplay, AJ needed him inside of her as soon as possible.

Punk didn't think it was possible for him to become harder than what he was already, but seeing AJ's naked body straddling his made his almost cum in his pants. She gasped for a second when she felt his harden member poking at her core through his pants. It made her feel good to know that he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She moved her hips back and forth across his hardened member causing them both to moan in pleasure.

"If you keep that up, I'm gonna blow," he warned her. He didn't want to cum yet.

AJ just laughed and leaned back a little to unbutton his pants. She got the zipper and pulled it down so slow that he felt the vibrations on his cock that made him moan again. She pushed his pants and boxers down his legs half way and allowed his kick them off the rest of the way. She grabbed his hands and placed them over his head which allowed her bare breast to brush against his chest. They loved the feeling of their bare skin touching each other. Punk leaned up and captured AJ's lips with his. As the kiss grew passionate, AJ reached in between them and took his cock into her hand. She began to stroke it up and down for a few seconds before placing it at her opening.

"Take me," she whispered against his lips.

He gave her a sexy smug smile and said, "My pleasure."

Before AJ could retort, Punk lifted his hips up and entered her fully in one thrust. Both of them moaned in pleasure. AJ met him thrust for thrust, both of them moving as one. It amazed them how perfect the fitted each other's body. She sat straight up and began to ride his and he let her set the pace. He ran his hands up her body and fondled her breasts before bringing them down and resting them on her hips.

"You feel so good," he told her as he looked up at her. He wanted to close his eyes in pleasure, but seeing her ride him was just so hot.

"I love feeling you inside me," she moaned as she felt him brush against her spot. "So good."

Punk decided that it was his turn to take control, so he sat up and pulled AJ against him. "It's my turn," he told her.

He laid her on her back and settled in between her legs. AJ loved his position more, because she got to feel his slick body slide against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist trying to get him to go deeper. He knew what she wanted, so he began to thrust deep into her. As he looked down at her she had her eyes closed and her head thrown back. He knew it was only a matter of time before they before reached their peaks. He started to increase the speed of his thrusts. As he was thrusting inside of her, flashes started to go off in his head. He saw them on their first date eating ice cream at the diner, he saw them at their secret spot surrounded by a bunch of flowers, he saw them telling each other that they loved each other for the first time, and he saw them making love for the first time. He remembered. He actually remember!

Just then, he felt that tightening in his stomach and he felt AJ's walls start to tighten around his cock. He looked at AJ and she was in heaven. "Mmm…faster…please," she moaned to him.

He granted her request and started to thrust faster into her. "Fuck April," he said into her ear. "You…feel…so…good baby."

"P…Phil…." AJ said almost at the top of her peak. Punk gave her one hard thrust and it sent her over the edge, "Oh…my…god…Phil!"

"Gonna…gonna…cum," he panted. He thrust into her two more times and came deep inside of her, "Fuck….April….."

After a couple more thrusts, he collapsed on top her. He kept repeating, "I remember," over and over again. AJ was in shock when she heard him. _He remembers_, she thought to herself.

Punk looked up and saw her crying, "Are you okay Princess? I didn't hurt you do I?"

AJ shook her head to tell him no. "I…is…it true?" she asked him through her tears. "Do you really remember?"

He had tears in his eyes and said, "Yes, yes I do. Baby I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I almost left you." He started to cry.

AJ held him as they cried together. "It's okay Phil, it's okay."

They both were so happy that he remembered everything. However they both knew that they had to sit down and have a long talk, but at that moment they didn't care. They were together now and that's all that mattered.

AJ couldn't contain herself any longer. "Phil," she called out to him.

He lifted his head up and she could see tears running down her face, "Yes Princess."

She look into his eyes and said, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" he asked her as he wiped the tears off her face.

She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**That was a hot chapter. He remembers! That's awesome. I wonder how Punk will react to the news that AJ is pregnant? Hopefully he will accept it and they can be a family.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	68. Family

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews. I appreciate them very much. Please keep them coming, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 68- Family**

Punk looked at AJ like she had two heads or something. "W…what…what did you say?" he sat up not worrying that they were both still naked.

AJ sat up too and said, "I…I said that I'm umm…pregnant." She was so nervous when she told him. She hoped that he would be happy about it. If not, well then she had no problem with raising the baby by herself.

He couldn't believe what he heard. He had pictured always having a family with her, now here she was pregnant. He wanted to be happy, but there was another person in the picture, John. He had to be sure that the baby was his before he could let his emotions pour out. Taking a deep breath to get his nerves under control, he asked, "I…is it…is it mine?"

AJ should have been angry by his question, but he had the right to question the baby's paternity. After what she pulled with John, she would be asking the same question if she was him, even though she never slept with John. She nodded her head and said, "Yes, yes Phil, it's yours." She took his hand and placed it on her growing stomach.

Hearing that made Punk breathe a sigh of relief. It was his, it was his baby. He was going to be a father. He gave AJ a huge smile and took her into his arms. "I'm going to be a dad," he whispered into her ear. "I'm going to be a dad."

He was so ecstatic. All the dreams that he had of him and AJ were coming true. But as he was rejoicing, a light bulb went off in his head, it was John again. "Wait…wait… what about John," he asked her as he broke up their hug.

AJ looked at him and said, "What about him?" He was the last person on her mind.

"Aren't you dating him?" he asked with a bit of hurt in his voice. He remembered seeing her with John at the diner.

"No I'm not," she shook her head. "I broke it off with him when I realized that I was only using him to try to fill the hole that was left in my life when we broke up." She took her hand and gently placed it on his cheek, "I never stopped loving you."

"And I never stopped loving you," he said with love in his eyes. "Not for a second." He kissed the inside of her hand and then leaned forward to kiss her lips.

AJ put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. They were giving each other soft kisses that were filled with love and joy. They were so happy that they were together again. After a few minutes of kissing, they broke apart out of breath. Punk gave AJ a big smile before resting his head on her bare chest. AJ laid there relaxed with him in her arms as she gently alternated between rubbing his shaved head and shoulders.

Punk felt himself slowly start to drift off, but before he did, he told AJ something that he was dying to say, "April?"

"Yes Punky?" he felt AJ say.

He lifted his head up to look at her, "I…I love you."

AJ gave him a huge smile, "I love you too."

Punk gave her a sweet kiss before resting his head back on her chest. Within minutes, he was fast asleep and AJ started to drift off to the sound of his soft snoring. Soon both of them were fast asleep dreaming of the same thing.

_Start of Dream…._

_AJ and Punk were both sitting in the field of their secret spot. AJ was wearing a simple white sundress and was barefoot, while Punk was wearing a white t shirt and a pair of blue jeans. They were both laughing and enjoying each other's company, when they heard a tiny voice of laughter. They turned their heads and saw a little boy that looked to be about a year old running over to them. Punk caught him in his arms and really looked at the boy. He had thick black hair and a pair of hazel eyes, no doubt that the boy was a spitting image of his father. Punk looked at AJ and she looked at him. Both of them smiled at each other and then looked down at their little boy, they were one big happy family._

_End of Dream…_

Punk was the first one to wake up. He looked up and saw that AJ was still fast asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. He couldn't believe that she was all his, it was so unreal. Looking at her, he thought back to the dream that he had. He hoped and dreamed that it would come true. The family part was already coming true, all they had to do was wait and see if they would have a little boy or not. He hoped they would, he really wanted a little mini Punk.

He rested his head close to her stomach and started to talk to the baby for the first time, "Hello, hello in there." He gently rubbed her stomach, "It's your daddy speaking. I umm…I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I just wanted to introduce myself to you. And I want you to know that I will always be there for you and that I will always love you. I promise, I promise to keep you and your mommy safe no matter what. Your mommy, well your mommy is something special, but you already know that huh? She's been taking good care of you while I've been sick huh? Well I'm better now but the way and I can't wait to meet you."

By that time, AJ had woken up and heard every word that he was saying. It had brought tears to her eyes. She could tell that he was already in love with the baby. Truth be told, so was she and she couldn't wait to meet him. Yes she said him, because she had a feeling that it was going to be a boy. She smiled to herself and continued to listen to him talk.

"9 months," Punk sighed. "9 months, that's a long time to have to wait to see you. I really don't care what you are, I just want you to be healthy." He stopped for a second and laughed, "Okay I'm sorry, I lied. I really want you to be a boy, so I can teach you the finer things in life. I want to teach you how to play baseball, fight, and I want to you teach you how to be a little man. Most importantly, I want to take you and your mommy to Chicago to see your first baseball game, because let's face it, the Cubs are the greatest team ever. But if you're a girl, then that would be fine too. I can already see you wrapped around your finger so tightly that I would do anything for you. And I would, I would do anything for you. But let's make one thing clear, no dating till your 30. Absolutley no boys if I could have it my way."

"She's going to hate you when she's a teenager," he heard a voice say. He looked up and saw AJ wide awake with a smile on her face.

"No she's not," he told her as he made his way up her body. "She's gonna see it my way whether she wants to or not."

Before she could respond, his lips were on hers. They started to make out for a while before they broke apart due to AJ's stomach growling. "Sorry," she said embarrassed.

"Don't be," he told her. "You're hungry, which means that my baby is hungry."

AJ cocked her head to the side and said, "Your baby?"

"Yep, he is going to be like me in every way," he smugly grinned as they got dressed.

AJ rolled her eyes, "Lord help me if he's just like you. I don't think I can take two Punk's running around."

Punk wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Don't worry about it, because if we have a girl. Then she'll be exactly like you. Then we'll really be in trouble."

She put her hands on her hips and said, "What's that supposed to mean?" All Punk did was walk away laughing. "Hey I'm talking to you, what's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

**That was a sweet chapter. I love Punk's interaction with the baby. They are going to be a family. I hope nothing bad happens to jeopardize that.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	69. Attacked

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them very much. You guys all agreed that it was a cute moment between Punk and the baby. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 69- Attacked**

Punk and AJ had decided to go get a burger since that's what AJ was craving. He had told her that whatever she wanted, she was going to get, seeing how she was carrying his baby. As they sat there in the diner after they ordered there dinner, Punk was playing with his chain that was around his neck. He was pretending to play with what was hanging on the chain, but in reality, he was trying to hide the mark on neck that was still healing from his accident.

AJ saw this to and saw how insecure he was about it. "Hey it's okay," she told him as she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Nobody is looking at you. Besides you can hardly see it."

He gave her a fake smile, "I know, it's just that…it's just that that ashamed that I let everything get that far. I thought that I had everything under control. If…if I would have succeeded, then I…I wouldn't have lived to see our baby." He tried his best to keep the tears from falling.

AJ got from the other side of the table and went over to him. She took him in her arms and he rested his head against hers. "Let's not talk about that right now," she told him. "Let's just be thankful that you're here and that you're going to be here to see our baby. Besides, I'm really to blame. If I wouldn't have broken up with you, then…."

"Hey, let's not talk about it," he cut her off and repeated her same words that she spoke to him. "Let's just be thankful that we are both here and that we are going to be a family soon.

A smile upon AJ's face, "I know, I can't wait. It's so exciting." She couldn't wait to have a little baby running around.

"Ya it is," he told her. "By the way, I have something of yours." He had been holding onto to it for a while now.

She saw him take the chain off his neck and take something off the chain. "What is it?" she asked him.

He opened his hand and revealed her promise ring, "It's still yours if you want it." He hoped that she still did.

"Of course I still want it," she said with tears in her eyes. He took the ring and placed it on her finger. It had felt good to have a ring back on her finger again. She had gotten used to the ring that she wore when Punk was in the hospital, but gave it back to him once he got out. They both sat there staring at the ring until their food came.

"It's so good," AJ said as she took a bite of her burger.

Punk just laughed, "You better eat up, my baby need to eat."

"Again with the "my baby" thing," AJ whined. "You know that it's my baby too right." She knew that they were both playing around.

Punk smiled and said, "Ya, but you're carrying the potential heir to the Brooks name, so I have to make sure that your both taken care of."

AJ just laughed, "Does that mean that you want to go see the baby with me tomorrow?" Tomorrow was her first sonogram.

"Really?" he asked excited. "We could see the baby?" She didn't even need to ask him if he wanted to go, he would be there in a heartbeat.

"That's the plan," she told him. "So is that a yes," she knew that he would go, she was just playing with him.

"Yes," he said and nearly jumped out of his seat. People at the diner were looking at him, but he didn't care. "Of course I want to go see our baby. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

AJ leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. "It's at 12 tomorrow, but I figured that we eat breakfast, then we could go."

Punk smiled and said, "That sounds like an awesome plan."

A couple of minutes later, they were done eating and Punk had paid the bill. He then helped AJ put on her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the diner. As the approached Punk's truck, they heard a voice from behind, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the woman that broke my heart and her murdered baby daddy."

They turned around and saw John standing there with a bottle of whisky in his hand. "What are you doing here John?" AJ asked him. She was in no mood to deal with him right now.

"Just drowning my sorrows in this bottle," he said slightly intoxicated. "You wanna taste Punk? Oh ya, I forgot, you're a pussy that doesn't drink. You would rather kill people huh?"

"Shut your mouth Cena!" Punk shouted at him. He was starting to get angry. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

John drunkenly laughed and stumbled towards them, "I know that you stole my girl away from me and got her pregnant. Couldn't keep your legs closed or what AJ?"

Punk had heard enough, nobody talked about AJ like, nobody. He leaped towards John and yelled, "You son of a bitch!"

AJ couldn't do anything except stand back and watch as the men fought. She wanted to get involved, but she didn't want to risk anything bad happening to the baby. "Guys, stop it, please," she begged the two fighting men.

By this time the fight had spilled into an alley way. Fists were flying everywhere as both men fought to get the upper hand. AJ looked around for help, but saw none in sight. Just then in the darkness, she saw a couple of people. She was about to call out for help, but stopped when she was who it was. It was Wade, Dolph, Rhodes, and Riley. AJ knew that this wasn't good.

"Phil, watch out," she shouted at him, but it was too late. By the time Punk had turned to see what AJ was yelling about, a boot came flying towards his head.

He was momentarily stunned, but soon found himself surrounded by the 5 men. "Hold him up," John commanded the men. Dolph and Wade lifted Punk till he was on his knees. Meanwhile, Riley and Rhodes went and held AJ in place. John kneeled down to Punk's height and said, "You should have died in the hospital."

Punk looked up at John with blood running down his eyebrow, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

John grabbed Punk by the chin and said, "There's a rumor going around that you tried to kill yourself." He lifted Punk's chin and looked at his neck, "And judging by those marks on your neck, I'd say that it was true."

"Fuck you," Punk spat at him. John was a dead man once he was free.

John just laughed stood up and walked over to AJ, "Let's see how much you love him when were through with him."

"Please leave him alone," AJ pleaded with John, but he didn't care. He was going to make AJ feel the pain that he was feeling by making her watch her lover be beaten.

He walked up to Punk and looked at him one last time, before striking him right in the face. AJ tried to turn away, but Rhodes and Riley made her watch Punk get assaulted. She watched as John continued to beat Punk while Dolph and Wade held him in place. After beating Punk on his own for a while, John ordered the two men to release Punk. Then all three of them started to stomp at him. After a few minutes, Punk had stopped struggling and John kneeled down and picked up the bottle of whiskey that he was drinking and poured it all over Punk.

"Drink up Punk, it's good for you," John told him. "Go ahead Punk, what are you waiting for? Like father like son right," John continued his taunting. He then focused all his attention on AJ, "How do you love now AJ as a beaten, broken pathetic drunk." He took the whisky bottle and smashed it over Punk's head. Punk wiggled in pain for a second, then went completely still. All AJ could do was watch on in horror. John went over to her to and placed a kiss on her lips, "Bye baby." Rhodes and Dolph released her and the 5 of them ran off to a car and drove off.

As soon as they were gone, AJ ran over to Punk. "Phil, Phil," she cried as she kneeled down next to him. "Wake up baby, c'mon," she rolled him over and looked at his battered face. She ripped a piece of her shirt and used it to try to clean some of the blood off his face. She then pressed the bloody cloth against the back of his head where the bottle smashed against it. "Wake up," she pleaded him again. "Please," she began to cry against his chest.

"April?" she heard him moan a few seconds later. She lifted her head up and saw him slowly opening his eyes. "Are…you…and…the…baby…okay?" he asked her.

"Yes," she choked out. "We're both okay." She started to clean the blood of his face again.

"Good," he got out before he lost consciousness again. AJ just held him and yelled for help. She prayed that someone would come.

* * *

**Damn you John! Why can't he leave them alone? And poor AJ, having to see the father of her baby get beat up like that. I feel bad for them.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	70. Enemy Turned Friend

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews. You guys rock. You guys all agree that John is a jerk. Please keep the reviews coming. I appreciate all of them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 70- Enemy Turned Friend**

"Help," AJ hollered. "Somebody help me." Her and Punk were still in the alley way that John and the boys beat up Punk in. He was still unconscious and AJ didn't have the strength to pull him to the truck by herself. She ran into the street at one point to find help, but it was late at night and no one was out. She had left her phone at home and Punk's phone had been destroyed in the fight, so calling for help was out of the question. She tried one last time and ran out to the street for help.

Lucky she saw a car coming down the road and ran over to stop it. "Please stop," she yelled at the car. "Please I need your help." She held her breath and let it out when the car stopped. "Thank you," she called out. She saw one of the back doors open and out popped somebody that she would never see again. "Alberto," she said out loud in confusion.

Del Rio squinted his eyes a little to see if he was seeing who it was correctly. "April? April Mendez, is that you?" he said with his thick Mexican accent.

"Yes, Del Rio it's me. I need your help please," she pleaded with him. Even though she didn't like him, she needed his help.

Del Rio was a little shocked with what he saw. AJ's hands and shirt were covered with blood and she had tear marks down her face. He knew that she needed his help and even though she didn't like him, he still felt some attraction to the girl. "Ok," he told her. "Ricardo vamanos," he told his driver.

The two men followed AJ as she ran into the alley way. "It's my boyfriend," she told them. "He was jumped by a couple of guys and got beat up pretty bad."

Del Rio kneeled down and looked Punk over, "He looks pretty bad," he said out loud. Punk had blood coming from his bottom lip, above his eyebrow and from the back of his head. He also hand bruises starting to form all over his body. Del Rio also noticed the smell that was coming from the beaten man, "What is that smell?"

"It's beer," AJ told him. "One of the guys poured beer all over him and then smashed the bottle over Phil's head." She took the piece of shirt and once again pressed it against Punk's head.

A head shot had worried Del Rio. He used to be a fighter in Mexico and knew how dangerous they could be. "Has he woken up at all?" He knew that if Punk hadn't woken up, something could be seriously wrong.

AJ nodded and said, "He woke up once to check on me and the baby and then he passed out. Is he going to be okay, please tell me that he is going to be okay?" AJ burst into tears and Del Rio pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Everything is going to be okay April," he told her as he rocked her back and forth. "Everything is going to be okay and congratulations by the way on the baby." He was actually really happy for her. He knew what her mother was putting her through about finding a man, and was glad that AJ could find someone that made her happy.

"Thank you Alberto," she smiled at him. "You're the only person that I could find to help us." She didn't know if it was fate or what, but out of all the people to stop and help them, it had to be Del Rio.

"No problem, I'll take care of everything," he told her when they broke apart. "Right now we need to move him. Ricardo, I need your help to lift him up and April, I need you to go open the car door for us okay?" AJ nodded and took off towards the car. "Okay Ricardo, on the count of three we are going to lift him okay?" Ricardo nodded and got ready to lift Punk. "Okay, 1…2…3…" they lifted Punk up and put his arms over their shoulders and slowly walked over to the car where AJ was ready.

She was standing by the car with the door opened and watched as Del Rio and Ricardo placed Punk into the car. AJ went around on the other side and cradled Punk's head in her lap, while Del Rio and Ricardo got into the front. AJ told them how to get to Punk's house and Ricardo stepped on it.

"He's going to be okay," Del Rio told her. "Head wounds are a little nasty, but Phil is going to be okay. He might be in some pain, so maybe that's why he hasn't woken up yet. He may be trying to sleep the pain away."

AJ just smiled at he and then continued to watch Punk. They had arrived at Punk's house in no time and it was the same routine. AJ opened all the doors for them, while Del Rio and Ricardo carried Punk into the house.

"Put him in the bedroom," she told the two men as they looked for a place to put him. Punk moaned as they placed him on the bed. "Why don't you guys hand out in the living room while I clean up, okay?" The two men nodded and left AJ alone with Punk.

AJ turned around and focused all her attention on Punk. She went into the bathroom and got out the first aid kit and a wet towel. Going back to the bedroom, she sat everything down and proceeded to get Punk cleaned up. She used the wet towel to clean the beer of his body the best that she could. Once he was clean, she bandaged him up and just looked at him. She rubbed her stomach and said, "Don't worry Junior, daddy is going to be just fine." She placed a kiss on Punk's lips and walked out of the room.

"Thanks for the help guys," she told them as she saw them sitting on the couch. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Don't mention it," Del Rio smiled at her. "Since were here, I just wanted to apologize to you if I made you feel uncomfortable when we around each other. It's just that your mother told me that you really liked me and I haven't been with anyone since my wife passed away."

AJ saw that said look on Del Rio's face when he mentioned his wife. "I'm sorry for your loss" she told him being very sincere. She almost lost the lover of her life and her father, so she kind of knew what he was going through.

"It's okay," he told her. "She's been gone for a couple of years and I've been slowly getting over it. That's why I act the way that I do I guess. I flash my money to find someone to fill the hole that my wife had left in my heart."

Again, she knew what he was talking about. "Trust me Alberto, it doesn't work. I've tried that and it didn't work. It just caused more pain for me and the person that I was using. You'll find someone eventually. I know that I have." She thought back to her and Phil and smiled.

Del Rio sent a smile her way. "That's why I helped you out tonight," he said. "I saw the love that you had for him when I saw you watching over him. It reminded me of me and my wife. I would do anything to protect her. Just like I know that you and Phil would do whatever it takes to protect each other."

AJ had tears in her eyes. What Del Rio said was true. She and Punk would do whatever it takes to protect each other, especially now that they have a baby on the way. "I appreciate those kind words, Alberto," AJ kindly told him. "I really do."

"Well we better be going," he told her as him and Ricardo stood up. "Let me know if you guys need anything. I mean it April, if you need anything, then please let me know."

AJ gave him a big hug, "Thank you Alberto, so much. I hope we can see each other again."

"Me too April. Take care of Phil, and I'll see you later," he gave AJ once last smile and walked out the door.

AJ smiled to herself as she realized that she and Punk had another friend on their side. It was cool to learn that an enemy had turned into a real good friend.

* * *

**Del Rio returns and is actually a decent guy. It was very kind of him to help AJ and Punk. I hope he means well and I hope that Punk is okay. I hate that all these things are happening to them.**

**Please review, comment, and suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	71. Strong

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews. You guys are awesome, please keep them coming. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 71- Strong**

_Enter Dream….._

_Punk and Luke had just got done working out, when their manager who happened to be the crime boss that they were investigating came into the room. "Hey guys, how are my two golden boys?" he asked them._

"_Where doing good boss," Luke told him. "Just got done working out." He opened the cage door and him and Punk walked out._

"_So what brings you down here Paul" Punk asked him. "You don't usually come down here to watch us workout and train," he bent down and picked up his water bottle._

_Paul just laughed, "I'm actually here to talk to you two. I need you to something for me. I mean you guys do want me to manage you guys right?"_

_Punk and Luke both nodded. "Yes Paul, we do," Punk told him. "What do you need us to do?" According to their intel, Paul had been known to get guys to do favors for him to prove their loyalty. Punk and Luke knew that Paul wanted them to prove their loyalty to him. _

"_Follow me," he told them. "I'm sure you guys know that I value loyalty by now and every guy that I come into contact me proves that their loyal to me one way or another. It's time that you guys prove yourself to me." _

_Paul opened the back storage room and let the guys in. "What do you want us to do Paul?" Luke asked him. "We'll do anything to prove our loyalty to you."_

"_Good," Paul smiled. "Well here's the deal, I have a guy that owes me some money and I want you two to deal with it. Can you do that for me?"_

_Luke and Punk looked at each other and nodded. "Sure Paul," Punk said. "What do you want us to do with him?"_

"_Beat some respect into him and get me my money," Paul said and clicked the light on. Punk's eyes grew wide when he saw a man beaten and tied up in the middle of the floor. "As you can see, my other guys tried to ruff him up a bit, but it didn't work. Since you two are heavy hitters, I figured you two could beat respect into him."_

"_Paul are you sure, I mean there has to be another way," Punk asked him. He really didn't want to hurt a defenseless guy. Luke also looked unsure._

"_There's no other way," Paul told them. "Now you either do what you're told, or I'll have to handle it myself," he showed them the gun that was in his pocket. "Then I'll have to do the same to you."_

_Punk and Luke knew that they couldn't blow the case, so they had to do what they had to do. Punk walked up to the man and signaled for Luke to hold him up. Punk could see the man pleading him not to do it behind the tape that was covering his mouth. He looked up and Luke and Luke nodded at him. "I'm sorry," Punk muttered to the man and began hammering away at the man. Every devastating blow that the guy took splattered all over Punk's face. Finally after some time, the man became lifeless and stopped struggling. Punk had almost beaten a guy to death just because he owed another guys some money._

_End of Dream…_

Punk had woken up gasping for air and looked around the room, he was at his house. He calmed himself down some and tried to shake off the negative feelings that he had from the dream. _It was just a dream,_ he told himself. _It was just a dream. _He brought his hands up to his head and wiped the sweat that what running down his face. When he touched the top of his left eyebrow, he hissed in pain. That's when he remembered getting jumped by John and the guys in the ally. His whole body felt horrible and he stunk like beer and it was making him sick. He had to get up and take a shower.

Meanwhile…..

After Del Rio and Ricardo left, AJ locked up the house and went to check on Punk. When she entered the bedroom, she was surprised to find him awake and trying to get out of bed. "What are you doing?" AJ said as she rushed over to him and caught him before he fell. "Are you out of your mind?"

Punk looked at her and said, "I smell the shit. I wanna take a shower." She guessed that he could still smell the beer that was on him.

"You should have called out to me then," she scolded him and helped him walked to bathroom. "I would have helped you."

"You just want an excuse to see me naked," he joked with her. Even in the condition that he was in, it was good to see him in a joking mood.

AJ sent him a glare. "Yes, that's all I want," she said sarcastically. "You're lucky that you're my baby's daddy, otherwise I would hurt you."

Punk just laughed and sat down on the toilet as AJ helped him out of his clothes. When she lifted up his shirt and pulled it over his, they saw his bruised chest for the first time. AJ ran her hands over his stomach and remembered the other time that she took care of him.

He saw the look on her face and took her hands into his, "Hey it's okay, I'm used to this remember. I'll be fine, besides I have an awesome sexy nurse to look after me."

AJ just smiled and shook her head, "Come on Punky, stand up so I can take off your pants." Punk sent he another smirk and AJ smacked his arm, "Is that all you think about? No wonder why I'm pregnant."

They both had themselves a nice chuckle as AJ got undressed and they got into the shower. Punk hissed as the hot water hit his back, but it felt so good. AJ wrapped her arms around his waist and held him up seeing how he was still kind of weak.

"This feels so good," he moaned as he rested his head on hers. "I think I'm being to feel a lot better now."

"That's good," she told him. She bent down and got his shampoo and poured some of it in his hair. As she was washing his hair, Punk was moaning due to how good it felt, but at one point hissed in pain as the shampoo messed with the cut that he had on the back of his head. "I'm sorry," she told him. "You have a cut in the back of your head from the whiskey bottle that John smashed on it."

Punk snorted and said, "Yeah well one of these days John is going to get what's coming to him. I just…I just...I just can't believe he did that." AJ felt him start to unravel, "What…what… he s… said was true when he poured that beer all over me, I became just like my father when I felt some of it go into my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but…but there was just too much. I'm just like him now, I'm just like my father." He fell to the ground and cried. His whole life he claimed to be Straight Edge, and John had to go and almost ruin it all. All the day's events, like the fight and the dream, were all coming towards the surface.

AJ sat on the shower floor next to him and held him as he cried. "You're not your father Phil. You're not an alcoholic like him. What John did to you was a cowards move. You are stronger than he is, that's why he is doing to you. He's just jealous of what we have. Don't let him win Phil, don't let him get to you. You have to be strong for me and our baby. You are going to be an amazing father. I can already tell that by the way that you talked Junior today. I could hear the love that you had in your voice."

He dried up his tears and looked at his beautiful girlfriend, "Thank you April. I need that I really did. I guess all this stress and everything is getting to me and I broke down. But you're right, we can't let John win, we can't. We have proven our love for each other and nothing is going to tear us apart." _I have to find out what the hell John's problem is,_ Punk thought to himself.

AJ smiled and hugged him, "We can do it for us and our baby."

"Speaking of the baby, Punk said with a smile. "Junior? It's a boy?" He hoped that the baby was a boy. A healthy baby boy.

"No, we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, but we just can't keep calling it baby or it, so Junior seemed more appropriate, "AJ explained to him.

He gave her a big smile and placed a hand on his stomach, "I love it." He leaned down and gave AJ a passionate kiss.

"How about we get out of here," she told him when they broke apart. Punk nodded and they quickly finished their shower.

They dried each other off and didn't even bother getting dressed. They just walked about to the bedroom and got into bed. AJ got into bed and Punk hovered over her. "I love you," he told her as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too," she told him as she pulled his head down for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Punk kissed his way down to her stomach and said, "I love you too Junior."

AJ smiled at him at he crawled up her body and cuddled with her from behind. AJ felt safe in his embrace. Punk kissed her head softly and placed a hand on her stomach. He couldn't wait till they were a family.

* * *

**AJ is totally right, they need to be strong. They can't let John or anyone else win. They came to far to let that happen.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	72. Three More Hours

**Author's Notes: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. We did exactly get five reviews, but that's okay. I'm sorry if you thought last chapter sucked, I'll try better. Please keep the reviews coming, they are very important.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 72- Three More Hours**

The next morning, AJ was woken up by kisses on her neck and shoulder. She rolled over and saw that it was Punk who was kissing her and he was wide awake. "Good morning," she told him.

"Good morning," Punk replied as he kept on kissing her. He blew on her neck a little and AJ let out the adorable giggle that he loved so much.

"That tickles," she laughed as she playfully slapped his arm. "How long have you been awake for?"

"A while," he said smiling at her. He began to nip at her neck, up her jaw, and over to her ear. "Only three more hours," he whispered into her ear.

AJ gave him a confused look and looked over at the clock. It read 9 o'clock, so that meant that they had three hours until they got to see their baby for the first time. "You excited to see "your" baby," she asked him playfully; she already knew what his answer was going to be.

"You know it," Punk said with a megawatt smile. "I can't wait to see what "my" baby looks like. Do we get to find out what we're having today?"

She was so happy that he took the baby news so well and that he was really excited about being a father. "No not yet," she told him. "I think it's still too early. In a couple of months, I think we should be able to."

"Ok, just thought that I should ask," he said as he resumed placing kisses on her neck.

"Phil we don't have time for this," she whined. She could feel his hardened member brush up against her.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at the clock, "It's not even 9:30 yet, we have plenty of time."

AJ was about to protest again, but Punk smashed his lips against hers. He smirked in the kiss, because he knew that it was one of the ways that would shut her up. She was trying to pull away, but decided the hell with it and melted into the kiss. Punk used his tongue to brush her bottom lip to try to get him to open up her mouth for him. AJ answered his plea and welcomed his tongue his tongue into his mouth. She moaned when she felt the coldness of his tongue ring and lip ring came into contact with her mouth.

She brought her hands up to the back of his head and pushed his head closer to hers to deepen the kiss, while he brought his hands up and cupped her breasts. He used his thumbs to brush her hardened nipples back and forth. AJ arched at his touch. She loved the way that he was so gently and cherished her body.

He tried to roll on top of her, but the effects of last night's attack sent a shockwave of pain through his body. "Shit," he groaned as he rested his head on her shoulder.

AJ looked over and saw him clench his teeth in pain. "Are you okay baby?" she asked him as he ran her arms up and down his back.

After a few seconds of breathing in pain, Punk lifted up his head and looked at her, "Ya Princess, I'm fine, just a little sore."

"We don't have to do this," she kindly told him. She didn't want to do anything that would cause him pain.

"I want to," he told her with a puppy dog face. "We'll just have to do it a different way," he laid on his back and pulled her on top of him. "See, it works if you're on top."

AJ was a little worried that he was still in pain. "Are you sure?" she waited for a response for him.

Punk responded by pulling her head down and kissed her with passion. When they broke apart, he looked into her eyes and said, "Yes, I'm sure."

She knew then from his eyes that he really did want this, so she kissed his lips again. When she pulled away, AJ started to kiss away at his jawline. She then made her way down his neck and since he gave her a love bite yesterday, she decided to give him one too. She gently bit down on his pressure point and began to suck. Punk just moaned at the feeling, but then he began thinking about how he wanted her to suck on something else.

"A…April…" he moaned. He felt her suck a little harder. "A…April…sss…stop…" he moaned again.

AJ stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "What is it?" she asked him. She wanted to know if he was having second thoughts.

She looked at his so beautifully, that he had a hard time speaking, "I…I…want...I want…"

She saw him getting flustered, it was so cute. "What is it baby, what do you what?" she said seductively. She gently rolled her hips on his rock hard cock.

"Fuck," he choked out. He was having a hard time not coming right there and then. "P…p…please suck m…me."

She gave him an evil smirk and rolled her hips again, "What do you want? I didn't hear you."

"Fuck," he moaned again. "Suck me please. Please suck my cock," he nearly shouted.

AJ laughed at his frustration and kissed his lips, "Anything for you baby."

AJ kissed him one last time and made her way down his body. She kissed every bruise and every cut on his body. She didn't want him to be in pain anymore. When she go to the tattoo on his stomach, she licked at kissed every letter. Finally, she reached his waistline and gave him another evil glare. She felt him start to breathe heavier as she inched closer to his cock.

As soon as she took him into her hand, Punk was in heaven. He felt himself start to get hard and AJ felt it too. She started to stroke him up and down and Punk just threw his head back in pleasure. "Oh ya," he moaned. "Just like that."

"You like that baby?" she asked him as she stroked him faster. She saw him nod and shut his eyes tight. "Good, because you're going to love this even more."

She stuck her tongue out and licked the pre-cum that was leaking out the tip of his cock. Punk just moaned, but when AJ took him deep inside her mouth, he arched his back and shouted, "Fuck!"

AJ just laughed and began to move her head up and down. Savoring the taste of his rock hard cock. She reached up and grabbed his hand and brought to the back of her head. She wanted him to take control. Punk thought about it for a minute as he ran his hands through her hair. But then, the animalistic instinct inside of him took over and he started thrusting inside of her mouth. She moaned as she felt him brush in and out of her lips. She loved the taste of him. She rolled her tongue against him and Punk moaned louder. That's when his thrusts started to pick up.

She knew that he was close to coming, when she felt his breathing start to increase and his thrusts start to pick up. He started moaning and moaning, "Yes baby, just like that." AJ wanted to feel and taste his cum run down her throat, so she relaxed her throat and began to deep throat him. "Oh, fuck baby, I'm gonna c…c…cum. I'm gonna cum," he moaned. And after a few more thrusts, AJ felt his warm seed start to pour down her throat. She kept on sucking and drinking him dry, till there was nothing yet. She released him with an audible pop.

AJ licked her lips and looked up at Punk. He was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping down his body. She started to kiss her way back up his body and when he opened his eyes, she gave him a passionate opened mouth kiss. Punk could taste himself on her tongue. After a couple more minutes of kissing, they broke apart.

"How was that?" she asked him as she laid her head down on his shoulder and start to rub his chest.

"That was awesome," he told her. He was going to ask her if wanted anything too, but AJ bolted out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom. "April?" he called out. He got no response, so he carefully got out of bed and limped slowly to the bathroom. His knee was killing him.

When he got to the bathroom, he saw AJ leaning over the toilet and groaning. He slowly made his way over to her and sat down beside her. "Morning sickness huh?" he asked her.

AJ nodded and said, "Ya, it's been happening off and on." She leaned back against the tub and rested her head on his shoulder. "It will get better," she insured him.

"I hope so," he told her. "I hate seeing you sick and everything." She got sick again and Punk was there rubbing her back for her.

This was is, there was no turning back now. She was going to take care of her and their baby. He wasn't going to turn away and run now. They needed him and he was going to be there for them.

* * *

**That was a hot chapter. This is just a filer chapter till next time. Next time, they get to see their baby and AJ comes face to face with her parents.**

**Please review, suggest, or comment on things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**

**Please make sure that you please review. Thank you!**


	73. Freaking Out

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. Please keep them coming. I appreciate all of them and all the support. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 73- Freaking Out**

After AJ had finished getting sick, she and Punk had got into the shower to clean up and ready for the day. It was almost time to see their baby, and they both were very very excited.

As they were getting ready to leave, AJ noticed that Punk was favoring his left leg and was limping around. She knew that the beating that he took from John and the boys was rough and she didn't want him to be really hurt. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Punk smiled at her and said," Ya I'm fine, I just hurt my knee I think. It's nothing too bad, I don't think, it just keeps locking up. Nothing to worry about."

AJ knew that he was lying, she could see it on her face, "Okay, as long as you're sure." She gave him a smile even though she was worried on the inside.

"I'm sure," he smiled. "So you ready to go?" he asked her as he put on his blue hoodie.

She nodded and said, "Ya let's…." She stopped short of finishing her sentence.

Punk saw a worried look in her face. "April?" he asked her. "What's wrong?"

AJ looked at him and ran into the living room. "No, no, no, no," she told herself. "We don't have the truck, we don't have the truck." She started to pace back and forth.

He limped slowly over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "April? What is it? You're really starting to freak me out."

"The truck, we don't have the truck! We got a ride home last night!" AJ exclaimed. She was freaking out that they would miss their appointment.

He limped over to the window and saw his truck parked right out front. "What are you talking about April? The truck is parked right outside."

"What?" AJ said as she ran over to the window. She looked out and saw the truck parked out front with an envelope tucked underneath the wide shield wipers. She took off outside and got the envelope off the truck. She opened it and saw a letter and the keys inside the envelope. The letter read:

_Dear April,_

_I had Ricardo go and get your truck for you guys. I hope everything works out for you, Phil, and the baby._

_-Alberto Del Rio_

_P.S. - The offer still stands if you need anything please let me know. _

"Is everything okay April?' he asked her again as he walked out of the house. "What's in your hand?"

"It's nothing," she smiled. "I guess our friend came back here and brought the truck home." She closed up the letter and walked over to Punk. "Are you ready to go?"

Punk was still confused, "Umm…ya sure, let's go." They locked up the house, got into the truck and drove off. Halfway down the road, Punk asked, "Who exactly brought us home last night?" She said a friend, but he didn't think that it was Kofi or Kaitlyn, because otherwise they would have called or stayed the night to make sure that he was okay.

"What?" AJ asked. She didn't hear that the last part of his sentence. "What did you say?"

"I asked you brought us home last night," Punk asked her kindly. She was acting strange ever since she found that letter and he wanted to know why.

AJ looked at him, "It's just a friend, somebody that you haven't met before. I met him a while back. He's a nice guy, don't worry."

"Oh so it's a guy," he said. He was even more uncomfortable now that he found out that it was a guy that brought them home. A guy that he never even met before.

"Yes Phil, he's a guy," AJ said rolling her eyes. Then grabbed his hand gently squeezed it and smiled up at him. AJ didn't like lying to Punk, but she knew that he would have had a fit if she told him that the person who brought them home was Del Rio. He knew that Del Rio was the guy that Elizabeth had set her up with and Punk didn't like that. He would assume that Del Rio only did what he did in order to get closer to her, because he wanted her for himself. She couldn't tell Punk, not yet.

By that time they got to the hospital, all of Punk's jealousy vanished. He just wanted to focus on seeing their baby and be happy. He grabbed her hand and smiled as they walked into the hospital or rather limped into the hospital seeing how Punk's knee kept locking. They quickly checked AJ in and sat in the waiting room for her to be called. As they sat there, AJ knew that Punk was still bothered by what they were talking about in the car, so she hoped that talking about the baby would make him feel better.

"So you excited to see Junior?" she asked him hoping that it would put him in a better mood.

"Oh ya, super excited," a huge smile broke out on his face and he pulled her into him. She was right; it did put him in a better mood.

Just then, a nurse came out holding a clip board, "April Mendez?"

"That's us," AJ said jumping up in the air. The nurse smiled as she watched AJ help Punk said up. She saw them arguing about something, when AJ walked up to her. "Is it possible for me to get a wheelchair for my boyfriend, he hurt his knee and is limping around?"

The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile, "Sure dear, that isn't a problem." She stepped away for a minute and came back with a wheelchair, "Here you go."

"Thank you," AJ smiled. She took the wheelchair over to Punk who protested, but after a stern talking to, he finally sat down in the wheelchair.

"This is embarrassing," he muttered. He wasn't happy at all. He didn't need a wheelchair; he could walk fine on his own. Sure it took him a while, but at least he could walk.

AJ gave him an "I don't approve of your attitude" look and said, "It's not embarrassing. We are at a hospital and there are other people in here using them too."

Punk just crossed him arms and sighed as AJ wheeled him into room. "I'm just going to take some vitals, and the doctor should be in shortly." The couple watched as the nurse did her thing.

"Is everything okay?" AJ asked. She wanted to be healthy for the baby.

The nurse looked everything over and said, "Yes, everything looks wonderful. You are very healthy. I'm gonna go now, but your doctor should be in shortly."

The couple thanked the doctor and sat in the room in silence. Punk began looking through the pamphlets and magazines that were about the child birthing process. When he grabbed one that talked about the actual birthing process with pictures included, AJ tried to stop him, "Umm…Phil, I don't think that's a good idea."

He started to flip through the pages and just snorted, "Why? I don't see the problem in…HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" He saw a picture of a baby's head coming out of the mom and he freaked out.

AJ laughed as she watched him turn green and throw the magazine across the room. "I warned you," she managed to say through her laughter. Punk put his head in between his legs and tried not to vomit.

Just then a knock came on the door and the door opened, "Hello April." It was Dr. Guerrero. She walked in and kicked the magazine that was on the floor and when she saw a sickly Punk, she put one and two together. "I see someone has been researching."

"I tried to warn him," AJ laughed again. "But curiosity got the best of him."

"I can see that," Dr. Guerrero laughed. "So I take it this is the father then," Dr. Guerrero never heard AJ talk about the baby's father.

"Ahh…ya," Punk finally said as he got himself under control. "I'm Phil Brooks. I'm April's boyfriend." He shook the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you Phil," she said. "So are you guys ready to see your baby."

Both their faces lit up, "Yes we are." Punk wheeled himself closer to AJ and took her hand as they watched Dr. Guerrero bring the sonogram machine closer to AJ.

"Okay AJ, can you lift your top a little for me," AJ on what she was told. "And Phil, can you turn off the lights for me please," Punk did what he was told.

Together they watched as Dr. Guerrero put some gel on AJ's stomach and used a wand to move over it. At first, AJ and Punk saw a big black mass in the middle of the screen, but as Dr. Guerrero moved the wade again, they saw a little tiny mass inside the big mass. "What is that?" Punk asked, he didn't see a baby at all in the picture.

AJ and Dr. Guerrero laughed, "That's the baby." He couldn't believe that it was a baby, his baby. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat," she asked them. They nodded their heads and she pressed a button by the monitor. When they heard their baby's heartbeat for the first time, AJ and Punk both began to cry. Their baby was real.

Just then, Punk noticed that Dr. Guerrero had a weird look on her face. "What is it?" he asked worried that something was serious wrong. "What's wrong?"

"You're not going to believe this but…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I love Punk's reaction at the hospital. He is too cute. And AJ should just tell Punk about Del Rio keeping secrets isn't good. Next chapter they learn something shocking and they come face to face with AJ's parents.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	74. Parents

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews. I appreciate them very much. Please keep them coming, there what makes this story run. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 74- Parents**

AJ and Punk began to cry as the got to see their baby for the first time. It was real; they were really having a baby. They were silently celebrating with each other, when Punk noticed that Dr. Guerrero had a weird look on her face.

"What is it?" he asked. He was worried that something was seriously wrong with the baby. "What's wrong, is it the baby?"

"You're not going to believe this, but I'm seeing two babies, but only hearing one heartbeat," she told him as she started to press different buttons on the machine.

AJ and Punk looked at each other in confusion. "What does that mean?" AJ asked. "Am I having twins?" She did know what her and Punk would do if she was in fact having twins.

"It means that you were pregnant with twins April," Dr. Guerrero told the couple as she gave them a sad smile. She knew that it would take the couple awhile to process what was going on.

She watched as AJ got teary eyed and Punk get lost in confusion. "What do you mean by April was pregnant with twins?"

Dr. Guerrero got up from where she was sitting and sighed, "It means like it sounds Phil. I'm afraid that one of the babies didn't make it. I'm sorry for you loss."

Punk was shocked, he couldn't speak. He turned and saw AJ crying, so he took her into his arms and together they cried for the loss of one of their children that they didn't know existed. Dr. Guerrero excused herself from the room to give the couple some alone time to grieve.

"I'm sorry Phil, I'm sorry," AJ cried. She felt like it was her fault. She felt like she had let one of their babies down.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. AJ shouldn't be blaming herself. "Don't say that," he told her. "It's not your fault. We didn't know about the other baby. All we can do is be strong for our baby and love it even more now."

"It still hurts," she cried. She looked up and saw tears running down Punk's face. She could tell that he was feeling the same way as she was feeling.

Punk wiped away the tears from his eyes, "I know baby, I know." He took her into his arms and again they cried together.

A few minutes later, Dr. Guerrero came back into the room, "I'm sorry to disturb you guys, but I thought that you guys would want pictures of your baby."

"Thank Doc," Punk said as he broke his hug with AJ and limped over towards her. He wiped his tears once again.

"Heavens, what happened to your leg," she asked him as she saw him limping.

He took the pictures from her and said, "I uhh…kind of got into a fight and hurt my knee."

Dr. Guerrero took a chair and sat Punk down in it, "So what exactly is wrong with it? Does it hurt or is there any stiffness?"

AJ got up and walked over towards them. "It's nothing really," he told them. "It just keeps locking up that all. Besides, I thought that you were a baby doctor?"

Dr. Guerrero and AJ laughed, "She does both Phil, she was the one that told me that I was pregnant. Now let her look at your knee."

Punk was going to protest, but saw the look that AJ was giving him and quickly gave into her request. Yes, he was definitely whipped. Dr. Guerrero started her exam by checking the swelling and tenderness of his knee. Then she checked for his range of motion and made him stand up to check for the stability in his knee. "Well," she started off. "I think I know what the problem is, but I want to do an MRI and X-Ray to make sure. April, you're going to have to stay here, because it could be harmful to the baby."

"Okay," AJ said as she leaned down to give Punk a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her as he transferred over to the wheelchair. "And I love our babies. I'll see you soon."

Tears began to form as she watched Dr. Guerrero wheeled her boyfriend away. Even though they lost one of their babies, it was good to hear Punk acknowledge that he loved them both, because AJ did do. AJ walked over to the bed in the room and sat down. She pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

Meanwhile…

Robert and Eve were taking a stroll down the hallways of the hospital. Robert had gotten tired of being in a bed all day, so Eve would wheel him around the hospital for a change of scenery. They didn't have to worry about Elizabeth or Mike seeing them together, because they hadn't been to the hospital yet to see him. He didn't care though, because they hadn't seen them since he had woken up in the hospital. He was just happy that him and Eve could express their love freely.

"Have you talked to AJ at all?" Eve asked. She hadn't seen her daughter since they told AJ that she was her mother.

Robert shook his head, "No, I haven't spoken to her or heard from her at all. And to tell you the truth, I'm starting to get a little worried. I don't want her out there unprotected with Elizabeth running around free."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Robert," she told him. "AJ has our blood running through her veins and that makes her a fighter."

Robert smiled and was about to say something when they heard crying coming from one of the hospital rooms. They looked and saw that it was AJ who was crying. "AJ?" he called out to his crying daughter. He feared that something was seriously wrong.

AJ looked up and saw her parents standing in the doorway, "Dad? What are you doing here?" She got off the bed and wiped the tears from here eyes.

Robert wheeled himself in the room with Eve right behind him, "Me and Eve were just taking a walk when we heard someone crying. Why are you here? Is everything okay?"

AJ really wanted Punk to be there to tell her parents about the baby, but it looks like she was going to have to tell them herself. "Umm...Dad, there is something that I have to tell you. Phil wanted to be here, but he is off getting an MRI."

When Robert heard Punk's name, a smile came upon his face. He really liked that boy. He was a good kid and a good man for his daughter. "What is wrong with Phil, Pumpkin?"he knew that whatever it was, was making his daughter hurt.

"He umm...got jumped last night by John and his friends," AJ said with a bit of anger when she said John's name. "They messed up his knee pretty good, so Dr. Guerrero is getting him checked out."

"That's a shame what has happened to him, but I'm sure he will pull through. He is a tough kid," Robert smiled at his daughter.

"Your dad is right, AJ," Eve joined in the conversation. "From what your father has told me, Phil sounds like a really good guy."

AJ was about to tell Eve something, but stopped when she saw Punk being rolled back into the room. "Hey Princess, what's going on?" He looked and saw Robert and some other woman in the room with his girlfriend.

"Phil," Robert said with a smile as he rolled himself over to Punk. "How are you doing? AJ here just told us what happened to your knee."

Punk shook Robert's hand and said, "Robert, it's good to see you awake and moving around. You gave everyone quiet a scare. And as for the knee, ya it sucks. It keeps locking up on me, but the MRI results should be in soon." He turned his wheelchair around and saw the woman standing beside Robert, "And who is this?"

Eve extended her hand out to him and said, "I'm Eve Torres. I'm AJ's mother."

"Pleasure to meet you Eve," Punk shook her hand and smiled. "AJ told me about her little discovery about you and her father." He released her hand and rolled over to AJ, "Hey Princess, are you doing okay?"

AJ nodded her head and said, "Ya Punkers, I guess." Punk saw that tears were beginning to form in her eyes again, so he pulled her onto he lap and hugged her as she started to cry.

Robert and Eve looked at each other and then back at the couple. "What's going on?" Robert asked them. He knew that something was seriously wrong.

Punk muttered something to AJ and she nodded her head. "Well Robert, you see umm...AJ is umm...well she's kind of..."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Poor AJ and Punk, I can't believe that she lost one of the babies. I hope that they can pull through it and love their other baby with twice the love. I also hope that Punk's knee is alright, even though we all know what the answer is going to be. Also, I wonder how AJ's parents will react to the news.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	75. Grandparents

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them very much. You guys all agree that it sucked that AJ and Punk lost their baby. Please keep the reviews coming.**

* * *

**Chapter 75- Grandparents**

"Hey princess, are you doing okay?" Punk asked AJ as he wheeled his way over to her.

AJ nodded her head and said, " Yeah Punkers I guess." Punk saw that tears were beginning to form in her eyes again, so he pulled her onto his lap and held her as she started to cry.

Robert and Eve looked at each other and then back at the couple. "What's going on?" Robert asked. He knew that something was seriously wrong.

"We have to tell them April," Punk muttered into her ear. "Do you want me to tell them?"

AJ nodded and buried her head into his neck. Punk took a deep breath for he was about to tell Eve and Robert that they were going to be grandparents. He was so nervous. "Well Robert, you see, April is umm...well she's kind of..."

"I'm pregnant," AJ blurted out. Her parents stared at them like they had seen a ghost and when she looked at Punk, he too had a shocked look on his face. "What?" AJ shrugged. "You were struggling."

Punk just laughed, "Whatever you say Princess." He leaned up and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

They then turned their attention towards a AJ's parents. What they got were different reactions from them. Eve's eyes begin to water and she had a big smile on her face, well Robert however had his head resting in his hands.

Eve couldn't contain her excitement anymore, "Oh my god, I'm going to be a grandma." she quickly made her way over to the couple and give them a hug. Punk accepted the hug with open arms, but AJ was a little apprehensive about it. She barely even knew the woman that was her mother, but not wanting to upset Eve, AJ returned the hug.

Everyone was smiling and having a great time talking about the baby when AJ noticed that her father had it said a word. "Dad," she called out to him. "Are you okay?"

"How could you?" he whispered at her.

"What?" AJ asked him. She didn't hear him the first time.

" I said how could you," Robert said a little louder. He lifted his head and they saw and anger in his face. "How could you do this April? How could you be pregnant?"

Eve, AJ, and Punk, were shocked by Robert's reaction. They thought he would be happy with the news. "What are you talking about Robert, we are going to be grandparents."

"She's throwing her life away to Eve," he snapped. "Don't get me wrong, I like you Phil, you are a nice guy, but this is my daughter were talking about. You can't expect her to throw her life away just to have your kid. I mean you twoaren't even married. I don't want my grandchild to be a bastard."

"Hey!" Punk shouted, he was losing his cool. no one talked about his baby that way. "My child isn't a bastard. It's a baby who is loved by both his parents who are in love with each other. And I get what you're saying about AJ's life been thrown away. I don't want that either, but she could still have life and still have a baby too. I have no problem with becoming a stay at home dad, so that April can follow her dreams. I would gladly do that for the woman that I love and I do plan on marrying her one day Robert, but when we're both ready."

He looked at AJ who had tears pouring down her face. She was in shock I couldn't say a thing. punk pulled her into a hug and how to actually cried. " I think you need to leave Robert," Eve told him. She didn't want to see her daughter any more upset than what she already was.

Robert just shook his head and rolled out the door. And as he left, Dr. Guerrero knocked on the door. "Did I come at a bad time?" she asked them as she entered the room.

AJ looked up and saw her standing in front of them. "No, it's fine. We just told the grandparents about the baby," she turned and saw Eve smiling down at her. "At least one of them is happy."

" I'm sure your father will come around," Eve told her daughter.

"I hope so," AJ said with a sad smile. "Anyways, what is Phil's diagnosis doctor?" Is his knee okay?" AJ didn't think that she could handle any more bad news.

Dr. Guerrero sighed and said, "Unfortunately, the MRI showed that Phil has a partially torn meniscus that is locking up his knee."

AJ heard Phil cursed underneath his breath. "Is that bad?" she asked the doctor.

"It can cause some problems in the future," she told them. "So yes, it can be."

Punk put his head down and asked, "So what do we do now?" He wanted his knee to be fixed right away.

"The best thing for us to do is to have surgery on your knee right away before any more damage is done," Dr. Guerrero said.

Everyone in the room sighed. Surgery was the last thing that they wanted, especially Phil. how was you supposed to protect AJ and the baby with a bum knee, but then again if he didn't get the surgery, then he couldn't protect his family. So either way, he would have a bum knee.

"How fast can we do the surgery?" he asked the doctor. The sooner his knee could be fixed, the sooner he could protect his family.

" I can schedule it for this afternoon," Dr. Guerrero told him. "How does that sound?"

Punk looked at AJ and saw her nod her head, "Let's do it."

* * *

**I can't believe that AJ's dad didn't like the fact that AJ is pregnant. However, it is good to see that Eve wants to be part of her daughters life. And how cute is Punk, I think that he would be an awesome stay at home dad.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	76. Mother Daughter Time

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate them. Please keep them coming. You guys make this story what it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 76- Mother Daughter Time**

A few hours later, Punk was lying in a hospital bed prepped for surgery. "You're going to be fine," AJ reassured her boyfriend. She could tell by his facial expression that he was nervous.

"I know," he kind of smiled at her. "I'm just worried about the pain that is going to come after the surgery." He knew the pain all too well.

"I'm sure that they'll give you some good pain medication," Eve told him from where she was sitting. Poor thing didn't know that Punk was Straight Edge.

"I umm…don't take any pain medication Eve," he told her politely. "I don't believe in it." Sometimes he got tired explaining to people why his is Straight Edge and what it means, but since it was AJ's mother, he kept his cool.

Eve was intrigued; she wanted to know why Punk refused to take pain medication. "Really," she said. "Is it a religious thing or something?"

AJ gently laughed and said, "No Eve, it's not a religious thing. Phil is Straight Edge. That means that he doesn't smoke, drink, or do drugs." She smiled down at her boyfriend.

"Wow," Eve smiled. "That is very interesting. So you live a clean lifestyle that is very nice. I hope that you plan on passing that lifestyle along to your baby." She was still excited to be a grandma.

Punk smiled and said, "I plan too. I plan on teaching Junior a lot of things." He couldn't wait to be a dad.

"Junior, so it's a boy then?" Eve asked. It would be nice to have a little grandson running around all over the place.

"We don't know actually," AJ smiled at the thought of the baby. "We want a boy, but it's too early to tell. We just call the baby Junior as its nickname."

"That's so cute," Eve giggled. "Well I know when Junior is born; he or she is going to be spoiled rotten, especially by Phil."

They all laughed, because they knew that it was going to be true. Just then, Dr. Guerrero came into the room with another doctor. "Hello," she greeted everyone. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing good," AJ told her. "We're just ready for the surgery to start."

"You don't have to wait any longer," she told them. "This is your surgeon Phil, the one that will be performing your surgery on your knee today."

The doctor waved to everyone, "Hello, I'll be doing the surgery today. Do any of you have any questions before we wheel Phil away?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Okay then, I'll give you a few seconds to say goodbye and then we'll get started."

When the two doctors stepped out of the room, AJ turned to Punk. "I love you," she told him as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," he told her when the broke apart. "And I love our baby," he gently rubbed AJ's growing stomach.

Eve smiled at the couple's interaction with each other. "We'll see you when you're in recovery Phil," she told him as a way of saying goodbye.

"Thank you Eve," he smiled at her. "Take care of my family for me alright."

"I will," she told him. She walked over to AJ as the nurses wheeled Punk away. "Come on, let's go wait in the waiting room."

AJ just sighed; this would be the second time that would have to wait for Punk in the waiting room. She just hoped that this time would be different and Punk would be okay in the end. "Thanks for waiting with me Eve," she told her mother as they sat down.

"It's not a problem," Eve told her daughter. "I don't want you to be alone right now." Truth be told, she just wanted to get to know her daughter a little bit better. Sure Robert told her some things about AJ, but Eve wanted to get to know her daughter personally.

"I just wanted today to turn of differently," AJ started to tear up. "We were supposed to see our baby today and be happy. Instead we find out that I'm pregnant with twins and that I lost one of the babies, and now that we have to deal with Phil's surgery, it's…it's just too much."

To say that Eve was shocked was an understatement. She was horrified that AJ and Punk had to go through the pain of losing a child. Eve should know she lost two of her children some number of years ago. She had lost AJ and what would have been AJ's half-brother.

As AJ began to cry harder, Eve took her daughter into her arms, "Oh baby, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." She started to rock AJ and forth in her arms. "It's difficult losing a child, but you'll get through it, besides you and Phil still have Junior to love and to protect."

"Ya, how do you know?" AJ said kind of snotty. There was no way that Eve could know that type of heartache and pain that she and Punk were going through.

"Because I've been through it before," Eve said. She started to tear up as she thought back to the two worst days in her life.

"What?" AJ's head snapped up. "You do?" AJ couldn't believe what she had heard coming out of Eve's mouth.

Eve composed herself long enough to tell AJ the story, "Yes I do. The first time was when I lost you AJ. You see, when I was 17, I met your father. We met at a diner and we quickly hit it off. However, our families didn't like it and they tried to stop us from being together. His family was rich and my family was poor, so naturally they didn't see eye to eye. One day, I found out that I was pregnant with you and all hell broke loose. Everyone kept pressuring me to end the pregnancy, but I refused, I wanted to have you. So I continued the pregnancy, but as your due date got closer, I let everyone get to me and I decided to give you up for adoption. You father didn't want that. He didn't want someone else raising you, so I signed over custody of you. And still to this day, it's something that I regret deeply." Eve broke down completely, "I'm sorry AJ, I'm so so sorry. I'm a horrible person."

"No you're mom, I am. I should have let you explain things to me that day in the hospital when dad woke up. I'm sorry." AJ took her mother into her arms and cried with her. AJ couldn't believe how similar their stories were. They both fell in love with men that their families didn't approve of. She immediately started to feel guilty. She was acting like a bitch to Eve and all Eve wanted was to give AJ a good life that only her father could give her.

A few minutes later they both calmed down. "Now that we got that out of the way, how about we start over and try to build a relationship with one another," Eve suggested. She hoped that AJ would want the same thing.

"That sounds great," AJ said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I would like that. Besides, I want my baby to know his or hers grandmother." She gave Eve another hug. "Thanks mom."

Eve began to tear up again when she heard AJ call her mom. It had been a long time coming. "You're welcome baby, you're welcome."

As the mother and daughter pair embraced one another, they failed to realize that someone was watching them. This person was pissed off by what he heard, so he picked up his phone and made a phone call:

"_Hey it's me, we got a serious problem on our hands…That bitch is here with AJ…Yes I'm sure, I'm looking right her…Don't worry, she can't see me…There something else….AJ's pregnant."_

* * *

**Dang that's not good; someone is on to AJ and Punk. Not to mention that they know that Eve is hanging around. Anyways poor Eve, she is going through the same pain that AJ and Punk are going through. Hopefully she can help them through it and she and AJ can have a proper mother daughter relationship. And I hope Punk's surgery goes well.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	77. Danger

**Author's notes: I didn't get the 5 reviews required for you guys to get a new chapter, but I decided to give it to you anyways. Thank you all for the reviews please keep them coming. I appreciate them. Also at the end of this chapter I will ask you all important question, so please put your answers in your reviews. Thank you once again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Don't forget to reviews, so please review and tell me anything that you want.**

* * *

**Chapter 77- Danger**

The person who was watching Eve and AJ at the hospital quickly left in a flash before he could be seen. Getting into his car he sent out a text message:

_We have an emergency and we need to meet. Be at the warehouse in 10._

_-M_

Once the text was sent, he stepped on the gas and headed to the warehouse on the outskirts of town. When he got there, he saw a couple of cars parked outside. That meant that everyone was already there waiting for him. He turned off the car and went inside. When he opened the door, he saw Ziggler, Wade, Rhodes, Riley, and John waiting for him.

"So what's this big emergency that we had to rush down here for?" Ziggler asked obviously not happy to be there.

"Ya what's the big deal' I have a date tonight," Wade chimed in, also not happy for having his evening interrupted.

"Ya Mike, what is it?" John sighed. Even though he was pissed at AJ, he didn't want to be there or do this anymore.

Mike opened a beer that was on the table and said, "It turns out that we were right, that bitch Eve is here."

Riley crossed his arm, "Why is she so damn important all of a sudden?" He thought that this was only about AJ and her dad.

"Because she is a threat!" Mike shouted. "Think about it, the more her and Robert get together, the more our plans and everything that we worked hard to do so far, would fizzle away." He started to circle the group, "That means that everything that you were promised would go away and for one of you…" He approached John, "You would lose everything."

"So what are we going to do?" Riley asked. He wanted what he was promised, they all did.

Mike shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know yet, my mom hasn't said anything yet." He saw Rhodes shaking his head, "You got something to say Cody?"

Rhodes nodded his head and got into Mike's face, "As a matter of fact I do. Why are we doing everything that your mommy tells us to do? Why can't your mommy do it herself?" He was getting tired of being a puppet.

"Because," Mike spat at him. "It's either you do what she tells you to do or let's just that something bad might happen to you. You're all in too deep now to back away." Rhodes backed off and sat down in a chair with his head hanging low. "Think about it guys," Mike said trying to get them to understand how deep they were in. "If my mother gets caught, then we all go down and trust me when I say this, some of us won't make it in jail."

"So what do we do now?" Wade asked like a good little soldier. He was always to the one to take orders seriously.

"We have another situation to attend to," Mike told them. Suddenly they all saw him turning red, "It appears that the AJ predicament has gotten a little more complicated now."

"Why?" John asked. He suddenly got worried that Mike had found out that AJ was pregnant and that was the last thing that he wanted. He had no problem beating the shit out of Punk and even though AJ broke his heart, there was a tiny part of him that still cared for her and didn't want her to get hurt.

"Because…because…because she's pregnant!" Mike yelled. "But you already knew that didn't you John. That's why you made Riley and Rhodes hold her back when you beat the shit out of Punk huh? Do you really love her John? Is that why you are so quick to jump in and protect her? And not to mention…" Mike cut himself off. "Wait, wait that it," he said with an evil smile.

John cocked his head to the side, "What is it?" He hoped that Mike wasn't planning anything bad.

Mike started to pace back and forth. "This is good, this is real good."

"What is it?" the group shouted at him in anticipation. They wanted to know what was running through his head.

"We can use this pregnancy to our advantage," Mike said proudly. He knew that this could tear AJ and Punk up for good.

"Oh ya smart guy, how?" John said sarcastically. He didn't like where this was going. He knew that Mike was capable of coming up with despicable ideas.

Mike smirked and said, "The whole time you and AJ were together, did you guys ever, you know?"

"Did we ever what, have sex?!" John said shocked. He didn't like his sex life coming into play, but he had to tell Mike the truth. "No, we never got that far. Just kissing, that's it."

"But Punk doesn't have to know that. All you have to do is plant the idea in his head that you two did have sex and that there's a possibility that the baby is yours," Mike told him as he patted his shoulder. "Once he starts to doubt her, their relationship will be barely hanging on and sooner or later Punk will leave her and that will allow us to do whatever we what without a cop breathing down or neck."

John didn't agree with Mike at all, "I don't know man; the baby didn't do anything, so why punish it and have its father abandon it. I mean it's not the baby's fault it has AJ and Punk as parents. The way I see it, it's just an innocent victim caught in the cross fire."

He saw Ziggler walk up to him, "C'mon on John, don't be a pussy. Punk's a cop and we have to get rid of him somehow."

"Then why don't we just kill him!" John shouted. He was getting tired of all this bullshit and wanted it all to end.

"Because he's a cop!" Wade shouted at him and thumped John in the back of the head. "Do you know what they do to cop killers John? Execute them that's what. If we do get caught, I'd rather face a couple of years in jail or prison than be executed. Killing Punk is out of the question."

John shook his head and angrily said, "Alright then I get it, we can't kill him." He was being sick and tired of being yelled at and talked to like a child. "Say this plan of yours works, what do we do about AJ and the baby when Punk leaves them?" he asked with distaste in his mouth.

"There all yours man," Mike told him like it was nothing. "That's what you want right? That's why you're doing this right? For AJ. Well if you do this, you get to have her and now you get to have her baby. Think about it, you, AJ, and the baby, one big happy family."

John thought about it for a second and sighed, "I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to get Punk out of the picture."

* * *

**Oh my god, Mike was the one spying on them. I mean it makes sense since his mother is trying to** **kill Robert. And they know that Punk is a cop, that's not good. I hope that Punk doesn't fall for John and Mike's evil plan. Let's all hope that Punk and AJ remain strong and power through this.**

**Ok guys, here is the question that I want you guys to answer:**

**Who do you guys hate the most besides John and Mike?**

**-Rhodes**

**-Wade**

**-Riley**

**-Ziggler**

**Please answer in the poll that I will put up on my profile. If you can't access it or find it, then put your answers in your reviews.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	78. Kofi and Kaitlyn

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate them very much. Don't forget to review and don't forget to vote in my poll.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in the story.**

**A/N: I'm going to start posting the best review for each chapter now, so here is who won the best review for Chapter 77- Danger"**

**From: RunninOnCrazy**

**I can't believe Mike would do that to his own family. Cold, just cold. And if John really thinks getting rid of Punk is really going to get him AJ, he's an idiot and he's going to lose. He's too weak to be a bad girl in my eyes. Punk's a cop, and anything they do will get them caught. I wonder if any of them are undercover...hmmmmmm. This chapter was good for a non Punklee chapter. And this story has been great to read. I like AU stories that branch away from wrestling. it shows how far your creativity can go. Keep it up!**

**Review and see if your review wins!**

* * *

**Chapter 78- Kofi and Kaitlyn**

Two days later, Punk was at home resting and recovering from his knee surgery. The first day of his recover was horrible. He was in so much pain. It literally felt like his knee was on fire, but every time the doctor would offer him pain medication to stop the pain, Punk would refuse. However by the end of the first day, Punk had put the pain behind him and was now focusing on his recovery. The sooner his knee got better, the sooner he could protect his growing family.

Currently, he was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with AJ. He was so happy to have her in his life. She was his savior when he was hurt or in pain. She to care of him better than his parents did when he was sick. It was like she knew how to make him feel better by just touching him, massaging him, or just kissing him. She was so patient with him. He knew how moody and how much of a pain in the ass he was when he was sick and he afraid that AJ would try to avoid him at all costs. Instead she did the opposite; she would sit with him and hold him until he fell asleep. Man, she was his angel.

"So how are you feeling now Punky?" she asked him as she rubbed his good leg. He had just taken a nice hot bath to soothe his aching knee.

He smiled at her and said, "I'm feeling a lot better now Princess. The pain is starting to go away and I'm able to move it around a lot more now." He slowly bent his knee to show her how much progress he was making.

"That's awesome," AJ smiled brightly. "I hate to see you in pain." She really did. To her, Punk was the strongest man in the world and seeing him so broke and down made her feel sad, because that isn't the Punk that she knew and loved.

Punk wrapped an arm around her and said, "Well, I do have an awesome nurse to take care of me." AJ looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss started to turn passionate, when the couple was forced to break apart when they heard the doorbell ring. "I wonder who that could be?" AJ said out loud as she got up off the couch and made her way over to the door. When she got there, she looked in the peep hole and smiled when she saw who it was. "Kaitlyn, Kofi," she smiled as she opened the door.

Kaitlyn rushed through the door and nearly jumped into AJ's arm. "Bestie, I missed you," she said hugging AJ tight. They hadn't seen each other for a couple of days now.

"I missed you too," AJ told her when Kaitlyn released her from the hug. "How are you two love birds doing?" AJ gave Kofi a hug before she closed the door.

"Were doing great," Kofi told her as he made his way over to Punk. "I took Kaitlyn camping for a couple of days."

"That sounded like fun," AJ smiled as the two when Kofi put his arm around Kaitlyn's waste. They looked so happy and in love.

Kaitlyn smiled big and said, "Ya it was, it was my first time camping. We had so much fun. And you how is my mommy to be?"

Punk and AJ knew that they could have some fun with this. They didn't tell Kofi and Kaitlyn that Punk got his memory back and that he knew about the baby yet, because they were camping. AJ winked at Punk to let him know that it was on. He winked back and turned to Kaitlyn and pretend that he didn't know what was going on. "Mommy to be?" he said pretending to be confused. "What are you talking about Kaitlyn?"

They watched as Kaitlyn's hands fly up to her mouth. AJ pretended to be shocked at what Kaitlyn just said and looked at her with her eyes wide open and pretended to worried. "D…di…did I say m…mom…mommy to b…be?" Kaitlyn studded. "I…I meant Bestie to be, ya that right."

Punk looked around and saw everyone looking like a fish, "What's….going….on?" he said slowly to give the effect that he knew that something was up. He watched as AJ had a hard time not laughing.

AJ knew that it was time for her to Punk the "truth" about her pregnancy. She just hoped that she was able to keep a straight face. "Umm…Phil, there's umm…something that I need to tell you." She looked at Kaitlyn and watched her mouth, "I'm sorry."

"Okay," Punk said pretending to be waiting in anticipation. "What is it?" He looked at Kofi and was looking down not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Well, umm….you….see," AJ said as she sat down the coffee table across from him. It was only when she knew that Kofi and Kaitlyn didn't see her face, that she gave Punk a big smile. "You see, I'm…I'm…"

"You're what?" Punk said like he was frustrated by waiting for her to tell her something. It took all he had not to break down and start to laugh. "AJ tell me," he said a little louder and a little angrier.

"I'm pregnant," she nearly shouted out. The room quickly went quiet and AJ pretended to cry.

Punk took a deep breath in and pretend to be shocked, "Y…you…you're… p…preg…pregnant?" He saw the guilty looks on Kofi's and Kaitlyn's faces and knew that he and AJ were putting on an amazing show. When AJ nodded, Punk pretended to be angry.  
How can you be pregnant?" he shouted at her. "We never did it!"

Damn, they were putting on an award winning performance. "Yes we did!" AJ shouted back. "You just don't remember!"

"I think I would remember something like that," he told her. "I don't want a baby April, I don't want it."

AJ had to keep herself from laughing. It was funny to see Punk being angry at the baby, when in reality, he loved the baby. "Well I do!" AJ yelled back at him. "And you know what, if you don't want this baby, then fine. We don't need you." AJ got up from where she was sitting and made her was to the bedroom. "I'm leaving!"

"Fine then!" Punk shouted at her and leaned back against the couch like he was really pissed off. Kaitlyn and Kofi couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Meanwhile AJ was in the bedroom laughing her ass off.

"What are you doing?" Kofi his best friend. He couldn't believe how rude and mean Punk was acting towards AJ. "I thought you loved her, don't let her leave. Just try to work it out with her."

"Kofi is right Punk," Kaitlyn chimed in. "Think about the baby." She didn't want her friends to break up.

By this time, AJ came back into the room with what appeared to be a pack suitcase. "This is your last chance to change your mine Phil," AJ told him. She watched as Punk just stared straight ahead and didn't say anything. "Alright then, well I have a nice life you asshole," she walked out the door and slammed it.

"Go after her!" Kofi and Kaitlyn yelled at him. "Don't let the love of your life go like that?" Kofi pleaded with him. "She's carrying your child Punk!"

Punk didn't say anything, he just kept looking forward. All of a sudden the front door opened and AJ walked in. "I forgot something," she said as she walked towards them.

"What did you forget," Punk spat at her.

"This," AJ said as she jumped in his lap and gave him a passionate kiss.

Kofi and Kaitlyn were shocked by what they saw. They were so confused. One minute Punk and AJ were breaking up, and the next minute they were making out on the couch. When Punk and AJ broke apart, they just started laughing which confused Kofi and Kaitlyn more. "What's going on?" they shouted at the laughing couple.

After a few more minutes of laughing, the couple calmed down enough to tell them the truth. "I already knew about the baby," Punk told them as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I've known for a couple of days now."

"What?" Kaitlyn and Kofi said in unison. They looked so lost.

"I told him a couple of days ago," AJ laughed. "We were just messing with you guys." The couple started to laugh again.

"Really," Kaitlyn said sounding happier. Even though she wanted to kill Punk and AJ for playing a mean trick on them, she was happy that AJ told Punk about the baby.

"Yes really and I'm very excited," Punk told her. "We can't wait to meet it."

Kofi and Kaitlyn breathed a shy of relief. "And there's something else," AJ smiled. "Phil remembers everything." They watched as Kofi and Kaitlyn smiled and started to congratulate them.

As everyone started taking, Punk's phone went off in the bedroom. "I got it," he told AJ as he carefully got off the couch and grabbed his crutches. He saw Kofi and Kaitlyn looked at him confused by what they saw. "April will fill you guys in, I'll be right back." He turned and slowly made his way toward the bedroom. He could hear AJ telling the couple what had happened a couple of days ago.

When Punk finally found his cell phone, he saw that he had a text message. Opening it up, he was the message that was left.

_Hope you are feeling better Punk. I just hope you are taking care of my girl and my baby for me._

_-John_

"What the fuck," Punk muttered under his breath. He opened up new message and sent Punk a reply.

_What the fuck are you talking about? What do you mean your baby? You and AJ never had sex, so shut the fuck up!_

_-Punk_

A few seconds later:

_That's what you think. Just don't be surprised when the baby has blondish hair and blue eyes okay._

_-John_

Punk through his phone on the bed and sat down. John was just playing around with his mind. There was no doubt that the baby was his. He was sure of it.

* * *

**Poor Kofi and Kaitlyn that was a funny but mean trick that AJ and Punk played on them. I'm just glad that they shook it off. And I can't believe that John sent that text message to Punk. That was so low. I hope AJ and Punk find out about Mike's plan and stay together.**

**Please don't forget to vote in the pole that is on my profile. See the previous chapter for the question and directions for the poll. Thank you!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	79. Doubt

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the support and the reviews for this story. They mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: The best review for Chapter 78 goes to…..Allybooboo12345 who wrote:**

**I am so doing what Aj and Punk did to Kofi and Kaitlyn! This was so funny! And Kofi and Kaitlyn never seen that one coming! I hope that Punk does not fall for John's trick! Keep up the REALLY good job!**

**Congrats and everyone keep on reviewing to see if you win the best review for this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 79- Doubt**

While AJ and Kaitlyn continued to talk, Kofi noticed that Punk had been gone for a while. The last time Kofi saw his best friend, was when Punk limped his way to the bedroom to retrieve his cellphone. Kofi began to wonder if something was wrong.

"I'll be back in just a second girls," Kofi told the two talking women in the room. "I'm gonna go check on Punk."

AJ and Kaitlyn smiled. "Okay," AJ told Kofi. "And thanks by the way, I was about to go check on him myself."

Kofi smiled and said, "It's no problem AJ. You two continue what you were doing and I'll be right back with Punk." Kofi got up and walked towards the back of the house were the master bedroom was.

When he got there, he noticed that the bedroom door was slightly closed, so he knocked on the door, "Hey Punk, it's me Kofi. Can I come in?"

He waited there until he heard a faint, "Ya sure, whatever." That wasn't a good sign. Kofi knew from that response that something was wrong with Punk.

When he opened the door, he saw Punk sitting on the bed looking down at the floor. "You alright man?" Kofi asked him as he took a seat next to his injured friend.

Punk shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ya I guess." He honestly didn't know how he was feeling ever since he got that text message from John. He was torn between being completely angry with John and wanting to kill and being completely numb.

"You guess," Kofi said a little confused. "That doesn't sound like a response from somebody who is going to be a father." He did his best to find out what was wrong with Punk and try to make him feel better. "Is it your knee? AJ told us about what John and the boys did to you and I got to say that was pretty low what they did to you."

"Not as low as this," Punk said with virtually no emotion in his voice. He opened his phone and let Kofi read John's text message.

Kofi took one look at the message and got pissed, "What the fuck man, why can't he leave you two alone?" The next time that Kofi saw John, he was a dead man.

Punk looked down back at the floor and said, "I don't know man, but this is just getting too much to deal with. I just feel like getting away for a while, just me, AJ, and out baby."

"I feel bad for you man," Kofi said honestly. "But you can't let John dictate your life. This is your family, not his. He is just trying to split you two up so he can't take AJ for himself."

"But what if it's true," Punk said quietly and for the first time since Kofi had entered the room, Punk turned to look at him. What Kofi saw shocked him; it looked like Punk had been crying. He had red eyes with heavy dark bags under them. From that look, Kofi knew that John's text message really affected Punk.

"What do you mean what if it's true?" Kofi said dumfounded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing coming out of Punk's mouth. "Do you think AJ would do that to you?" he nearly yelled at him. "After everything that's happened between you two?"

"Exactly," Punk said trying not to yell. "Think about everything that has happened. Every time something happens between me and AJ is because John and her are always together. The first time that me and AJ met, John threatened me not go near her. It was like she was his, and then there is the night I got those mysterious pictures from some dude of John and AJ almost making out in the diner. Then I find out John had saved AJ when she was in high school and they immediately formed some unbreakable bond and let's not forget the fact that when we did broke up, she immediately ran into John's arms. So forgive me for thinking that that baby that AJ is carrying isn't mine."

Kofi stood there stunned, after listening to Punk rattle off the list of events that AJ and him went through, Punk was right. Maybe, just maybe there was something going on with AJ and John. They were awfully close to one another. "All right man," Kofi said when he got his voice back. "Let's just say that it is true, when do you think they might of slept together?" He hate buying into Punk's idea that AJ cheated on him, but Kofi had to know too.

Punk limped off the bed and began pacing back and forth with his crutches. "Well AJ is just over a month pregnant, so….the…the…night at the diner. That's it. It had to be the night at the diner. That is the only time that I can recall them being together alone. "

"Okay that could be it," Kofi slightly agreed with him. "But why would she tell you that it is your baby?" He didn't think that AJ could do something like that.

Punk stopped his pacing and said, "I don't know, maybe after everything that's happened, I mean like trying to kill myself, maybe she feels guilty."

"Or maybe she sees that John isn't the father type and wants you to be the baby's daddy. Could you do that? Raise somebody else's baby I mean," Kofi asked him. He hoped that Punk would be a man and step up to the job.

"Of course I could," He quickly responded. "I love AJ dude and…and if she wants me to be the daddy of this baby, then I would do it in a heartbeat. I just…just…" Punk sat down on the bed and broke down. "I really want to be the father of this baby man. I want this baby to be my second chance at a new life. I wanted to prove to everyone including John that I'm not my father. That I'm a better father than he ever was."

"And you will," Kofi consoled him. "You will be a great father, no matter whose baby it is. But you shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast; John could be just messing with you. He has done it in the past."

Punk pulled himself together and said, "I know he has it in him to do that, but what do I do until I know the truth? I don't want to go on thinking it's my baby only to find out that it's not and have John take it from me." He would die if that were to happen.

Kofi thought about it and said, "Maybe you should show AJ the text message and tell her how you are feeling. Maybe she can get a paternity test done to prove John wrong."

"I can't do that man," Punk said sadly. "AJ would be crushed if I asked her for a paternity test. I can't do that to her."

"Then what are you going to do?" Kofi asked. He hoped that Punk wouldn't walk away from AJ and the baby.

Punk shrugged and said, "I don't know. I guess…I guess…I guess I'll just distance myself from anything baby related until I know for sure that this baby is mine. That way if it turns out that it's not my baby, I won't be that attached to it."

Kofi was about to say something when they heard a knock on the door. "Can we come in?" it was AJ and Kaitlyn.

"Sure," Punk told them. He didn't want to give them the idea that something was wrong. They watched as the girls came in and AJ immediately went over to Punk.

"Are you okay Punky? It looks like you've been crying," AJ asked him as she kneeled down beside him and took his hand into hers.

Punk smiled and said, "I'm fine Princess. I just moved wrong and my knee started to hurt real bad." He ran his hand through her hair, "I'm fine now though, I promise."

AJ looked at him to see if he was telling her the truth and then said, "Okay, I believe you." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. "So me and Kaitlyn were thinking about all four of us going out and getting something to eat and maybe after that go shopping for the baby, what do you think?" she asked him when they broke apart.

Punk felt a pain in his chest when he heard her talk about the baby. "That sounds good, but I'm not umm…feeling too good. I think I'm going to stay home and get some rest. You can go with them if you want to?" he told her. He put his plan into play about him distancing himself from anything baby related.

"Are you sure?" AJ asked him. "I can stay here with you and we can order some pizza?" She didn't want Punk to feel left out.

"I'm sure," Punk smiled at her. "You guys go on and have fun. I'm gonna crash as soon as you guys leave anyways."

AJ looked at Kaitlyn and Kofi before saying, "Okay then, you should get off that knee anyways. I bring you back something to eat okay." She leaned over and gave Punk another kiss.

"Okay," he told her as he watched them leave the room. "Just lock up when you leave." He heard a faint response from AJ and moments later he heard the front door being locked.

Punk quickly pulled off his shirt and got into bed. He just wanted to sleep and pretend like that text message from John never happened. But just as Punk was about to fall asleep, his phone went off. He opened it up and saw another text message:

_How is my baby doing?_

_-John_

Punk immediately got angry.

_Stop saying it's your baby; it's not your baby!_

_-Punk_

_That's what you think._

_-John_

_So me some proof that you and AJ were together then we'll talk. Until then, just stay away from us!_

_-Punk_

Punk shut off his phone and smashed his face in his pillow. _John is wrong,_ he thought to himself. _It's not his baby. It's my baby. It's my baby!_

* * *

**No, no, no I guess John and Mike's plan is working. Does Punk have a right to question AJ's loyalty to him? I mean they have been through a lot. And is Punk doing the right thing by distancing himself from the baby?"  
**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**Also please continue to vote in my poll! The results are going to play a big role in the story.**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	80. Talk With Mom

**Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews and support for Forbidden Love Is The Best Kind Of Love. Please keep the love and support coming. Also, please don't forget to vote in my poll on my profile for the person that you hate the most in this story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. The best review for Chapter 79- Doubt goes to…..**

**PeaceLoveMuzic who wrote:**

**Miz's plan is defiantly working . Sometimes I wonder, do they suspect him? I mean he is Elizabeth's son and she's trying to kill somebody. And I think Punk is sort of okay for questioning AJ, because AJ's did doubt Punk in a way. But Punk shouldn't keep his distance from the baby, cause that's when AJ is going to start questioning why he's being weird. Can't wait for the next one !(:**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 80- Talk With Mom**

Over the next few days, Punk did his best to distance himself from anything baby related. Every time AJ would talk about the baby, Punk would find an excuse to get out of it. Like today for example, today AJ wanted to go to the bookstore and get a baby book and got buy one of those portable baby heart monitors that allowed you to listen to your baby's heart beat at home, but when she asked Punk if he wanted to go, he made up the excuse that he was going with Kofi to look for a physical therapist for his knee. AJ understood that, because she knew how badly Punk wanted to get his knee healed, but there was also a part of her that was upset and a little hurt. It used to be that anytime she would mention the baby, Punk would be happy and talk about it nonstop, but lately when she did talk about the baby, it was like he didn't even care. AJ really needed to talk to someone, so she picked up the phone and called someone whom she knew could help her.

At Eve's House….

Eve had just got done cleaning up her apartment when she heard her phone ring. Quickly running into her kitchen, she picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello," she said slightly out of breath.

"Hi mom," AJ said with a smile. "Are you okay? You sound out of breath," she asked Eve when she heard her out of breath.

Eve let out a chuckle, "Ya I'm fine, I just had to run to get the phone. And you, how are you and my grand baby doing?" Eve still couldn't believe that she was going to be a grandma.

AJ let out a sigh, "We're doing okay. Were just having some issues with the baby daddy." She hated that term, but lately that's all Punk has been, a baby daddy.

"What's going on honey?" she could hear the sadness and frustration in her daughter's voice. If Punk did anything to hurt AJ or the baby, Eve would be the first to make sure that he would never have kids again.

"That's the thing mom, I don't know what's going," she told her mother practically on the verge of tears. "Phil has been acting weird lately. Normally when we talk about the baby, he is all smiles and he can't seem to stop talking about the baby, but now…now it's like he doesn't care and refuses to talk about the baby. He even stopped calling it his baby, now he just refers the baby as it or your baby."

Eve was taken back and now that she thought about it, Punk's calls to her had stopped recently. Normally Punk would call Eve and express his concerns to her about being a father when he couldn't tell AJ. "That is a little strange. Did you guys have a fight or anything?"

AJ thought about it and said, "No, nothing major. The only thing that I can think of is the day that we got to see the baby for the first time. We were arguing about who brought us home that night that Phil got jumped."

"Why were you arguing about that?" Eve knew that if it was something big, then that might be the reason why Punk was acting so weird towards AJ and the baby. "Was it John or something?" She also knew about John's meddling in AJ and Punk's relationship.

"No it was John, it was someone else. I didn't want tell Phil that this guy named Alberto Del Rio brought us home, because I knew that Phil would blow the whole thing out of proportion," AJ said truthfully. Punk would probably believe that something was going between the two.

This was the first time that Eve had heard of this Alberto Del Rio guy and it sounded like there was some bad blood between him and Punk. "So why does Phil not like this Alberto guy?" Eve asked. "Was something going on with you two?"

"God no," AJ said honestly. "He was a guy that Elizabeth tried to set me with. That's why Phil doesn't like him. If I would have accepted Del Rio, then me and Phil wouldn't be together now. That's why I don't want to tell Phil that he was the one that brought us home. He might think that Del Rio was only helping us to try to get me for himself."

"You should have told him the truth AJ. Secrets aren't good in a relationship. Maybe if you would have told Phil then truth and explained it to him, then he could of understood and might be even grateful that Del Rio had helped you guys.

AJ sighed, "I guess maybe if I tell him tonight, it will hopefully clear everything up." She was quiet just for a moment and then said, "What I don't understand is that why would he be upset about it now and stop talking about the baby now, why wait a few days to be mad now."

"That's a good question honey, maybe something else had happened," Eve told her daughter. "Did it, did anything else happen?"

AJ thought about it and said, "A phone call, he got a phone call or something the day that he started acting weird, but that's about it." Come to think of it, AJ never asked Punk who was on the phone that day.

"Maybe that's it," Eve told her. "Maybe something happened and that's why he is acting weird. You should talk to him April. You guys need to communicate with one another."

AJ knew her mother was right, but lately, it seemed that Punk didn't want to talk to her and AJ really didn't feel like talking to Punk.

* * *

**Eve is totally right, AJ and Punk need to open up and talk to each other, otherwise they won't last. I hope that Punk gets it through his head that the baby is his and John is just being a jerk. **

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**Okay guys, I'm gonna ask you guys an important question. If you win the best review award, would you like a sneak peak of the next chapter. Let me know by adding your votes in the form of an review.**

**Also , don't forget to vote for the person who you hate the most in his story regarding John and the boys.**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	81. Distant

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all of those who reviewed the latest chapter. Please keep them coming, I appreciate them all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't WWE or superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's once again time for the best review award. So the best review award for Chapter 80- Talk With Mom goes to….**

**Guest D who wrote:**

**D: I hope they manage to have a conversation about this, and not let John mess up their relationship, they are too adorable to fight, and baby needs punkers.**

**Love this, cannot wait for more!**

**Congrats and everyone please keep reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 81- Distant**

"So have you talked to AJ at all?" Kofi asked his best friend as they sat in the waiting room of the hospital. They were waiting for Punk to be called in, so that the doctor could take a look at his knee. It had been almost two weeks since he had his surgery.

"No I haven't," Punk told him with virtually no emotion in his voice. Ever since he got that message from John about the baby, and Punk and AJ barely had any contact with each other. "We barely even see each other and it has gotten to the point where AJ sleeps in the guest bedroom now."

"What?" Kofi said shocked. He didn't think that things had gotten that bad. "That sucks man, I mean are you two even dating at this point?"

Punk shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, it's hard to date someone if you can't trust them, let alone speak to them about it." Punk knew that if him and AJ were going to work out, they would have to get past there trust issues.

Kofi shook his head, "I'm sorry man, I didn't think that things were this bad between you guys." He didn't want to see his two friends break up again, he didn't think that they would survive it.

"Ya well it is what it is," Punk said like it was nothing, but deep down he was hurting. He still loved AJ and the baby, but he couldn't face his fear that the baby wasn't his. He didn't want to face the fact that AJ might have indeed slept with John and now she was carrying his baby. Punk didn't want to go through the heart ache of loving the child and then have John come in and take it from him. Punk couldn't go through that.

He was brought out of his thoughts when a nurse came out and called his name, "Phil Brooks?"

"Ya that's me," he told her as he stood up with Kofi's help. He then got his crutches and followed the nurse with Kofi right behind him.

Once they got situated in a room, the nurse checked his vitals and filled out some paperwork before saying, "Ok, everything looks good and the doctor will be in shortly."

"Thank you nurse," he told her with a smile as they watched her leave.

Things got quite for a few minutes until Kofi spoke up, "So are you even going to tell AJ what John told you or are you still going to remain distant from her and the baby?"

"Why should I tell her that," he spat at him. "She knows what she did. If anything she should be telling me the truth."

"But you don't know if she anything!" Kofi yelled at his stubborn friend and started to pace back and forth. "This could all be some evil game that John is playing to get AJ and the baby for himself. Come on man, I thought that you knew John better than this. You should know that he is messing with you."

"Don't you think I know that!" Punk yelled back, he didn't like being talk to like that. "You wanna know the truth so bad, fine I'll tell you the fuckin truth. The truth is that I love AJ still. I love her and the baby so bad that it breaks my heart to distance myself from them. But…but there's a part of me that is terrified of finding out that the baby is John's, because then that means that John will always be part of our life no matter what. No matter how many kids me and AJ might have, John will always be there, because of this one kid and I don't think that me and AJ could survive that."

"Then talk to her about it!" Kofi yelled once again. "Tell her what John is doing and what you're feeling and see what she says. If all else fails, then get a paternity test done and settle this mess once and for all."

Punk put his head down and sighed. He knew that Kofi was right, but he couldn't pull himself to talk to AJ about what was going on. He felt like a big pussy. How was he supposed to be a father when he couldn't talk to his baby's mother.

He was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. "Hello again," a voice came through the door as it opened. It was Dr. Guerrero, "How is my favorite patient today?"

"I'm doing alright," Punk smiled at the doctor. "And how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine," she smiled at him. "And who is this?" she asked directing her attention towards Kofi.

"Hi I'm Phil's best friend Kofi," he extended his hand out to the doctor.

"Hello Kofi, nice to meet you," she said as she shook his hand. "So Phil, you ready to have your knee looked at?"

"Yep, I sure am," he nodded his head. He watched as Dr. Guerrero put on some gloves and began to examine his knee. "So how does it look?" he asked her.

Dr. Guerrero began to move it around before saying, "It looks really good. I think that you should be able to start physical therapy here in a couple of days."

A big smile came upon Punk's face, "That's great, just the news that I was looking for. I hate being on crutches."

Dr. Guerrero let out a chuckle, "I think that just about everyone does dear. So with that being said, I'll schedule and appointment for you to see the physical therapist at the end of the week. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," Punk said. He couldn't wait to get started.

"Alright then," Dr. Guerrero said as she began to write some things down. "Is there anything else that we need to discuss today?"

Punk thought about and he did have one more question regarding to what him and Kofi were discussing earlier. "As a matter of fact I do," he told her. "But it's something personal and not about me."

"Okay…" Dr. Guerrero said slowly. "What is it and don't worry I can't tell anyone." She wondered if it had anything to do with AJ since she wasn't here with Punk.

Punk took a deep breath and said, "Umm…how…umm…early can you…umm…get a paternity test done?" He hated asking that question, but he just had to know.

"Well," Dr. Guerrero started off. "The earliest that we can do a paternity test done is at anywhere between 10 and 13 weeks. It's called a CVS."

"Is it dangerous," Punk asked. He didn't want anything bad to happen to AJ and the baby.

"Well there is a risk of a miscarriage, but it is a very low likely hood if the proper procedures are followed," Dr. Guerrero told him. "Would you like to bring AJ in and have one scheduled?" She hoped that everything was alright between the two, they were such a happy couple.

"No it's okay," Punk said giving a small smile. "I was just wondering. Thanks for everything."

"No problem," Dr. Guerrero smiled. "I'm just doing my job."

And with that, Kofi and Punk took their leave. However, as soon as they got into a car, Punk got a text message:

_You ready to admit that the baby is mine yet?_

_-John_

Punk nearly snapped his phone in his hand:

_Fuck you, you son a bitch. Pretty soon we'll figure out who the real baby daddy is._

_-Punk_

_What you gonna make AJ get a DNA test done? Why put everyone through that?_

_-John_

_Because you're making me asshole!_

_-Punk_

_Fine then, don't cry when you find out that it's mine._

_-John_

_You guys never slept together!_

_-Punk_

_Oh ya, then check this out!_

_-John_

A few minutes later, Punk got a picture message and what he saw angered him. In the picture was a shirtless John smiling with a sleeping AJ wrapped in his arms.

_Told you so!_

_-John_

"Kofi," Punk called out to Kofi. "Take me home and step on it. Shit is about to go down." Kofi looked at Punk and what he saw scared him. He had never seen Punk so mad before. He hoped that AJ would be okay when he left her alone with Punk later.

* * *

**That's not good. I think something big is going to happen. I just hope that Punk doesn't do anything stupid and John is still an asshole as always.**

**Also it isn't too late to tell me who you guys hate the most between Ziggler, Wade, Riley, and Rhodes. So far Ziggler is winning. If you don't like it, then vote in the poll on my profile or in the form of a review. Thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	82. John and Cody

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I was sick and slept most of the day. Please keep the reviews coming, they mean the world to me. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's time once again for the best review for Chapter 81- Doubt and the winner is…..**

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 who wrote:**

**God I Hate John So Much He Makes My Blood Boil Knowing Damn Well That AJ Didnt Sleep With Him What An Asshole That John Is Hope Punk Doesnt Do Nothing Stupid And God I Dont Who I Hate But I Hate All Of Them Including Mike Cant Wait To Read More Of It**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 82- John and Cody**

Meanwhile, while Kofi and Punk were driving back to Punk's house as quickly as they could, they didn't realize that somebody was watching them at the hospital. It was Cody who was at the hospital to get his hand looked at when he overheard Punk's conversation with the doctor. As soon as he saw Kofi and Punk getting ready to leave, he ran out of the hospital, into his car and sped over to John's house.

"John, John, open up," Cody shouted as he banged on the door of John's house. He knew that this was a perfect opportunity for John to harass Punk some more.

"I'm coming hold on," John shouted through his door. "What the hell do you what?" he asked Cody when he opened the door.

Cody pushed his way past John and took a seat on the couch. "You're not going to believe what I heard," he told John.

John sat down across from him, "What did you hear?" He thought that Cody was supposed to be at the hospital getting his hand checked out, not snooping around.

"I came across Punk and Kofi at the hospital and I overheard them talking to a doctor regarding a paternity test," Cody said excited. He knew that this information could come in handy.

"What?" John said shocked. He couldn't believe that Punk had actually believed him about him being the baby's real father. He thought that Punk would be smarter than that.

"Ya man," Cody said nodding his head. "You should sent Punk another text now and see if you can get him to admit that he did in fact ask for a paternity test." He picked up John's cellphone and handed it to him, "Come on man, just do it."

John was conflicted at first, but in order to keep AJ and the baby safe, he knew that he had to go along with Mike's plan. So he pulled out his phone and sent a text out to Punk:

_You ready to admit that the baby is mine yet?_

_-John_

They patiently waited for Punk to respond.

_Fuck you, you son a bitch. Pretty soon we'll figure out who the real baby daddy is._

_-Punk_

"I guess you were right Cody," John told his friend as he read the text message. "Punk did ask for a paternity test.

"Are you sure?" Cody asked him. "Did he say those exact words?"

John shook his head, "No, but he did say that pretty soon we are going to find out who the baby's real daddy is."

"Well send him another text to make sure," Cody commanded him. When John became hesitant, Cody started to get angry. "Come on John, send out the text. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to AJ and the baby do you?"

Somehow, that always got John to do what he was told, threating AJ. John sighed and began texting away, while Cody was on the phone with Mike.

_What you gonna make AJ get a DNA test done? Why put everyone through that?_

_-John_

_Because you're making me asshole!_

_-Punk_

_Fine then, don't cry when you find out that it's mine._

_-John_

_You guys never slept together!_

_-Punk_

"Punk says that knows that me and AJ never slept together," he told Cody what Punk had written. "I think we need some proof or something that makes it look like we slept together."

Cody relayed the message to Mike. "Okay hang on," he told Mike a few seconds later. "Mike said that he sent you a message for you to use on Punk."

John opened it up and saw a picture of him shirtless with a sleeping AJ in his arms. "Where did he get this?" he asked Cody.

"Mike said that he took that they day that Punk got arrested," Cody told him.

John remembered that day perfectly. That was the day that him and AJ first kissed. Shaking those memories out of his head, he sent the text out to Punk.

_Oh ya, then check this out!_

_-John_

He sent the picture and then a message:

_Told you so!_

_-John_

After a few minutes of no response, both John and Cody assumed that Punk had believed them. "Okay," Cody said as he got off his phone. "Mike said for you to call AJ now and tell her everything that I heard. He wants you to pretend that you were the one that overheard Punk talking to the doctor about the baby."

John didn't like this plan at all, "How am I supposed to do that? I don't know what happened, I wasn't there, besides she knows my number and might not answer the phone."

"That's why I'm still here you dumbass, here use my phone," Cody said and handed John the phone. "Put the phone on speaker and I'll you do this."

John just sighed and called up AJ.

At AJ's house…..

While Kofi and Punk were driving back to Punk's house as quickly as they could, AJ was at home cleaning up the house, when her phone rang.

Quickly turning off the vacuum cleaner, she ran over to her phone and answered the phone. "Hello," she said nearly out of breath.

"Hi AJ," John's deep stressed out voice came through on the other line.

"Who is this?" she asked him. AJ had a hard time pin pointing the voice and when she looked at the caller id, she didn't recognize the number.

She heard the voice take a deep breath before saying, "It's me John, and I'm umm…calling you from a payphone." John looked at Cody who gave him the thumbs up.

When AJ heard that it was him, she was pissed. "You have some nerve calling here John!" she yelled at him. "Now you have 10 seconds to tell me why you are calling here, otherwise I'm going to hang up."

"No, no, no, no," John said trying to stop her. "Please don't hang up on me."

AJ let out a frustrated sigh, "Ok fine, I won't hang up on you. Now tell me what you want." Even though she knew that she should just hang up on John, there was a part of her that wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Alright thank you," he started off. "Well you see, I was at the hospital getting my hand checked out, cause I hurt it at work and I sort of came across Punk's hospital room." Cody just smiled at him.

"I know," AJ informed him. "He went with Kofi to get his knee checked out, because you and your friends hurt it really bad."

John and Cody were shocked to say the least they had no idea that they had hurt him that bad. They just thought that they had roughed him up at bit. "Umm…sorry about that," John apologized. "Anyways, I sort of overheard him and his doctor talking about the baby."

That caught AJ's attention, "What about the baby?" she asked him. This was potentially the first time that Punk talked about the baby in about 2 weeks. AJ just hoped that it was good things and that it would give her some insight on why Punk was acting so weird.

"Well umm…he sort of umm…asked the doctor about a umm…paternity test," he nervously told her. John hated doing this to AJ, but he had to do it in order to protect her and her baby.

AJ was shocked she couldn't believe what she had heard. "Are…are you sure?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

Even though she couldn't see him, he looked at Cody and nodded, "Yes I'm sure and I got to say, that's pretty messed up. I thought that he loved you and the baby, so why is asking for a paternity test?"

AJ couldn't answer him, because she didn't know what to say, so she just started to cry. From the way that John spoke to her, she knew that he was telling her the truth. That Punk did ask the doctor about a paternity test. She just couldn't believe it.

When John heard AJ crying, frustration ran through his body, he couldn't believe that he had made her cry. "AJ," he softly called out to her. "Are you okay? You know that I hate to see you cry."

A few more minutes went by and AJ was finally able to speak again. "D…did…did he say why?" she asked John through her tears.

John looked up at Cody who shook his head no and then whispered what to say into John's ear. "No he didn't," John told her repeating what Cody had said. "I just heard him say that he had to ask her a personal question and that she couldn't tell anyone. You know, to like keep it a secret.

"So you didn't hear him refer to me by name then?" AJ asked John. Her mind was beginning to form a scenario that she didn't want to believe.

"No," John told her. "He didn't say for name. Why, is something going on?" He pretended to play dumb.

AJ took a deep breath and began to tell John what was going on. "Well about two weeks ago, Punk got a phone call from someone and ever since then he's been acting weird. Like he completely shut me and the baby out of his life," AJ once again started to tear up.

"Oh AJ, I'm so sorry that he is doing that to you and the baby," John told her with a bit of guilt in his voice. He knew that she was in pain, because of him. "Do you know what the phone call was about?"

"No," AJ cried out. "But I'm beginning to think that he might be cheating on me." Everything pointed to him possibly cheating on her.

John was shocked; he couldn't believe that AJ thought that Punk was cheating her. "What…what makes you say that?"

AJ sighed and said, "Because everything points to him cheating. The mysterious phone calls and text messages, then all of a sudden he starts acting weird by avoiding me at all costs and now he's asking for a paternity test." She started to cry again, "I thought he loved me. I thought he loved me."

John was about to say something when AJ cut him off, "Oh my god, he's here John, Punk is here. What do I do?"

Cody held up a piece of for John to read. "You should confront him AJ," he read the paper out loud. "You need to confront that asshole and tell him that you know the truth and that you want to hear it from him first. You need to be the strong one for the baby and give him a choice, either that whore that he is seeing or you and the baby. See what kind of man he really is."

"Do you think that will work?" AJ asked him as she tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"Of course it will and besides you have me," John smiled. "You have me to help you and the baby through everything."

"Thank you John," AJ smiled. "I gotta go."

"Okay," he told her and when he heard the phone disconnect, he whispered, "And I love you."

* * *

**OMG I hate John and Cody. Now that made Punk and AJ think that there were cheating on each other. However, John does have a point; AJ and Punk do need to talk to each other about what is going on. I just hope that they don't do anything stupid.**

**Please don't forget to vote in the poll and tell me who you guys hate the most besides John and Mike. Is it Wade, Riley, Rhodes, or Ziggler?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	83. Break

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing. I appreciate them very much. Please keep them coming. I enjoy reading all of them. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed. The award for best review for Chapter 83- John and Cody goes to….**

**Amy S who wrote:**

**Wtf is John's problem hes really pissing me off and plz don't let them do anything stupid and im voting again i F***ing hate Cody Rhodes.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

**A/N 2: So i got an interesting review this morning regarding one of my chapters. Read it and let me know that you think.**

**From a guest called sorry:**

**I think you have the basis for a good story here. It's clearly based on the archetypal Romeo and Juliet but with some key differences. I think you did some interesting stuff, but your chapters are super short and you leave me wanting more a lot. Because they're so short it feels like things are moving too fast. Most importantly, there's no reason to switch from POV and label it - especially when writing in the third person, it's called omnipresent, you can just write it without labeling POV. Also, you're usage and grammar are off - get a beta. And finally, your tendency to hold chapters ransom until you get reviews is annoying, even if I liked a story that is a turnoff to a reader. You have potential as a writer, keep fostering it and practicing. But unfortunately this chapter is as far as I could get before I got fed up with the quality of writing even though the quality of story is good.**

**Let me know if you agree or disagree so that I know if i need to change something or just stop the story completely. Thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 83- Break**

As soon as Kofi parked the car in front of the house, Punk was out of the car in a flash limping his way up the stairs of the porch.

"Punk wait up man," Kofi called out him. "What's going on?"

"I'm about to find out what the fuck is going on with April and John that's what!" Punk angrily shouted at Kofi.

Kofi handed Punk his crutches, "Just hold on a second man and think about what you're going to say. You don't want this to end badly." He didn't everything in his power to try to talk some sense into his friends head.

"Look Kofi, I appreciate your concern, but I know just what to say to April. I'll see you later man," and with that, Punk opened the door and went inside. "April!" he shouted out. "Get in here now!"

This was around the time when AJ got off the phone with John. Going into the living room, AJ went off on him, "Don't you dare talk to me like that you son of a bitch!"

At first Punk was a little taken back by AJ's outburst, but quickly recovered. "And you don't talk to me like that either Princess," he yelled at her with disgust in his mouth. "I'm not your lover boy John okay!"

"Don't you dare bring him into this you cheating son of a bitch!" AJ yelled at him and pushed him back a little. "This is about you and me goddammit."

"Cheating?!" Punk said in disbelief. "You think that I'm cheating on you!" he said with a slight chuckle. "You must be losing your fucking mind!"

AJ couldn't believe that he was playing dumb. "Quit acting all innocent Phil. I know that you're cheating on me. That's why you've been so distant lately huh. Is that why you've been so secretive on your cell phone? She's been calling you on your cellphone lately huh you jackass. Is she the reason why your never home Phil? I bet she's the one who convinced you to get a paternity test done huh."

Punk stood there in disbelief as he listened to AJ babble on and on. But when he heard her talk about the paternity test, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. "Y…you…you know about that?" he asked her._ How in the world did she know about that?_ Punk thought to himself. The only people that knew about him asking about a paternity test were Kofi, him, and Dr. Guerrero.

"Of course I know about it Phil," AJ with tears in her eyes. "John was the hospital today and he overheard you talking to Dr. Guerrero about the paternity test." She had to take a second to compose herself. She refused to let tears fall because of this man. She had to be strong for herself and for the baby.

_Dammit,_ Punk slightly cursed at himself. He totally forgot about John. He should have known that John would try to pull something like this. It was just like John to try to cause problems between himself and AJ. Punk was just growing angrier by the minute. John was a dead man the next time that Punk saw him.

"Who is the paternity test for Phil?" AJ asked him, bringing Punk out of his thoughts. "Is it for your slut Phil, is she pregnant or is it for me? Is she the one asking you to get a paternity test done, so that if the baby isn't yours, which I promise that it is yours, you can leave me and run off with her?"

Punk was so confused; he did not understand where AJ was getting her thinking from. But as AJ continued to accuse him of cheating some more, he started to put the pieces together. He figured out that John was probably the one who was putting all these thoughts into her head. Fucking John.

He was once again brought out of his thoughts when AJ hit him the chest again. "I asked you a fucking question Phil!" she yelled. "What did I do to make you go and cheat on me huh? Answer me!"

"I didn't fucking cheat on you!" he yelled back in anger. "I would never cheat on you April, but to answer your question, yes, yes I did ask Dr. Guerrero about a paternity test. I asked for a paternity test for you, because I don't think that the baby is mine! Do you want to know why I think the baby isn't mine, because I've been getting text messages from John who claims to be the baby's real dad, so don't sit there and accuse me of cheating when you don't even know whose baby you are carrying?"

AJ was so stunned and angry by what Punk had just said that she did the only thing that she could think of, she slapped him. "How dare you," she told him. "How dare you accuse me of cheating on you and then lying to you about being the baby's daddy. Why would I do that to you Phil? Do you think that I'm that cold? Maybe if you would have looked at the sonogram of the baby, you would see that that was conceived on our anniversary. On your anniversary Phil! You were the only one that I was with."

"No you were not!" Punk shouted at her. "You were John the day before remember. You two were getting all cozy in the back booth of the diner. I bet you guys went in his truck afterwards and did it huh. Come on April, tell me how good he was. Tell me how he made you feel. Did you think about me when he fu…" Punk was cut off by AJ slapping him across the face.

"You son of a bitch!" AJ said with tears running down her face. "That was the night that I almost lost my father and you accuse me of sleeping with John on that night. And you know what, even though it goes against my better judgment, you want a paternity test done, fine, I'll get one only to prove that you are my baby's father. I want you to feel so stupid to know that John got to you and that because of John, you lost me and that you lost you baby, cause we're leaving you."

AJ turned to leave, but Punk was right behind her the whole time. "April wait," he called out to her, but she ignored him. "AJ come on, I'm sorry." When AJ didn't respond to him, he got very angry and all his emotions boiled over and the next thing he knew, he was standing over AJ who was holding the right side of her face. Punk had hit her, he actually hit the one person whom he swore to protect. He took a step back and looked at his hand which was stained with AJ's blood from her lip. "A…April…April…I…I'm sorry…didn't mean to…I didn't mean to…"

"Just go away!" AJ shouted at him in fear. "Please just go away!" She curled up in a ball and just lied there.

Punk saw the scared look in AJ's eyes when she looked at him and he slowly backed away. He had never seen her look at him before. Once his back was turned and he was limping his way out of the house, AJ uncurled herself and pulled out her cellphone. She immediately called out for help, "Mom…I need you…Phil…he…he…he hit me."

* * *

**Oh my fucking god, tell me that Punk did not just do that. What an idiot, I can't believe that Punk had hit AJ. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were just supposed to talk to each other calming, not potentially break up. I hate John and I hope that AJ and Punk get through this.**

**Also again let me know if you agree or disagree with the review from Sorry that I posted above. Thank You!**

**Don't forget to vote for who you hate the most besides John and Mike. Your choices are Wade, Cody, Riley, and Ziggler. I only got a few responses, so please let me know either my voting in my poll or in a review. Thanks!**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	84. Broken

**Author's Notes: Thanks you for all the reviews for chapter 83-Break. Please keep them coming, they really help the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, the best review award for chapter 83 goes to…**

**DayoftheDiva who wrote:**

**NOOOOO NEVER SHALL U THINK OF STOPPING THIS STORY! ****It is an awesome story and I am such a huge John Cena fan that it took me a while to get through my head that John was the one breaking up Punk and AJ. I am still denial. Anyway I love your story. :-)**

**Congrats and everyone keep reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 84- Broken**

Punk couldn't believe what he had just done. He had made the worst mistake in his life, he had hit AJ. He didn't mean to hit her nor did he want to, it just happened. If he could, he would talk it back. He would take it all back, every negative thing that he had ever said to her, but most importantly, he would talk back the hit. God, he felt like a major screw up.

Pulling out his phone, he called the one person that he could trust.

At Kofi's house…

Kofi and Kaitlyn were having a nice night at home when his phone started to ring. "Hello," Kofi said slightly annoyed that his nice night with Kaitlyn was interrupted.

"Hey it's me," Punk managed to choke out through his tears and frustration. "I…I need your help bro."

Kofi could hear the pain in Punk's voice. He immediately jumped off the couch and started to pace back forth. "What is it man? What's going on is everything okay?" Kofi looked at Kaitlyn and saw a worried look on her face.

"I messed up man," Punk cried into the phone uncontrollably. "I messed up and I don't know what to do."

"Where are you man?" Kofi asked in panic as Kaitlyn and him quickly threw on their jackets and ran out the door and into Kofi's car. They both were freaking out.

Through his tears, Punk managed to say, "I…I…I'm at home." All he wanted to do was go inside the house, hug AJ tight, and beg for her forgiveness, but he couldn't do that. He didn't want to go inside and see AJ's scared face again. It broke his heart to know that he was the reason that she looked at him like that.

"Alright man, me and Kaitlyn are on our way. Just stay there and try to calm down," Kofi hung up the phone and stepped on the gas and raced over to Punk's house.

By the time they got there, they saw Punk was sitting on the porch steps with his head down buried in his hands. As soon as Kofi shut off the car, they jumped out and ran over to him. "Punk, Punk," Kaitlyn called out his name in panic. "What's going on? Where's AJ?"

Punk took his head out of his hands and looked at her with tears filled eyes, "She's …she's inside." He was really worried about her and the baby.

"Talk to him," she told Kofi. "And I'll talk to AJ," Kaitlyn quickly turned and ran into the house in search of her best friend. She like Kofi, wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"What the fuck is going on man?" Kofi asked Punk as he took a seat next to him. "Your phone call scared the shit out of me and Kaitlyn."

"I mess up man," Punk said still repeating himself from earlier. "I messed up." He buried his head in his hands again and started to cry.

Kofi was beginning to get frustrated, because she was a little scared, "Tell me what the fuck is going on man, so that I can help you." He was afraid that Punk did something horrible.

Punk took a couple of deep breaths to compose himself before he told Kofi about the biggest mistake of his life. "A…after you left, me and April g…go…got into a fight. She accused me of cheating on her."

"What?" Kofi said in shock. "Where did she get a crazy idea like that?" He knew for a fact that Pun would never cheat on AJ. He loved her too much to do that to her.

"She came up with it herself, I guess," Punk sighed. "I guess it was all the distance I put between her and myself as well as the secretive text messages from John that I neglected to tell her about that made it look like I was cheating on her. I don't really blame her though I've been a total jackass to her. Do you want to know what the worst part is?" He took a deep breath and said, "She knows about the paternity test."

Kofi couldn't believe it he thought that the only people who knew about the paternity test was Punk and himself. "She…she did? How man, we were the only ones that knew about that, us and just Dr. Guerrero."

"You forgot one more person," he told Kofi. "You forgot about John," he saw Kofi shake his head. "I guess that asshole overheard us talking to Dr. Guerrero at the hospital today. I mean it does make sense when you look at it," Kofi tilted his head to the side like he didn't quite understand what Punk was talking about. "Think about it man," Punk told him. "When John sent me that text earlier about the baby, I told him that soon we would all find out the truth. A few seconds later, John responded by saying something about us taking a paternity test. He said it first, not me. So that means that he had to have heard us or at least someone else talking about it."

Kofi nodded his head, "Ya man that does sound like a possibility. And come to think about it, we never closed the hospital room door, anyone could of heard us talking about it."

"Exactly," Punk said. "I just can't believe that he told April. I thought that after everything, he would be the last person that she would talk to." It hurt him to think about AJ still trusting John after everything that he has put them through.

"I'm sorry man," Kofi said really meaning it. He knew how much Punk hated John. "So what did AJ have to say about it?"

Punk shook his head and said, "That just added fuel to the whole cheating idea that was floating around in her head. So when she accused me of cheating again, I lost it and went off on her. I told her that I loved her and that I would never cheat on her, but that I did ask about a paternity test, because I didn't think that the baby was mine."

Kofi thought back to that day and it clicked in his head. "That was the day that her father was admitted into the hospital you idiot!" Kofi shouted at him. "He could of died that day and you accuse AJ of cheating on you! God, how stupid are you!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Punk shouted back. "I know I screwed up by saying that man and now I feel horrible. April basically told me that after we have the paternity test and it proves that I am the father, she and the baby are leaving me and that I'll never see them again. So don't tell me how stupid I am, because I already know. I messed man and that's on me. I'll spend the rest of my life apologizing to her and try to make it up to her and my baby, not because I put her through all this, but also because I made the biggest mistake of my life by putting my…."

He was cut off when the front door flew open and Kaitlyn came storming out. "You wanna hit my best friend you son of a bitch!" she yelled at him as she leaped forward and punched Punk right in the nose. "How does that feel you asshole?" she went to hit him again when Kofi grabbed her from behind.

"You hit AJ?" Kofi said very pissed off. "I can't believe you man. No man should ever put his hands on a woman." This time is was Kaitlyn who had to hold Kofi back from kicking Punk's ass.

"I know okay, I'm sorry!" Punk shouted at the two as he held his shirt up against his bloody nose. "I messed up and I'm sorry. I don't know what happened I guess… I guess I just snapped and…"

Just then, a car came barreling down the drive way and stop just short of hitting Punk, it was Eve and she was very very pissed off.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I wonder what Eve is going to do when she gets her hands on Punk. I really hope Punk learns his lesson through all of this and begs for AJ forgiveness. As for AJ, I hope she never talks to John again.**

**For those of you, who don't have a login and want to vote in the poll, just tell me in a review. The question is who do you hate the most besides John and Mike? The people are Wade, Rhodes, Ziggler, or Riley.**

**Please keep reviewing, commenting, or suggesting things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	85. Love Never Hate

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all the reviews that I received so far. You guys rock and are the best in the world. Please keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's that time again for the best review award and the best review award goes too….**

**Fanfic lover who wrote:**

**today the world might end :what im going to do**

**1. make coffee**

**2. write my will**

**3. Read forbidden love**

**My last wish is to see punk and aj back together.**

**Goodbye**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 85- Love Never Hate**

"You hit AJ?" Kofi said very pissed off. "I can't believe you man. No man should ever put his hands on a woman." This time is was Kaitlyn who had to hold Kofi back from kicking Punk's ass.

"I know okay, I'm sorry!" Punk shouted at the two as he held his shirt up against his bloody nose. "I messed up and I'm sorry. I don't know what happened I guess… I guess I just snapped and…"

Just then, a car came barreling down the drive way and stop just short of hitting Punk, it was Eve and she was very very pissed off. The car door opened and Eve came flying out in a fit of rage. "You like hitting women you sick son of a bitch!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she quickly made her way over to a terrified Punk. "You wanna feel how she is feeling you bastard, here I'll show you," before Punk had any time to react, Eve kicked him hard downstairs.

Punk grabbed himself and fell down to the ground in pain. _God, this really is the worst day of my life,_ he thought to himself. _But then again, this is what I deserve._

Eve was just about to attack him again, when AJ appeared in the doorway. "Mom stop!" she shouted at her and ran over to Punk much to everyone's surprise. Even though she knew that he deserved to the beating that he was getting, she hated to see him in pain.

"Let him be AJ," her mother spat at Punk. Nobody lays a hand on her daughter, nobody. "He deserves everything that he is getting right now. He is a worthless piece of sh…."

"Mom I said enough!" deep down inside of AJ's being, she that Punk didn't mean to hit her. So ignoring her mother's further comments about Punk's character, she turned all of her attention to her boyfriend who was lying on the ground in pain. "Are you okay Phil?" she asked his as she ran her hand through his hair. For some reason, that always seemed to calm him down.

"Just peachy," he groaned as he wiped away the sweat and tears from his face. He didn't know what hurt him more, his balls or his nose. _Man,_ _Kaitlyn and Eve sure can hit and kick really hard, _he thought to himself as he rolled onto his back. Looking up at AJ and trying to sit up, he asked her, "Are you okay?"

She saw him struggling and helped him to a sitting position. "I'm fine," she kindly told him, "Just a bit shaken up." It was true, she had never seen Punk that angry before and it scared the shit of out her. She never wanted to see him like that again.

"And the baby?" he said looking at her with deep regretful eyes. If something had happened to the baby, because of his stupidity, he would never forgive himself.

"The baby is fine," she smiled at him. "Here, see for yourself," she took his hand and placed it in her growing stomach. Even though he couldn't feel anything, a sense of relief washed over him. He couldn't really explain it, but it felt like the baby was telling him that it was okay. Nodding his head understood what the baby was telling him, he looked up and smiled at AJ. "See I told you," AJ smiled at him. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"What are you doing AJ?" Kaitlyn, Kofi, and Eve asked her in disbelief when they saw her help Punk off the ground. They couldn't believe the way that she saw acting towards him after everything that he did to her.

"Just leave him alone," Kofi told her while looking at Punk in disgust. "Let him get himself back in the house."

Kaitlyn folded her arms and said, "Kofi's right AJ, he doesn't deserve all this kindness." Punk heard everything that they were saying and it made him feel like shit even more. He put his head down in shame and limped towards his house AJ's help. Kaitlyn was right, he didn't deserve AJ's kindness.

AJ saw this and it broke her heart even more. She could tell that he was truly sorry for what he had done and that he hated himself for it. "Phil wait," she called out to him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. AJ sighed and walked up to him and wrapped her arm around his waist. She then turned to look at her mother and friends, "Guys, I know that you all hate Phil right now and I understand that, but I don't feel the same way, I don't hate him. Punk's head shot up and he looked at AJ, "I may be mad at him, but I can never hate him. He is the father of my baby and I love him." She looked up at him at and smiled. "So if you guys can't handle that, then I suggest that you get off of our property now. As long as me and Phil have each other and love each other, that's all we'll ever need and we don't need you guys. Come on Phil, let's go." They both turned and left leaving a stunned trio in their wake.

As they made their way inside the house, AJ made sure that the door was closed and locked all the way, so that nobody would try to hurt Punk further and take her away from him. Once that was done, she helped Punk walk towards the bathroom. Since he left his crutches outside, it took them a while to actually get into the bathroom, but once they got in there, AJ sat Punk on the toilet and got to work. She first took out the first aid kit and a wet wash cloth. She then helped him remove the bloody t-shirt from his head. Taking the wash cloth in her hand, she began to wash the blood away from his face. "I don't think it's broken," she told him. "It might be a little bruised though. Who hit you?"

"Kaitlyn," he said ashamed. "She umm…caught me off guard and punched me in the face. Kofi managed to hold her back, but then he turned on me and Kaitlyn had to hold him back from kicking my ass."

"Well we're going to have to thank her for that. I think you would be hurt even more is she hadn't stopped him," she told him. "How's your knee?" AJ was afraid that he had hurt it more when he fell to the ground.

He moved it around a little bit and said, "It's a little stiff, but it doesn't hurt too bad." He watched as helped him take off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. She then took out some muscle ache cream and rubbed it on his knee before wrapping it tightly.

"How does that feel?" she asked him as she stood up and looked down at him.

"Good," he told her. AJ was about to turn around and get him some ice, when Punk stopped her and pulled her to him. "Thank you," he told her as he rested his head on her stomach.

AJ rubbed his head and said, "No problem Punky, anytime." Just then, she felt and heard him start to cry.

"I'm sorry," he cried into her stomach. "I'm so so sorry. I don't deserve this, the baby, or you. I messed up and I'll never be able to forgive myself." He wrapped his arms around her more and started to cry harder.

Tears started to form in AJ's eyes as she heard Punk break down. "It's okay," she told him. "I know you didn't mean it. It's my fault really, I mean I hit you first."

"That's not an excuse," he cried. "I should have never laid a hand on you. I shouldn't have let John get to me like that," he finally admitted. "I…I…I guess I just got scared that the baby wasn't mine and that you would leave me for John. I couldn't take that. I'm so sorry April, please forgive me."

"I forgive you," AJ cried back. "It's okay, I forgive you." She broke from his embrace and gently sat down in his lap. They sat there for some time crying in each other's embrace until they got up and went to bed in each other's arms.

Meanwhile….

After AJ and Punk went inside the house, Kofi, Kaitlyn, and Eve stood there in disbelief. They couldn't believe that AJ had forgiven Punk like that.

"What do we do now?" Kaitlyn asked the other two who looked just as lost as she was. They didn't know who they felt about this whole situation.

"Well," Kofi said. "I'm not happy about this, but I do know that this isn't entirely Punk's fault." He knew that there was one more person at fault here.

"Who?" Eve asked him as she walked up to him. As far as she was concerned, this who ordeal was 100% Punk's fault.

Kofi took a deep breath and said, "John. This is John's fault. He has been messing with Punk and AJ's relationship since the beginning. Now I say that I go over there and teach him a lesson." He took his keys out of his pocket and went to his car, but as he got in, more doors opened and Eve and Kaitlyn got in. "What are you two doing?" he asked them.

"We're coming with you," they told him. Even though he was against it, he knew that there was no stopping them from coming with him.

It took them a couple of minutes to get to John's house, but as soon as they got there, they hoped out and Kofi grabbed his gun from underneath the driver's seat. They knocked on the door and as soon as John opened it up, Kofi hit him with the gun and knocked him out.

The next time that John woke up, he was tied to a chair and was looking down the barrel of Kofi's gun. "What the fuck!" John shouted as he struggled against his restraints. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"We're here to teach you a lesson about messing with other people relationships, mainly Punk and AJ's," Kofi told him. "Now you have 10 seconds to explain yourself before I blow your brains out."

John just laughed and said, "You can't kill me Kofi. Let's face it, you don't have what it takes to kill man."

"Oh ya," Kofi said. He looked over at Eve and Kaitlyn and they nodded their heads. He cocked his gun and placed it against John's head. "We'll see about that."

* * *

**Yay, Punk and AJ are back together and all it well. I'm so glad that they forgave each other and are ready to move on. I do feel bad for Punk though, Eve and Kaitlyn kicked his ass. And finally John is gonna get what he deserved, the only question is….will Kofi kill him?"**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	86. Surprises

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the birthday wishes. I appreciated all of them. You guys are the greatest readers ever. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 86- Surprises**

_Enter Dream…_

"_Here's your winner by knockout….CM….Punk!" the ref lifted Punk's hand and raised it high above his head. The crowd went wild and Punk loved every minute of it. This is what he lived for, the adrenaline rush and the respect that the crowd gave him. As Punk was celebrating with Luke and the rest of his training buddies, in the corner of his eye he saw Heyman signaling him to get to the back. Punk nodded and made his way out of the cage._

"_You wanted to see me boss," Punk said as he entered Heyman's office._

"_Ya I did," he told Punk as he got up from his chair. "That was some fight out there," he smiled at Punk. Punk was definitely his priced fighter._

_Punk smiled, "Thank you sir, that guy was pretty tough, but I got the job done." It was true, his opponent was one of the toughest guys yet._

_Heyman slapped Punk's shoulder and said, "Well, I'm afraid that your job isn't done yet."_

_Punk was confused, "What do you mean?" He didn't like where this was going._

"_The guy that you fought tonight, he made a pretty big bet that he could beat you tonight, but as you know, he lost. Now that little fucker refuses to pay up," Heyman walked over to his safe and started to open it up. _

"_So what did you want me to do about it boss?" Punk asked. Lately all Punk had been doing, was taking care of things for Heyman. The worst part was, was that he was starting to like it. He liked beating the respect into people. It scared him at times though, it really did._

_Heyman walked over to him and placed something in his hand, "I want you to end it."_

_Punk looked down in his hand and gripped the gun that Heyman had given him. Walking out of Heyman's office, Punk walked towards the locker room with the gun safety hidden underneath his shorts and shirt._

"_Hey Punk, where did you go after the match?" Luke asked him. Luke had been worried about his childhood friend. It seemed that ever since they took this case, Punk was getting way into involved with Heyman and his crew. It was like he forgot that he was a cop and that was never a good thing. _

_Punk quickly got dressed and made sure that Luke never saw the gun. Being undercover, Punk and Luke weren't permitted from carrying their weapons in them. "Umm…the boss just wanted to congratulate me on the win tonight."_

"_That's cool," Luke nodded. "Is that all he wanted?" Knowing Heyman, Luke knew that he probably wanted something else from Punk._

"_Ya man, that's it," Punk said slightly annoyed. "Look I got to go man, I'll see you later." Before Luke could even respond, Punk left the locker room in a rush._

_Punk soon found his way to the parking lot in search of his opponent. He searched every car and ever truck in the parking lot until he found the guy that he was looking for. "Hey you!" Punk shouted at the guy and the guy took one look at Punk and took off running. He didn't get very far though, because Punk was able to catch him and tackle him. _

"_Look man, I'm sorry," the guy cried out. "Tell Heyman that I'll get his money, tell Heyman that I'll get his money!"_

_Punk got up and kicked the guy in the stomach. As the guy rolled over onto his back, Punk stood over him. "Sorry man," Punk told him as he pointed the gun at him. "No can do," Punk pulled the trigger and the last thing that guy heard was a loud BANG!_

_End Dream…_

As soon as the gun shot went off in his dream, Punk shot out of bed. He was breathing hard and sweat was running down his body. He brought up his hand and wiped the sweat from his brow. Punk thought he had put his past behind him, but lately it kept on popping up in his dreams.

Looking over at AJ, Punk breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that AJ was still asleep. "Man, she's beautiful," he thought to himself as he stared at her body. The sun was barely coming up and it gave her body a beautiful deep glow. _I'm so lucky to have her in my life, _he thought to himself.

He laid there staring at her for a few more minutes when an idea popped into his head. He wanted to do something special for her to show her just how much she meant to him. So with an idea flouting around in his head, Punk got up and quickly got ready for the day. Once he was ready, he left a note for AJ and took off.

5 hours later….

By the time AJ woke up, it was close to 11 o'clock. She reached over to were Punk slept and was met with a cold empty side of the bed. Opening her eyes, she looked over at his side of the bed , and only saw a piece of paper on his pillow. Picking it up, she read the note that Punk had left for her:

_Good morning Princess,_

_Sorry I wasn't there to see you when you opened your pretty eyes this morning, but I had an appointment this morning. Don't worry, it's nothing bad, I just had to get something checked out. See you when I get back._

_Love,_

_Punky_

AJ put the letter down and just smiled. She began to wonder how she ended up with a wonderful man like Punk. Ever since their blow up a few days since their blow up, and Punk had been doing everything in his power to make it up to her. She told him that it was no big deal, but Punk kept on insisting that he needed to do things for her. So he ended up doing everything for her, he made her breakfast in bed every day for her, cooked the lunch and dinner, cleaned up the house, and gave her massages after she got out of the bath. Anything that she wanted, he would get it or do it for her. _I'm so lucky to have him in my life,_ she thought to herself.

She laid there smiling to herself for a little while longer before she got up and proceeded to get ready for the day. She made her way into the bathroom and decided to take a long hot relaxing bath. She was in the bath for a while, until it started to get cold, so AJ got out and wrapped herself in a towel before she started to brush her hair out. As she stepped out of the bathroom to get her some clothes, Punk walked in with tray of drinks in one hand and a handful of bags in the other.

"Hey you," AJ told him as him as she leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips and took the drinks from him. "I got your note, where did you go?"

"I had a couple of things to get done and had an appointment to get to. Don't worry, everything is all good," he told her as he put all the bags down. He then took her into his arms, "I missed you though when I was out, did you miss me?"

AJ smiled up at him and said, "Of course missed you Punky." They met halfway in between each other and gave each other a real proper kiss. After a few minutes of a long heated make out session, they broke apart. "So what did you buy?" AJ asked Punk when they got their breath back.

Punk motioned for her to sit on the bed and bent down to pick up the bags on the floor. "Well for starters, I bought us some lunch, because you need to feed my baby," he told her and AJ gave him a glare before they both to laugh. "And then I got you some other stuff as well," he sat down next to her and gave her a bag.

Opening it up, AJ found that it was the baby book and the portable baby heart monitor that she wanted. "Thank you baby," she told smiling boyfriend. "This is exactly what I wanted," tears started to form in her eyes.

"I know," Punk smiled. "I remember telling you tell me that. Now we can lie in bed at night and listen to Junior's heart beat," he placed a hand on AJ's growing stomach.

AJ wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Punk a big kiss, "I can't wait to hear it again." AJ took her hand and placed it on Punk's and the sat there for a while just having a moment together as a family. "What else did you get me?"

Punk laughed at his girlfriend enthusiasm, "Okay hold on, calm down." He reached down and pick up another bag. "Well this present isn't a present for you, but it's actually a present for Junior."

AJ quickly took the bag from his hands and opened it up. When she pulled out the clothing out of the bag and saw that it was a blue baby jumper with a bib that read, 'My parents are the best parents in the world.' AJ laughed when she read the bib and said, "I love it Phil, I really do."

"I'm glad," he smiled. "I saw this and I thought of us. We're going to be the best damn parents in the whole wide world. We are going to be better than our parents ever were." Punk put his hand on AJ's stomach again and said, "You here that Junior, me and your mommy are going to be the best parents to you and love you and keep you safe. That's our promise to you Junior, and we are always going to make good on our promises to you."

"You got that right," AJ smiled. She leaned forward and gave Punk a kiss. She was about to pull away and say something else, but Punk had other that ideas and pulled her to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. To make things for comfortable, AJ climb onto Punk's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Punk opened his mouth and rubbed her bottom lip with him tongue. He wanted to feel her tongue battling with his and when AJ opened her mouth, he quickly thrust his tongue in and made AJ moan.

When AJ thrust her hips against his, Punk let a moan of his own and laid AJ on the bed. He then crawled in between her legs and immediately recaptured her lips with his own. Wanting feel his skin against her, AJ ran a hand down his back and made her way underneath his shirt. It wasn't until she ran her hands down his bare sides, that she felt plastic and heard Punk let out a hiss. "Are you okay Phil?" she asked him. She worried that he was hurt or something.

"Everything is fine Princess," he told her and placed a kiss on her lips. "It's just that you touched my last surprise for you and it's still a little tender." He really hoped that she'd like his surprise for her, because he really couldn't take it back.

"Okay," AJ said a little excited and curious, because she had no idea what he was talking about. "What is it, what is my last surprise?"

Punk smiled and sat on his knees, "This is your surprise…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I wonder what Punk's surprise is? I'm also beginning to wonder if Punk will ever tell AJ about the dreams that he is having, it seems that they are becoming a problem for him. Is this what John meant in an earlier chapter about Punk having blood on his hands? What do you guys think? Also, what do think Punk's surprise to AJ is?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**You may now move on to the next chapter!**


	87. Permanent Memories

**Attention Reader: I update two chapters. Have you read Chapter 86-Surprises yet?**

**Author's Notes: Hello again, you guys wanted two chapters, well here is your second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: This chapter may be a little tricky to read. The flashbacks in this story are seven different points in this story. The fourth and fifth date for combined into one flashback and goes in order of Punk's accident, AJ finding out about the accident, and then of Punk waking up. Hope this helps. **

**Attention Reader: I update three chapters. Have you read Chapter 86-Surprises?**

* * *

**Chapter 87- Permanent Memories**

Punk smiled and sat on his knees, "This is your surprise…" He lifted his shirt over his head and showed her the left side of his torso. And there just underneath his left armpit, was a brand new tattoo that had a quote on top that read, 'So long as I can breathe or I can see, so long lives your love which gives life to me,' and right underneath that quote was eight different dates. Punk explained what they met, "Those are different important dates of our life April. The first one is the day that we first met each other…."

_Flashback…_

"_Umm Punk I like to introduce AJ. AJ this is the new guy Punk that I was telling you about," John said._

_"H… hi. I'm umm April, AJ stuttered. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand out, while taking a real good look at the man._

_At first glance she was so taken back by him. He stood around 6'2" and looked like he weighed 218 lbs. AJ also noticed that both his arms were tattooed and she could tell that he worked out by the way that his tight shirt showed off his well-toned body and by the way that his arms bulged out of his tight t-shirt. He had his head shaved and a scraggly beard, but the only thing that had her blown away was his eyes. He had these green olive colored eyes that just captivated her. She felt herself just drift away in them. She didn't want to blink in fear of him going away. Not to mention that he had a lip ring that she so desperately wanted to feel against her lips. She had never felt this way before and it scared her._

_"Hi, I…I'm Phil," Punk managed to choke out before taking her hand in his and placing a delicate kiss on it. "And it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_Punk couldn't believe his eyes. There standing in front of him was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had the most beautiful color of skin tone that made her glow and beautiful long brown hair that wrapped around gorgeous face. Not only that, but she had these eyes that seemed to capture his soul. They made him catch his breath in such a way that he had to remind himself to breathe. He felt as if he could get lost in them for hours. What scared him the most, was that he just wanted to take her in his arms and hold her tight. It was something that he had never felt before and it scared him._

_End flashback…_

"And this date is the first time that we declared our real true feelings for one another," Punk smiled and looked deep into AJ's eyes.

_Flashback…._

_"I…I want you April," Punk's voice cracked. "I want you so bad that it hurts. When I wake up in the morning, all I see is you. When I go to sleep at night, I go to sleep thinking of you. When I'm away from you, all I want to do is be with you. It's like there's something missing inside of me, but when I'm with you, I feel complete." Punk looked at her with love in his eyes, "But who am I kidding, you probably don't like me anyways." He said looking away._

_"You're wrong Phil," Punk's head snapped back towards her. "I do like you. I like way more than I ever thought possible. I love spending time with you and just being with you. When I'm with you, I feel like nothing else matters in the world. When I'm with you, I feel safe and protected, like nothing can hurt me or touch me. I want to be with you and only you Phil," she said with tears in her eyes._

_"You do?"_

_"Yes I do."_

_AJ leaned forwards and placed a kiss on Punk's lips. At first Punk was a little stunned, but after some time, he melted into the kiss and quickly took control. He opened his mouth and brushed AJ's bottom lip with his tongue. AJ quickly responded and opened her mouth up to him. They stayed like that kissing for quite some time before AJ pulled away._

_End flashback…._

Punk took AJ's hand in his hand pointed to the third date, "This is date of our one month anniversary and I'll always remember it, because that's the day that we both told each other "I love you" and made love for the first time…."

_Flashback…._

_He positioned himself in between AJ's legs and gave her a passionate kiss. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes as he gently pushed himself inside of her. "Fuck, you feel so good," Punk told her as he felt her warmth around him. AJ closed her eyes and moaned. Pushing himself all the way in, he waited until AJ adjusted to him. After waiting a few minutes AJ gave him a nod and Punk slowly thrust in and out of her. "Mmm…feels so good…." AJ moaned as Punk kissed her neck. Wanting him to go deeper inside of her, AJ wrapped her legs around his waist. This caused her to moan loudly and Punk to groan, "Fuck," in her ear. Soon the slow pace wasn't worry for either of them and Punk started to go faster. "Faster…harder," AJ cried as she felt herself reaching her peak. Punk wasn't that far behind her, "April…you feel so good…fuck." He quickened his pace again and that caused AJ to reach her peak, "Oh…m…my…God Phil!" Feeling her constrict him, Punk emptied himself inside of her, "F...fuck April!" He thrust more a couple of times before it was all over._

_Punk rested his forehead on hers and whispered, "I love you."_

_AJ pulled him tightly against her and said, "I love you too."_

_He gave her one last passionate kiss before he rolled over on to his back and pulled her closed to him. Punk looked at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning. "Happy anniversary Princess."_

_"Happy anniversary Punky," AJ said cuddling into his chest._

_End flashback…._

Punk's smile then turned into sad glare and he had to take a minute to compose himself, "These two dates right here, were the days of my accident, and the day when I woke up. Even though it was a horrible almost tragic day, it was a life changing day that served the purpose of making us realize that we were always meant to be together. That it was destiny that brought us together…."

_Flashback…._

_"Hey it's Punk," they heard Punk say in a sad tired tone. "If you're listening to this then I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a disappointment. I've disappointed a lot of people lately. Most importantly I disappointed the one person in the world that means the world to me. AJ if you're listening to this, then I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I thought that I was doing what was best for you in order to protect you. Don't blame yourself for what's about to happen. I love you and I'll always love you. Goodbye….."_

_"Kofi," AJ cried. "I'm glad you're here. Kaitlyn told me a horrible lie." Tears were pouring down her face, "She said…she said…that Phil tried to kill himself. Tell her that she's wrong. Tell her that she is a liar….."_

_Kaitlyn was crying too. She looked at Kofi and nodded her head signaling for him to tell her the truth. He nodded back and then hugged AJ tight, "I'm sorry AJ, I'm so so sorry, but Kaitlyn is telling you the truth. Punk did try to kill himself. That's why me, Hunter and Shawn are here. We are the ones that found him." He held her close as she cried and cried….._

_Taking a deep breath, she went inside and saw Punk lying in a hospital bed as still as he could be. When she moved closer to him, she saw that he had bandages on his wrists and neck. Seeing him look so pale and weak made AJ feel so guilty. She blamed herself for putting him here. She crawled up onto his bed and rested her head on his chest where she broke down. "I'm sorry Phil," she cried. "I'm so sorry." She repeated it over and over again until she fell asleep_

_She left everyone in the waiting room hoping and praying that something good to come out of this life changing moment…_

_AJ kept on running until she reached Punk's room. She needed him to wake up and to protect her. He was the only one whom she felt like she could trust. AJ ran over to his bed and crawled into it right next to him. She buried her head into his chest and cried, "Please wake up Phil. I need you, I need you." She felt somebody rubbed the top of her head and when she looked up to see who it was, she saw two green eyes staring down at her._

_"Phil…"_

_End flashback…._

AJ started to cry as she remembered that day and Punk wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Don't cry Princess," he told her. "I'm here now and that's all that matters. I'll never leave you and Junior ever again, I promise."

AJ took his face in her hands and kissed her. "I love you Phil and I always will."

"I love you to April," Punk told her as he kissed her again. When they broke apart, he continued with his story, "Now this tattoo, is my favorite, because it's the day that I regained my memory and that you told me that I was going to be a daddy…."

_Flashback…._

_He laid her on her back and settled in between her legs. AJ loved his position more, because she got to feel his slick body slide against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist trying to get him to go deeper. He knew what she wanted, so he began to thrust deep into her. As he looked down at her she had her eyes closed and her head thrown back. He knew it was only a matter of time before they reached their peaks. He started to increase the speed of his thrusts. As he was thrusting inside of her, flashes started to go off in his head. He saw them on their first date eating ice cream at the diner, he saw them at their secret spot surrounded by a bunch of flowers, he saw them telling each other that they loved each other for the first time, and he saw them making love for the first time. He remembered. He actually remembered!_

_After a couple more thrusts, he collapsed on top her. He kept repeating, "I remember," over and over again. AJ was in shock when she heard him. He remembers, she thought to herself._

_Punk looked up and saw her crying, "Are you okay Princess? I didn't hurt you do I?"_

_AJ shook her head to tell him no. "I…is…it true?" she asked him through her tears. "Do you really remember?"_

_He had tears in his eyes and said, "Yes, yes I do. Baby I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I almost left you." He started to cry._

_AJ held him as they cried together. "It's okay Phil, it's okay."_

_They both were so happy that he remembered everything. However they both knew that they had to sit down and have a long talk, but at that moment they didn't care. They were together now and that's all that mattered._

_AJ couldn't contain herself any longer. "Phil," she called out to him._

_He lifted his head up and she could see tears running down her face, "Yes Princess."_

_She look into his eyes and said, "I have to tell you something."_

_"What is it?" he asked her as he wiped the tears off her face._

_She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."_

_End flashback….._

"That was one of the best days of my life," he told her. "And I'll never forget it. Neither will I forget this date," he said pointing to the seventh date. "This is the day that we found out that one of our babies died. I wanted this date, because that baby was made out of love and deserved to have lived…."

_Flashback…._

_AJ and Punk began to cry as the got to see their baby for the first time. It was real; they were really having a baby. They were silently celebrating with each other, when Punk noticed that Dr. Guerrero had a weird look on her face._

_"What is it?" he asked. He was worried that something was seriously wrong with the baby. "What's wrong, is it the baby?"_

_"You're not going to believe this, but I'm seeing two babies, but only hearing one heartbeat," she told him as she started to press different buttons on the machine._

_AJ and Punk looked at each other in confusion. "What does that mean?" AJ asked. "Am I having twins?" She did know what her and Punk would do if she was in fact having twins._

_"It means that you were pregnant with twins April," Dr. Guerrero told the couple as she gave them a sad smile. She knew that it would take the couple awhile to process what was going on._

_She watched as AJ got teary eyed and Punk get lost in confusion. "What do you mean by April was pregnant with twins?"_

_Dr. Guerrero got up from where she was sitting and sighed, "It means like it sounds Phil. I'm afraid that one of the babies didn't make it. I'm sorry for you loss."_

_Punk was shocked, he couldn't speak. He turned and saw AJ crying, so he took her into his arms and together they cried for the loss of one of their children that they didn't know existed. Dr. Guerrero excused herself from the room to give the couple some alone time to grieve._

_"I'm sorry Phil, I'm sorry," AJ cried. She felt like it was her fault. She felt like she had let one of their babies down._

_He couldn't believe what he was hearing. AJ shouldn't be blaming herself. "Don't say that," he told her. "It's not your fault. We didn't know about the other baby. All we can do is be strong for our baby and love it even more now."_

_End of flashback….._

AJ and Punk held each other and cried as the both remembered that day. Even though they both wanted to have the other baby, they knew that it was taken away from them as a message to show them that they needed to stay together and be strong for one another as well as their baby that was now growing inside AJ's stomach.

"I love you Phil," April cried as she held on to him.

"And I love you too April," Punk told her as he held on to her until they both calmed down. When they finally were calm enough, he gave her a kiss that was so pure of love and hope, that it soon turned passionate and Punk slowly pushed AJ down on the bed and proceeded to take off AJ's towel.

Just then AJ noticed something else and stopped him. "Wait, wait, wait," she told him as she sat up. "That was seven dates, what about the eighth one?" She noticed that it was dated with the date that was two days away.

Punk just laughed and said, "Well baby, you're just going to have to wait and see." He pushed her back on down the bed and for the rest of the day, they stayed in bed and made love like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

**That was one heart felt chapter. I love Punk's last surprise for AJ, it was so romantic. It was like a stroll down memory lane. And I can only guess on what the last date means. What do you guys think, did you like this chapter? Did you like Punk's surprise? And what do you think the last date is?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**If you all give me a bunch of reviews, I'll update two chapters tomorrow!**


	88. Talk With Kaitlyn

**Attention Reader: Have you read Chapter 86-Suprises or Chapter 87- Permanent Memories yet? **

**Author's Notes: Hello, thank you all for the reviews and happy birthday wishes. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, it was a pretty busy day. Also if you haven't read chapter 86 or chapter 87, please go back and read it, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**Attention Reader: Have you read Chapter 86-Suprises or Chapter 87- Permanent Memories yet? **

* * *

**Chapter 88- Talk With Kaitlyn**

The next day, Punk woke up early again, because he had something very important to do before tomorrow. So once again, he got dressed, left a note for AJ, but this time he called Kaitlyn.

"Hey Kaitlyn, it's a…me Punk," he told her when she answered the phone. He prayed that she wouldn't hang up on him and that she would listen to what he had to say.

"I know it's you stupid, I have caller id," Kaitlyn said still obviously pissed off at him. Even after the night at John's house and AJ calling her and explaining everything to her, Kaitlyn still hadn't forgiven Punk for hitting AJ. "What do you want?"

Punk took a deep breath and knew that he had to put away his pride just for today. "I…I need your help Kaitlyn," he begged her. "I need you to come over and keep April company for a little while. I have to do something very important and I don't want April to find out."

Kaitlyn couldn't believe what she was hearing, after everything that has happen, Punk was still willing to go behind AJ's back to do whatever it was that he needed to get done. "I thought keeping secrets from AJ was the thing that got you in trouble in the first place Phil," she said adding a little bit of emphasis on his name.

Punk knew that she had a point, but he had no time to argue with her and truth be told, he was starting to get a little frustrated with her. "Look Kaitlyn," he nearly shouted at her. "I get that I made a lot of mistakes lately Kaitlyn, I know that and hitting AJ was one of the biggest mistakes that I have ever made. I also know that half of the world fucking hates me, because I hit AJ and you know what, I hate myself to, but whether you like it or not, April for some reason has decided to forgive me and I plan on making everything to her for the rest of our lives. Now all I'm asking you to do is to help me just this once Kaitlyn," he quickly grabbed his things and ran out of the house to make sure that AJ didn't hear what he planning on telling Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn sat there and pondered about what Punk had just told her. A part of her wanted to believe him and help him out, but the other part of her wasn't so sure. "How do I know that you're telling me the truth?" she asked him.

"Because I love her," he said proudly. "If I didn't love her or the baby, then I would have walked out that door a long time ago. Yes, I almost did that because of John. but when AJ told me that there was a possibility that I wouldn't see her or my baby again, I…I realized just how much they both meant to me. That's why I plan on asking her to marry me tomorrow. I don't want to ever potentially lose them again. I want to be with them for the rest of my life."

"You…you want to marry her?" Kaitlyn asked a little bit shocked. This is something that she and everyone else had wanted to happen for such a long time. "But what about her parents, they will never allow you to marry now, not after everything that has happened."

"I'm on my way to Eve's apartment now. I found out that the hospital had released Robert into her care, so I plan on talking to both of them and beg for their forgiveness. Not mention that I want to talk to Robert about accepting the baby and being part of the baby's life," he told her. "Just come over and keep April company please, but don't tell her what I'm doing and about the whole marriage proposal thing, I just want it to be a surprise." After a few seconds of silence, Punk spoke up again, "So what do you say Kaitlyn, will you help me, can we be friends again?"

Kaitlyn thought about it for a second and said, "Okay Punk, I'll help you, but I don't think that I can be your friend yet. Not until you prove me wrong by showing me that you'll never hurt AJ again. She is like a sister to me and I hate you see her hurt."

"I totally understand," he told her. "I respect your decision and I promise you Kaitlyn, I will never hurt April again. I learned my lesson and thanks again for your help Kaitlyn. AJ is sleep right now, so you go by whenever, you know where the key is."

"Okay sounds good," Kaitlyn smiled. "I'll be over there shortly and Punk?"

"Ya," he replied.

"Good luck," she told him kindly. "I think you might need it when Eve is involved."

Punk laughed and said, "Thanks Kaitlyn. Normally I would say that Luck is for losers, but I think in this case, I think that you may be right. I wore a cup today to protect myself from her lethal kicks."

Kaitlyn laughed, because she knew that it was probably true and that Punk wasn't joking. "Alright Punk, I'll make sure to send Kofi out looking for your dead corpse if you don't come back home tonight.

"I appreciate that," Punk smiled. "I'll talk to you later okay."

"Okay bye."

"Bye," Punk said as he hung up the phone and continued his drive to Eve's place.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Punk finally pulled up to Eve's apartment building. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, Punk slowly made his was up to her apartment. On his way up the stairs, he tried to shake off the nerves that ravaged his body. The last time that he saw Eve, she made good on her promise of making sure that he would never have any more kids again. It sucked man, it really did.

Finally after a walk through a long hallway, Punk reached Eve's apartment. _This is it, _he thought to himself, _No turning back now. _He took a deep breath and knocked on the door and patiently waited for Eve to answer.

* * *

**Well, at least Kaitlyn and Punk are getting along finally. I think that Kaitlyn is kind of right, Punk does need to prove everybody wrong by showing them that he would never hurt AJ again. What do you guys think? Also, how do you think Punk's talk with AJ's parents will go? Will Eve kick his ass again?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**Also, there is a tie between Ziggler and Wade as being the most hated guy in this story besides John and Mike. Please keep voting or telling me who you hate more, Riley, Rhodes, Wade or Ziggler. Your votes will decided what happens to these 4 guys.**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	89. Permission

**Author's Notes: Thank You all for your reviews. I appreciate them all very much. Please keep them coming. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: It's time for the best review award. So the winner for the best review of chapter 88-Talk With Kaitlyn goes to…..**

**Jda who wrote:**

**I think eve might forgive him and I also think eve might kick his ass again. I hate wade just putting that out there and why did you stop the best review contest it was going great.**

**Congrats and please keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 89-Permission**

Punk had been waiting outside of Eve's door for a while now after he knocked and knocked and got no response. He knew that Eve and Robert were home, because when he knocked the first time, he heard someone come to the door. He decided to knock again and prayed that Eve would slam the door in his face, "Eve, Eve open up, I know you're home. It's me Phil, please open up I need to talk to you."

After a few minutes of nonstop knocking, the door opened up and Punk found himself being pulled inside and then pressed up against the door with a knife being pointed at him. "You have some nerve showing up here," Eve spat at him as she held the knife. "And to top it all off, you come here and start to demand things. Boy you must be out of your fucking mind."

Punk stared at her with big eyes as he never took them off the knife that was in front of his face. "I…I…I know that I'm asking you a lot, especially after everything that I did to…to April, b…but please just h…hear me out," he told her scared and nervous as hell. He honestly did think that he would make it out alive.

As he continued to ramble on, Eve could see that she succeeded in scaring the shit out of Punk, so she put the knife down and let him move away from the door. "You have 5 minutes," she told him as she walked back to the kitchen.

Punk breathed a sigh of relief and followed her to the kitchen, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet," Eve told him. "Just tell me why you are here?" She wanted to know why Punk was banging away at her door so early in the morning.

"Well is…is Robert here?" Punk asked Eve before he got started. "I…I…sort of wanted to talk to both y…you about something. I c…called the hospital and they said that they released him into your care."

"Ya he's here," Eve told him. "He's getting ready, so it will be a while before he comes in here. So if you have something to say to me, just tell me and then when Robert gets here you can talk to him."

"O…okay," Punk said nervously. "Well...well…the reason that I came here today, was that I wanted to apologize for my behavior and what I did to April the other day. I…I shouldn't have let John get to me like that and I shouldn't have reacted like I did. So I just…I just wanted to say that I…that I sorry for the pain that I caused to you and your family."

Eve wanted to give him a piece of her mind, but she could hear the sincerity in his voice and just like Kaitlyn, after everything that happened at John's house, she knew that this whole thing wasn't exactly entirely Punk's house. "I appreciate that Phil, you know you coming here and apologizing but…but I just don't think that I can trust you with my daughter and grandchild anymore."

"And I completely understand that," Punk agreed with Eve. "I lost just about everyone's trust when I laid my hands on April. Hell, I even lost trust in myself." He reached over the table and took Eve's hand in his, "But I'm gonna make the same promise that I made to April and Kaitlyn to you, I promise you that I will never hurt April again and I will do whatever it talks to get your trust, Kaitlyn's trust, and April's trust back. I promise for as long as I live, that I will treat April like my queen and that baby like my prince and princess. I promise you that Eve; I love your daughter with all my heart."

Eve looked at him with tears in her eyes. She could hear the emotion and the love that he had for April in his voice. "You already gain some of my trust back just now Phil," she told him and Punk just looked at her confused. "By coming here and apologizing to me like a man, it shows me just how much you love and care about my daughter and grandchild. Just don't hurt them again or else your punishment will be much worse."

"Don't worry," Punk smiled and laughed. "I've seen and felt what you could do. Hell, I even wore a cup today, because I was afraid of getting kicked again."

Eve laughed too, "I did warn you that I would make sure that you couldn't have any kids." They both laughed until their cheeks started to hurt and got red.

Just as they started to calm down, Robert made his appearance, "What's going along here?"

Punk let go for Eve's hand and stood up. "I came to see you sir," he told Robert."

"About what?" Robert asked. He was still pissed at him and AJ.

"I came to tell you that your daughter needs you sir. She needs her father just as much as she needs her mother," Punk explained to him. "This whole thing about April being pregnant is my fault, not April's. I should have worn protection, but I didn't. But whether you like it or not sir, me and April are having a baby and we couldn't be any happier. I know that you're mad about us having the baby out of wedlock, so that's why I'm here," he pulled out the ring that was in his pocket and showed Robert and Eve. "I'm here to ask for your permission to marry your daughter sir. She means the world to me and I don't want to live without her."

Eve started to tear up and a big smile overtook her face. Robert on the other hand had a stone face and didn't look amused. After a few seconds he opened his mouth and said…..

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I wonder what Robert's answer would be. I'm just glad that Eve didn't kill Punk and that they had a somewhat decent conversation. It took a lot of courage for Punk to apologize to Eve like that. What do you guys think? Also what do you think Robert's answer will be?**

**Please review, comment or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	90. Who's To Blame

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all of the reviews. You guys are the best readers in the world. Please keep all the reviews coming. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: All of your reviews were awesome to read. So the winner of the best review goes to…..**

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 who wrote:**

**Am Glad Punk Came There To Apologize To Eve About He What Did To April That Told A Lot Of Guts To Do What He Did Why Do I Have This Feeling That I'm Not Going To Like Robert Answer When Punk Ask For April Hand In Marriage Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 90- Who's To Blame**

"My answer is no."

Punk and Eve stood there in shock as Robert turned around in his wheelchair to leave. "Wh…what do you mean no?" Punk asked him slightly confused. "I thought that you wanted April to be married before the baby came?"

"I do," Robert replied with his back turned to them. "I want her to be married, but not to you, anyone but you."

Punk and Eve couldn't believe where all this hostility was coming from. "What's that supposed to mean?" Punk said feeling offended by Robert's words. He was getting real tired of people attacking his character, even though he did deserve it half the time.

"Ya Robert," Eve finally chimed in. "Don't you want your daughter to be happy?" She thought that was the one thing that Robert wanted in the world, to see his daughter happy and married to a guy that she did truly love.

Robert stopped in his tracks and turned to look at them. "Of course I want that," he nearly shouted at them. "That's the one thing that I want for our daughter Eve, but Punk is no good for her." Robert rolled over to Punk, "I know everything about you Punk. I've been talking to your undercover partner and I know what happened in Chicago. I don't want my daughter to marry a low life murderer like you."

Punk couldn't believe what he had heard. He didn't know how his undercover partner or Robert couldn't have found out about what had happened in Chicago. No one knew for sure what had actually happened there. Heyman was in hiding somewhere, Luke was dead, and Punk swore to himself that he would never tell a soul what happened the night that Luke died.

"What is Robert talking about Phil?" Eve asked him confused. She had no idea what was going on, but she could tell that it was something bad. "What happened in Chicago and why did Robert call you a murderer?"

"N…nothing, I don't know what he is talking about," Punk lied. He wasn't ready to talk about what had happened, because it was still too soon in his mind. Punk wanted to change the subject quickly, so he brought up something that was bugging him for a while now. "Besides Robert," he spat. "who are you to attack my character when it's your character that should be criticized?"

Robert slowly shakily stood up from his wheelchair and got into Punk's face, "What the fuck is that supposed to me?" Even though he was too weak to walk a few feet, Robert had no problem summing up enough strength to kick Punk's ass.

"It means that yeah I've made some mistakes in my life and yeah I may have made April sad once or twice, but it's you Robert, who's to blame for all the unhappiness that is plaguing mine and April's relationship right now," Punk had no problem telling Robert that to his face.

Robert let out a little laugh and said, "Yeah, how's that? I'm not the one that lied to her about who I really was, I'm not the one that tried to kill myself, and I'm not the one that keeps getting my ass kicked, because I'm too stupid to stay away from AJ."

"You're such a fucking hypocrite," Punk spat at him. "Of course you fucking lied to April about who you fucking were. You kept the truth about who her mother was from her for years and then you let your psycho ex-wife try to run April's life and try to marry her off to some fucking rich bastard. As for me trying to kill myself, that's because I had to lie about myself to her to protect her, because you couldn't keep your dick in pants and your wife found out. Think about it Robert, if you didn't hooked up with Eve, then none of this would be happening. Elizabeth is trying to hurt you and I have a feeling that everything that has been happening between April, John and I could be all connected back to Elizabeth, because she is trying to hurt you through your daughter." Punk picked up his jacket from the kitchen table and walked towards the door, "Eve thanks for everything and I'm sorry that you were dragged into this, if you want to see April and the baby, then that's fine, you have every right to be there for your daughter. As for you Robert, you better get yourself in check before you even think about coming near April or our baby. I don't need your fucking permission to marry April, because I'm going to do it whether you like it or not. I had great respect for you Robert, that's why I came over here to talk to you and try to get you to change your mind about April and the baby, but I guess that I was wrong, you're just like Elizabeth. Stay away from us or else and that is a promise Robert, after all, you know what I did back in Chicago." Punk walked out the apartment and slammed the door. He didn't need Robert's permission; he was just doing that for AJ.

Punk was just about to get into his truck and leave when he heard someone calling out his name, "Phil, Phil wait please." He turned around and saw Eve running up to him.

"What do you want Eve?" he kindly asked her. All he wanted to do was go home and lay in bed with AJ in his arms.

"I wanted to talk about what happened with Robert just now," she told him as she tried to catch her breath. Her mind was still trying to process everything.

Punk took a deep breath and said, "Eve look, I'm sorry that you had to see that and hear that, but the truth about how I felt about Robert and this whole situation had to come out. This is all Robert's fault and if he can just see that, then maybe he wouldn't be so hard on me and everything that I have done in my life."

"I understand that," Eve said kindly. "You're right, all this is because of me and Robert. If I hadn't found Robert and started this whole relationship thing with him, then maybe none of this would be happening." She started to tear up, "This is really all my fault, it's my fault that everyone has gone through so much pain. It's my fault, it's my entire fault."

This was the last thing that Punk had wanted. Eve had been so kind to them and accepting of him, that he didn't want her to blame herself for everything that had been happening. "Hey it's okay," he told her as he pulled her into a hug. "It's not your fault okay, it's Robert's fault. Don't blame yourself for his mistakes." Punk held her until she somewhat composed herself.

"Thank you," Eve told him as she looked up at his deep green eyes. She didn't know what it was, but something about Punk and everything that had happened just then set her off and the next thing that she knew, her lips were on his.

It all had happened so fast, one minute Punk was comforting Eve, and the next minute she was kissing him. And before his brain had any time to react, Punk found himself responding to the kiss. He brushed her bottom lip with his tongue and when she opened her mouth, he pushed his tongue in and deepened their kiss. It wasn't until Eve started to grind herself against him, that he started to wake up. He immediately thought of AJ and the baby. "Eve wait stop," he told her as he pushed her off of him. "We can't do this, I love April not you. I'm sorry," and before Eve had any time to respond, Punk got into his truck and drove off as fast as he could.

_You're so fucking stupid,_ he thought to himself. _You're so fucking stupid._

* * *

**Tell me that didn't happen. I can't believe that Eve and Punk kissed. This isn't good, especially if Punk wants to propose to April. Anyways, what did you guys think about this chapter? What about the kiss? And is Punk right about everything being Robert's fault?**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	91. As Long As We Have Each Other

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all of the reviews. I appreciate them all. Please keep them coming.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews. The best review award for chapter 90-Who's To Blame goes too….**

**PeaceLoveMuzic who wrote:**

**OOOOOHHHH MYYYYY GOOOOSSSHHHHHHH! DID I JUST . . .DID I JUST READ THAT ? I kind of expected that from AJ's dad saying no. Plus, Punk had guts to say how he felt about AJ and he's going to ask her to marry her no matter he likes it or not. That was like a pipebomb on AJ's dad. Then it happened . . . The kiss. The KISS THAT PUNK/EVE DID! That's like. . It's going to cause drama between AJ, Punk, & Eve and probably too! Anyway, can't wait for what happens next! C:**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 91-As Long As We Have Each Other**

The whole ride back to his place, Punk verbally cursed at himself out. "You're a fucking idiot," he told himself over and over again. "How could you have let things get that far? You should have just left her there crying and that would have been it, but no, you like the selfish bastard that you are had to stick around and comfort Eve and look what happened, you kissed her. You kissed your girlfriend's mother you sick son of a bitch." God, he felt like a total fuck up right now.

Pulling up to his house, he knew what he had to do. He had to tell AJ the truth. They had both promise not to keep secrets from each other, so it was only fair that he tell AJ the truth about what happened between him and Eve. He only hoped that she wouldn't hate him for it.

As he was getting out of his truck, he heard the house door open and saw Kaitlyn walking out. "Hey Punk," she said cheerfully walking up to him. "AJ's inside talking a nap. Her morning sickness was horrible this morning. How did everything go at Eve's place?"

"Umm…not so good," Punk sighed. "I apologized to Eve and she accepted my apology, but then me and Robert got into it," he told her still slightly pissed off. There was still a part of him that wanted to go back to Eve's and let Robert have it some more.

"What?" Kaitlyn said in shock. "What happened, why were you guys fighting?" She thought that Punk would get some resistance from Eve, but not from Robert.

Punk took off his hat and rubbed his head, "He umm…sort of…rejected my request to marry April. He basically told me that I was no good for his daughter and that he would proudly marry her off to anybody else but me."

"So what are you going to do?" Kaitlyn asked him. She knew how much April meant to Punk and how bad he wanted to marry her.

"I'm still asking her to marry me," Punk said strongly. "Who gives a fuck about what her father says or thinks of me, I know for a fact that April and I are meant to be together, so I'm asking her to marry me without her father's permission." He took a deep breath and said, "But we may have a problem though."

"What is it?" Kaitlyn asked as she approached him closer. From where she stood, she could see a guilty look come over his face. It was the same look that he had when hit AJ. Picking up on this Kaitlyn then asked, "Punk…Punk what did you do?"

"I ahh…I umm…" Jeebus, if he couldn't even tell Kaitlyn what he did, how was he supposed to tell AJ what he did? Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he managed to spit out the truth, "I sort of may have umm…kissed Eve."

Kaitlyn stood there looking at him for a second or two before she exploded, "You did what?! How could you be so stupid? How did this have happened?" After everything that has happened, Kaitlyn couldn't believe that Punk had fucked up again.

"I don't know," Punk said in frustration. "One minute Eve was crying saying that everything was her fault, and the next thing that I knew, her lips were on mine," he still couldn't believe that it had happened.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kaitlyn asked him. She wanted to know if there were any feelings involved before she wrote off the whole thing as an accident or if she decided to kick his ass again. _Boy he loves getting beat up, _she thought to herself.

Punk looked at her like she had two heads, "What, did I have any feelings that were involved? No, no of course I didn't. As soon as I realized what had happened, I pushed her off of me and I drove off as fast as I could. I don't love Eve, I love April."

"Well that's the one smart thing that you did today," Kaitlyn said sarcastically. She then wondered if Punk was going to tell AJ. "What about AJ, are you going to tell her what happened? She deserves to know if you plan on marrying her."

"I…I don't know," he sighed. "I want to tell her, but I don't know how to. I mean how am I supposed to tell my girlfriend the mother of my child, that I kissed her mother. I mean…what?" Punk said stopping his sentence when he saw Kaitlyn with her eyes opened wide and waving her hands back and forth.

"Turn around," she whispered to him. Punk turned around and saw AJ standing in the doorway. "I don't think you have to tell her anymore Punk, I think she already knows."

AJ looked at both of them with tear filled eyes and ran back into the house. "April, April wait please," Punk called out to her as he followed her inside. He heard the bedroom door slam and followed the sound. "April, April please open up, let's talk about this."

"How could you?" AJ cried through the door. "How could you do that to me?"

"I'm sorry April," Punk apologized to her. "It was only a kiss, it didn't mean a thing I swear." It was true, it was an accident. He didn't have any feelings towards Eve at all.

"That's not the point Phil," she cried. "I know what can happen in the heat of the moment, because that's how me and John kissed for the first time after we broke up. What hurts me is the person that you decided to kiss Phil. You kissed my mother, my own mother!"

Punk leaned his head against the door and said, "I know, I know, it was stupid of me and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry baby, if I can take it back I would." He stood outside of their bedroom for about an hour, until he gave up and decided to see if Kaitlyn was still there.

As he opened the front door, he saw that Kaitlyn's car was gone and from the looks of the tire tracks, she had been gone for a while now. Closing the door, Punk took off his hat and in frustration, he through it against the wall.

_You're so stupid,_ he told himself once again as he sat on the couch. _This is really going to ruin my proposal tomorrow, I just hope that she says yes, _he said internally as he took off his shoes and laid on the couch. He closed his eyes and prayed that when he awoke, all of this would be a dream.

Sometime later, he was awoken by a heavy weight on his chest and when he opened his eyes, he saw that it was AJ snuggling into his chest. "What are you doing?" he thought to himself.

"I got cold and lonely," she told him as she wrapped a blanket around them, "That and that I came here to apologize for earlier."

Punk looked at her in confusion, she shouldn't be apologizing to him, he should be the one apologizing to her. "No, no April, there is no need for you to be apologizing to me," he told her lifting her head up to look into her eyes. "I should be apologizing to you. I messed up and I let you and the baby down. I'm sorry April, I really am. I…"

He was cut off by AJ's lips on his and was taken by surprise, but then he quickly melted into the kiss and pulled her to him. After a good couple of minutes of intense making out, they broke apart and both were breathing heavily. "What…what was that for?" Punk asked as he tried to catch his breath. He thought that she would still be mad at him.

"Because I believe you," she told him "I believe that it was an accident and that you didn't mean to kiss my mother. Besides, she called and told me what happened." It was an intense conversation, but Eve had managed to get through to her daughter and made her see the truth.

That didn't make Punk feel better though, he was afraid that Eve had told AJ why he was over at her place earlier and that she told her about his proposal. "What…what did she tell you?" he asked.

AJ shrugged and said, "Not much, just that you went over there to talk about what happened a few days ago and that you apologized for what you did. Then she told me how you and my dad got into a fight about accepting me and the baby. Is that true Phil, did you and my dad get into a fight?"

"Yes we did ," he told her as he ran his hand through her hair. "I told him that you needed him and that you wanted him to be there for the baby and that if he didn't, then you wouldn't need him anymore, because you had me."

"And you're right Phil," she told him as she looked into his eyes. "We don't need anyone else except for each other and as long as we have each other and Junior, then nothing else in the world matters."

Punk leaned forward and kissed her lips, "You're right baby, we only need each other and I only need you and Junior to be the happiest man in the world. Hell baby, I am already the happiest man in the world. I love you April, I really do."

"And I love you to Phil," she told him as she snuggled back into his chest. "You make me the happiest woman in the world."

Together they both fell asleep and Punk couldn't wait to ask her to become his wife.

* * *

**Yeah, a happy ending. Do you think that it was right for AJ to forgive Punk for what he did? And what about Punk's proposal, do you think that she will say yes? Tune in next time for the proposal, and to find out what happened to John and two big things happen in the next chapter.**

**Also, this is your last chance to vote in the poll and tell me who you hate more, Cody, Riley, Wade or Ziggler. Your votes will determine the outcome of the next chapter.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	92. Phase I

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews. You guys were all happy that AJ and Punk had a happy ending for once and that you guys were surprised that AJ forgave Punk so quickly. Please keep the reviews coming. I appreciate them very much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, they were a joy to read. So without any further delay, the winner for the best review of Chapter 91-As Long As We Have Each Other goes to….**

**Jun Reanny who wrote:**

**O.M.G am really touched that April forgave her mother and Punk, it was right for her and the bundle of joy she is I hope she says YESS to the proposal…oh Robert forgive the boy his already guilt about past…And for my vote its Cody, and waiting for the next chapter…INDEED FORBIDDEN IS THE BEST KIND OF LOVE…anxious!**

**Congrats and please continue to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 92- Phase 1**

The next morning Punk and AJ woke up in the same position on the couch as when they fell asleep last night. Punk was the first one to wake up and as soon as he opened his eyes and looked down at AJ, he immediately got nervous. Today was the day that he planned on proposing to AJ. He planned on having a big BBQ at his house and would invite their friends and family and when everyone was eating and having good time, he planned on asking AJ to marry him. He just hoped that she would say yes.

When AJ began to stir on his chest, Punk looked down and smiled. "Good morning beautiful," he told her as he watched her rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning handsome," she smiled up at him. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept like a baby," he smiled and turned to where he was lying on his side and AJ was lying flat on his back. "And you, how did you and Junior sleep?" he asked as he rubbed her growing stomach.

AJ placed her hand on top of his and said, "We slept great, just like we always do when we sleep in your arms." They laid there for a little while longer just rubbing AJ's belly and spending time together as a family when AJ spoke up, "So want to do today babe?"

Punk looked up at her and said, "Well I was thinking that we could take a long hot shower together, then maybe we could go into town for a while and then afterwards we could have a BBQ. We could invite Kofi, Kaitlyn and maybe even your parents."

AJ thought about it and said, "That sounds wonderful." She sat up and climbed over Punk and as she walked towards their room, she stripped off her shirt and asked him, "Are you coming?"

Punk felt himself start to get hard and said "You know it." He then stripped off his own shirt and quickly followed her into the bathroom. As soon as they stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, Punk wrapped his arms around AJ's waist and pulled her into a kiss. He quickly opened his mouth a little and brushed AJ's bottom lip with his tongue and got her to open her mouth to him. She moaned in his mouth when she felt his cold metal tongue ring brush against her tongue. Punk's hands then began to run up and down her sides before he pushed his thumbs in the waistband of her sweats and panties and pulled them down her body. With his help, she stepped out of them and quickly latched on to mouth again. She then raked her nails down his chest and when she got to the waistband of his pants, she popped the button of his jeans open and stuck her hand inside his boxers and grabbed his hardened length.

"Fuck," he moaned in her mouth as she started to rub him up and down. She continued this rubbing motion for a little while longer and then stopped when she pushed his shorts completely off his body.

Stepping into the shower, they were quickly wrapped in each other's arms again. Wanting to continue what she started earlier, AJ started to place kisses across his jaw and down his neck where she stopped momentarily to suck and kiss until a deep purple mark was starting to show. She then continued her assault down his body making sure that she paid to the tattoos on his torso that she loved so much. When she got lower and lower, she got onto her knees until his hardened length was right in front of her face. Taking it into her hand, she rubbed it up and down a couple of time until she finally took his nice long thick length into her mouth.

"Shit," he moaned loudly as a wave of pleasure overtook his body. He looked down and saw AJ's head bobbing up and down on his length and it took all the will power that he had not to come right there and then.

As AJ began to pick up the pace and added a little bit more suction to his length, she grabbed Punk's hand and placed it on the back of her head. She wanted him to control the pleasure that she was giving him and it allowed Punk to give into his animalistic urges. He tightened his grip in her hair and began to thrust him into AJ's mouth. AJ let out a pleasurable moan and relaxed her throat just enough to deep throat him. That was all Punk needed and he felt himself reaching his release.

"Fuck ya baby," he told her as his thrusts began to quicken. "Just like that, suck daddy's big fat cock." God AJ loved hearing Punk talk dirty. He rarely did it and when he did it turned her on. Wanting his to come inside her mouth, she began to massage his balls and that sent Punk over the edge and he quickly came inside AJ's mouth. She did her best to not to spill and swallowed all of his come. Once she felt that she had got it all, she let him out of her mouth with an audible _pop _and kissed her way back up his body.

When she got to his lips, she gave Punk a big open mouth kiss and made sure that he could taste himself on her tongue. "That was awesome baby," he told her when they broke apart, "But it's my turn now."

Punk gave her one more kiss before he kissed his way down her neck and to her chest when he took one of her breasts into his mouth and began to nibble at suck at it. Loving the way that his mouth felt on hers, AJ's head fell backwards in sheer pleasure and she moaned loudly. He quickly moved on to her other breast and gave it the same treatment, but this time he bit down a little above her nipple and gave her nice hickey that matched the one that she gave him on his neck.

He then continued his trail of kisses down her body and stopped on her stomach to give it a couple of kisses and whisper sweet nothings to their unborn child. AJ just looked down and smiled at him as she ran her hand through the growing hair on his head.

Continuing his path further down her body, Punk finally reached his destination and looked up and gave AJ a naughty glare. "Hang on baby," he told her, "I'm about to give you the ride of a lifetime." AJ just laughed at his cuteness and balanced herself as he took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder.

She was completely opened up to him and Punk just smirked as he saw her wet dripped sexy begging for his attention. He immediately drove in between her legs and began to nibble away at her sensitive nub. He made sure to stroke it with his tongue ring a couple of times before he began to suck it like there was no tomorrow.

Loving what his mouth way doing to her, AJ became very vocal. "Oh yes Phil," she moaned as she through her head back. "That feels good," she told him as she began to feel her orgasm start to build put. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Punk would make her come.

Wanting to help her reach her release, Punk plunged to fingers into her and began to move them back and forth inside of her. She was so tight that he could feel her insides gripping his fingers tightly. He couldn't wait to push himself into her and feel her constrict his now hardened length. Punk continued to suck her clit and finger her for a little bit longer until he felt and her breathing get heavier and decided to pick up the pace of his fingers.

"Yes baby," AJ moaned loudly. "I…I'm gonna…gonna come." Punk was now thrusting his fingers inside of her at a rapid pace and curled his fingers just enough to hit her bundle of nerves and send her over the edge. "Oh yes…yes…yes…"she scream as her orgasm overcame her. She gripped what little hair that he had tightly and her insides gripped his fingers tightly as well. Punk quickly lapped up her sweet nectar that exited her body and started to kiss his way up her body.

Reaching her mouth, he gave her a hot passionate kiss to let give her a taste of herself and said, "You taste so good baby." AJ gave him an evil smirk and left her leg up so that she could rub her wet core against his hardened length. Punk moaned in pleasure and growled at her, "Turn around and bent over for me baby." AJ did what she was told and wanted for him to enter her.

Punk took his length in his hand and rubbed it up and down a few times to make sure he was ready before he entered AJ. Then he looked at the image of AJ bending over for him and he groaned loudly, she was so hot and she was all his. He then took his length and rubbed it across AJ's slit a couple of times before he stuck the tip into her and pushed slowly into her. They both moaned in pleasure as his rock hard thick length crept into her until he was all the way inside of her. He waited a few seconds for her to adjust to his size and then proceed to thrust inside of her.

AJ moan in please and began to rock her hips back and forth to meet his thrusts. She loved the way that he filled her and loved the way that she could feel him pulsating inside of her. It was like she could feel the connection that they had towards one another every time that they had sex and it made her feel closer to her mentally, emotionally and physically.

Wanting him to go faster, she leaned up and reached behind the both of them to grab his ass and push his harder against him. Getting the hint, Punk began to increase his speed and thrust into her hard. "Fuck baby, you feel so good," he moaned into her ear. "I can feel you gripping my cock so tightly baby," he told her as he reached in between her legs and began to rub her still sensitive nub. He started to feel his orgasm building and wanted AJ to come with him. She wasn't that far behind him and started to moan in pleasure as he rubbed her sensitive nub. "Yes baby," she cried out. "Just like that, fuck me harder and faster please." She wanted to come with him and feel his hot come shoot deep inside of her.

Punk gave her what she wanted and said, "You like that baby, you wanna come for daddy baby? Come then, come for daddy." The sound of skin hitting skin filled the bathroom and AJ felt her orgasm reach its peak.

"Oh yes daddy…I'm gonna….I'm gonna ccc….cum…." she screamed as her inner muscles squeezed Punk as she came.

Punk was right there into her and shouted as he spilled his hot seed into her, "Oh fuck ya baby, just like that, milk my big cock." He pushed inside of her a couple more times till she milked all of him and he felt himself start to go soft. He pulled out and rested his head on her shoulder, "Shit baby, that felt so good."

AJ laughed and said, "No kidding baby, that was so hot. I love hearing you talk dirty like that, it's such a turn on." She turned around and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. They stayed like that for some time before they broke apart and finished their shower.

Quickly getting out of the shower and getting ready, Punk and AJ were out the door and on to phase two of the day, shopping for the BBQ.

* * *

**Man, feel free to smoke if you got any, because that was one hot chapter. I know that I said that you all would see what happened to John in this chapter and the proposal, but I decided to make it into three separate chapter so that you guys would miss a thing and so that I wouldn't leave anything out. What do you guys think? Please review and let me know.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	93. Phase II

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for all of the reviews. You guys rock and please keep them coming. Also to those of you who just favorite or just started to follow my story, I just wanted to say thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Once again it's time for the best review award and the winner for Chapter 92- Phase 1 goes too…**

**PeaceLoveMuzic who wrote:**

**That was awesome (: lol, They got dirty and then got clean. Hope everything goes okay with the BBQ and I'm anxious on what happened to John! Update soon (:**

**Congrats and please keep them coming!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 94- Phase II**

AJ and Punk for the next couple of hours just walked around town and bought things for the baby and for the BBQ that they were having later on that night. Although they were having a great time just hanging out with one another, they didn't fail to see that people were talking and staring at them. Since Punk was still technically undercover, they had ran a story of Punk's arrest in the paper and ever since then, people had distanced themselves from Punk anytime they were around each other.

"Do you wanna go?" AJ asked him when she saw the annoyed looked that plagued Punk's face. "We can go if you want to, I don't mind."

Punk gave her a tiny smile and said, "It's fine Princess, I don't care what people say or think about me. I'm way passed that now and besides, if they all knew the truth, then I bet you that they would all be singing a different tune."

AJ nodded her head and said, "As long as you're sure Punky." Even though he said that he was sure and that the stares didn't bug him, she could sense that he was lying and truth be told, they were starting to bug AJ too.

"I'm sure Princess," he smiled and took her hand into his, "Now why don't we go grab a bite to eat? I bet you're starving by now which means that my baby is hungry too."

She rolled her eyes and laughed when she heard him say "my baby" and squeezed his hand, "Ya let's go and feed your baby."

They quickly made their way over to the diner and sat down and patiently waited for their waiter. "So what made you decide to have a BBQ tonight Punky?" AJ asked him as she looked over the menu.

"Well I just thought that it would be nice to have a little get together with our friends and family especially after everything that has happened," he explained to her without revealing to much of the truth.

"It would be nice just to hang out with everyone for once without any sort of drama," she smiled. Again she knew that he was lying about something and then began to wonder if it had anything to do with today's date that was tattooed on his side.

"Ya it would be nice," he replied as the waiter came to their table. He brought them some drinks and took their orders before leaving them alone once again. "So speaking of drama," Punk spoke up again once the waiter left. "Do you think your parents will come?" He didn't want their BBQ to be awkward if her parents showed up and ignored him all night.

AJ thought about it for a second and said, "I don't know maybe, I think my mom might come, but only of you two could keep your hands off of each other." She gave him a smile and a chuckle to show that she was just playing with him.

Punk gave her a chuckle and a smile back. "Don't worry baby," he told her. "I think I have all the Mendez women that I can handle in you. God help us if we have a daughter, then I'll screwed." They both started to laugh and then things got serious, "What about your dad, do you think that he will come?"

"No," AJ said rather quickly and sadly. "I don't think so, but that's okay, because the only men that I need in my life are you and hopefully Junior, that is if he is actually a boy." She couldn't wait till they found out the sex of their baby, but unfortunately, they had a long way to go before they could find out.

"I'm sure that he'll come around eventually," Punk sighed. "I bet with your mom taking about us and the baby all the time, he'll see what he is missing and will eventually wanna be part of our and our baby's life."

By that time, their food came and they ate in silence just enjoying each other's company. As they were eating, they sent out texts to everyone letting them know about the BBQ later on that night and for them to bring whatever they wanted. Once they finished eating, they paid their bill and were getting ready to leave when something caught there eye.

There one the other side of the street was John talking to one of the store owners on that block. Punk was about to go over there and give him a piece of his mind when John turned towards them and boy did he look like hell. It had looked like he had gotten into a bar fight and lost. He had a big gash right on his hairline, a cut about his right eyebrow, a black eye and a bushed up lip.

"What the hell happened to him?" AJ asked as they walked out of the diner and towards the truck.

"I don't know," Punk replied never once taking his eyes off of John. "But I feel like after everything that has happened that beating is justified. John got what was coming to him." John and Punk locked eyes for a spilt second before Punk broke the stare and got into his truck and drove off with AJ.

Meanwhile as John watched the couple drive away, a flash of what happened the other night popped up in his head.

_Flashback…._

_John had just gotten into bed after staying up for a little bit watching a baseball game on T.V. when a knock came upon his door. "Who the hell is here this late?" he thought to himself as he walked toward door. "Maybe it's Cody or Mike."_

_Not bothering to check in the pep hole of the door, John opened it and was met with pain on the top of head before everything went black. The next time that John opened his eyes, he had a splitting head ache, was tied to chair and was staring down the barrel of a gun. "What the fuck!" John shouted as he struggled against his restraints. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" He looked around and saw Kofi, Kaitlyn, and another woman in the room._

_"We're here to teach you a lesson about messing with other people relationships, mainly Punk and AJ's," Kofi told him. "Now you have 10 seconds to explain yourself before I blow your brains out." He was serious; nobody messed with his friends, especially Punk and AJ._

_John just laughed and said, "You can't kill me Kofi. Let's face it you don't have what it takes to kill man." John knew that Kofi wasn't that type of man that could kill someone and be fine with it. He knew that it would eat Kofi alive if he killed him._

"_What and you do?" Kofi asked him. "I bet you never killed a man before in your life John." Kofi could bet that John was just trying to punk him out. I mean John worked on a grounds crew, so there was no way that he ever killed a man before._

_John shrugged his shoulder and said, "I may have put a man or two out of work and that's what I plan on doing to you if you don't let me go." John pulled against his restraints again, but was met with another hit with the butt of the gun. "Fuck," he cried out._

"_Now you're going to tell me why you are hurting Punk and AJ and then maybe we will let you go," Kofi told him. He was going to get to the bottom of this no matter what. _

"_Go fuck yourself," John spat as blood was beginning to flow down his face from the cut that now and formed above his eyebrow._

_Kofi punched him again in anger, "You either tell me what's going on John or like I said, I'll blow your brains out."_

"_Try it Kofi, kill me and see what happens," John threatened. "You kill me and you'll never see the light of day again."_

_"Oh ya," Kofi said. He looked over at Eve and Kaitlyn and they nodded their heads. He cocked his gun and placed it against John's head. "We'll see about that."_

_When heard the sound of the gun cocking and being placed against his head, John knew that Kofi wasn't playing around and he started to freak out. "Ok, ok, ok," he shouted. "Just hang on a fucking minute, I'll tell you, but you're not going to like it." John took a deep breath and told Kofi, Kaitlyn, and Eve the truth, the real truth._

_Once he was finished, Kofi, Eve, and Kaitlyn couldn't believe what they had heard. There was no way that what John had told them what the actual truth. "What do we do now?" Kaitlyn asked still in shock._

"_We never speak of this," Kofi told both women. "If everyone knew, then that would put everyone including Punk and AJ in danger. We keep it between us agreed?"_

"_Agreed," Eve and Kaitlyn said in unison. "But what about John?" Eve spoke up, "What do we do about him?"_

_Kofi thought about it and said, "You guys go back to the car and wait for me." Eve and Kaitlyn looked at him a little unsure and he told them, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill him we're just going to talk some more." They stood there for a few seconds until they walked out and left John with Kofi and only heard screams coming from the house._

* * *

**So John's alive, I don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing. What do you guys think, should Kofi have killed John or no? Also, what do you think that John told them that caused them to freak out? Tune in next time for the BBQ and the proposal. Also, there is still time to vote for the person that you hate the most in this story.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	94. Important Please Read!

Hey guys, I'm not going to be able update today, because I have a job for all of you. Right now on my profile, I have a new poll that you guys need to vote on. The question is how many sequels do you guys want for forbidden love is the best kind of love and the choices are 1 sequel, 2 sequels, or none. It is important for you guys to vote , because it will affect how forbidden love ends. So please vote in the poll or tell me in a review. Thanks guys you are the best readers in the world.


	95. Phase III

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter of Forbidden Love. You guys are the best readers ever. Please keep them coming. Also thank you for voting in the poll. It seems that I will be writing 2 sequels to this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Thank for reviewing Chapter 93-Phase II and the best review award for that chapter goes to…..**

**Kimberly316 who wrote:**

**BEST STORY IN THE WORLD**

**Congrats and please keep reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 94- Phase III**

As soon as AJ and Punk got home from shopping, they quickly got to work getting ready for the BBQ. AJ made herself busy by cleaning up the house and by cleaning up the house and by getting the salad and the other finger foods ready, while Punk was outside lighting up the grill and setting up the patio area.

Ever since they got home, AJ noticed that Punk had gotten very quiet and seemed to be off in his own little world. She just thought that it had to do with the fact that they had seen John in town that made him upset, but the truth was, was that he wasn't upset at all, he was just a nervous wreck. He was nervous about his proposal that was going to take place that night and he wanted everything to be perfect. Kofi had texted him earlier and told him that he and Kaitlyn would be there and Eve had texted AJ and said that she would be there as well. Now all Punk and AJ had to do was wait for everyone to get there, so that they could get the evening started.

"Is everything okay out here Punky?" AJ asked as she opened up the back door. "You've been staring into place for the past minutes."

Punk quickly woke up and said, "Yeah Princess everything is fine, I was just thinking about some stuff." He unfolded one of the lounge chairs and sat down on it, then signaled for AJ to sit down on his lap.

"What are you thinking about specifically?" she asked him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap.

Punk wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled, "About us and our future. I was thinking about how happy you make me and how I can't wait to meet Junior."

"Aww that's so sweet baby," AJ smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. "I can't want to meet Junior too," she told him as she rested her head on his chest. They sat there like that for some time until AJ got an idea. "I'll be right back," she told Punk as she took off into the house. A few seconds later she came back with the portable baby heart monitor that Punk had bought for her. "I thought that maybe since we are relaxing out here, we could try out the baby heart monitor that you bought for me."

Punk moved over a little bit so that AJ could lie down, "That sounds like an awesome idea baby."

He watched as AJ lifted up her shirt a bit and got the monitor ready. "Are you ready daddy?" she asked him once everything was set up.

"Definitely momma," he told her as his face lit up with happiness. AJ smiled back and pressed the on button.

It took a couple of seconds to warm up, but then they heard a noise coming out of the machine. AJ turned it up a little bit louder and finally they heard their baby's heartbeat. _Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, _was the sound that they had heard and they both started to tear up in joy.

"That is so cool," AJ said as a lone tear escaped her watery eyes. She was so in love with her baby even though he or she wasn't here yet and she knew that when their bundle of joy did arrive, she would be more in love with it.

"I know," Punk agreed with her as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "Having a little person running around calling up mommy and daddy is going to be so awesome." He couldn't wait to hold his newborn son or daughter in his arms for the first time.

They laid there in the back deck for some time just spending time as a family when they heard someone knocking on the door. "Hello, anybody home?" the voice called out.

Punk immediately recognized the voice and hollered back, "We're out back Kofi!" Punk turned his attention back to AJ and their baby until Kofi and Kaitlyn emerged from the front of the house.

"Hey you two," Kofi greeted the couple as he sat some stuff on top of the porch table. "What's going on?"

"Not much," Punk told him as he got up and gave Kofi a bro hug. "We're just laying down listening to Junior's heartbeat."

Kaitlyn got excited and started to jump up and down, "I wanna hear, I wanna hear." She rushed over to AJ's side and listened to the heartbeat of her future niece or nephew. When she heard the heartbeat go _whoosh, whoosh, whoosh,_ for the first time, Kaitlyn smiled and said, "That is the coolest thing in the world."

"That's what I said," AJ said with a big smile on her face. "I can't wait to be a mommy."

They all laughed at AJ's excitement and say the girls continued to talk, Kofi and Punk started to put the stakes on the grill. "So you excited to be a dad bro?" Kofi asked his longtime friend.

"Ya bro I am," Punk answered him. "I can't wait, I'm going to be the best fucking dad in the world." He was certainly going to be 100 times better than his own father was to him.

"That's good to hear bro," Kofi smiled. "So do you know what gender you want the baby to be?"

Punk smiled big and said, "I want it to be a boy. I love the idea of having a mini me running around the house, but then again a girl would be cool too. I think it would be cool to have a daddy's girl that I could spoil."

Kofi nodded, "Ya man, once you have a kid, that kid is going to change your life forever. Which reminds me, are you ready for tonight?"

"Ya man," Punk said a little softer and quieter. "I'm starting to get real nervous. I keep thinking about the what if's, like the biggest one being what if she say no. I don't think I could take a rejection man."

"Don't think that way bro," Kofi said patting him on the back. "She is in love with you and she is going to say yes."

Punk turned to look at the love of his life and said, "I really hope that she does."

Sometime later…

Once all the food was cooked and the drinks were served, Punk, AJ, Kofi, and Kaitlyn were sitting out on the porch patiently waiting for Eve to arrive. "Are you sure Eve is coming?" Kaitlyn asked Punk as the two went inside to get some plates.

"That's what she told AJ," he told her. "I just hope that she didn't chicken out, because she couldn't face me or AJ." He really wanted Eve to be there, because he wanted at least one of AJ's parents to accept him and let him be a part of their lives.

Just then, a knock came upon the door and AJ walked inside the house to answer the door. "Mom, I'm glad that you could make it," she greeted her mother.

"Sorry that I'm late, but I had to get a surprise ready for you sweetheart," Eve told AJ excitedly.

"What, what is it?" AJ asked in anticipation. Eve moved out of the way and revealed something that shocked everyone, "Dad?"

* * *

**That was a cute chapter. I'm happy to see that AJ and Punk are very excited about being parents. Speaking of parents, Robert showed up with Eve, is that a good thing or a bad thing? Also will AJ accept Punk's proposal? Tune in next time to Forbidden Love.**

**Also it is with deep sadness that I announce that we are about three chapters away from the ending for Forbidden Love. Not to worry though, there will be at least 2 sequels coming your way soon.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	96. The Proposal

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews for Chapter 94-Phase III. I loved reading them all and you guys all rock. Please keep the coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Thanks again for reviewing this story. The best review award for Chapter 94- Phase III goes to…**

**Amy S who wrote:**

**Wat noooooooooooo u can't stop this story it's the best story I ever read in my life and hope AJ say yes and Robert is back shocking yeaaaaaaaaa their going to get married I can't wait**

**Congrats and please keep the coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 95- The Proposal**

AJ couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her. "Dad?" she said in disbelief, after everything that has happened between them the past couple of weeks, she couldn't believe that he was there.

"Hey Pumpkin," Robert smiled at his daughter. He hadn't seen her in a couple of weeks and already had the pregnancy glow. "Can we come in?"

"Uhh… yay a sure, come in," AJ shuddered as let her parents into the house. Once they got inside everyone exchanged greeting, except for Punk who remained in the kitchen and stayed out of everyone's way.

It wasn't until Robert approached him that Punk finally acknowledged him. "Hello again Phil," Robert told him looking up from his wheelchair.

"Hey Robert," Punk said a little wary of this presents there. He didn't know if Robert was there for good or evil, but for AJ's sake, Punk decided to play nice, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good just getting stronger every day and you, how are you doing?" Robert said trying to act friendly as well. At first he didn't want to come, but after a long and intense conversation with Eve, he had finally agreed to come along.

"That's good," Punk nodded his head. "And as for me, just been you know, taking care of my family." Punk then mentally slapped himself in the head, _why did you say it like that dumbass, now it sounds like you wanna start a fight with him."_

"Good, that's good to hear," Robert told him. "Listen, can I talk to in private?" he asked Punk as sincere as he could be. He had something real important that he wanted to talk to Punk about.

Punk was a little reluctant to talk to him in private, but he knew that the two were going to have to face each other at some point. "Umm…ok sure, we can use my office." He then walked over to AJ and said, "Baby, me and your dad are gonna go talk in the office for a minute. Why don't you guys go ahead and eat and when we are done, we'll come and join you when were done."

"Umm…okay," AJ said a little nervous. "You two just behave yourselves." She knew that she was asking a lot from the two men, but she didn't want their night ruined by a fight.

Punk gave her a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry Princess, well behave I promise and just so you know, I love you."

"I love you too Punky," AJ replied back and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She then watched as her boyfriend and father walked away and enter Punk's office.

"So Robert, what do you want to talk to me about?" Punk asked as he closed the door.

Putting his pride aside and taking a deep breath Robert said, "I wanted to talk to you today to tell you that I am sorry for the way that I have been acting towards you, AJ and the baby. I'm sorry Phil, I really am."

Punk was taken back an apology was the last thing that he was expecting from Robert. "Wow Robert, I…I don't know what to say. I mean I accept your apology and all, but what I would like to know is why? Why you act that way towards your daughter and unborn grandchild?"

"Because I was afraid Phil," Robert explained to him. "I was afraid of losing my daughter to a man who would give her the world, who would love and protect her. You see Phil, that's supposed to be my job. AJ has been my little girl for almost 19 years and I had gotten used to not to having to share her with anyone else. The way that she looks at you Phil, was the same way that she used to look at me."

Punk didn't know what to say, he didn't realize what him being with AJ was doing to Robert. Robert watched AJ grow up and was always the person that she ran to when she was hurt. Now that he was in the picture, AJ ran to him instead of Robert. Punk was starting to get what Robert was talking about and continued to listen what he had to say.

"I guess I got hurt," Robert admitted. "I got hurt and when you guys said that you were having a baby, it really sank in that AJ wasn't my little girl anymore and that I think that now is the time that I finally give her to you." Taking a deep breath to keep his emotions in check, Robert gave Punk something that he knew that Punk had wanted for a while now, "Phil Brooks, I give you permission to marry my daughter."

"R…really?" Punk asked in shock. This was the one thing that he wanted for a while now, to make and finally get to call AJ his wife. This was unbelievable.

Robert let out a chuckle when he saw Punk in shock. He hoped that this was the reaction that he got from Punk. "Yes I'm sure Phil," Robert told him. "And you better not hurt my daughter or my grandbaby; otherwise I would have to kill you."

"I…I…Robert th…thank you, and I promise you that I will take care of April and the baby. I promise you Robert," Punk said sincerely. He would never hurt AJ or the baby ever again. "Wow," he said again as he sat down in a chair. "I just can't believe that you said yes, I feel like this is a dream."

"Well it's not a dream," Robert laughed. "And you'll understand what I am talking about when you have a daughter of your own."

"And I can't wait for that," Punk smiled. "Now how about we go out there and get something to eat."

"That sounds good," Robert said as he and Punk shook hands and walked out of the office.

When they walked out, they saw everyone talking and having a good time. "Is everyone okay Phil?" AJ asked when she saw them enter the kitchen.

Punk nodded his head and said, "Ya, everyone is perfect." He took her into his arms and kissed her.

When they broke apart, they saw Robert wheel his way over to them. "You got a real good man here Pumpkin," he told his daughter. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for that way that I acted towards you lately. AJ, will you forgive me?"

AJ had tears in her eyes and said, "Yes daddy, I forgive you and it's okay. All that matters is that you're here now." She hugged her father and everyone stared at the two and smiled.

"Now that everyone is good, let's eat and have a good time," Punk announced. Everyone started to eat again and was just talking and having a good time.

"So….." Punk said awhile later to make some more conversation. "Me and April saw John earlier today," Kofi, Kaitlyn, and Eve's head all shot up. "Ya, we saw him in town and he looked like shit. Do you guys know anything about that?"

"No man," Kofi lied. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him in a while." He didn't want them to know what he did, even though he did it for Punk, AJ, and the baby.

Punk and AJ nodded their heads and said, "Well, we just thought that we should ask." After that, things slowly started to down and everyone was just relaxing. It wasn't until then that Robert and Punk knew that it was time for Punk to propose to AJ.

"Can I have everyone's attention please," Punk announced. "I'm glad that you all made it tonight. It means a lot to me and April. I…I never been all that close to my family and when I met all of you, you guys became my family. That's why I'm glad to share this moment with all of you." He got up from where he was sitting and pulled AJ up with him. "April, the real reason why I wanted to have this BBQ today was for a special reason. When we first met and when I first laid my eyes on you, I already knew that I was in love with you. And all the days that we spent together were the best days of my life. And when you told me that you were pregnant, I knew that you were the one for me." Punk slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a simple engagement ring, "April Lee Mendez, will you marry me?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I wonder what AJ's response will be. And yeah, Robert finally came around and said that the reason why he did what he did was because he was jealous of Punk. What do you think?**

**Also, we are one chapter away from the ending of Forbidden Love Is The Best Kind Of Love and something big will be happening.**

**Please review, suggest, or comment please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	97. Forbidden Love Is The Best Kind Of Love

**Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews that I received for Chapter 95- The Proposal. You guys all rock and what I am writing, I am writing for all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story.**

**A/N: Unfortunately, there is no best review award winner for this chapter, because I received a review from a reader and even though I don't want to give this person the attention that they are looking for, I think I need to clear some things up.**

**So this is what a Guest wrote: **

**Another two sequels where you hold chapters hostage until you get reviews! **

**Writing is NOT about attention and reviews and getting so many doesn't mean the story is successful.**

**Begging for them makes you sound desperate. If people like it they will comment on it and praise your work.**

**The story dragged on long enough and most of the interactions and events are unrealistic at best. There is no need for so much drama. **

**I say end your plot here and don't drag it into another 100 chapter stories. **

**Not hating, just stating what most of us are saying. **

**Have a good day.**

**And here is my retort:**

**1.** **I know that writing isn't about getting reviews, okay I know that. The reason why I ask for reviews is to get feedback on the chapters, so that I can fix anything or so that I incorporate your ideas into my story. **

**2.** **I still update even if I don't get 5 reviews, you guys know that. I try to update at least once a day or every other day. And I am not begging, I am simply asking for input to make this story or any story better.**

**3.** **Of course the events in this story are unrealistic; it's a story for crying out loud. I'm sorry if you all don't like drama, but that's what the style of the story is, it's romance/drama. **

**4.** **The reason why am writing 2 sequels is because you, my readers, asked for it. 2 sequels is winning in the poll by a landslide.**

**5.** **I am sorry to those of you, who apparently don't like my story according to this guy, but I have 667 reviews and only about 2 of them are bad reviews. If you all feel this way, then by all means tell me, but don't wait till the last chapter like this person. Tell me ahead of time so that I can fix my story to appeal to your liking. **

**Sorry for that rant, but I don't want to put out a product that people hate. Please tell me what you think and what I should fix.**

* * *

**Chapter 96- Forbidden Love Is The Best Kind Of Love**

Punk slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a simple engagement ring, "April Lee Mendez, will you marry me?"

AJ couldn't believe what she was hearing as tears started to fill her eyes. Phil had actually wanted to marry her and she couldn't believe it. AJ looked around the room at her friends and parents and everyone had looks of anxiousness and excitement on their faces. She then looked down at Punk and saw the look of never ending love in his eyes. Here was the man of her dreams and the father of her unborn child proposing to her. The man that she loved at fight sight and the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. A big smile then appeared on her face and she nodded her head, "Yes, yes Phil Brooks, I'll marry you."

Tears filled Punk's eyes when he heard her say yes._ Finally, _he thought to himself as he shakily slid the ring on her finger. He stood carefully and then kissed her as everyone gathered around the lip locked couple and cheered. Punk and AJ both couldn't believe that they were getting married and it was exciting and scary all at the same time. When the broke apart from their kiss, Punk rest his forehead on AJ's and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," AJ whispered as she gave him one last kiss. She then turned around and was pulled into a big hug from her best friend.

"Oh my god AJ," Kaitlyn said as she squeezed her best friend. "I can't believe that my best friend is getting married and having a baby." Not to be mean or anything, but AJ was the last person that she thought would get married and start a family.

"I know," AJ cried. "I'm so excited and Kaitlyn, I want you to know that when I get married, I want you to be my maid of honor." She knew that Kaitlyn would accept this responsibility hands down.

Kaitlyn pretended to be thinking about it for a second before she burst in excitement, "Yes, yes, yes," she yelled in joy and jumped up and down. "I would love to be your maid of honor." They continued to hug for a couple minutes and at that time, Kofi made his way over to his best friend.

"Congrats bro," Kofi told Punk as he pulled him into a hug. "I never thought that I would see you propose to anyone."

"I know man," Punk smiled. "I never thought about it before, but when I first met AJ I instantly knew that she was the one. She was the one woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He looked over to AJ who was hugging her mother crying and just smiled, "I love her man, I really do."

"I know you do bro," Kofi said patting him on the back. He then moved out of the way so that Robert could congratulate his soon to be son in law.

When Punk looked down, he saw that Robert was holding out his hand to him. "Congratulations Phil," Robert told him. "You better take care of my daughter and grandbaby."

"Oh I will," Punk replied as he shook Robert's hand. "I promise you Robert, I will take care of April and Junior."

"Good," Robert smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

Punk and AJ continued to be congratulated throughout the night as well as sharing some moments together just whispering loving things to each other. Soon the night started to come to an end as food was put away and the house was cleaned up. Punk and AJ then bid their farewells to their guests and once the doors were all locked, they were finally alone together.

"Hello future Mrs. Brooks," Punk smiled as he walked up towards AJ.

"Hello Mr. Brooks," AJ replied back as she wrapped her arms around him.

Punk wrapped his arms around her too and smiled, "I'm so happy that you said yes tonight. You have no idea how nervous I was today."

"Well I'm glad that you asked me," AJ smiled. "Is that why you had today's date tattooed on you?" she asked him as she ran her hands under his shirt and start to rub his skin.

"That's exactly what I did," Punk moaned, he loved the way that her small delicate hands felt against his skin. He immediately started to fell himself start to get hard, so he pulled AJ against him and placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

AJ began to moan against his mouth when she felt his tongue move against her bottom lip begging to enter her mouth. AJ allowed him access and opened her mouth to him, which allowed Punk to deepen the kiss. "How about we take this celebration into the bedroom?" Punk suggested when they broke apart.

"Alright then," AJ agreed. "Lead the way sexy." She was expecting to follow Punk to the bedroom, but let out a shriek when he picked up her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Phil what about your knee?"

"Fuck my knee," he told her as he walked towards the bedroom with AJ in his arms. When he got to their bedroom, he placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her and recaptured her lips.

Soon their clothes were off and their hands were roaming all over each other's body. Punk kissed his way down AJ's jaw and stop to kiss his way across her collarbone and then gently bit down on it which caused her to gasp in pleasure. He then made his way down to her breasts and took one in his mouth while massaging the other with his hand. Every time he would switch breasts, he would take each nipple in his mouth and suck and tug on it. When he did this, AJ would arch her back and Punk would take more of her breasts into his mouth.

Once he felt like her breasts were taken care of, he kissed a path down to her stomach where he placed kisses all over it and their unborn child. He then kissed his way down her belly button and straight to her core. He looked up at her with a real cheesy grin on his face before he dove down and took her sensitive nub into his mouth. "Mmm…" AJ moaned, "That feels so good baby." Punk just smirked and continued to use his very talented tongue on her. He licked up and down her slit before plunging his tongue deep inside of her. "Oh yes," AJ shouted as she arched her back as a shock of pleasure ran through her body. She began to rock her hips against his face as the pleasure began to build up inside of her. It wasn't until Punk started to rub her neglected nub, that AJ lost all control and hit her peak. "Oh yes baby," she cried out. "I…I'm gonna c…cum!" She quickly came and Punk did his best to lick up all of her sweet nectar.

Punk kiss his way back up towards her body and gave AJ a nice deep kiss to allow her to taste herself. AJ moaned and then flipped Punk onto his back. "My turn," she told him as she leaned down to kiss him. She then began to kiss and nip at his jaw line till her got to his earlobe and took it into his mouth. Punk moaned in pleasure and reached behind AJ and started to stroke himself. AJ felt what he was doing and looked behind her to see it for herself. "What are you doing?" she asked him with a disapproving look on her face.

"So hard….hurts," he whined. AJ smirked to herself and leaned down to his ear and said, "Then you should have told me, so that I could take care of that for you." Punk almost came right there, but stopped himself. He watched as AJ sat back a little bit and thought that she was going to lower herself on him for a second, but she surprised him when she took his hardened length in her hand and started to grind herself against his length.

"Fuck," Punk moaned as he felt the lips of her sex spread themselves as the rubbed up and down his length. AJ enjoyed this pleasure too as the head of his length would hit her sensitive nub and send a shockwave of pleasure through her body. Soon Punk began to feel his orgasm reaching its peak as he watched as AJ rubbed herself against his length. "Fuck April," he moaned. "I'm gonna cum soon."

AJ smiled and increased her pace as Punk's breathing began to increase. He felt that tightening in his stomach and before he could stop himself, he spilled his seed all over his stomach and chest. AJ continued her movements for a few seconds until she stopped and began to lick Punk's seed off his stomach and chest. "You taste so good," she told him as she leaned down to kiss him. Punk moaned as he tasted himself on her tongue.

When they broke apart, Punk looked up at her and smiled, "That felt so good baby, but I came so hard I don't think that I can continue." AJ laughed and snuggled into his chest. "That's okay Punky," she told him. "I'm pretty tired myself." Punk laughed and pulled the blanket over them where soon the worn out couple was fast asleep.

About an hour later, Punk and AJ were woken by the sound of a car horn blaring outside. "What is that?" AJ asked as she sat up and pulled the blanket around herself.

"I don't know," Punk replied as he got up and put his pants on. "Here put this on and I'll go check it out," he handed his shirt to AJ and walked out of the room. The hallway to the living room was pitch black and the only light that entered the house was from the full moon that was outside. As Punk reached the living room and looked out of the window, he saw four guys outside wearing masks and one of the was honking the horn. "What the fuck?" he said to himself. Just then he saw the men pull out guns and his eyes grew wide. "April!" he shouted, "Get down!" Punk threw himself to the ground just before bullets started to fly through the house.

He covered his head to protect himself from the falling glass and crawled his way over to his office. "Phil!" AJ called out, "What's going on?"

"Just stay down," he called out to her. "Don't come out till I say to, just grab my cellphone and call Paul and Shawn!" It was so loud in the house that he hoped that she heard him. Grabbing his gun, he crawled back to the living, took cover behind a table and started to shoot back. He couldn't see anything, but he just prayed that he hit something. And it wasn't until he heard some yell in pain and the gun fire stop, that he knew that he did in fact hit someone.

Peeking out of the window, Punk looked out and saw two of the men get into the car and drive away, one man running was into the trees, and another guy crawling on the ground obviously in pain. Seeing as the coast was clear Punk took off outside and grabbed the guy that was on the floor and started to pound the guy in the face. After a few seconds, he stopped and pulled the mask off the guy. To his utter shock, Punk saw that it was Ziggler behind the mask.

"What the fuck?" he said to himself. He pulled Ziggler up a little bit and looked into eyes. "Why are you doing this?" Punk shouted at him "Who do you work for?"

"Like I would tell you," Ziggler choked out with a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth.

Punk looked down and saw a bullet wound in Ziggler stomach. He quickly put pressure on the wound and looked at Ziggler again only to see him start to fade away. "Hey come on now," he told him. "Stay with me. Now again, who do you work for?"

Ziggler pulled Punk close to him and said, "E...Eliza...Elizabeth," before he fell backwards and dropped dead.

"Fuck," Punk shouted out. He knew it, he knew that she was behind the beatings all the time. Punk was about to get up and walk back inside the house when he heard glass shatter and when he got up, he saw all the three other men by his house with lighters and the place smelled like gasoline. He tried to run to back into the house to get AJ, but it was too late. The men threw their lighters into the house and the house went up in flames. Punk stood their in shock. Everything that he cared about was in the burning house screaming for his help and all Pumk could do was stand there and watch as his world came burning down.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks, that was the last chapter of Forbidden Love Is The Best Kind Of Love. Man, that was one intense ending. AJ and Junior are still in the burning house! Oh no! I guess you'll have to read the sequel to find out what happens. Tell me what you guys think.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter**


	98. Attention

**Attention Readers the sequel for Forbidden Love is up and running, make sure that you guys check it out. It is titled The Eternal Power of Love. Thanks, you guys are the best!**


End file.
